


do you know what's worth fighting for?

by FrozenPoison



Series: Jesus's bookshelf [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, First Crush, Hand Jobs, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Prequel, Smoking, prequel to "you don't belong here"
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 69,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenPoison/pseuds/FrozenPoison
Summary: Сбежавшему из "Святилища" Дэрилу надоело прятаться в "Королевстве". Мэгги осознает опасность его нахождения в "Хиллтопе", ведь Ниган может заявиться в любой момент. Она предлагают Дэрилу на время исчезнуть, отправившись на вылазку за так необходимой сейчас провизией с Иисусом. Компанию не выбирают, но от лишней помощи не отказываются.





	1. А тебе больше нравится M&M's с арахисом или шоколадом?

Бездействие убивало. Дэрил не был тем, кто сидел, сложа руки, зная о наличии проблемы, требовавшей решения. Вполне реальной, имеющей физическое воплощение и не гнушавшейся использовать свою биту не только для запугивания. Даже находясь среди жителей – подданных – Королевства, будто в каком-то замке из зефира и сладкой ваты, забыть о ней было невозможно.

Жизнь здесь чем-то напоминала Александрию в лучшие ее дни. Те, о которых они слышали от Аарона, пока не пришли в поселение и не перевернули все с ног на голову. С людьми, запамятовавшими и абстрагировавшимися от того, что за забором вообще-то Конец Света, а мир полон не только мертвых ублюдков, жаждущих вгрызться в свежую плоть, но и вполне живых сволочей, точно так же выгрызающих себе право на жизнь. Стоит забыться и решить, словно все пошло на лад, как судьба подбрасывала новое испытание, напоминая, что расслабляться не следует.

Сейчас же у Дэрила не было иного выхода, кроме как пытаться расслабиться. Рас-сла-бить-ся. Нет, херня какая-то. Он осознавал правильность решения Рика оставить его здесь. Первые несколько дней. Ниган мог нагрянуть в Александрию или в Хиллтоп в любое время, в отличие от того же Королевства, пределы которого он не переступал, следуя заключенному с Иезекиилем договору.

Дэрил понимал всю щекотливость своего положения: какую опасность может нести его присутствие на территории обоих поселений, и как рискует Король, принимая его у себя. Но он не мог продолжать слоняться по округе, дожидаясь, когда же кто-то соизволит сообщить ему последние новости. Об основных он знал и так – Рик готовился к войне, искал соратников, и ему, определенно, нужна была помощь. А Дэрил не мог помочь ничем, пока отсиживался под цветущими яблонями и делал вид, будто его нисколько не удручает тот факт, что люди здесь всерьез называют королем мужика с тигром. Впрочем, он бы и сам не стал перечить тому, у кого имелся тигр.

В очередной раз наткнувшись на Моргана, который, кажется, совершенно не собирался помогать в решении их общей проблемы и убеждать Иезекииля присоединиться к восстанию, Дэрил не выдержал. У него не было мотоцикла. У него не было его арбалета. Но у него был охотничий нож, работоспособные ноги и ослиное упрямство – этого ему хватало с головой.

Главной и самой сложной задачей было выбраться из Королевства, не привлекая к себе внимание дозорных. Сейчас сопровождение было ему ни к чему, да и вряд ли кто-то позволил бы ему спокойно покинуть безопасную зону. Почти дойдя до одной из окружающих город стен, Дэрил остановился. Он вполне мог покинуть поселение и через главные ворота. Стоило просто сказать, что он собирается навестить Кэрол. Никто больше в здравом уме не сунется к Кэрол, ранее испытав все грани ее гостеприимства на себе.

В какой-то момент ему и правда захотелось оказаться в доме у подруги, но после встречи с ней была высока вероятность передумать, успокоиться и погрязнуть в болоте бездействия на неопределенный срок. К тому же, ему было бы сложно смотреть ей в глаза и продолжать врать о том, что все живы, а вокруг равным счетом ничего не происходит. Что-то рано или поздно выдаст его, и поэтому встреч с ней пока стоило избегать.

Пересечь границы поселения действительно оказалось не так уж сложно, как он думал. Дэрил поглядывал на патрульных – рыцарей? Как они себя вообще, блять, называли? – и их лошадей, подумывая о том, что было бы неплохо одолжить одну из них. С другой стороны, за все время ему подчинялся только один конь, и тот был железным, а времени на обучение верховой езде ему явно недоставало. Проще своим ходом добраться до Хиллтопа, там разжиться каким-нибудь транспортом, узнать все актуальные новости и уже после этого отправиться в Александрию, надеясь не оказаться там одновременно с людьми Нигана.

Ладно, можно было считать, что у него был какой-никакой план, а это уже больше, чем ничего. Дальше же действовать придется по обстоятельствам и в зависимости от ситуации. Лишние руки ни в Хиллтопе, ни в Александрии все равно не помешают, так что снова отправить его коротать дни в Королевстве ни у кого не выйдет. У него будут аргументы.

Он придумает их по дороге.

Скорее всего.

Да кому они нахер нужны? Дэрил просто не вернется в город-воплощение сказки, где у всех все хорошо и все постоянно улыбаются так, что зубы сводит.

Он даже не смотрел в сторону дороги, сразу свернув к лесу. Помня о том случае, когда им с Абрахамом и Сашей на пути попались Спасители, рисковать не хотелось. Особенно сейчас, когда он вообще-то беглец, а в руках у него нет ничего похожего на гранатомет. К тому же, через лес можно было срезать приличное расстояние до соседнего поселения и сэкономить минимум час на дорогу.

Пробираться сквозь заросли и перелезать через поваленные деревья Дэрилу было не в новинку. В другое время он бы, пожалуй, даже задержался, наслаждаясь окружающей тишиной после вечного шума Королевства и отсутствием поблизости ходячих, но нужно идти. Ему не хотелось прийти и узнать, что он опоздал. Неважно к чему. По итогу, правда, вышло бы, что к чьим-нибудь похоронам он бы точно успел вовремя.

Дэрил не следил за временем, но стены Хиллтопа показались из-за деревьев раньше, чем он рассчитывал их увидеть. Прежде чем направиться прямиком к воротам, он осмотрел окрестности, убеждаясь в том, что за забором его не ждет сюрприз в лице Спасителей. На встречу с ними он точно не рассчитывал – только на разговор с Мэгги и разрешение взять какую-нибудь не особо нужную сейчас машину.

\- Дэрил? Что ты здесь делаешь? – ее обеспокоенный голос он услышал еще до того, как успел пройти сквозь открывшиеся ему ворота. Если Дэрил что и знал о беременных женщинах, так это то, что им нельзя волноваться. Ему пришлось долго и упорно убеждать Мэгги в том, что ничего не случилось, дела в Королевстве идут вполне неплохо, а его самого оттуда никто не выгонял. После, правда, довелось еще и терпеть на себе укоризненный взгляд, на этот раз самому выслушивая, насколько опрометчиво было покидать безопасную для него зону и подвергать опасности не только себя, но и всех тех, кто мог попасться под горячую руку Спасителей, стоило тем узнать о его местоположении.

Иисус собирался накинуть плащ, когда услышал, как ворота отворились. Сегодня он намеревался разведать несколько мест, надеясь, что те еще не разграблены. Конечно, припасов для жителей Хиллтопа и уплаты Спасителям хватало, недоставало для обмена с нуждающейся Александрией, испытывающей на себе плохое настроение Нигана. Иисус выглянул из окна своего трейлера и нахмурился, заметив знакомую фигуру – последний раз они с Дэрилом виделись в Королевстве, выбрался из трейлера, чтобы разузнать, что случилось – плохие новости могли заставить его остаться. К счастью, оказалось все куда проще, чем рисовало воображение, подкормленное постоянным предчувствием беды. Он усмехнулся, проходя в дом, поприветствовал Дэрила и хотел ляпнуть, что рад видеть, но из-за внешней угрюмости охотника закрыл рот и повернулся к Мэгги.

\- В Королевство я не вернусь, - Диксон стоял, прислонившись к стене кабинета, ранее принадлежавшего Грегори. Куда девался этот тип, ему так никто объяснить и не смог. Видимо, никого это особо и не заботило – у всех и без того хватало дел, а Мэгги удалось крайне удачно перехватить управление поселением и организовать работу. Как и ожидалось, Хиллтоп не собирался оставаться в стороне от происходящего, в отличие от владений Иезекииля.

\- И что ты предлагаешь? – Мэгги продолжала сверлить его недовольным взглядом, на что Дэрил только неопределенно дернул плечом. О своем желании обзавестись машиной и добраться до Александрии он уже рассказал, а повторять все по нескольку раз смысла не видел. Увы, лишнего транспорта в поселении не водилось, а пешком добираться до дома было слишком рискованно – его обязательно кто-то заметил бы.

– Спасители могут нагрянуть в любой момент, - она устало потерла переносицу и перевела взгляд на застывшего рядом Иисуса. Дэрил так до конца и не понял, чем здесь вообще занимался этот парень. То он нагло обворовывал честных людей, то оказывалось, что к нему прислушиваются едва ли не все жители Хиллтопа, включая даже Грегори, пусть и в редких случаях, то теперь вот исполнял роль советника главы или кого-то вроде. По крайне мере Мэгги точно полагалась на его мнение и ждала предложений от него, поняв, что Дэрил их предоставить не может. Лучше бы он, блять, что-то все-таки предложил.

Взгляд Иисуса взметнулся на Ри, затем обратно на Дэрила. Он надеялся прямо сейчас не получить в нос за вклинивание в разговор.

\- Дэрил может поехать со мной на поиски припасов, - почему-то это предложение озвучить оказалось просто. Мэгги удивилась, задумалась на несколько секунд и одобрительно кивнула, показав, что идея пришлась ей по вкусу. Ответа Диксона Иисус не дождался и продолжил, – я собирался выезжать сейчас, но, если тебе нужно время на сборы, я подожду. – Если бы предложил принять душ, то точно бы схлопотал по морде, и если мужчине нужно отдохнуть и перекусить, то выезд легко отложить на пару часов. Только сейчас он заметил, что Дэрил все еще не сменил рубашку, которую он ему отдал несколько дней назад, после вызволения из Святилища. Впрочем, Диксон не отличался любовью к ежедневной смене одежды и в принципе богатым гардеробом. – Я буду в своем трейлере. – Бросил он, после чего ретировался, и дальнейшие уговоры целиком зависели от Мэгги.

Он не удивился, когда Дэрил через десять минут стоял около фургона, подгоняемый суровым взглядом девушки. В чем у Ри был талант, так это – вести переговоры даже с самыми несговорчивыми людьми, так что отправить друга на миссию и усадить за руль небольшого фургона ей не составило труда. Сколько при этом сгорело нервных клеток охотника – неизвестно. Мэгги дала четкие указания, которых Дэрил просто не мог ослушаться – недостаточно поехавший, чтобы спорить с беременной.

\- Пиздец, - подвел он итог. Она могла бы позволить ему самому отправиться на поиски, но решила, будто ему нужна помощь – нянька, если быть точным. Теперь Дэрилу только и оставалось, что бормотать под нос ругательства, выруливая на выбранную ими дорогу.

\- Вовсе нет. Может, тебе даже понравится. Я так понимаю, что ты человек дела, - пожав плечами, отвечает Иисус. Он всерьез полагает, что на вылазке мужчина будет чувствовать себя полезным и отвлечется. Рику необходимо время, чтобы обдумать дальнейшие действия по отношению к Спасителям, и сейчас лишние проблемы и головная боль ему ни к чему. Пол, закусив губу, задумчиво поднимает взгляд на Дэрила и, чтобы не нервировать товарища, отводит в сторону, изучая пейзаж. Давненько ему не доводилось расслабленно глядеть в окно, но по привычке он все равно пытался высмотреть среди деревьев строения, здания, постройки, которые могли бы заинтересовать. Жаль, что их все в радиусе ближайших двадцати миль он помнит наизусть.

Дэрил не уверен в том, что вылазка с малознакомым человеком ему действительно понравится. И дело даже не в самом Ровиа – называть его Иисусом он отказывался напрочь в любом случае – а в том, что предпочел бы наблюдать на его месте кого-то из своих. С кем провел слишком много времени, пережил прорву неприятностей, и в присутствии кого не ощущал стеснения, возникающего всякий раз, когда рядом оказывался кто-то посторонний. _Ровиа все еще был посторонним._

\- Если устанешь, скажи – я поведу, - добродушно предлагает Иисус, на что Дэрил неопределенно хмыкает. Нет, не в ближайшее время точно. Дэрил попросту испытывал необходимость занять чем-то руки и мысли, чтобы не думать о происходящем в Александрии. А еще он не отличается разговорчивостью, и Иисус думает о том, что это словно ехать в одиночестве. Но все-таки не одному. Он рад компании, тем более за неимением радио. Еще неизвестно, прекратит ли он попытки разговорить реднека, когда в очередной раз наткнется на стену молчания. Скорее всего, нет. В любом случае, он видит отклик, пусть только в глазах. Тем более, Дэрил скажет, если Иисус задолбает его разговорами, не так ли? Болтовня, пусть даже с самим собой, помогала уравновесить мысли, разработать план действий и разобраться в ситуации. Все лучше, чем вслепую блуждать в лабиринтах черепной коробки, то и дело теряя нить мысли.

Пол поворачивается всем корпусом в сторону заднего сиденья и начинает копаться в рюкзаке, а Дэрил внимательно следит за ним в зеркало заднего вида. Он искренне надеется, что у парня там не припрятаны никакие настольные игры или что-то вроде, в которые можно играть в дороге. Дэрил ненавидит их. И он бы не удивился, если бы у Ровиа они, правда, были, или если бы он предложил сыграть в «угадай, что я вижу». _«Я вижу что-то мертвое, что-то хромающее и что-то желающее нас сожрать. Так сложно догадаться»._

В рюкзаке было все необходимое для дальних поездок: фрукты, кое-какие медикаменты на случай легких травм, сменная рубашка, а также оружие. Иисус чертыхается, поняв, что не взял Дэрилу какую-нибудь одежду на смену, но затем думает, что тот вряд ли станет переодеваться. В прошлый раз отыскать в собственном гардеробе что-то подходящее ему было практически нереально, но черная рубашка все-таки нашлась, пусть и немного маловата. Но это лучше, чем украденная одежда одного из Спасителей, напоминающая Диксону о заключении.

\- Держи, - Пол протягивает выуженный из рюкзака пистолет, М1911, принадлежащий полицейскому, чье тело он однажды обнаружил бредущим по шоссе – видимо, не хватило мужества застрелиться, - но пуль мало, поэтому только для самого крайнего случая, - сам он предпочитал холодное оружие, а Дэрилу нужно что-то помимо охотничьего ножа, замеченного у него на поясе.

Охотник отвлекается от дороги – все равно не видно никаких препятствий – и несколько секунд разглядывает пистолет, прежде чем взять его и рассмотреть поближе. Он бы вытянул обойму и проверил, на сколько же выстрелов приходится рассчитывать, но тогда пришлось бы полностью отпустить руль.

\- Спасибо, - пистолет определенно был лучше одного только ножа, но все равно не заменил бы собой арбалет – идеальное оружие для выживания в мире, принадлежащем восставшим из мертвых, реагирующим на любой шум.

\- Надеюсь, ты меня не пристрелишь, чтобы повернуть в Александрию, - хмыкает Иисус, пытаясь пошутить.

– Неплохая идея, - уголок губ охотника дергается, обозначая усмешку, и он убирает пистолет на приборную панель. Но он бы так все равно не сделал. Как минимум потому, что потом пришлось бы объяснять Мэгги, куда пропал ее советник. В героическую смерть Ровиа, отдавшего жизнь, спасая его от ходячих, она вряд ли поверит. К тому же, Дэрилу все еще нужен тот, кто поможет загрузить будущие находки в машину и прикроет спину в случае чего.

\- И что же ты без моих идей будешь делать дальше? – тут же отзывается Иисус. Он ему нужен еще, как минимум, чтобы не заблудиться в паутине дорог. Хотя Иисус наслышан о способностях Дэрила как следопыта, но сомневается, что тот безошибочно сможет сориентироваться, будучи за не привычным для себя рулем и так далеко от дома.

За время общения с Ровиа – если краткие встречи и брошенные в его, Дэрила, сторону взгляды можно считать общением – охотник выявил самый подходящий для себя принцип взаимодействия. Заключался он в избирательном реагировании на реплики парня. Особых критериев выбора подходящих для ответа тем у него не было. Все случалось как-то само собой, и Дэрила такое расположение вещей вполне устраивало. Сейчас вот поддерживать разговор ему не хотелось, так он и не поддерживал – все предельно просто.

Когда по правую руку начинают мелькать равнины, Пол вытаскивает из рюкзака карту и раскладывает у себя на коленях, чтобы свериться с маршрутом. В голове он заранее накидал несколько вариантов, но решил от них отказаться в пользу надежды на более богатую добычу.

\- Через три мили сверни на девяносто шестую, затем на Ферт-роуд, - задумчиво произносит он, водя пальцем по линям дорог и улавливая краем глаза молчаливый кивок. Один небольшой городок остался неисследованным, где, конечно, больше вероятность наткнуться на стадо ходячих, но другое дело, что в одиночку Пол туда бы не сунулся – слишком велик риск, поэтому обычно обчищал магазины и дома на отшибе. Но с подстраховкой в лице Дэрила можно попробовать.

Дэрил вдавливает педаль газа и переключает передачу, ускоряясь, и за окном немым укором проносится знак ограничения скорости в двадцать пять миль. Он не собирается тратить на дорогу весь день и добираться до выбранной Ровиа точки только к ночи. Чем быстрее они окажутся там, тем больше времени у них останется на изучение места и решение, куда направиться дальше, если не выйдет найти ничего стоящего.

Будь воля Дэрила, он в ту же секунду вернулся на базу Нигана и разнес ее к чертям. Плевать, что у него это, скорее всего, не вышло бы провернуть, и он стал бы всего лишь одним из тех мертвецов, прикованных к забору по периметру территории, но если бы ему удалось убить Нигана – настоящего, а не десяток всех тех придурков, называющих себя его именем – умереть было бы не жаль. С другой стороны, здравый смысл, имеющий почему-то голос Кэрол, настойчиво говорил о безрассудстве подобного решения. Он только навлечет еще большую беду на всех его близких, если опрометчиво сунется в Святилище. И все же, хорошо, что Мэгги отправила его за припасами – глядя на то, во что превратилась Александрия, он бы сорвался. Особенно оказавшись на отведенной под кладбище поляне.

\- Блять, - Дэрил резко бьет по тормозам, отчего едва не врезается лбом в руль, в последний момент, отпрянув назад.

\- Твою ж… - Иисус, развернувшийся ранее чуть боком к движению и лицом к Дэрилу, ударяется плечом о бардачок, а виском – в лобовое стекло, съезжая с сиденья. Могло быть хуже, и, сиди он прямо, в стекло должен был впечататься носом, но удар по голове был смягчен шапкой. Но, прежде чем начать возмущаться, он поднимает глаза, окидывая приличную толпу ходячих, ставших причиной их резкой остановки. Стадо не так велико, как то, которое им приходилось уводить в сторону от стен Александрии, но сквозь него никак не проехать, не рискуя повредить машину и застрять посреди трассы в окружении ходячих.

Шум мотора начинает их привлекать, и Дэрил снова матерится сквозь зубы, сдавая назад. Сделать быстро это не получается – он не привык маневрировать на машине. На мотоцикле у него вышло бы сделать резкий поворот, пусть и едва ли не заваливаясь на асфальт, но вырулить и уже мчаться в противоположном направлении.

\- Найди объездную дорогу, - когда машину удается вывести к трассе, по которой они ехали до этого, Дэрил давит на газ, надеясь оставить ходячих далеко позади, а Иисус хватается за сиденье, чтобы не улететь в сторону при следующем резком маневре. Если часть толпы сейчас решит последовать за группой отвлекшихся на них мертвецов, то у них будут проблемы. Неебические проблемы. – Быстро, - ходячие не отличаются скоростью, но кто знает, насколько растянулось их шествие и сколько еще трупов скрывается среди деревьев. Машина ведь рано или поздно остановится, а вот эти мертвые ублюдки могут быть достаточно настырными, пока их не отвлечет что-то другое. Дэрил рассчитывал оказаться от них как можно дальше и как можно скорее.

\- Может, лучше я поведу?! – возмущенно воскликнул Иисус, потирая висок. Кажется, следовало все-таки пристегнуться заранее, и правила безопасности придумали для всех времен, включающих также пустые дороги, по которым уже не гоняют купившие права ублюдки. – Ты водишь как… - _«кретин»_ , - как будто за руль впервые сел. – Следует делать это почаще, а то растеряешь навыки. – А то угробит всех к чертям. Не предел мечтаний – умереть по глупости, хотя и в толпе ходячих – тоже так себе перспектива. Лучше сразу пулю себе в лоб. Главное, чтобы не из-за собеседника.

_«Попизди мне тут еще»,_ \- хочется рявкнуть, чтобы заткнулся, но вместо этого Дэрил только крепче сжимает зубы и дергает рычаг переключения скоростей так, будто тот нанес ему личное оскорбление. А все потому, что надо смотреть перед собой и всегда быть готовым к любым вывертам судьбы, а не расслабляться на переднем сидении, рискуя не просто удариться, а пробить пустой башкой лобовое стекло и стать отличным перекусом для пары десятков трупов – на всю ораву тощего Ровиа все равно бы не хватило. Да и тем десяткам пришлось бы крошить зубы о его кости.

Иисус хмыкает себе под нос: нет, ну он же не надеялся, что Дэрил огрызнется в ответ? Молчит, хотя заметно, как от злости ходят желваки. Однажды не сдержится, заговорит, да так, что будет не заткнуть. Главное, чтобы к этому не добавилось размахивание кулаками. Впрочем, Пол полагал, что легко отобьется и уложит противника на лопатки. Пусть за Диксоном была грубая сила, но ловкость и маневренность, что выигрышнее, остается за ним. Конечно, он проиграл схватку в их встречу, но лишь потому, что сражался против двоих и старался не слишком навредить. Нет, это не попытки оправдаться. Но уже с первой минуты ему казалось, что Дэрил одним взглядом его вот-вот пристрелит. Так фактически и было. Он наблюдал, пристально, что-то высматривал, может, искал подвох и так забавно отворачивался, когда Пол пытался пересечься с ним взглядом, а все остальное время делал вид, что не замечает пристального на себе внимания. Думал, что Диксон прекратит, как только поймет, что никакой подставы нет, что угнавший их фургон, на самом деле был движим благими намерениями. Но он не прекращал. А Пол не смущался, он смело поворачивался и пристально смотрел в глаза, показывая: вот он я, какой есть, верь мне. И говорил, убеждал, доказывал, не только словами. Но, даже если бы Дэрил пытался своим поведением скрыть мысли, то у него ничего по итогу не выходило – Иисус умел читать людей и быстро понимать, что представляет собой незнакомец. Хотя куда быстрее бы они нашли общий язык и сейчас чувствовали себя рядом комфортнее, если бы вели диалоги. Хоть какие-то. Но разве так просто вобьешь это в голову реднеку?

Они возвращаются на трассу, которой следовали до этого, но Дэрил не сбавляет скорость, чтобы не собрать за собой стадо. Иисус поднимает карту, снова разворачивая перед собой.

– Сейчас налево. Потом две мили по прямой до перекрестка. Придется сделать знатный крюк, если и там не собралась толпа, – он цокает языком, сворачивая карту и откладывая в сторону, спешит пристегнуться – мало ли, что еще их ждет. Не сказать, что он начал жалеть о поездке, но осознал, что за нее всплывет еще немало конфликтов. Главное, что Иисус держит себя в руках и не даст сорваться на какой-то мелочи. Но Дэрил вызывал у него стойкое желание язвить, все потому что именно таким образом он получал отклик и ответ. Лишь бы не довело до беды. Хотелось знать, о чем думает напарник, а молчание казалось худшей пыткой.

Иисус мотает головой, поправляет шапку и щупает поврежденный висок: все еще немного болит, возможно, будет шишка. Бросает на Дэрила тяжелый взгляд, но ничего не говорит, отворачиваясь к окну. Желание болтать как отрезало. Некоторое время они проводят в тишине, пока Иисус изучает пейзаж и мелькающие столбики с отметками. Он пристально смотрит вперед, хмурится и вдруг подает голос.

\- Останови вон там. Проверим, - указывает на небольшую бензоколонку, до которой можно добраться, если свернуть в другую сторону, нежели пролегает их маршрут. Ничего, развернутся и снова возьмут курс на городок минут через пятнадцать. Дэрил без возражений сворачивает к заправке и останавливает машину у бензоколонки, рядом с которой прогуливается пара ходячих. Пол отстегивает ремень безопасности и, не говоря ни слова, выскальзывает из салона и тут же выуживает пару боевых ножей. Владеющий холодным оружием догадывается, что, концентрируясь на движениях, можно сбросить напряжение, а, всаживая острое лезвие в черепушку ходячего – подавно. Пол не злится на Дэрила. Вовсе нет. Но он хочет продолжать держать себя в руках, когда тот опять что-нибудь выкинет. Граймс нашел к нему подход, раз считает правой рукой, значит, не так уж и сложно добиться от Дэрила доверия. Потому что, кто знает, что мешает ему прямо сейчас сорваться с места и уехать, оставив Иисуса посреди пустоши? Рядом с магазинчиком, в котором может ничего из съестного и не быть.

Дэрил глушит мотор и забирает пистолет с приборной панели, оглядывая окрестности сквозь лобовое стекло, считая, что если Ровиа не может усидеть на месте – это только его проблема. Он проверяет патроны в магазине: четыре из семи, что уже не так плохо, и только после этого выбирается из машины, сунув огнестрельное за пояс и выудив из ножен охотничий нож.

Два скрипучих, словно несмазанные петли, ходячих падают на асфальт с дырками в голове, и Иисус оглядывается по сторонам – нет ли еще опасности. Неплохо было бы слить бензин из припаркованной рядом тачки со спущенными колесами – топливо лишним никогда не бывает. Возвращает ножи в ножны и шагает в сторону магазина, внезапно улавливая дежа вю – примерно в таком месте он впервые увидел Рика и Дэрила и попытался их обокрасть. Забавно было наблюдать, как они тратят силы на разорение автомата со снеками, так как магазин был обчищен основательно. На что только в эти времена не пойдешь даже ради пары банок газировки. От нее бы и Иисус не отказался сейчас. Конечно, не употребляя всякую химию, постепенно от нее отвыкаешь, но иногда, как наркоману, хочется убойную дозу сахара и консервантов.

Дэрил присматривается к обезвреженным ходячим, надеясь найти у них что-то интересное. Ни патронов, ни приличного оружия, кроме одного ножа на двоих, ни пачки сигарет. Иисус подходит к стеклу и прижимает к нему ладони на уровне лица, заглядывая внутрь. Пару раз стучит кулаком, чтобы привлечь ходячих, которые могут ошиваться между стеллажей, и пытается высмотреть движение, а также – есть ли смысл соваться внутрь. Огромная вероятность, что все полезное давно вынесли мародеры, но нельзя не проверить на случай какой-нибудь закатившейся под полку банки.

Иисус оборачивается, дожидаясь Дэрила – соваться внутрь в одиночку небезопасно. Получив кивок, сообщающий о готовности, он отворяет дверь и вздрагивает – «музыка ветра» оповещает призраков магазина о посетителях. Замирает на пару секунд; если его стук в стекло не был слышен ходячими, то перезвон металлических трубочек уж точно поднимет даже самых заспанных. Придерживая за собой дверь, Иисус шагает внутрь.

Полки ожидаемо пусты, но обыскать все вокруг не будет лишним. Они проходят вдоль стеллажей, держа ножи наготове, но применять их пока, кажется, не к кому. Вокруг только пустые упаковки да вскрытые банки из-под бобов и тушеного мяса. Может, здесь кто-то жил какое-то время или пережидал нашествие. Сохранялась небольшая вероятность того, что им удастся найти какой-то тайник с припасами – выжившие всегда прячут что-то на случай, если придется вернуться. Если удастся вернуться. Иисус с тоской окидывает взглядом прилавок и кассу, в которой наверняка осталась сотня-другая никому не нужных теперь баксов.

\- А тебе больше нравится M&M’s с арахисом или шоколадом? – и тычет пальцами в пустую упаковку из-под драже на столешнице, испытывая ностальгию. – Мне с арахисом. - _«Хотя какая тебе разница?» _Он заходит за прилавок и опускается на корточки в поисках чего-либо съестного или полезного - помимо еды, конечно, необходимы и средства обихода.__

__\- Без разницы, - Дэрил склоняется вниз, заглядывая под полки. Ко дну могли что-то приклеить – нынче никто не оставляет ничего на виду. На самом деле, ему и правда плевать – с арахисом будет драже или без. Он бы согласился сейчас и на кусок любого заплесневелого шоколада или банку с просроченным арахисовым маслом._ _

__\- Фонарик есть? - света, пробивающегося сквозь окна, не достаточно для освещения всего помещения, а им еще нужно будет осмотреть подсобные комнаты, в которых точно никто не потрудился подключить проводку к аварийному генератору._ _

__\- Да, конечно, - Иисус отрывается от изучения ящиков прилавка, и Дэрил возвращается к парню и терпеливо дожидается, когда тот закончит шарить по бездонным карманам своего плаща. Серьезно, на улице только начало осени, солнце припекает так, что становится дурно, а этот клоун еще и шапку напялил. Дэрилу жарко на него даже смотреть. И так хочется хотя бы оборвать рукава на рубашке, а лучше вообще к черту от нее избавиться. Но рубашка-то и не его вовсе, а еще… ну, он не любитель расхаживать перед малознакомыми людьми полуголым. Он и знакомым-то не настолько доверяет, чтобы светить спиной._ _

__– Держи._ _

__Выхватив из рук Ровиа фонарик, Дэрил сразу направляется к примеченной неподалеку двери. Рядом еще одна, но это уже в порядке очереди. Прежде чем повернуть ручку, он прислоняется ухом к двери. Характерный, но слабый, хрип уже давно не устрашает. Пробраться в магазин, убив по пути несколько ходячих и пригвоздив к стойке и так мертвого продавца – стандартный поход за «хлебом» в реалиях современной жизни. Дэрил дергает дверь на себя и сразу отходит в сторону, но никто не спешит прорваться сквозь открывшийся проем. Он заглядывает внутрь, натыкаясь взглядом на едва дергающиеся ноги, висящие как раз на уровне его лица. Самый тупой способ покончить с собой, при знании, что убить ходячего можно только ударом в голову, это повешение. Ничему жизнь не учит._ _

__Мертвец больше похож на ожившую мумию, чем на дееспособный кусок мяса. Нисколько не мешает, но было бы неплохо срезать веревку и убить окончательно. Жаль только – высоко. Дэрил окидывает взглядом висящую на тощем теле одежду и без особого стеснения тянется проверять карманы штанов, приметив квадратные очертания пачки. Теперь у него в наличии пять сигарет и зажигалка в придачу – это можно считать победой._ _

__Он включает фонарик и, обогнув дергающийся труп, осматривает подсобку. Коробки свалены одна на другую, но разбирать их здесь будет неудобно и лучше вытащить в торговый зал. Кроме коробок и швабр с метлами, да плавающей в давно позеленевшей воде половой тряпке, в комнате нет ничего интересного. Дэрил снова возвращает свое внимание к висельнику. Дернуть бы, но в руках же развалится – потом не отмоешься от сгнивших внутренностей и крови. Черт с ним._ _

__Иисус, не отходя от стойки, следит за Дэрилом, готовый прийти на выручку, если за дверью окажется больше одного ходячего, или тот будет слишком опасен или проворен. Когда из каморки никто не вываливается, он успокаивается и возвращается к своим делам. В верхнем ящике прилавка находится журнал учета товара, несколько карандашей и пустых ручек, во втором – запас одноразовых мобильных, что не вывесили на продажу. В самом нижнем ящике Иисус находит пачку мятной жвачки и отправляет в карман в надежде, что содержимое еще не превратилось в камень._ _

__Прежде чем начать возиться с коробками, Дэрил решает проверить вторую комнату. Провернув с дверью все то же самое, что и в первый раз, Дэрил, не услышав никаких посторонних звуков, проходит в маленькую уборную. Внутри не развернуться и, на первый взгляд, ничего не спрятать. Ага. Он поднимает крышку сливного бачка – самое очевидное место для того, чтобы прятать наркоту и, как оказалось, пакет с крупой и парочку шоколадных батончиков. Таким две общины и Спасителей не прокормишь, но уже хоть что-то. Нож отправляется в ножны, фонарик в карман, а найденное занимает место в освободившихся руках._ _

__\- Эй, - Дэрил перебрасывает Snickers обернувшемуся на отклик Ровиа, а сам шуршит оберткой Mars, отложив пакет с крупой на одну из полок. За полноценный обед не сойдет, да и голода он особого пока не испытывал, но перекус никогда не бывает лишним. Не везти же сладости домой, правда? Шоколад растает, будет жалко. Он потом найдет что-нибудь еще для Мэгги и детей из Александрии и Хиллтопа. Обязательно. Иисус улыбается кажущейся крохотной капле внимания – не M &M’s, но тоже с арахисом – ведь это значит, что Дэрил не пропустил его слова мимо ушей. Да, не отвечает, зато прислушивается._ _

__\- Спасибо! – тут же отзывается он, убирая, опять же, в карман, намереваясь съесть чуть позже, в дороге._ _

__\- Там в подсобке коробки. Может быть что-то полезное, - а еще труп, но это мелочи._ _

__Иисус проходит мимо Дэрила, уплетающего свою шоколадку, и делает шаг в подсобку, но останавливается и чуть пригибается, едва не врезавшись лбом в ноги висельника, на что Дэрил весело хмыкает. Ходячий хрипит, насколько ему позволяет веревка, тянет руки со скрюченными тонкими пальцами вниз, пытаясь схватить людей. Пол ныряет в темноту, уже проверенную на безопасность, снимает коробку из груды и толкает обратно в зал, где больше света. Затем – вторую._ _

__\- Ты считаешь себя удачливым? – впрочем, каждый, кто дожил до этого дня, может похвастаться запасом фарта, большего, чем все остальные, уже не способные мыслить и общаться. Пол опять пытается разрушить тишину и начинает болтать обо всем, что приходит на ум, хотя точно знает, что ответа не получит. Но даже звук собственного голоса разряжает атмосферу, в которой будто скапливались грозовые тучи. Он возвращается в подсобку и вытаскивает еще одну коробку. – Я себя – да. Иногда находится именно то, что нужно. Причем, ты еще некоторое время можешь не знать, что находка тебе пригодится в самое ближайшее время… а потом, в определенный момент, ты понимаешь, что – да, это именно то, что тебе необходимо, чтобы выйти из положения. – Может, это покажется бредом, но иногда хочется верить во всяческие мистические силы, помогающие путникам. Взять, например, петарды, которые Пол нашел одним утром в детском чемоданчике для завтрака, и которые затем пригодилось ему, чтобы отвлечь Рика и Дэрила и украсть их фургон. Ой. Об этом рассказывать и напоминать лишний раз не стоит._ _

__Иисус опускается рядом с коробкой, начиная ее распечатывать, но внезапный треск и грохот заставляет обернуться. От интенсивных движений ходячего туловище оторвалось от головы. Обездвиженная масса рухнула и распласталась на полу в виде бесформенной кучи, со стороны которой сильнее потянуло мертвячиной. Но привыкшим уже можно не зажимать нос, несмотря на то, что приятного мало, и все-таки постараться управиться с коробками поскорее._ _

__\- Посмотрим, - пока Дэрил разворачивает одну, Иисус уже копается в другой, бормоча себе под нос и озвучивая содержимое. – Чистящие средства. - Мэгги будет рада избавиться от пыли в доме Бэррингтонов и продезинфицировать кабинет Грегори, в котором ей теперь приходится проводить много времени. - Оу, - Иисус замирает, прикусывая губу и на некоторое время задумываясь, глядя на содержимое второй коробки. - Ты прав. Очень полезное. Думаю, что тебе пригодится, - Это было сказано совершенно без злого умысла и намерения задеть. Почти. Иисус надеялся, что у Дэрила на самом деле все в порядке с налаживанием отношений, не то, что у него самого._ _

__Обнаружив в своей коробке упаковки с некогда влажными салфетками, Дэрил с любопытством сует нос в третью коробку и тут же поднимает недовольный взгляд на парня, в котором, по его расчетом, должно читаться все, что он о нем в данный момент думает. Он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как целая коробка, набитая презервативами, может стать тем, что способно пригодиться в самое ближайшее время, как утверждал Ровиа. Из какого такого положения может помочь выйти вот этот набор? Они будут наполнять презервативы водой и бросать их на головы ходячим, когда просрут все оружие и у них не останется другого выхода? Однако общине они могут понадобиться. В конце концов, сексом заниматься никто не перестал, а вот заводить детей в столь нестабильной обстановке было опасно. Это доказала и Лори, и Мэгги, чей ребенок будет вынужден расти без отца. В некотором роде, из-за него. Дэрил трясет головой, отгоняя непрошеные мысли, и поднимается на ноги._ _

__\- Возьмем. Нам еще нужно найти зубную пасту и пластилин – просили для детей, - говорит Иисус, невозмутимо прохаживаясь по магазину. В общине каждый догадывается, что все пункты из списка за одну поездку отыскать невозможно. Иногда запросы бывают нестандартными. Тогда приходится напрягать память и фантазию о посещенных ранее местах и оставленных в прошлый раз без внимания вещах. Но брать всегда старались по максимуму, все, что способно пригодиться в жизни и быту. Иисус помнит, что привезти газировку Дэрила просила девушка-доктор из Александрии, но пара банок была разбита в потасовке, а одна – издевательски брошена в самого Пола._ _

__Он опускается на колени и заглядывает под стеллажи. Завидев под одним из них предмет, он вытаскивает нож и лезвием подцепляет упаковку, вытаскивая на свет. Зубная щетка. Тоже неплохо, но все-таки не по заказу. Пригодится._ _

__\- Поехали дальше, - говорит он, возвращаясь, беря пачку крупы, которую нашел в другой комнатке Дэрил. Точнее, в туалете. Странно, что он не нашел там дурь.  
__

__Подхватывая коробку, Дэрил думает о том, где можно достать пластилин для детей. По идее, мало кто решится грабить канцелярский магазин, когда можно ограбить продуктовый, но он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, где таковой искать. Можно заглянуть в соответствующий отдел супермаркета, если он попадется на их пути. Вроде ничего сложного. Он бы прихватил еще что-нибудь интересное для Джудит, если бы выдалась такая возможность._ _

__Иисус выглядывает на улицу, разведывая обстановку, а затем подхватывает коробку и спиной открывает дверь, оказываясь на улице, под ласковым сентябрьским солнцем, которое частенько не щадит людей. Впрочем, так ходячие быстрее разлагаются. Но и зимой свои преимущества – они передвигаются куда медленнее, а также холод минимизирует слезоточивое амбре. Однако все-таки хорошо, что снег в этом штате выпадает редко, иначе вылазки по сугробам и нечищеным дорогам совершать было бы проблематично. Пол помещает коробку в багажник, после чего открывает дверцу, намереваясь занять место водителя. Но Диксон дальновидно не оставил ключи в зажигании. Сгрузив свою ношу, Дэрил проверяет, хорошо ли закрыл дверь, и возвращается к дверце со стороны водителя как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть недовольного Ровиа, сползающего с водительского сидения. Он усмехается, подбрасывая ключи в руке, и садится за руль. После их первой встречи, у них с Риком выработалась привычка не оставлять ключи в замке зажигания от греха подальше. Особенно в компании Ровиа._ _


	2. Я надеялся, что ты меня поймаешь

Всю последующую дорогу Иисус заменяет собой радио, изредка делая перерывы на изучение карты. Иногда он замолкает, внимательно глядя в окно, пытаясь высмотреть среди деревьев какой-то намек на толпу, но она, кажется, осталась позади. Дэрил продолжает поглядывать в зеркало заднего вида, но и там не видит ничего примечательного. Им на глаза попадается только пара ходячих, бредущих вдоль трассы, да останки одного из них, размазанные по асфальту. Если бы не стадо мертвецов, они бы, наверное, давно добрались до места назначения, но выбирать все равно не приходится. Лучше потратить пару лишних часов, но остаться в живых, чем присоединиться к шествию трупов.

\- Однажды на вылазке, когда я был далеко от Хиллтопа, у меня пробило шину. Чуть не врезался в дерево, - дабы развеять тишину, Иисус снова начал болтать, решив предаться воспоминаниям о прошлых приключениях. Даже если Дэрилу они были не интересны – возражения он не выказывал, - шел пару километров через поле. Уже в ночи наткнулся на баптистскую церковь – белый шпиль виден издалека. Не смейся, но там, мне кажется, самое безопасное сейчас место, - еды нет, людей нет – все давно потеряли веру. – Пробрался в нее, чтобы переночевать, но оказалось, что кое-кто еще решил там передохнуть. У нас завязалась потасовка, - а Дэрил может догадаться, что Иисус первым никогда не нападет и предпочтет обороняться, нежели вступать в полноценный бой, - она уложила меня на алтарь. В буквальном смысле, - смеется, вспоминая, хотя в момент падения было отнюдь не до смеха: стремно чувствовать прижатое к своей шее лезвие ножа. – Я применил прием с захватом шеи коленом – это такой переворот, смена позиций. Смог вытащить фонарь… и узнал, что по иронии судьбы столкнулся со старой знакомой. Знатно мне в нос заехала, почти как ты, - да и характер у Кэс с Дэрилом в чем-то был схож, однако женщина куда охотнее вела диалоги и была настроена к нему в целом дружелюбно. Пол вздыхает, уставившись в окно, присматриваясь к пейзажу, и продолжает, - мы нашли за алтарем заначку священника: несколько тысяч баксов - вероятно, хотел сбежать через границу или вообще священником не был; и бутылку дорогого бургундского. Напились и проболтали целую ночь, - он улыбается, предаваясь воспоминаниям и полусерьезному бреду, который несли, размышляя о судьбе, мироздании и планах на будущее. А как же хорошо алкоголь ложился в голодный желудок и как сильно ударял в голову...

У Дэрила тоже есть история про церковь. Забавная донельзя. Когда они нашли укрытие в храме, одному из них отрубили ногу свихнувшиеся каннибалы, у которых все они до этого находились в плену и едва не стали одной из тех порций жаркого, которое радушные хозяева подавали всем новоприбывшим в качестве приветствия. В этом случае тоже можно было найти достаточно позитива. Например, они выжили. Правда, не все. Но это уже нюансы.

– Уговаривал ее присоединиться к общине, но это не в ее характере. Одиночка, - почти как Дэрил, но тот осознает ценность нахождения в группе. – Но она сильная. Она выживет. - Иисус поворачивается и несколько секунд смотрит на водителя, мнется, думает и впервые выдает такую формулировку, - если тебе будет интересно, я расскажу, как мы познакомились. – Это как посыл, чтобы Дэрил высказал свое мнение, но на него Пол абсолютно не рассчитывает. Но даже если ответ будет отрицательным, он все равно не прекратит болтать.

Чем больше времени приходилось проводить в замкнутом пространстве наедине с Ровиа, тем больше Дэрил убеждался в том, что говорить тому явно жизненно необходимо. Иначе он никак не мог объяснить, почему парень никак не заткнется. Казалось, стоит ему замолчать, и кислород перестанет поступать в его легкие, а сам Ровиа скатится под сиденье в приступе удушья. Ладно, это все глупости. Дэрил прекрасно понимал свою несостоятельность в качестве собеседника. Люди нуждались в общении. В словах, которые смогут заполнить тишину и перекрыть звенящие в голове мысли. Если кто-то вроде него не мог им этого дать, то некоторые пытались справиться с образовавшимся словесным вакуумом самостоятельно. Например, как это делал Ровиа.

\- Валяй, - проще было согласиться послушать историю их знакомства с этой дамочкой из прошлого, чем настороженно ожидать, куда же заведет Ровиа следующая цепочка его мыслей. В принципе, Дэрила все вполне устраивало. Пока его самого не начинали расспрашивать и не пытались втянуть в разговор.

Но история откладывается, так как, свернув на перекрестке, они примечают впереди очертания амбара, частично скрытого за деревьями. Внутри могли оказаться мешки с зерном, которое определенно станет неплохой находкой, если, конечно, не отсырело за все время. Дэрил бросает взгляд на поддержавшего идею кивком спутника и сворачивает к строению, тормозя машину почти у самого входа. Ходячих поблизости не наблюдается, но стоит обойти амбар со всех сторон, чтобы убедиться в этом и случайно не нарваться на неприятности.

Заглушив мотор, Дэрил выбирается из машины, вновь прихватив с собой ключи, чем вызывает непроизвольное закатывание глаз у напарника, и первым делом направляется к двери. Навесной замок на ней бил сбит, но кто-то подпер ее камнями, то ли стараясь сохранить внутри нечто ценное, то ли запирая нечто опасное.

\- Я осмотрюсь, а ты пока не лезь никуда, - он надеялся, что Ровиа послушает его и не станет открывать амбар раньше времени. Привлекать шумом внимание запертых внутри ходячих, если они там есть, тоже не следовало. Неизвестно сколько их.

Пол складывает руки на груди, дожидаясь, когда охотник изучит все вокруг. Ближайшие пару дней они – команда, следовательно, должны четко выполнять указания друг друга, ведь противоборство может привести к неудаче или даже чьей-нибудь смерти. Дэрил поудобнее перехватывает нож и шагает вдоль стен здания. На нем почти не сказались погодные условия, так что можно было рассчитывать на сохранность содержимого, каким бы оно ни было. Оказавшись у задней стены, он не обнаруживает ничего, кроме пустых бочек и сломанной лестницы. Где-то вдалеке виднеется фигура мертвеца, шагающая в противоположном от них направлении.

Вернувшись к двери, Дэрил стучит о деревянную стену кулаком и затихает, вслушиваясь в происходящее внутри. Первые несколько секунд кажется, что там никого нет, но после повторного, более громкого, стука, нечто в амбаре приходит в движение и сбивает какую-то утварь, со стальным дребезжанием упавшую на пол. Тело ударяется о стену изнутри. Затем снова. И еще раз. Только уже с противоположной стороны.

\- Их там двое. Минимум, – Дэрил мотает головой, прося Ровиа отойти в сторону, и отпихивает камень, придерживающий дверь. – Готов? – даже если и нет, то все равно придется. Дэрил собирался выпускать мертвецов по одному, давая спутнику возможность быстро их прикончить. Если их там всего двое, то они закончат и спокойно поедут дальше. А если больше, то, по крайне мере, не обрушат себе на голову всех разом.

\- Готов, - Иисус занимает боевую стойку чуть поодаль. Дэрил приоткрывает дверь, выпуская одного ходячего и тут же наваливаясь на нее снова, чтобы захлопнуть. Иисус разворачивается и ловко всаживает нож в гнилую черепушку, после чего отталкивает тело и кивает – следующий.

Дэрил не успевает захлопнуть дверь до того, как второй ходячий проскальзывает следом за первым. Он тянется к ножнам, намереваясь помочь Ровиа, но глухой удар с обратной стороны двери едва не сбивает его с ног от неожиданности. Момент упущен – наполовину сгнившая рука, просунутая в щель, не позволяет закрыть амбар, а за первым ударом следует второй. Черт возьми. Еще один. Он наваливается на дверь плечом, прекрасно понимая, что не сможет удержать мертвецов, почуявших рядом живую плоть, в одиночку, но ему нужно всего лишь выиграть время для своего напарника, позволив тому разобраться с трупами, уже оказавшимися на свободе.

Иисусу приходится действовать на опережение. Он ударом ноги с разворота сшибает одного из ходячих на землю, чтобы иметь время разделаться с другим. Пока тот встает, недовольно шипя, успевает вонзить лезвие в череп второго ходячего правой рукой, а затем левой – сквозь глазницу первого. Не то чтобы он выделывался перед кем-либо, но целесообразно применять навыки, чтобы не растерять хватку.

\- Осторожно! – он оборачивается на скрип двери, сдающейся под напором стремящихся наружу тел. Еще двое прятались где-то в самой глубине амбара. Иисус устремляется вперед, чтобы успеть Дэрилу на подмогу, и вдвоем они укладывают всех противников. Пол наклоняется и обтирает лезвия о край рубашки тела - не хочется таскать остатки гнилых мозгов с собой. Как только они убедятся, что опасность миновала – вернет ножи в ножны.

Дэрил окидывает Ровиа беглым взглядом, убеждаясь в том, что тот в порядке. Никаких видимых повреждений на парне нет, да и было крайне сомнительно, что какой-нибудь ходячий смог бы прокусить сгнившими зубами плотный кожаный плащ – укутывался Ровиа на славу.

\- Посмотрим, - к чему были все усилия и риск. Они открывают дверь пошире, чтобы наполнить помещение светом, и Пол проходит вперед, оглядываясь по сторонам. Они проходят мимо пустых ящиков, в которые раньше, скорее всего, собирали овощи или фрукты, Дэрил заглядывает в коробку с инструментами, съеденными ржавчиной, и обходит трактор. Последний можно было привести в порядок и использовать, но заниматься его починкой сейчас нет ни смысла, ни желания, ни времени. Вряд ли он понадобится кому-то еще в ближайшее время, так что о его сохранности переживать не стоит. Иисус замечает высокую лестницу в дальнем конце помещения и следует к ней, прислушиваясь, однако улавливая лишь шаги напарника. Он останавливается, поднимая голову и изучая второй этаж. Обычно там хранится нечто съестное – вдали от мышей и крыс. Иисус оглядывается через плечо, но решает не докладывать о своих намерениях, беря пример с Диксона, поэтому, убедившись в безопасности, убирает ножи, приставляет лестницу, проверяет ее устойчивость и карабкается наверх.

В это время Дэрил осматривает пространство первого этажа. У одной из стен свалено сено, часть которого устилала также и пол. В некоторых амбарах можно было найти подвал – Дэрил помнит это еще со времен детства, когда вышел к одному такому, пробрался внутрь, а потом несколько дней к ряду таскал банки с солениями, пока хозяин – злобный, но крайне медлительный дед с ружьем, не застал его там. Тогда пришлось жертвовать целой банкой с консервированными сливами – а ведь сейчас такого уже никто не делает, - чтобы спасти свой зад от пулевого ранения. Он тихо фыркает себе под нос – вот и забавная история, которую можно рассказать людям, не опасаясь вызвать ею напряженного молчания.

Дэрил на пробу проходится взад-вперед по амбару, прислушиваясь к тому, как скрипят доски под ногами. В одном месте стук ботинок по полу отличается от остального, пусть сено его немного и приглушает. Он садится на корточки рядом с выбранным местом и смахивает сено в сторону. Доски здесь короткие и сбитые между собой – достаточно подковырнуть ножом с краю и потянуть, чтобы добраться до подвала.

На втором этаже Иисус обнаруживает грудой сваленную теплую рабочую одежду, состоящую из фланелевой рубашки, пары перчаток и комбинезона. На стеллажах – банку, содержимое которой раньше не считалось за человеческое пропитание, но в новом мире сойдет за деликатес.

\- Собачья еда нам пригодится? – Кричит он сверху, хотя все равно намеревается прихватить банку. Это ведь – чистое мясо. Никаких добавок, просто паштет с ароматным бульоном. Интересно, а куда делась собака?

\- Лишней не будет, - откликается охотник, не поднимая головы, примеряясь ножом к одной из щелей между досок. Дэрил уже намеревается вставить лезвие, когда над головой слышится громкий треск, следом за которым куски прогнивших досок с грохотом разлетаются по полу. Он вскидывается, подрываясь на ноги, и задирает голову, чтобы лицезреть ухватившегося за балку Ровиа. Идиот.

Слишком высоко, чтобы Дэрил мог перехватить парня за ноги и снять оттуда, и слишком небезопасно лезть наверх самому, в попытке затащить его обратно – конструкция не выдержит, и тогда они рухнут вместе.

\- Отпускай, - командует Дэрил, и Иисус опускает глаза, примиряясь с местом для приземления, обнаруживая под собой стога сена. – Давай! Все будет в порядке, - Дэрил подбирается ближе, готовый помочь парню выбраться из сена сразу же, если балка действительно начнет трещать и решит упасть ему на голову.  
Иисус разжимает пальцы, и ему удается приземлиться на плотную часть стога, поразительным образом ни обо что не ударившись. Почти. Что-то твердое в стоге все-таки было.

\- А я надеялся, что ты меня поймаешь, - легкий ведь. Как тут не пошутить? Дэрил подходит еще ближе и протягивает парню руку, чтобы помочь подняться.

Приглушенный сеном хрип слышится не сразу, но скрюченные пальцы цепляются за ткань рубашки Ровиа, а сверкающая оголившейся частью черепа башка выныривает из стога в опасной близости от головы парня. Дэрил матерится сквозь зубы и, схватив протянутую руку, тащит хиллтоповца на себя, пока мертвец не успел обхватить его туловище руками или – того хуже – вгрызться в плоть. Ноги Иисуса путаются в сене, и по инерции удержаться горизонтально у него не получается. Они с Дэрилом летят на пол, причем, на их счастье – легкий Пол оказывается сверху. Может, будь у него время, он бы растерялся и, по крайней мере, задумался об этике… но в новом мире балом правят рефлексы. Под рукой внезапно оказывается выпуклость – ключи от автомобиля в кармане Диксона, и действие скорее машинальное, чем обдуманное, и другой случай вряд ли представится. Всего секунды Иисусу хватает на то, чтобы вытащить искомое и тут же откатиться в сторону. Сено мешает ходячему быстро выбраться, и это дает время Дэрилу подхватить выпавший из рук в момент обвала второго яруса нож и подняться на ноги. Мертвец тянется к нему навстречу, но он опрокидывает его обратно и упирается коленом в грудную клетку, прежде чем всадить лезвие ножа в глазницу.

В повисшей тишине Дэрил рассчитывает услышать еще что-то, намекающее на присутствие других сюрпризов в этом чертовом стоге, но все, кажется, спокойно. Он вытирает кровь с лезвия о некогда синий рабочий комбинезон мертвеца и отходит в сторону. Если они не найдут ничего в подвале, то он к чертям сожжет этот амбар вместе с трактором.

\- В норме? – Дэрил поворачивается к Ровиа и склоняет голову набок, дожидаясь ответа. Пострадавшим он не выглядит, так что можно не распаляться на сочувствие и беспокойство, но уточнить все же стоит. Веж-ли-вость. Кэрол когда-то говорила о чем-то подобном.

\- Да, порядок, - Иисус занимает сидячее положение, чтобы восстановить дыхание. – Спасибо. В такие моменты особенно ценишь наличие напарника. Нашел что-нибудь?

Он подтягивает к себе банку с собачьим кормом, разглядывая этикетку, а затем и выбитые на крышке цифры. Почти свежая. Просрочена всего на полгода, но это мелочи, ведь жестянка отлично сохраняет продукты, а все эти сроки годности условны. Иисус откладывает ее в сторону и поднимается на ноги, сразу опознав во вспышке боли, пронзившей лодыжку, напрашивающуюся изначально травму. Ничего, разойдется. Даже бегать сможет, пусть и не так быстро, как обычно. Он окидывает взглядом пол, примечая небольшой очищенный от сена участок, поднимает брови, понимая, что Диксон что-то нашел. Инстинкты охотника – это превосходно. Пол усмехается, опускаясь обратно на колени. У него тоже цепкий взгляд, но может что-то и пропустить, поэтому работать в паре – гораздо эффективнее. Ему, черт побери, это нравится. Если бы Диксон не был так угрюм… хотя плевать. Плюсы товарищества с ним значительно превосходят кажущиеся минусы, которые можно назвать просто несхожестью взглядов.

– Да, - Дэрил опускается на колени и поддевает первую деревяшку ножом, подспудно замечая, как Ровиа подволакивает ногу. Если не жалуется, значит все хорошо. По крайне мере, от растяжений и ушибов еще никто не умирал. Хотя… ладно, допустим, в условиях их жизни любая травма, замедляющая движение, могла привести к скоропостижной гибели. Но они ведь не пешим ходом решили прочесать окрестности. У них есть машина и даже, кажется, аптечка в ней, если станет совсем худо.  
Вместе они вытаскивают деревяшки, и вскоре на полу образуется ровный квадратный проем.

\- Посвети, - просит Иисус, напоминая о том, что Дэрил вообще-то забрал его фонарь и позабыл вернуть. Ага. Или просто не счел важным. Может, просто не хотел, чтобы Пол был крайне самостоятельным.

Ворча, Дэрил ощупывает задние карманы джинсов, силясь вспомнить, куда сунул фонарик и не выложил ли его в машине. К счастью, находится он в кармане рубашки – целый и работающий. Приземлись он на него вместе с Ровиа, то фонарика бы у них уже не было, а замену ему, судя по тому, что хиллтоповец не спешит обыскивать свои бездонные карманы, пришлось бы где-нибудь искать. Узкий луч разрезает темноту подвала, и они склоняются ниже, рассматривая содержимое. Если не обращать внимания на неприятный запах, ничего примечательного – из разряда опасной примечательности – внизу не водится. Зато заставленные чем-то полки очень даже радуют.

Пол первым спускает ноги в проем, нащупывая ступеньку, и требовательно протягивает руку к фонарику. Он ловко ныряет в подвал, и в нос ударяет кисловатый запах. Если испорчено, значит – было что-то съестное. Дэрил секунду думает о том, а не полезть ли ему следом, но передумывает – пространства внизу мало, да и смысла торчать там вдвоем никакого нет. Первым делом Иисус протягивает руку к покрытым пылью стеклянным банкам, расставленным на стеллаже. Им сегодня повезло найти одно, никем не ограбленное место. Назначить что ли Дэрила талисманом, несмотря на то, что в их встречу фургон, полный еды, ушел под воду.

\- Неси в машину, - произносит он, вытаскивая литровую банку на поверхность. Содержимое не разобрать – то ли сливы, то ли яблоки. Несколько минут он передает находки, опустошая стеллаж, подсчитывая про себя. Десять литровых, три – трехлитровые, наполненные солеными помидорами и огурцами. Пол откидывает холщевую ткань, закрывающую ящик, и находит причину неприятного запаха – кабачки и картошка сгнили. Но и найденного уже достаточно, чтобы быть довольным.

Дэрил берет три банки разом, прижимая их пыльными боками к своей груди. Хочется справиться побыстрее, но он совершенно не подумал о необходимости открывать машину, чтобы их туда сгрузить. Просчет. Чертыхнувшись, он ставит соления на землю, согнувшись в три погибели – лишь бы не выронить ни одну и не разбить. Можно было считать начало их пути вполне успешным. По крайне мере, не придется кормить людей чистящими средствами и презервативами, которые они нашли на заправке. Они вряд ли будут рады такому перекусу.

Иисус выбирается на поверхность и, слегка прихрамывая, помогает Дэрилу загрузить найденные банки в машину. О том, как он объявит, что сядет за руль, как-то не подумал. Перенеся все банки, Дэрил захлопывает дверцы багажника и отряхивает рубашку от пыли. Чище она от этого не становится, но хотя бы почти возвращается к изначальному цвету. Когда он видит Ровиа у двери со стороны водителя, ему хочется спросить, а какого, собственно, черта тот все еще не на своем месте.

\- Думаю, теперь я поведу, - Иисус усаживается на сиденье, захлопывая за собой дверцу и вставляя ключ в зажигание. Теперь контроль за ним. И он точно знает, что Дэрил не оставит эту выходку без внимания. Можно контролировать реку дамбой, а можно дать стихии волю – это ведь тоже намеренное действие.

Диксон хмурится и лезет в карман, вполне ожидаемо не обнаруживая там ключей. Вот сученок. Не велика потеря, не так ли? Для напарников вполне нормально меняться местами, вести машину по очереди, дабы дать друг другу время на отдых. Это разумно. На дороге, даже после чертового апокалипсиса, случиться может всякое, а хорошая реакция способна спасти жизнь. Вот только Дэрил не устал. А этот мелкий пиздюк стащил ключи из его кармана – эти джинсы принадлежали ему, а не Ровиа, в отличие от рубашки. Причем, очевидно, в момент, когда Дэрил спасал ему жизнь.

Именно это обстоятельство и становится решающим. Он бы уступил Ровиа управление машиной через какое-то время. Может, на обратном пути. Но ситуация так напомнила Дэрилу момент, когда парень стащил ключи от фургона с припасами у Рика, вследствие чего все, найденное ими, оказалось на дне озера. Не лучшие воспоминания, чтобы придаваться ностальгии и повторять. И как это только Ровиа еще не завел мотор и не умчался вдаль с консервированными огурцами.

Дэрил молча открывает дверь – _«лучше бы ты ее закрыл на замок, приятель»_ – и, схватив Ровиа обеими руками за ворот его плаща, рывком вытаскивает из машины. Засранец, пусть и мелкий, но не такой уж легкий. Тем не менее, оказывается на асфальте прежде, чем успевает среагировать. Может, он думал, что раз уж они работают вместе, то Дэрил не посмеет ничего ему сделать. Прогадал. Они все еще не друзья. Впрочем, по носу, как в прошлый раз, Ровиа не получает – Мэгги расстроится, если увидит парня со сломанным носом. Ходячие предпочитают кусать, а не бить по лицу.

Он запрыгивает в машину раньше, чем Ровиа поднимается на ноги, и опускает защелку, блокируя дверь. Ребячество? Да. Ему плевать. Дэрил опускает стекло наполовину, чтобы его было слышно.

\- В следующий раз, если вдруг решишь обшарить мои карманы, останешься без рук, - без пальцев так точно. Хотя Дэрил готов был признать, что умение это очень даже полезное. Он и не заметил, как ключи перекочевали к Ровиа. У парня талант. Только на нем, Дэриле, его лучше не тренировать.

\- Ты их уронил, я не стал тебе говорить, - Иисус врет и как бы невзначай разводит руками – Дэрил сам виноват. И неважно, что он ему вряд ли поверит. Просто он не мог упустить возможности и не поддеть напарника.

Напарника, твою мать. Который ни в грош не ценит его помощь и считает, что со всем справится в одиночку. Иисус складывает руки на груди, глядя на Дэрила и не зная, что ему ответить. Сказать-то хочется многое, но есть ли смысл? С ним разговаривать все равно, что со стеной.

\- Так и будешь стоять? – Дэрил кивает на пассажирское сиденье. Из-за руля он не поднимется, даже если Ровиа устроит ему немой протест и будет стоять на этом месте без движения до тех пор, пока Дэрил не уступит. О, это станет благословением. Он успеет объехать выбранные точки и вернуться обратно. По пути к Хиллтопу Дэрил, так уж и быть, его подберет и, может, даст порулить, если парень будет себя хорошо вести. Что маловероятно.

Вытащив примятую пачку из нагрудного кармана, Дэрил с наслаждением прикуривает сигарету и, зажав фильтр в зубах, заводит мотор. Иисусу кажется, что стоит ему сдвинуться с места, как автомобиль дернется вперед, и все это превратится в игру в догонялки, а ему совсем не до развлечений.

\- Как знаешь, - Дэрил дает Ровиа еще несколько секунд на то, чтобы занять свое место и довольно хмыкает, когда парень все же лезет в машину. Если бы заупрямился, он бы с удовольствием проехал парочку километров, вынудив Ровиа бежать следом. Потом, конечно, подобрал бы этого идиота по доброте душевной, но только после того, как сполна насладился бы моментом.

Теперь Дэрилу даже интересно, будет ли Ровиа обиженно молчать или продолжит мстительно сотрясать воздух с еще большим усердием. А пока он вновь выруливает на трассу, на этот раз, рассчитывая остановиться только в коттеджном поселке, куда они изначально и направлялись.

\- Иди к черту, знаешь. Не буду я тебе рассказывать о своем знакомстве с Кэс, - Иисус нарочно пристегивается на случай, если Дэрил из вредности захочет еще что-нибудь выкинуть [например, его из машины, опять], и пытается устроиться поудобнее. Все желание разговаривать пропало, теперь Иисусу еще сильнее кажется, что он навязывается и только нервирует товарища, а лишний раз ловить на себе косой взгляд ему не хочется. Кому вообще интересны истории чужих знакомств? Тем более, в них нет никаких пикантных подробностей. В прошлой были лишь сантименты, в этой должно было прозвучать самое безумное приключение в его жизни, с риском, травмами, потерями… ну и хорошо, что она осталась лишь в мыслях. Иисус понял, что ему не очень хочется вспоминать. Но он все равно вспомнил, и теперь никуда от этого не деться. Только попытаться снова переключить внимание на карту, будто он и без того не уверен в маршруте, а затем – на пейзаж. Однообразный пейзаж.

Дэрилу хочется фыркнуть и сказать, что не очень-то ему и хотелось слушать эту дурацкую историю, но от одного только короткого взгляда на парня он прикусывает язык и возвращает все внимание дороге. Да, Пол обижен. А Дэрил терпеть не может находиться рядом с обиженными людьми, ведь они чаще всего обижаются на него, а он сам, черт возьми, не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как себя в такой ситуации вести. Когда кто-то пытается ему врезать, он бьет в ответ. Когда на него кричат, он не может остаться в долгу. Когда на него обижаются… ну, не обидится же он в ответ! В этом нет ни капли смысла.

Трудно признавать, но молчаливый Ровиа намного – намного! – хуже болтающего. Дэрил не имеет ни малейшего понятия о том, что творится у него в голове. Так хоть его мысли и язык были заняты единым делом – воспроизведением несусветных глупостей, забавных историй и прочей дребедени, хранящейся в памяти. Он успел к этому привыкнуть за короткое время, будь то дорога от Святилища в Хиллтоп, проведенные там сутки или вылазка за припасами – Ровиа умел отвлекать от всего. Теперь же нужно как-то отвлечь его самого, но Дэрил не представлял, как это сделать, не усугубив ситуацию еще больше. Извиняться он не собирался в любом случае.

Вскоре Иисус вспоминает о шоколадке в кармане, когда голод пробирается к горлу. Пол шуршит оберткой, откусывая от помятого всяческими падениями Snickers’а, и пытается насладиться мгновением. Это все, что у них есть. Прикрывает глаза, смакуя вкус арахиса и тянущейся карамели, пытаясь продлить его как можно дольше, но батончик быстро заканчивается, а голод – нет. Он оборачивается к заднему сиденью, чтобы нашарить в рюкзаке пару сочных яблок, выращенных в Хиллтопе. Передает одно из них Дэрилу машинально, забывая, что, вообще-то, на него обижен. Но рефлексы и привычки сильнее.

Дэрил сознательно держит дистанцию ото всех, кроме семьи. И куда Иисус, черт побери, лезет? С чего решил, что Диксон примет его как своего и перестанет огрызаться? Подумаешь, спас. Приехал за ним в Святилище, рискуя собственной жизнью. Ничего особенного, ведь незнакомцы просто так это делают, ради каждого встречного и поперечного. Иисус не замечает, как накручивает в себе злость и, наконец, не выдерживает.

\- Ты не умеешь работать в паре, - это не вопрос, это не начало диалога, это просто констатация факта. Будто, произнеся вслух, сможет осознать и примирить в себе, перестав выдумывать что-либо о несвойственных Диксону чертах. - Ты специально строишь из себя одиночку. И слушаешься только Рика. – Нет, конечно, Иисус не набивается в предводители их экспедиции. Но от него не мог скрыться тот факт, что Дэрил безоговорочно слушает Граймса, будто тот альфа, а он – бета. По крайней мере, он никогда не замечал между ними конфликтов. Они слаженно работали на той самой вылазке, где и встретились с ним, и понимали друг друга с одного взгляда.

\- Чем я тебе не нравлюсь? – Иисус поворачивается, впиваясь своими зелеными глазами в Диксона, решив спросить напрямую. Можно строить миллион догадок, но проще всего получить ответ – задав вопрос. Хотя решиться спросить оказалось непросто. – Чем я заслужил к себе такое отношение? – Пусть слышит: ему не нравятся подобные выходки с выбрасыванием из машины. – Ты прекрасно знаешь, что мне можно доверять, но все равно ведешь себя как мудак. – Иисус редко когда позволял себе отругать кого-либо, но молчать физически был не способен, ему хотелось разрешить конфликт как можно скорее, чтобы можно было спокойно и слаженно работать дальше, оставив позади разногласия. Ну и хотелось быть уверенным на сто процентов, что напарник не прирежет его ночью. Потому что у Иисуса, не всерьез, конечно, но уже появились подозрения на этот счет. – Если ты со мной снисходителен только из-за Мэгги, то, может, тебе не стоило со мной вообще ехать? – Однако сложно после подобных слов примириться. Пол опомнился и резко себя одернул. Все. Стоп. Хватит. Никогда раньше человек не выводил его из себя вот так просто. Иисус понимал, что не может угодить всем и со всеми сдружиться, и сокращал общение до необходимого в быту минимума, если видел безразличие в ответ, но от Дэрила к нему исходило иное отношение, и он искренне этого не понимал. Это заставляло его задумываться, пересматривать свои действия, слова, поступки, но в итоге так и не находить, чем же так сильно задел реднека. Неужели все не может простить кражу фургона? Да, неприятно, но виноваты оба. Иисус даже не уверен, что тот захочет ответить, а если и сделает это – солжет.

Дэрил с трудом проглатывает кусок яблока, ставший поперек горла от настигнувшей его неожиданности, и немного сбавляет скорость, дабы ненароком не вылететь в лобовое стекло, если его напарник скажет нечто, что сможет заставить его ударить по тормозам.

\- Ты мне не не нравишься, - из всего потока возмущений Дэрил кое-как выделяет то, на что он способен ответить более-менее нормально, не вызвав тем самым новый шквал высказываний в свою сторону. _«Да, я не умею работать в паре – это, черт возьми, пиздец как очевидно. Я и есть мудак, если что, и это совсем не новость. И ты сам предложил Мэгги вариант с вылазкой, так что теперь отдувайся и терпи такого обмудка рядом с собой, принцесса»_. – И дело не в тебе, - он морщится от такой тупой формулировки, в которую никто никогда не верит. У Иисуса даже вырывается смешок, и логично дальше было бы услышать накрученные оправдания, не имеющие особого смысла, а призванные только успокоить и пресечь ругань. – Ты не представляешь, сколько дерьма пришлось пережить нам всем, прежде чем я начал доверять Рику и, как ты выразился, слушаться его, - доверие вообще было его больной темой. Он не был из тех, кто верит в лучшее в людях, пока они не докажут обратное. К каждому встреченному на своем пути человеку Дэрил изначально относился насторожено и уж точно не спешил пускать никого в свое личное пространство, делиться мыслями или мнением. Даже от Рика и остальных он держался на расстоянии, вплоть до момента, пока они не оказались в тюрьме. Прошел не день, не два, и даже не неделя, а больше полугода, после чего Дэрил начал хотя бы принимать активное, по его меркам, участие в жизни образовавшейся общины, а не просто пропадать на вылазках так долго, как только мог.

Нравоучениями Пол заниматься не собирается и едва сдерживает в себе: _«конечно, проще обвинить обстоятельства, чем свое нежелание менять отношение к миру»._ Нельзя сказать, что услышанное удовлетворило Иисуса.

\- Окей. Если такова цена доверия, то… переживу как-нибудь и без него. Главное, чтобы нам не довелось переживать несусветное дерьмо, - которое можно и не пережить вовсе. Можно быть бесконечным оптимистом, кормить мысли сладкой ложью, но все равно придется столкнуться нос к носу с дерьмом, рано или поздно.

Дальше Дэрил решает разговор не продолжать. Он не собирался рассказывать Ровиа обо всех причинно-следственных связях, которые в результате выдали нечто, по ошибке сложившееся в его характер и образ жизни. Слишком много личного и болезненного. Последний раз, когда он о себе кому-то рассказывал, подпустив ближе прочих, это плохо закончилось.

Иисус прикрывает глаза, облокотившись на окно и потирая пальцами висок. Тяжело вздыхает, обращаясь к пейзажу. Небо начало темнеть – они потратили много времени на эту вылазку, а помимо прочего погода начала портиться. Свинцовые тучи заволокли горизонт, и неплохо было бы обзавестись местом для ночлега, хотя автомобиль тоже подойдет. Придется скинуться в камень-ножницы-бумага или смириться с выбором Дэрила, где тот будет спать - в кузове с находками или же на сиденьях. Иисус даже не будет пытаться переубедить охотника. Но хотелось бы найти хоть какое-то безопасное место – в ночевке на обочине, у леса, нет ничего романтического. Они проезжают очередной съезд с шоссе, и в эту секунду Пол замечает промелькнувшие там ворота – въезд на территорию какого-то дома, скрытого за поворотом плотной стеной деревьев.

\- Вернемся туда, у меня хорошее предчувствие, - если там нет припасов, то уж комната для ночевки точно будет.


	3. Интересно, кто сторчался первым

Вместе с сумерками на них начала надвигаться непогода. Дэрил напряженно сжимал руль, посматривая на горизонт. День уже пролетел, а они не нашли ничего толкового и не добрались до точки назначения. Он мог бы гнать автомобиль вперед всю ночь, невзирая на грозу, которая, наверняка, начнется совсем скоро, но тогда наутро от него не будет никакой пользы, и придется потратить еще больше времени на отдых. Нужно отыскать укрытие или хотя бы надежно спрятать машину, прежде чем устраиваться на ночлег.

\- Мгм, - Дэрил решает не спорить с Ровиа и не упрямиться, тормозит и сдает назад. Ворота, а тем более дом, он упустил из виду. А если упустил он, значит, и другие могли проехать мимо и оставить припасы нетронутыми.

Иисус аж присвистнул, когда за коваными резными воротами они увидели приличного размера двухэтажный особняк. Когда они подъезжают к забору, он вылезает из машины, чтобы вскрыть замок с помощью набора отмычек, который всегда носит с собой. За участком явно усердно ухаживали до Апокалипсиса, но теперь деревья и кустарники приобрели свою природную форму. Иисус возится с замком совсем недолго, около минуты – полезный навык, приобретенный еще в прошлой жизни.

Дэрил наблюдает за ним из кабины, ему становится любопытно, где этот парень, которого скромно нарекли именем спасителя человечества, научился так мастерски вскрывать замки, обчищать карманы и драться. Но стоило засунуть свое любопытство куда подальше. Вряд ли Ровиа согласится отвечать на его вопросы, в то время как он сам отказывается идти с ним на контакт.

Иисус отворяет ворота, позволяя Диксону заехать и припарковаться, и сразу же закрывает, чтобы ходячие снаружи не забрели на участок. Подъездная дорожка пуста, а справа виднеется закрытый гараж – может, там найдется автомобиль с полным баком или необходимый им бензин. Иисус вытаскивает ножи и следует к нему – главное, чтобы они не вторглись на чужую, занятую территорию, ведь где-то поблизости обязаны находиться хозяева. Живые или мертвые. Навскидку здесь вполне можно организовать долгосрочное прибежище, если оборудовать на заднем дворе огород и сад.

\- Сначала проверим снаружи, - предлагает Иисус.

Выбравшись из машины, Дэрил следует за напарником, осматривает гараж со всех сторон, но не находит ничего, что могло бы представлять опасность. Перехватив нож поудобнее, он стучит торцом рукояти в ворота гаража и приникает к металлической поверхности ухом. Изнутри не доносится ни единого звука. Когда они войдут, их либо ждет сюрприз вроде того, который прятался в амбаре, либо кто-то озаботился сохранностью своей территории от оживших трупов. Вот только, если бы здесь кто-то жил, давно бы показался на глаза. Как минимум для того, чтобы пристрелить нежданных гостей – Дэрил бы, например, так и сделал.

Он снова стучит по воротам, но результат остается прежним. Дэрил пожимает плечами и наклоняется, чтобы немного приподнять роллет. В небольшую щель, как ни странно, не спешит проползти никакой телесный огрызок. Полностью опустившись на асфальт, он заглядывает внутрь, но в тусклом свете не замечает никакого движения. Только очертания какого-то автомобиля и коробки у одной из стен. Тишина начинает пугать, копить паранойю, а рука Иисуса крепче сжимает рукоять ножа. Он прислушивается, но не улавливает никаких шаркающих звуков и хрипов даже вокруг.

\- Машина и коробки. Осмотрим остальную часть двора, а потом сможем вернуться, - поднявшись и стряхнув пыль с колен, Дэрил оглядывается по сторонам. Передний двор небольшой и легко просматривается, а вот сбоку виднеется поросшая травой дорожка к территории за домом, где, обычно, можно найти намного больше интересного. Не дожидаясь ответа напарника, он направляется в выбранную сторону. И ежу понятно, что следует держаться вместе, так что Ровиа в любом случае пойдет следом.

На лоб Иисуса падает первая холодная капля, и он стирает ее ладонью в перчатке. Хорошо, что крыша поблизости – нет уверенности, что непогода пройдет мимо. На заднем дворе у стены дома обнаруживается облаченный в огромный металлический кожух резервный генератор. Нужно всего лишь проверить наличие топлива и завести – и дом полностью готов для жизни. Здесь действительно можно в полнейшем комфорте провести не один месяц, при наличии, естественно, бензина или дизеля – обозначение на генераторе он проверит чуть позже.

Расположившиеся на заднем дворе шезлонги и плетеный столик со стульями пострадали от непогоды и солнечных лучей, но все равно выглядят симпатично. А еще бассейн. Огромный. В детстве Дэрил мечтал о таком, представляя, как проводил бы там большую часть времени, загорая и дрейфуя на спине, как делали это во многих фильмах. Увы, ему не повезло. Да и в его детских мечтах вода в бассейне была кристально чистой, а не потемневшей от грязи и трупного яда, который расточал барахтающийся там мертвец.

Дэрил морщится и подходит ближе, рассматривая оплывшее тело трупа, некогда больше походившего на женщину. Понять это можно разве что по остаткам длинных светлых волос, серьге, застрявшей в еще не до конца разложившемся ухе, и одежде, давно потерявшей изначальный цвет. Заслышав его приближение, мертвец сделал попытку развернуться, но вместо этого окунулся с головой под воду.

Лезть в мутную жижу Дэрилу совершенно не хотелось. В принципе, можно оставить дамочку там, где она провела уже достаточно времени, так и не выбравшись на поверхность, но он не привык оставлять за своей спиной ходячих, даже если они беспомощны. Он обходит бассейн и приседает на корточки рядом с краем, к которому тело было ближе всего.

\- Греби сюда, красотка, - бормочет, постучав костяшками по бортику. Мертвец все равно должен всплыть, ведь бассейн не такой уж глубокий. Голодными они были готовы на все. Хотя жрать они хотели постоянно.

Молния разрезает небо на две части, на секунду уничтожая сумерки. Иисус оборачивается, когда из-за куста вываливается ходячий, как раз в тот самый момент, когда гром раскатывается по окрестностям. Рефлекторно он отступает назад, чтобы избежать стычки, но натыкается на спину Дэрила, толкая мужчину в бассейн. Сам остается на краю лишь чудом, истошно замахав руками, чтобы удержать баланс. Дэрил успевает разве что ухватить ртом немного воздуха и зажмуриться, прежде чем окунуться в гнилую воду. Полет не долгий, дно не так уж глубоко, но цепкие костлявые ручонки обхватывают предплечье, не упустив выпавшего шанса. Кажется, вот к кому удача решила отлучиться напоследок. Иисус не может отвлечься на громкий всплеск, а затем волну брызг, окатившую его спину, так как бросается вперед, чтобы разделаться с ходячим, пока тот не напал и не опрокинул его, ударив головой о бортик, чтобы составить себе компанию. Лезвие достаточно тяжело входит в череп - видимо, мертвяк совсем свежий, и Иисусу приходится приложить немало усилий, чтобы вытащить застрявший в кости нож.

Бороться с трупом в воде - занятие неблагодарное и непростое. Оттолкнувшись от дна, Дэрил выныривает на поверхность, отшатнувшись от клацнувших у самого носа зубов. У мертвецов, как он успел заметить, на удивление крепкая хватка, вывернуться из которой не всегда выходит. До ножа, оставленного на краю бассейна, нужно еще добраться. Хорошо еще, что он не упал в воду вместе с ним, а то пришлось бы нырять и искать оружие на ощупь, рискуя жизнью – открывать глаза в этом гнилом болотце он бы не решился, да и толку от этого, наверняка, было бы мало.

В конце концов, Дэрилу удается развернуться и впечатать тело ходячего в стенку бассейна, вывернув трупу державшую его руку и прижав предплечье к глотке, кое-как спасаясь от дергающейся головы и раскрытой пасти. Потянувшись за ножом, Дэрил улавливает движение на заднем дворе, только сейчас обращая внимание на Ровиа и ходячего, мешком свалившегося к его ногам. Не желая отставать от парня и дольше задерживаться в жиже, по ошибке названной водой, в компании полуразложившейся красотки, он вгоняет нож ей в висок, обеспечив теперь уже окончательную смерть.

Иисус поднимает взгляд, оглядываясь по сторонам, но больше не обнаруживает ходячих и только тогда убирает оружие. Он знает, что разделаться с дамочкой Дэрилу не составило труда, но не хочет оборачиваться. Готов от стыда провалиться под землю, только бы не делать этого. Может, стоит стремглав бежать обратно в машину или в дом, потому что скоро от него не останется и мокрого места? За эту выходку Дэрил должен спустить ему шкуру, предварительно, конечно, размявшись на плаще, хотя Иисус предпочел бы скидывать одежду совсем при других обстоятельствах. Но он находит в себе мужество, оборачивается и подходит к краю бассейна с крайне виноватым выражением лица, уповая лишь на милость.

\- Черт. Я не хотел. Прости меня, пожалуйста, - садится на корточки и протягивает руку, чтобы помочь Дэрилу выбраться, готовый снести все его ругательства, весь мат, который обрушится на его несчастную голову.

\- Порядок, - после секундного промедления охотник хватается за протянутую руку, отгоняя от себя гаденькие мысли о том, а не дернуть ли напарника на себя, устроив внеплановое купание, как то, которое тот устроил ему. Нет, он не настолько мелочный, чтобы размениваться на подобную месть. Да и Ровиа выглядит искренне обеспокоенным произошедшим. Хотел бы он действительно столкнуть его в бассейн к мертвецу, по нему было бы видно какое-никакое удовлетворение от содеянного, да и лежащий на траве труп, ясно дает понять, что натолкнулся парень на него случайно.

Отложив нож обратно на бортик и опершись освободившейся рукой на край бассейна, с чужой помощью Дэрилу удается выбраться на сушу. Промокшая одежда облепляет тело и неприятно холодит кожу, что особенно чувствуется на усилившемся ветру. Да и несет от него теперь гнилостной водой и мертвечиной – сочетание, отдаленное от приятных носу ароматов.

\- Блядство, - тщетные попытки стряхнуть с себя прилипшую к рубашке и джинсам зелень только усугубляют положение. Длинные мокрые пряди лезут в нос и мешают обзору, и Дэрил раздраженно зачесывает волосы назад пальцами, морщась от ощущения чего-то слизкого на своей голове. Сменную одежду он, конечно, с собой не брал, но ходить в этой ему совершенно не улыбалось. Можно поискать подходящие вещи в доме. Или хотя бы разжиться полотенцем.

Тем временем дождь начинает накрапывать сильнее, а молнии – разрезать небо чаще. Гроза не приближалась, она уже была здесь. Тучи сгустились настолько, что скоро в кромешной темноте нельзя будет разглядеть ничего дальше собственного носа. Ветер со всей силы дергает плащ Иисуса, говоря, что следует укрыться поскорее – непогода решила не медлить. Все-таки иногда обидно за отсутствие телевидения и радиовещания, которые могли бы предупредить и позволить выбрать иную дату поездки. Но ничего. И не такое переживали.

\- Нужно осмотреть дом, - передернув плечами от пронизывающего холода, не идущего ни в какое сравнение с дневной жарой, Дэрил впервые позавидовал Ровиа и его плащу. Впрочем, если бы хиллтоповцу пришлось искупаться в холодной воде, а потом встать под порывы штормового ветра, чувствовал бы он себя не лучше.

Угрюмо насупившись и ссутулив плечи, стараясь удержать хоть немного тепла, Дэрил зашагал в сторону стеклянной двери, ведущей в дом с заднего двора. Попавшая в ботинки вода противно хлюпала при каждом шаге. Почти дойдя до входа в дом, он тормозит у столика, рассматривая пустые бутылки из-под спиртного. На пластиковой разделочной доске виднеются разводы от белого порошка, размытого, видимо, последним прошедшим дождем. Рядом многозначительно валяется бесполезная уже кредитная карта претенциозно золотого цвета.

\- Интересно, кто сторчался первым, - хмыкает он, мгновенно теряя интерес к обнаруженному. Судя по внешнему виду тел, первой должна была скончаться барышня, но вода не слишком благотворно влияла на сохранность трупов, так что нельзя сказать с уверенностью, как обстояли дела. Да и неважно это уже.

Среди безумия окружающего мира уйти из жизни, напоследок испытав запредельное удовольствие, не так уж плохо. Мерл когда-то, напившись, разглагольствовал на тему того, что, когда он станет старым и немощным, попросит своего младшего брата достать ему столько кокаина, сколько хватило бы ему для того, чтобы умереть, не приходя в себя. Старческая беспомощность пугала его куда больше, чем что-либо еще.

\- Не самая худшая смерть, - комментирует Иисус. Приятнее, чем пытаться застрелиться – в этом случае нужно мужество. А перестать себя контролировать – легко, поглощая наркотик до тех пор, пока сердце не выдержит, и не заметишь смерти.

Ему не понаслышке знакомо ощущение искусственной эйфории, да и кого не баловали первой дозой? Первая не вызывает привыкания – так говорят. Он прикусывает губу, подходя к столику и рассматривая остатки последнего «трипа». Благодаря своим убеждениям и стойкости он однажды избежал второй дозы, а затем и выворачиваемых карманов, ведь денег и без того еле хватало на аренду квартиры. Кому-то – все: и шикарные дома, и бассейны, и элитный алкоголь, и проститутки, а кому-то – крохотная съемная квартирка, выкинутый соседями диван, энергетики для того, чтобы не проспать работу, и мнимый близкий человек, который однажды развернется и уйдет, так легко и свободно, будто всегда был незнакомцем.

Пол смаргивает воспоминание и поднимает глаза на Дэрила, открывающего дверь в дом – тому хотелось поскорее оказаться в тепле, а не торчать снаружи, дожидаясь, когда мертвецы выползут на его стук.

С улицы еще пробивается немного света, но его катастрофически мало для освещения всего помещения. Однако, судя по тому, что можно было разглядеть, Дэрил оказывается на просторной кухне. Вспышка молнии озаряет комнату, высветив расположенный поодаль холодильник. Надежды крайне малы, но, может, внутри осталось что-то стоящее. Судя по всему, в дом до них еще никто не пробирался – нужно осмотреть все шкафчики и перевернуть каждую комнату вверх дном. Теперь и у Дэрила есть хорошее предчувствие касательно этого места, несмотря на далекий от радушия прием хозяев и освежающее купание.

Чтобы исследовать большую площадь дома было проще и безопаснее, Иисус, не переставая оглядываться по сторонам на предмет опасности, направляется к генератору, надеясь управиться поскорее, чтобы надолго не оставлять напарника одного в доме, где могут скрываться как мертвые, так и еще дышащие. Он открывает дверцу кожуха, вытаскивает фонарик и зажимает его зубами. Проверить уровень масла… отлично, еще есть. Наклоняется, фактически ныряя головой внутрь, чтобы найти и открутить клапан с охлаждающей жидкостью, которая должна наполнять по самое горлышко. Маловато, конечно, но носиться и искать ее сейчас совсем не с руки. Прощупывает клеммы на аккумуляторе, подходит ко второй дверце и начинает нажимать кнопки на панели. А вот топливо в баке закончилось – сообщает надпись на экране. Иисус цокает языком и без колебаний отправляется к гаражу, слушая собственные шустрые и громкие шаги посреди шепота дождя. Мир будто вымер, больше ничего не разрушало тишину, и становилось немного не по себе. Иисус с усилием приоткрывает заклинивший роллет до такого уровня, что ухитряется протиснуться внутрь. В гараже покрывался пылью зеленый Форд Мустанг – машина отнюдь не для «нового мира» ввиду большого аппетита. Схватив канистры, Иисус спешит обратно к генератору.

Ливень обрушивается внезапно. Со всей дури он лупит по плечам и голове, волосы мокнут и липнут к лицу, переправляя холодную воду прямиком за шиворот. Иисус быстро заправляет генератор, а затем нажимает кнопку старта, отмечая преимущество богачей – никакого тебе ручного стартера, который с первого раза может не сработать. От генератора раздается размеренное жужжание, и он закрывает дверцы кожуха – теперь его ход практически не слышен и не привлечет внимание ходячих за территорией фазенды.

Дэрил оборачивается через плечо, но Ровиа, неизменно идущего следом, рядом нет. Как и фонарика, который тот унес с собой. Он недовольно фыркает и ощупывает карманы в поисках зажигалки, надеясь, что она не утонула в бассейне. Он морщится, вытаскивая из нагрудного кармана промокшую пачку сигарет. Может, и вышло бы как-то их высушить, но от сигарет так сильно несет гнилью, что это вряд ли их спасет. Дэрил вытаскивает спрятанную в пачке зажигалку и, смяв сигареты, отбрасывает их в сторону. Лучше даже не смотреть и не расстраиваться еще больше.

После пары щелчков, ему удается зажечь тусклый огонек, но это лучше, чем ничего. Он проходит вглубь кухни и открывает холодильник. Из-за отсутствия электричества овощи внутри начали загнивать, но не критично. Может, хозяева умерли не так давно, а может, некоторое время техника еще работала за счет генератора, пока топливо не подошло к концу. Дэрил едва ли не ныряет внутрь, силясь рассмотреть все продукты в свете огонька зажигалки. Ополовиненные бутылочки с соусами, подсохшие остатки нарезанного сыра и ветчины, открытые рыбные консервы и еще пара таких же, но закрытых. Он приоткрывает крышку кастрюли с каким-то бульоном, но тут же захлопывает, морщась от резкого неприятного запаха. Хотя от него самого сейчас, конечно, пахнет не лучше. Открыв контейнер с овощами, он выгружает на стол еще более-менее пригодные в пищу помидоры, цукини, перец, проросший лук, подгнившую с края пекинскую капусту. Ко всему остальному даже прикасаться не стоит. Из содержимого холодильника в поселение можно забрать разве что консервы и соусы, которые никому не сдались, конечно, но мало ли.

Поставив на стол тарелку с сыром и ветчиной, Дэрил склоняется к морозильной камере, но внезапно включившийся яркий свет ударяет по глазам. Он отшатывается, едва не роняя потухшую зажигалку, и несколько раз моргает, прежде чем картинка снова не приобретает четкость.

Иисус бегом направляется к двери и фактически влетает в кухню, желая оказаться в сухости. И сказал Бог: да будет свет. И стал свет. Дэрил вскидывает голову и, щурясь, рассматривает промокшего хиллтоповца. Его состояние не так критично, как могло бы быть после купания в бассейне, но Дэрила радует, что не ему одному тут мокро и зябко.

Со светом наконец-то можно детально осмотреть просторную кухню: по периметру расположены многочисленные шкафы, плита встроена в стол по центру, кухонная утварь расставлена с предельной аккуратностью, будто неразбериха остального мира не коснулась этого дома. Иисус снимает промокшую насквозь шапку, выжимает в раковину и оставляет на столе. Заправляет волосы за уши, чтобы не мешали обзору. Он открывает первую попавшуюся дверцу, повинуясь импульсу и засосавшему под ложечкой голоду. Гранола, каши, крупы – в расставленных в идеальном порядке пакетах ласкают взор. Иисус несколько секунд рассматривает сокровищницу, прежде чем переключается на другой шкафчик. Фуа-гра. Арахисовая паста. Он вытаскивает банки на стол, растерявшись и не представляя, за что браться. Дэрил открывает дверцу морозильной камеры, но интересного там еще меньше, чем в самом холодильнике. Только залежавшаяся вакуумная упаковка со стейками. О свежести мяса говорить и не стоит, но, с другой стороны, оно ведь было заморожено. Что с ним станется? И не такую тухлятину приходилось есть, когда под рукой ничего не было, а это даже выглядит вполне неплохо. Его Дэрил тоже выкладывает на стол.

\- Предлагаю поужинать, - объявляет Иисус, и плевать, что от Дэрила пахнет влажностью и гнилью: запусти в толпу ходячих – никто и голову не повернет в его сторону. Аппетит это все равно не перебьет. У них есть электричество, а значит – можно разжиться и горячей едой, на вылазках такого почти никогда не бывает, если не жечь костер.

От одного только вида количества найденной еды, во рту собирается слюна. После продолжительного питания одним сухим хлебом, намазанным собачьими консервами, Дэрилу постоянно хотелось есть. В Королевстве, конечно, еды не жалели, но объедать союзников, согласившихся скрыть на своей территории беглеца, совесть не позволяла, так что приходилось контролировать свои желания. Утром в Хиллтопе перекусить не удалось, а съеденный на заправке шоколадный батончик давно переварился. Конечно, он хотел, наконец, поужинать.

\- Могу что-нибудь приготовить. Но, наверное, лучше сначала проверить все комнаты, - хотя перспектива наполнить желудок едой куда привлекательней. Кажется, у них впервые за долгое время будет сытный и достаточно разнообразный ужин. Иисус вытаскивает пару протеиновых батончиков, которые скрасят исследование дома, и протягивает один Дэрилу. – Чего бы ты хотел?

\- Стейк, наверное, - он растерянно оглядывает уставленный продуктами стол, прежде чем дать ответ. Мясо готовить проще, чем заморачиваться с чем-то еще. Но он бы не отказался и от спагетти – у них ведь есть помидоры, которые можно пустить на соус. По правде, его взгляд уже зацепился за банку с арахисовой пастой, но нет. Некоторые дети в поселениях никогда ее не пробовали. Джудит без понятия, какова она на вкус. А ведь ее не так часто можно найти.

Дэрил уничтожает протеиновый батончик в пару укусов и спешит следом за Ровиа в следующую комнату. Он пытается передвигаться тихо, но мокрые ботинки чавкают на каждом шагу. Иисус открывает дверь, держа наготове нож, и оказывается в просторной белоснежной гостиной с окнами в два этажа. По центру располагается бильярдный стол с красным сукном, пара диванов в тон ему – поодаль, цветок в горшке уже начал засыхать.

Пол поднимает голову, разглядывая второй этаж – двери в комнаты приоткрыты, и из-за них на его зов никто не выходит. Быть такого не может. Хотя, если задуматься, то как раз может. Потому и припасов полно, что два человека не успели бы все съесть, прежде чем умерли. Они, как и многие, могли ждать помощи от правительства, которой не последовало. И не последует.

Надо признать удачное расположение дома – в него действительно никто и не подумал забраться. Может, не замечали по дороге, может, натыкались на преграду и хорошую оборону жилища. Иисус думает, что здесь, определенно, должно быть оружие.

\- Вверх или вниз? – Он замечает лестницу и останавливается, оборачиваясь на Дэрила. Конечно, здесь есть и подвал, куда соваться точно не стоит в одиночку.

\- Вниз, - решает Дэрил. Наверху, скорее всего, ничего нет, кроме спален и ванных, в которых редко когда хранят провизию. А вот в подвале часто можно обнаружить что-нибудь подходящее. Он первым направляется к лестнице, держа наготове нож. Дверь в подвал закрыта, сохраняя таинственность: за ней может быть, что угодно. Вплоть до толпы ходячих, которых хозяева могли держать ради развлечения. Или просто сбрасывать туда умерших соседей.

\- Кстати, пока ходим, предлагаю сыграть в «правда или действие», - Иисусу не нравится передвигаться в молчании и слушать сопение напарника. – Можешь первый задавать, - жест доброй воли. – Выбираю правду. – Чтобы Диксон сразу не загадал ему свернуть себе шею, навернувшись с лестницы. Иисус следует за охотником, осторожно опуская ногу и замирая на каждой ступеньке, чтобы не наделать шума, но они сами – были, кажется, единственными его источниками.

Дэрил морщится, когда слышит предложение об игре. И как только этому парню удается так быстро менять свое поведение и отношение? Не так давно он высказывал свое мнение о его поведении и о том, какой он мудак, а сейчас решил вовлечь в глупое развлечение.

\- Как ты научился обчищать карманы и взламывать замки? – Подобные игры никогда ничем хорошим не заканчивались, но сам Дэрил может до последнего не выбирать «правду», выполняя самые глупые действия. Зато не придется снова выслушивать недовольство напарника его нежеланием идти на контакт. Сам Ровиа вполне мог настолько углубиться в рассказ и потеряться в нем, что забыл бы дать ему задание или задать вопрос.

\- Как и все, - Иисус не думал, что Дэрила может заинтересовать такая мелочь, как его навыки, но спокойно отвечает, - с помощью ютуба, практики и одного знакомого, - ответить так, чтобы не объяснить ничего – нужен безусловный талант. Ведь не соврал. Однако фраза скрывает немного больше и явно намекает на то, что вскрытием замков и кражами Пол занимался еще до наступления «нового мира». Но углубляться в подробные рассказы он не собирается, если Дэрилу интересно – задаст следующий наводящий вопрос, у него будет для этого возможность.

Дэрил искренне сомневается в том, что так уж и «все» в свое время учились взламывать замки, невесть для каких целей. Был в компании Мерла один такой знакомый, который мог открыть любую дверь с помощью подручных средств, управившись за пару минут и не вызвав при этом никакого шума. Дэрил, как и его брат, знал только один метод попадания в закрытые помещения – выбивание двери если не ближайшим тяжелим предметом, то собой. Всегда работало безотказно и экономило немало времени. Правда, грохоту было больше, чем толку.

\- Ты же не причислял меня к лику святых? – Таинственно ухмыляется парень, хотя Диксон этого не видит.

\- Боже упаси, - этот Иисус не отдал жизнь за искупление грехов всех людей, не был распят на кресте и не воскресал на радость своим апостолам, или как там их. Да и в принципе на святого тянул мало. Безусловно, узнать о происхождении всех его умений было бы интересно, но Дэрил не привык влезать в чьи-то души, когда его туда не звали. Впрочем, он вообще старался подобного сближения избегать. У каждого было право на свои тайны и свое прошлое – он это уважал. Другие, правда, не всегда отвечали ему взаимностью.

Он вспоминал эту глупую игру, затеянную детишками в Тюрьме. «Угадай, кем был Дэрил до того, как мир рухнул». Вариантов было столько, что и не упомнить. Но на деле никого вообще не должна была волновать его жизнь в прошлом. Он защищал их от ходячих, добывал им еду и на этом все.

– Я жалел бы об этом, если бы сейчас это не помогало мне выжить, - пожимает плечами Иисус.

Какая разница, кто и при каких обстоятельствах научил Дэрила стрелять из арбалета или идти по чьему-то следу, если это работало? Вот и с Ровиа выходило так же – какая разница, как он научился всему, что умел, если умения теперь работали на него и общину? К тому же, если бы он хотел рассказать подробности, то сделал бы это сразу. Тема же была быстро сведена на нет. И никаких захватывающих баек. Можно сказать, что Дэрил даже немного разочарован.

Подойдя к двери, он несколько раз стучит по ней торцом ножа и замирает в ожидании. Продолжительная тишина по ту сторону обнадеживает, но он повторяет свои действия снова, прежде чем нажать на кнопку выключателя света и открыть дверь.

Почему-то именно сейчас, а не в одну из прошлых вылазок, Иисус ловит неприятное дежавю, отзвук в сознании, проходящий эхом из-за упоминания взломов и краж. Но сейчас они не делают ничего предосудительного, никого не грабят, просто нарушают покой уснувшего дома своими передвижениями и разговорами. И открывают двери, содержимое помещений за которыми не увидело бы свет еще очень долго. Винный, мать его, погреб.

Дэрил присвистнул и опустил нож, подходя ближе к фактически заполненному шкафу. С учетом тех бутылок, которые он видел пустыми во дворе, удивительно, как у этой парочки еще не подошли к концу запасы. Оставшегося хватит для того, чтобы устроить неплохую вечеринку для всех желающих. Иисус удовлетворенно качает головой – к мясу как раз отлично подходит красное вино. Если вдруг они настолько сильно накидаются и отравятся стейками, то умрут, по крайней мере, счастливыми.

\- Твоя очередь.

\- Действие, - чуть погодя откликается Дэрил, взяв в руки первую попавшуюся бутылку с полки. Он совершенно не разбирался в винах. Вообще не разбирался в дорогом алкоголе, откровенно говоря. Большинство так любимых богатеями напитков казались ему отвратительными на вкус, и он искренне не понимал, как можно отваливать кучу денег за бутылку забродившего виноградного сока. Но кто-то без сожаления отсчитал купюры на это богатство.

\- Надо подумать, - почесывает нос Пол. И не потратить свой ход на что-то дурацкое. Не только же Диксону нарушать его зону комфорта. Иисус тоже достает бутылку и вдруг понимает, что это вино он давно хотел попробовать, но никак не представлялось шанса. А затем чертов Конец Света, и все закрутилось…. И стало явно не до выпивки. Важно было оставаться трезвым и отвечать за координацию своих движений, чтобы ни одна ошибка и неловкость не смогли повлечь летального исхода.

\- Давай наверх. Здесь больше ничего нет, - прихватив еще одну бутылку, выбрав по тому же принципу, что и первую, Дэрил идет к лестнице и быстро взбегает наверх. Они все равно застряли в этом доме до самого утра, так что можно будет позволить себе в кои-то веки выпить. К тому же, он устал, промок до нитки и хочет, наконец, узнать, что же такого особенного в скисшем винограде.

Оставив бутылки дожидаться внизу, он, громко топая, зашагал на второй этаж. Если за одной из дверей и скрывается какой-нибудь мертвец, то он должен отреагировать на звук. Дэрилу так не терпится скорее исследовать все комнаты и вернуться на кухню, что Иисус только и успевает, что догонять его у очередной двери. Постучав мыском ботинка по ней для профилактики и убедившись в безопасности, Дэрил поворачивает ручку и оказывается в просторной ванной комнате.

Надеяться на чудо, конечно, не приходилось, но Дэрил повернул кран с горячей водой. И вода потекла, что уже не могло не радовать, да и постепенно начала нагреваться. Захотелось сразу же сунуть голову под струю, но впереди еще несколько необследованных комнат. Нужно убедиться в полной безопасности дома, найти подходящие сухие вещи, а потом уже грезить о горячем душе и ужине. Хотя Иисус, напротив, согласился бы повременить со стейком, лишь бы согреться после дождя. Ответ на ход Диксона вдруг приходит к нему сам собой.

\- Прими душ – вот мой выбор. С гелем, с шампунем. Тебе это необходимо, ты сам ведь этого хочешь, - Иисус пожимает плечами, - а я пока осмотрюсь.

\- Серьезно? – Дэрил выключает воду и оборачивается, но Ровиа в ванной уже нет. Действие есть действие, а он и правда хотел поскорее смыть с себя грязь бассейна и избавиться от мокрой одежды, но никак не ожидал, что хиллтоповец потратит возможность заставить его сделать нечто унизительное на посыл в душ. Ну, а почему бы и нет. Если следующими заданиями станут: поужинать, выпить и выспаться, - он согласен приступать прямо сейчас.


	4. Если ты хотел увидеть меня голым, мог бы просто попросить

Не собираясь надолго откладывать исполнение указания, Дэрил стягивает с себя промокшую рубашку через голову, расстегнув пуговицы лишь до середины. Выбраться из наполненных болотом ботинок сродни блаженству, как и снять грязные носки. Вспомнив, что воде нужно нагреться, он включает воду в душе, позволяя стечь холодной, прежде чем тянется расстегивать ремень на джинсах и снимать их вместе с трусами.

На несколько секунд он застывает, рассматривая груду грязных вещей на кафеле и задаваясь вопросом, что с ними делать. Особенно с ботинками. Не выбрасывать же. Но и влезать в мокрое и вонючее после душа не хотелось совершенно. Отложив проблему на потом и отпихнув вещи в сторону ногой, Дэрил шагает в душевую кабинку, задвинув за собой стеклянную створку, мгновенно запотевшую от пара. Горячая вода смывает липкую слизь с волос и превосходно расслабляет мышцы – так, что хочется сползти по стенке вниз и замурлыкать от удовольствия. Такого себе, правда, позволять не стоит, ведь Ровиа бродит где-то по дому в одиночку и может с легкостью влипнуть в какое-то дерьмо, и тогда Дэрилу придется бежать к нему, едва заслышав грохот или крик. Полное расслабление явно не способствует оперативной реакции.

Что этот чудак там говорил о гелях и шампунях? Дэрил хватает с полки ближайшую к себе бутылочку и, отвинтив крышку, сует нос практически внутрь. Из-за надписей на неизвестном ему языке, разобрать, для каких конкретно целей применяется содержимое этого флакона, он не может. Но гель вкусно пахнет какими-то тропическими фруктами и пенится, так что какая, к черту, разница? Даже если это не поможет ему отмыть кожу от грязи, он справится с помощью мочалки, и пахнуть от него, наконец, будет не болотной тиной и не кровью.

Оставив Диксона наедине с тайными желаниями (не признается ведь, что ему не в кайф ходить в гнилье), Иисус заглядывает в комнату с открытой дверью, обнаруживая спальню, очень похожую на гостевую. Если непогода намекает на ночевку в этом доме, то они успеют изучить комнаты на предмет полезных вещей завтра. А, судя по уже найденным, стоит задуматься о нецелесообразности следования прежним маршрутом в городок – будет лучше сначала отвезти провизию в Хиллтоп. Передохнуть денек, а затем снова на вылазку, если Мэгги еще не решила, как прятать Диксона в поселении. Иисус отправляется в следующую комнату, молясь, чтобы, не дай бог, там не скрывалась детская и забытый в колыбели ребенок, что навело на воспоминания о романе Ирвина Уэлша. Всего лишь еще одна спальня, на этот раз – хозяйская; Иисус распахивает дверь в гардеробную с привычной осторожностью. Вероятно, супружеская чета детей завести так и не собралась. Да и куда им, живущим в свое удовольствие. Вернее, жившим. Бизнес отнимал все свободное время, и на семью лишнего не осталось. Взгляд скользит по развешенной и разложенной идеальными стопками одежде, и стремительная мысль посещает голову: а почему бы, собственно, не принести Дэрилу чистую – вряд ли он захочет разгуливать голышом или в одном полотенце. Хотя Иисус не имел ничего против и ничего бы ему не возразил. Он осознанно вытаскивает лишь темные вещи, выбирая максимально похожие на те, что носит Дэрил. В прошлый раз, после побега из Святилища, он принес ему несколько рубашек, и тот выбрал черную. И сейчас Иисус выбирал как можно более простую. Хорошо, что черный – классический цвет и найдется в любом гардеробе, особенно в таком богатом на выбор. Темно-серые джинсы. Кажется, размер Диксона. Ботинки выбирать не будет, так как с размером и фасоном точно боится прогадать. Иисус задерживается еще на одну минуту, открывая ящик с нижним бельем. Он не знает, носит ли эту часть гардероба Дэрил, но все равно вытаскивает пару семейных трусов. Пусть лучше будет. Прихватывая все добро в охапку, он возвращается в ванную комнату, уже слегка нагретую паром от горячей воды.

\- Я принес тебе одежду, - добродушно произносит он, складывая находки на пуфик – прихоть богачей, настолько привыкших к комфорту, что пристраивают мебель во всех комнатах. Сам Иисус закрывает крышку унитаза и деловито усаживается на него, даже не думая покидать ванную комнату. Здесь тепло, и ему хочется согреться. Правая сторона плаща тянет вниз, и он выуживает из него бутылку, а затем и складной нож, включающий в себя штопор, из кармана штанов. Через полминуты манипуляций он выдергивает пробку и прикладывается к бутылке – теплота разливается по пищеводу и тут же слегка ударяет в голову расслабленностью.

Дэрил благодарно бормочет что-то ему в ответ, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия. Пены от непонятного средства вышло дохера, а смыть ее оказалось не так-то просто. За шумом воды особо не слышно, что происходит вне кабинки, но вновь раздавшийся голос хиллтоповца, явно намекает на то, что уходить он не собирается.

\- Я мельком глянул: мертвецов нет, - докладывает Иисус обстановку, чтобы Дэрил не расстраивался, думая, что пропустил веселье и пару трупов. - Остался только чердак – но там вряд ли кто-то может прятаться, - он пожимает плечами, а затем поднимает глаза, хотя и до того кидал косые взгляды на Дэрила через стеклянные стенки душевой. Интересно, его вообще возможно смутить? Потому что теперь Иисус пялится практически без стеснения и ничего не может с собой поделать, ибо заметил, помимо татуировок с двумя демонами, обширные рубцы от старых шрамов на спине у мужчины. Нет, спрашивать он не будет – у каждого есть вещи, делиться которыми они не готовы. Но его тело, плотного сложения, с рельефом натренированных мышц и смуглой кожей – это история. И в этом есть нечто охренительное, не поддающееся логическому объяснению. Здесь-то Иисус задумывается о том, чтобы в хмеле не ляпнуть что-то откровенно глупое. Лить алкоголь в голодный желудок – порыв отчаянного желания скинуть перманентное напряжение и выдохнуть, взяв перерыв в этой битве со смертью.

\- На чердак можем заглянуть завтра, - отзывается Дэрил. Там могут быть спрятаны запасы еды или оружие. Если хозяин этого места не был законченным идиотом – на его подружку рассчитывать не приходилось – то выбрал бы чердак в качестве наблюдательного поста. Дом сложно заметить из-за деревьев, но из него наверняка открывается отличный обзор. Если у хозяев хватило денег на обеспечение себя вполне неплохой жизнью и не худшей смертью, то на какое-никакое оружие тоже могли раскошелиться.

Дэрил выключает воду и, выйдя из кабинки, тянется за полотенцем. По разгоряченной душем коже пробегают мурашки от прохладного воздуха. Он переминается с ноги на ногу, поджимает пальцы, стоя на холодном кафеле, стараясь поскорее вытереться. Сидящего на крышке унитаза Ровиа Дэрил старательно игнорирует. Его присутствие смущает, но они взрослые люди, которые едва ли увидят друг в друге нечто новое, поэтому и стесняться нет никакого смысла. Но проще подумать, чем сделать. И он спешно натягивает на себя принесенную одежду и приглаживает завившиеся от влаги волосы.

Пол тушуется, но всего на несколько секунд, запрещая себе смотреть. Разве он не видел голых мужчин? Видел. Прискорбнее всего, что они ему нравились. Не все, конечно. Но один взгляд на обнаженное тело в условиях длительного одиночества мог отразиться на эмоциях, даже банально – на снах, потому что подсознание – та еще сука. Да, черт побери, уже поздно отводить глаза в пол и изображать святого – в это Диксон не верит. Кроме того, Иисус думал, что тот знает о его ориентации, ведь прожег взглядом насквозь с самой первой встречи. Но вот относительно предпочтений самого Дэрила он сомневался, ведь, чтобы знать наверняка, нужно спрашивать. Но Пол и без того много раз обжигался в попытках построить отношения с кем-либо, так что не думал об этом дольше пары минут: естественные и невольные мысли обязаны были прокрутиться в голове, а затем исчезнуть, неподкрепленные фактами. Но чего-то человеческого хотелось, иногда до безумия, тех же самых крепких объятий, которые вселят уверенность в завтрашнем дне и согреют душу, заставят чувствовать себя живым и кому-то нужным. Для этого не обязательно иметь любовника. Но повсюду встречался холод и отстраненность, недоверие и эгоизм, создавая квинтэссенцию черствости мира, в котором вместо доброты и взаимопонимания царствуют лишь первобытные инстинкты – ни с кем не подружиться и не сблизиться, совместный быт лишь для выживания. Иисус прикладывается к бутылке, делая несколько глотков, чтобы утопить внезапно приставившие нож к горлу мысли.

\- Сам не хочешь искупаться? – Дэрил кивает парню на душевую кабинку. Опустив взгляд на кучу грязных вещей, он решает оставить все как есть. Можно будет забрать ботинки, отчистить и высушить их по возвращении в поселение, а до того найти какую-нибудь подходящую обувь в доме.

\- Хочу, - искренне отвечает Иисус на вопрос/предложение Диксона, но не спешит двигаться с места. Вино уж слишком вкусное. - Если ты хотел увидеть меня голым, мог бы просто попросить, - и крепкое. Отчего с языка срывается колкость. И хотя захвативший резко хмель – следствие длительной трезвости и отсутствия нормального количества пищи в желудке, вовсе не из-за него в голову полезли непрошеные мысли. А, может, все-таки из-за него. В любом случае, с каждым глотком проще не придавать им значения и отвлекаться. На реплику Ровиа Дэрил только вскидывает брови, но не отвечает. Говорить ему, что он идиот, все равно бессмысленно – по взгляду сам должен понять.

\- Кстати, я выбираю правду, - тут же заявляет Иисус, чтобы Диксон не загадал ему выйти отсюда нахрен. Хотя это все равно не помешает ему выразить свое мнение на ситуацию.

\- Что ж, - Дэрил занимает место на пуфике и перехватывает бутылку вина, откупоренного Ровиа, до того, как тот успевает сделать очередной глоток. – Почему ты помогаешь Мэгги? – В эту игру обычно играют не для того, чтобы обсудить серьезные вопросы, но регламент ведь обязывает говорить только правду, так ведь? Дэрилу важно знать, что его подруга – член его семьи – в безопасности рядом с ним. Мэгги изначально была чужой в Хиллтопе, но сейчас все изменилось, с пропажей придурка-Грегори, благодаря поддержке парня, называющего себя Иисусом и, по всей видимости, способного нести в массы мир и добро. Или что там делал спаситель-Христос? Плевать. Пусть делает все, что хочет, называет себя, как захочет, лишь бы Ри рядом с ним не угрожала опасность.

Иисус удивленно ведет бровью, покосившись на Дэрила:

\- Потому что я ей доверяю. Ее инстинктам, ее решениям, ее знаниям. Она действительно хочет помочь общине, пусть даже не знакомым ей людям, улучшить их жизнь, - разве это Дэрилу не очевидно? В любом случае, он выложил все как на духу. – Я вижу в ней прекрасного лидера. Она искренняя и способна принять трезвое и волевое решение, если того потребует ситуация. – Не каждый на это способен. Например, он сам. Знает, что сломается под напором различных мнений. Нельзя всегда давать людям шансы, послабления, позволять каждому делать все, что заблагорассудится – без твердой руки порядок не построишь, он не может заставить человека делать то, чего тот не хочет, даже если это необходимо на благо общины. Вернее, он не хочет заставлять. И не считает себя вправе распоряжаться волей людей. Мэгги быстро нашла общий язык с жителями общины, в отличие от него самого, все еще ощущающего себя чужим и пропадающего на вылазках, что отнюдь не способствует сближению. Но с появлением девушки все действительно начало меняться, он впервые за долгое время начал чувствовать себя в Хиллтопе как дома.

До этого момента Дэрил не знал, чего на самом деле ожидал от парня. Ровиа старался со всеми вести себя дружелюбно, поддерживать, находить общий язык, но ведь неизвестно, какие за этим скрывались побуждения. Дэрилу встречались люди, способные втираться в доверие и делать все ради своей же выгоды, в конечном счете, оставляя остальных у разбитого корыта. Но Ровиа отвечает сразу же, даже не размышляя над своими словами, словно они изначально вертелись у него на языке. Такое случалось в двух случаях – когда человек заранее готовился соврать и когда он говорил искренне, избегая, тем самым, потребности обдумывать свой ответ. Он не мог знать, о чем захочет спросить его Дэрил, поэтому можно было отмести первый вариант. К тому же, лжи в его словах не чувствовалось.

\- Снова действие, - удовлетворенно кивнув, Дэрил прикладывается к бутылке и делает несколько глотков. Он смотрит на этикетку, приблизив вино к самым глазам, но мало что из написанного может понять. Напиток сладковатый на вкус, но не приторный, с едва уловимым привкусом ягод – в целом, очень даже неплохо. – Что на этот раз предложишь? – он делает еще один глоток, прежде чем снова вернуть бутылку Ровиа.

Иисус удивлен, что Дэрил опять загадывает действие. Будто боится вопросов. Будто Иисус может спросить что-то из ряда вон выходящее и откровенно личное, а ему придется выворачивать душу наизнанку. А то, что он может загадать сделать что-то подобное, Дэрил, очевидно, не предполагает. Хотя Иисус пока и не преследует этой цели, но смотреть, как Дэрил ломается, его изрядно забавляет. И он прикусывает губу, задумавшись. Вероятно, скоро они напьются и подступят к новым горизонтам, когда фантазия заиграет всеми красками. Принимает бутылку из рук охотника и делает глоток. Молчит. Взгляд скользит по напольной плитке, очерчивая периметр, Иисус задумчиво высовывает кончик языка в уголке губ. Наконец, он кивает своему решению.

\- Сходи накрой на стол. Все, что тебе нравится. Я вернусь и приготовлю, - уж не думал ли Дэрил, что обойдется малой кровью? - А затем… я выберу действие, - нахально отвечает он, отдавая бутылку обратно. Игра начала приобретать оттенок опасности. Иисус не может предположить, что загадает Дэрил, но в его голове нет никаких вариантов, с воплощением которых он способен испытать трудность.

\- Развлекайся, - лицезреть парня голым Дэрил все же желанием не горит. По крайне мере, специально задерживаться для этого в ванной точно не собирается, поэтому спешит покинуть комнату, оставляя Ровиа наедине с горячей водой и десятками баночек-скляночек неизвестного предназначения.

Иисус стаскивает кожаные перчатки, складывая на пуфике, затем снимает плащ, отправляя туда же. Одежда под ним практически не намокла, так что нет смысла искать новую. Расстегивает ремень, перекрещенный вокруг бедер, с подвесом и ножами, и наклоняется, чтобы расшнуровать ботинки. Экипировка внушительная, и на то, чтобы ее снять, требуется изрядное количество времени. Жилет, рубашка, штаны-карго, трусы, носки. Без всего этого непривычно легко. Иисус следует по тропинке из мокрых следов Диксона к душевой кабине. Горячая вода, обрушившаяся сверху, заставляет закрыть глаза и поднять голову, вкусив весь кайф. Иисус запускает пальцы в волосы, распрямляя пряди, чтобы равномерно их намочить. Берет шампунь и выдавливает на ладонь. На полке он замечает бритву – можно привести себя в божеский вид. Иисус тщательно промывает бороду. Бальзам для волос – конечно, да – не пропадать же добру. Нанести и подождать пару минут – как раз на то, чтобы воспользоваться ароматным гелем для душа, которым пропахло все помещение. На полках у раковины наверняка найдется и дезодорант, и одеколон, и, огосподибоже, зубная паста. Она имела свойство очень быстро заканчиваться в общине, поэтому была самым востребованным для вылазок предметом. В умиротворяющей теплоте Иисус задумывается о том, что с удовольствием остался бы в этом доме на пару дней, чтобы отдохнуть. Был бы мини-отпуск, с едой, вином и сном в мягкой постели под шум дождя.

По дороге на кухню, Дэрил захватывает бутылки, оставленные у лестницы. Кажется, разойдутся они быстро, но в подвале хватит вина, чтобы не заморачиваться, если захочется добавки. За стеклянной дверью, ведущей на задний двор, практически ничего не видно – потоки воды перекрывают обзор, отчего создается впечатление, будто мир снаружи исчез, оставив только непроглядную черноту, рассекаемую редкими всполохами молний.

Окинув взглядом продукты, расставленные на столе, Дэрил переставляет на одну из кухонных тумб все, предназначенное для дальнейшей перевозки в Хиллтоп. Повертев в руках банку с арахисовой пастой, ее тоже с сожалением откладывает в сторону. Может, где-нибудь найдется еще, и тогда можно будет взять немного себе. На столе остается только мясо, скудное количество овощей, которые бессмысленно везти в поселение, и спагетти. Насчет последних он не уверен. Хватит ли им мяса, чтобы наесться, или лучше приготовить к нему что-нибудь еще? Пусть Ровиа решает.

Парень не спешил покидать ванную, а Дэрилу скучно сидеть без дела, допивая вино из первой бутылки. Из-за алкоголя в голове поселился легкий приятный гул, но не более того. От крепкой выпивки ощущения были другими. Он мог пить ее, не пьянея, но потом упускал момент, когда стоило остановиться. Его отец считал, что предел наступает, когда отключается тело. Разум у него отключался почти сразу, поэтому его в расчет никто не брал.

Поморщившись от полезших в голову картинок, Дэрил отставляет в сторону опустевшую бутылку и берет в руки упаковку с мясом. Нужно чем-то занять себя, сконцентрироваться на этом, а не на воспоминаниях о жутких вечерах, которые в детстве приходилось проводить дома, в компании отца и его вечно пьяных дружков. Мерла не было – он сбежал раньше, чем начался самый ад. А вот Дэрилу бежать было некуда. Разве что в лес, где его никто никогда не искал, но каждое его возвращение сопровождалось скандалом и битьем бутылок.

Вытащив мясо из упаковки, он принюхивается – малоприятно, но отравление им не грозит. Нужно только промыть и хорошо обжарить, засыпав какими-нибудь специями, чтобы точно перекрыть душок. Кулинарные способности Диксона заканчивались на приготовлении мяса, причем, не на кухонной плите. С костром ему управиться было проще, чем разобраться с тем, какую температуру лучше выставить в духовке, чтобы ничего не пригорело, или как отрегулировать огонь на плите. Яичница и та сгорала, если он не стоял над ней до тех пор, пока она не казалась ему достаточно готовой.

Покопавшись в шкафчиках, он находит какие-то специи и расставляет их рядом с подготовленными продуктами. Кажется, все? Или нужно достать тарелки и прочее? Накрыть на стол. Он может есть прямо из сковородки, если на то пошло.

Иисус нехотя выходит из душа – после водных процедур стало особенно хмельно и лениво. Вытирается полотенцем и подходит к зеркалу. В шкафчике у раковины обнаруживает расческу, женские заколки и резинки для волос. Дожидаться, пока волосы высохнут, он не собирается – голод пусть и приглушен вином, но все еще ощущается, поэтому Иисус расчесывается и завязывает волосы в пучок, чтобы не мешались. Он с растерянностью рассматривает вещи, оставленные Дэрилом на полу, в том числе свою бывшую рубашку. Не бросать же их тут, несмотря на то, что они взаимозаменяемы. Он собирает их и запихивает в стиральную машинку – все равно торчать всю ночь, к утру успеют высохнуть. Надевает штаны и рубашку, берет в охапку свой плащ и оружие и спускается по лестнице на первый этаж. Он надеется, что выглянувший на его шаги из кухни Диксон еще не настолько проголодался, чтобы сожрать его живьем, но и поторапливающих фраз оттуда не доносится. Иисус с аккуратностью раскладывает в гостиной на спинке дивана свой плащ, чтобы дать ему просохнуть. Ножи тоже не стоит убирать далеко, несмотря на то, что дом полностью безопасен. Кто знает, вдруг толпа взявшихся из неоткуда ходячих проломит снаружи окно.

Иисус входит на кухню, в тот момент, когда Дэрил лезет в шкаф за тарелками, и изучает выбранные и отложенные продукты, прикидывая, что можно из них приготовить и побыстрее.

\- Ну, открывай следующую бутылку, раз выпил. Если найдешь бокалы, то будем совсем как цивилизованные люди, - и чтобы не отбирать друг у друга сосуд. Хотя в разделении пищи есть нечто особенное – это иногда даже интимнее, чем секс. Скажи он вслух эту ранее услышанную теорию, охотник тотчас распределит алкоголь по стаканам.

Дэрилу приходится подняться на носочки – стратегически важные предметы вообще-то должны находиться на уровне глаз! – и вытянуть руку за необходимым. Он скептически смотрит на округлые бока бокалов, вертит один в руке и, хмыкнув, ставит на стол. Он спокойно может пить и из надтреснутой банки, если придется. _Но они ведь цивилизованные люди._ А до этого распитие вина из горла почему-то нисколько не смущало Ровиа. Следом за бокалами он принимается искать штопор. Момент, как и чем парень открывал первую бутылку, он упустил. Дэрил открывает ящик за ящиком, прикидывая, где она может храниться. У него дома все было просто. Во-первых, вина там никто не пил. Во-вторых, открыть бутылку пива можно было с помощью любой поверхности, даже не всегда для этого подходящей. Он почти решается на открытие бутылки с помощью охотничьего ножа, просто сбив ей горлышко, но штопор находится на полке, где до этого были консервы.

Открыв бутылку и расставив посуду на столе, Дэрил садится на один из стульев. Теперь остается только ждать, когда еда будет готова. И придумать действие, о котором он совершенно забыл. Устроив подбородок на сложенных на краю стола руках, он наблюдает за Полом, отправившимся мыть овощи. У него никогда не выходило придумывать интересные задания или вопросы. Что уж, он никогда ни во что такое и не играл, если так подумать. Его фантазия заканчивалась на элементарных действиях. В конце концов, они не школьники, чтобы интересным считать задание залезть под стол и прокукарекать трижды. И недостаточно пьяны для того, чтобы начать думать, как школьники.

\- Расскажи мне историю, - внезапно даже для себя самого говорит он, и Иисус поднимает удивленный взгляд. – Хорошую историю, - в которой не будет потерь и страданий. Всего того, что окружает их каждый день. Это ведь можно считать действием? Он ведь не задавал никаких вопросов и оставил за Ровиа выбор подходящей, на его взгляд, байки. – И можешь начать придумывать для меня следующее действие, - расслабившись, Дэрил прикрывает глаза, приготовившись слушать рассказ. Спокойный голос, стук кухонной утвари, шум дождя. Выходило странно уютно. В том, что Диксон не будет помогать с готовкой, Иисус как-то не сомневался и не винил его – он все-таки охотник, добытчик. Главное, чтобы не мешал.

Хорошей истории у Иисуса в запасе было, к сожалению, все они заканчивались плохо, через день или несколько лет. Ну, кроме того факта, что он во всех выживал, однако, умирали другие.

\- Дэрил, они… - начинает он, качнув головой и нахмурив брови. Нет, ну что-то же должно быть хорошее. В голову как назло ничего не приходит. Он принимается очищать лук, а затем мелко его нарезать, пытаясь что-нибудь придумать. – Вряд ли ты хочешь слушать о моей первой любви, - он усмехается и пожимает плечами, а затем нарезает повядший красный перец кубиками. Любовь ведь закончилась, остались только воспоминания. Но маловероятно, что Дэрил сочтет романтические бредни интересными. Ему подавай интригу, погони, бурление адреналина. Что ж, Диксон не уточнял, что история обязательно должна быть правдивой.

\- Это было после окончания университета. Каждый, наверное, не знает, чем он хочет заниматься, поэтому хватается за все возможности, - Иисус включает плиту и достает сковородку, сбрызнув ее маслом. Лук отправляется в нее первым. Пока следом за ним на огне размягчается перец, Иисус нарезает цукини и помидоры кубиками. – Я был на перепутье. Меня только что кинул любимый человек, владелец дома грозился выселить, если я не оплачу аренду за два предыдущих месяца, а на моей работе таких денег не было. Тогда мне позвонил друг, Картер. Предложил одно дело, а я согласился, несмотря на то, что завязал, - бросает в сковороду цукини, перемешивает деревянной лопаткой. На соседней конфорке уже закипает вода в кастрюле – Дэрил, вероятно, хочет спагетти, раз оставил тут пачку. Отвлекаясь на манипуляции, Иисус пару минут молчит, что добавляет интриги его рассказу, напрямую связанному с первым вопросом, заданным ему в игре, о взломах. – Один человек дал наводку на ювелирный магазин. Договор такой: ему наличка, нам – все остальное, что сможем сбыть. – Иисус даже не представлял, как сейчас должен ломаться его образ в глазах Дэрила. Но он никогда и не утверждал, что святой. Соус для спагетти практически готов, и Иисус добавляет в него для аромата орегано и базилик, солит, а через пару минут снимает с огня. От расходящегося по кухне запаха начинает ворчать желудок. – Этот человек не был мне знаком и держался обособленно. Впрочем, мы на одно же дело собрались, дальнейшее общение было не предусмотрено. Я вскрыл замки, мы забрались внутрь. Но на прилавках ничего не было. Картер вспыхнул от обмана и наставил на нашего наводчика оружие, но я их разнял. Решили проверить подсобку, - все время, пока Иисус рассказывает, он не смотрит на Дэрила, будто не хочет, чтобы тот видел его глаза и что-либо в них распознал. – Наличка была, драгоценности – нет. Но я нашел мешочек с россыпью бриллиантов. Не такой богатый улов, на который мы рассчитывали. Сейф открыть не успели. Сигнализация сработала бесшумно, а вот вой полицейских сирен был слышен издали. Мы ринулись к черному ходу. Но из помещения успели исчезнуть только я и незнакомец, Картера схватили. Я слышал выстрел, - он сглатывает и сжимает губы, натирая стейки приправой. – И, судя по тому, что мы больше не виделись, он погиб.

По мере рассказа брови Дэрила все больше ползут верх, когда всплывают новые подробности. Он не может понять, то ли то, о чем говорит парень, правда, то ли вымысел или, на худой конец, приукрашенная реальность. Взлом и проникновение в ювелирную лавку – сюжет, больше подходящий для проходного боевика, чем для жизни. Но Дэрил успел выучить простую вещь – случиться может всякое. Даже то, что, на первый взгляд, кажется невозможным. Например, мертвецы воскреснут. Так почему бы Ровиа не мог быть вором, завязавшим со своими делами – так, по крайне мере, можно объяснить его недурственные умения.

\- Мы с незнакомцем попытались спрятаться в недостроенном здании, переждать, пока полиция не уедет, - продолжает Иисус, когда мясо отправляется шипеть на раскаленную сковороду, что займет в общей сложности минуты четыре. Стейк, главное, не передержать и не превратить в подметку. Вероятнее всего, Диксону понравится средняя прожарка, чуть-чуть с кровью. - Но они исследовали каждый дом. Погнались за нами. Мы пытались сбежать, некогда было смотреть под ноги. Деревянные перекрытия подо мной провалились, и я чудом не улетел вниз, зацепившись за край, - стейк, кажется, был доведен до готовности, но Иисус не был большим спецом в приготовлении, да и со временем от неиспользования любой навык теряется. Но на вкус в плюс работает тот факт, что они голодны. – Он видел это. И не протянул мне руку, - он качает головой, раскладывая спагетти по тарелкам. – Я упал на пару этажей вниз, цепляясь за стены. Отбил себе ребра и сломал лодыжку. Он подумал, что я умер, - Иисус пожимает плечами, - но я выбрался. Во всем этом был, несомненно, огромный и увесистый плюс, который в конечном итоге обратился в пять тысяч долларов, - он улыбается, - а также уроком, что, когда завязал, возвращаться не стоит. – Иисус перекладывает стейки и возвращает тарелки на обеденный стол.

\- Как у кого-то вообще язык повернулся прозвать тебя Иисусом, - беззлобно фыркает Дэрил, и парень не сдерживает смех на комментарий. Охотник так легко принял историю за чистую монету и не задал уточняющего вопроса, а не выдумка ли она. Да, история плохо ложилась на образ, а на прозвище – подавно. Но он его получил вовсе не из-за внешнего сходства. Конечно, каждый после обрушения мира имел право на второй шанс и новую жизнь, так что свою биографию можно было выдумать какой угодно, как и имя, и никто бы не смог это проверить. Значение сейчас имели только поступки. Но охотник не догадывался, что на самом деле Пол был с ним искренним. Однако он вовсе не такой, каким его могут представить рассказы без объяснений, обстоятельства вынудили его пару раз поступить не очень хорошо, но не значит, что ему нравилось вести такой образ жизни. Однако оправдываются только действительно виновные.

– Ну что. Приятного аппетита.

Дэрил выпрямляется и подается вперед, когда перед ним оказывается ужин. Выглядит восхитительно, пахнет так же, и он едва ли не облизывается, когда представляет, каким все должно быть на вкус. Он уже готов схватить вилку и приступить к трапезе, но застывает в самом начале движения, с трудом оторвав взгляд от своей порции и переводя его на хиллтоповца.

\- Но сначала выполни свое действие. – Иисус не садится и делает несколько глотков вина, рассматривая, как напрягся Дэрил перед неизвестностью. Если Ровиа потребует отдать его половину еды, то он сломает ему нос. И это будет оправдано. Но у Иисуса есть идея, как сделать так, чтобы Диксон в следующий раз поменял выбор в пользу «правды», иначе их вечер грозит скатиться в скуку.

– Обними меня. Как минимум на три «Миссисипи». – Алкоголь должен рушить границы в общении, не так ли?

Действие, загаданное Ровиа, скорее обескураживает, чем вызывает ярость или что-либо еще. Дэрил даже не находит толкового повода для того, чтобы воплотить свою мысленную угрозу в жизнь. Он просто не понимает. Зачем? Почему именно это вдруг показалось Ровиа необходимым? Или он решил так подшутить?

В объятьях нет ничего необычного. В принципе, Дэрил знает, черт возьми, что это такое, пусть некоторые до сих пор уверенны в обратном. Он обнимал Кэрол после того, как думал, что никогда больше ее не увидит, или когда она нуждалась в утешении, которое он попросту не знал больше, каким способом выразить. Обнимал Рика, Мишон, Мэгги и каждого из своей внезапно довольно большой семьи, когда встретил их после недель заключения в Святилище. Единственной, кого он мог обнимать без причины, часами таская на руках, была Джудит. Он ведь возился с ней с самого рождения, в конце концов. Но обнимать кого-то просто так. Кого-то чужого. Просто потому, что ему так захотелось. Зачем?

Дэрил щурится, рассматривая дожидающегося его действий парня. В голове вертится мысль послать эту идиотскую игру к чертовой матери вместе с самим Ровиа, загадывающим непонятно что. Но, с другой стороны, это ведь всего лишь игра. Способ скоротать время, на который он сам же и дал согласие. Если бы ему не было интересно узнать, что может из этого выйти, он послал бы Ровиа сразу же, не раздумывая. Выходит, сам виноват? А раз виноват, то придется отдуваться.

Он делает несколько глотков вина из бокала, прежде чем встать со стула, будто ему предстоит не обнять человека, а убить его. Было бы и то проще. Приближаясь, он не смотрит в лицо парня, вместо этого агрессивно гипнотизируя его яремную впадину. Если он поднимет взгляд и увидит минимальный намек на насмешку в чужих глазах, то кто-то точно не обойдется без свежих травм. Иисус плотно сжимает губы и ждет, наблюдая, как охотник приближается. _«Вмажет. Передумает за секунду до и вмажет. Одумается»._ Иисус на мгновение умудряется даже пожалеть о своем выборе. Подойдя вплотную, Дэрил обреченно вздыхает и неловко обнимает Ровиа за плечи, а тот от неожиданности пялится невидящим взглядом на накрытый стол.

Все не так страшно. По крайне мере, парень не ощущается, как кто-то чужой. Просто не тот, к кому Дэрил достаточно привык для такого.

_Раз Миссисипи._

В прошлый раз, когда они были настолько близко, гнали на всей скорости из Святилища в Хиллтоп, от Диксона пахло пóтом, мускусом, страхом, отчаянием, арахисовой пастой и чужим одеколоном от позаимствованной у Спасителей рубашки. Сейчас была лишь чистота, шампунь и гель для душа, которым они оба пользовались полчаса назад, и где-то среди этого вплетался его настоящий запах, запах кожи.

_Два Миссисипи._

Вроде, все хорошо. Во всяком случае, Дэрилу так кажется несколько секунд. А Иисусу кажется неправильным стоять истуканом, поэтому он обнимает охотника в ответ, тут же почувствовав едва заметную дрожь от прикосновения. Дэрил внутренне рычит – нет, на это они не договаривались. Он должен был обнимать, а не становиться жертвой чужих рук.

_Три Миссисипи._

\- Все, - голос подводит, хрипя. Дэрил отстраняется, выпутываясь из чужой хватки, и спешит к облюбованному месту. Есть. Есть и больше не выполнять никаких сраных действий.

\- Что ж, теперь я выбираю правду, - Иисус присаживается на стул, пододвигая к себе тарелку. Комментировать произошедшее он не собирается. Лучше и комфортнее перестать болтать и обратиться к долгожданному мясу, овощам, спагетти. Он облизывает губы и успевает лишь намотать макароны на вилку, как правда подоспевает. Диксон хочет знать.

\- Почему ты выбрал это действие? – Резко спрашивает он. И если Ровиа скажет, что это было забавно, то в ящике стола лежит целый набор столового серебра, которым можно убить. Дэрил терпеть не мог, когда с ним забавляются или смеются за его счет.

Иисус теряется, потому что совсем не мог предположить появления вопроса и не готов был ответить. Вернее, не думал, что вообще придется объяснять.

\- Я… подумал, что тебе это необходимо. После всего пережитого, - он помнит, как Диксон поспешил оказаться в объятиях всех своих близких, едва выбравшись из заключения. Тактильность заставляла почувствовать себя действительно дома, ощутить поддержку, осознать, что теперь все в порядке и успокоиться. Никакие слова не дадут равнозначный эффект. – Кроме того, если бы я это сделал, ты бы сломал мне руку, - усмехается Иисус. У Дэрила не в порядке вещей подобные проявления эмоций, он-то и в разговорах к себе не подпускает. А у Иисуса вышло. Да, с иным подтекстом, но уже – огромный рывок вперед в их общении. Нет, он не рассчитывает на доверие вот так просто, но, может, Дэрил убедился, что Иисус никакой опасности не представляет. К нему можно прикоснуться, с ним можно и нужно говорить. Он не сделает ничего плохого.

\- Я бы не сломал тебе руку, - Дэрил хмурится, отвечая на такое глупое заявление. Он бы не ожидал этого – да. Может, оттолкнул бы. Но скорее растерялся и не смог бы ничего сделать. Разве что застыть, пока до Ровиа бы не дошло, что что-то не так. Но Дэрил никогда не калечил людей просто так. Тем более, если ему приходилось и дальше с ними взаимодействовать.

Или именно такого мнения о нем были все? Неужели у него на лбу висит табличка: «не влезай – убьет?» Даже Бэт думала, что он был каким-то преступником и в свое время отсидел в тюрьме. Дэрил не обманывался и прекрасно осознавал, как порой выглядел со стороны.

\- Ну, прости, но выглядишь ты как человек, который не станет терпеть то, что ему не нравится, - объясняет Иисус, как ему кажется, достаточно мягко, на что Дэрил хмыкает и складывает руки на груди, пристально глядя на своего собеседника из-под влажной челки, упавшей на глаза.

\- Каким еще человеком я выгляжу? – Ему действительно интересно. Решился же Ровиа высказать ему о том, какой он мудак, так пусть продолжает.

\- Сильным, - произносит Иисус – он и без задания готов не лгать, - морально. Ну, физически тоже, - с короткой усмешкой поправляет он, - Преданным. Человеком дела. И тем, кто обязательно возьмет то, что захочет. – А также тем, кто опасается сближаться с людьми. Но эту часть фразы он оставляет при себе.

Чем больше говорит Ровиа, тем больше удивляется Дэрил. Он никогда не думал о себе в таком ключе. Почти всегда воспринимал себя лишь частью группы, выполняющей возложенные на него обязанности, но не отдельной личностью, кажущейся сильной морально и физически, преданной – он просто вел себя так, как вел, не задумываясь о том, как это выглядит для окружающих. Ровиа странный. Удивительный тип людей, выискивающий во всем положительные стороны. Даже тогда, когда их, казалось бы, не осталось. И не способный лгать. Особенно сейчас, когда они сидят один на один, не находясь ни под чьим больше взглядом. Наверное, если бы здесь находился кто-то еще, Дэрил бы предпочел вовсе держаться в стороне от обоих, не мешая Ровиа болтать с тем, кто действительно сможет поддержать беседу, в отличие от него. Парню, привыкшему выходить на вылазки в одиночку, необходим был нормальный собеседник, который не стал бы рычать на него и выбрасывать из машины за мелкую провинность.

\- Я тоже выберу правду, - вдруг говорит Дэрил немного погодя, опустив взгляд в тарелку, словно ему стыдно. Он может прекратить игру, но это значило бы проиграть, не так ли? И все же, если Дэрил продолжает играть, то никаких больше сраных действий, типа объятий, как он и сказал, не будет выполнять. Только если вопросы Ровиа не окажутся еще хуже.

И теперь у Иисуса есть великолепный шанс влезть в самое потаенное, сокровенное, спросить то, о чем, может быть, никто до него не спрашивал и уж точно не получал правдивого ответа. Да вот загвоздка: только что обретенную крупицу доверия легко потерять одним неверным словом. Внутри Иисуса начинает полыхать пожар дилеммы. Есть то, что хочется знать, и то, о чем не следует спрашивать. Он не имеет права допытываться у Диксона того, к чему никто другой не получал доступ. С другой стороны, это же игра. Дэрил сам согласился на нее, значит, осознавал риск и пошел на него. Тем более, ее можно было прекратить в любой момент, но она захватывала, азарт, адреналин, кто первый свернет с дороги, тот трус, а не свернут – расшибутся друг об друга насмерть. Или нет?

Размышляя, Иисус разрезает мясо на кусочки и отправляет в рот первый. Вкус ударяет по рецепторам, и он прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь ужином. Черт побери, талант не пропьешь. Вернее, навыки, которые он обрел в молодости – не все же время довольствоваться фастфудом, куда дешевле питаться дома, особенно в условиях крайне ограниченных финансов.

\- Давай сначала поедим, а потом задам, - да и нужно придумать, что спросить. Нарушать такой прекрасный ужин болтовней – кощунство, особенно вопросами, которые могут испортить наслаждение прекрасным. Поэтому некоторое время они проводят в тишине, которую нарушает лишь скрежет столовых приборов.


	5. Когда у тебя последний раз был секс?

Дэрил набросился на мясо и спагетти, с удовольствием заедая их овощами и запивая вином. Удивительно, как только умудрился не подавиться, спеша набить пустой живот. Когда на тарелке осталось совсем немного, он притормозил, вспомнив, что спешить вообще-то некуда; еда, приготовленная Ровиа, оказалась настолько вкусной, что удовольствие от нее можно было бы растянуть.

\- Надеюсь, что тебе понравилось, - закончив трапезу, с улыбкой говорит Иисус - он старался угодить.

\- Угу, - Дэрил с сожалением смотрит на опустевшую тарелку и облизывается, собирая с губ остатки соуса, - спасибо, - Ровиа мог бы неплохо заработать, если бы устроился поваром в какой-нибудь ресторан. По крайне мере, так кажется Дэрилу. За последнее время он не ел ничего вкуснее этого. Конечно, сравнивать было особо не с чем, но и придраться тоже было не к чему.

После такого ужина только и хочется упасть на диван перед телевизором. Жаль, ничего не транслируют. Но, может, у жившей здесь семьи есть DVD-диски. Иисус берет салфетку и стирает томатный соус с губ и бороды. Откидывается на спинку стула, держа в руках бокал с вином. Крутит его, и вишневое содержимое плавно омывает стенки. Жаль, что они недостаточно пьяны для более откровенных вопросов. Ведь именно ради них и смеха обычно затевается игра, а не того, чтобы узнать друг друга. «Почему ты согласился с Риком и не оставил меня тогда на дереве?», «Догадывался ли ты, что в машине я лишь прикидывался, что был без сознания?». Спугнет. Заставит Дэрила завернуть игру. Да и мелочи все это.

\- Если бы я сейчас предложил тебе остаться в Хиллтопе, поселиться у меня в трейлере, ты бы согласился? – Потому что других свободных мест нет. Иисус сам не знает, почему спрашивает. Наверное, чтобы добавить следующее. – Когда мы вернемся, это все еще будет предложением. Я отдам тебе свою кровать, если хочешь, но в комнате есть и диван. Я спрячу тебя и попрошу Мэгги что-нибудь придумать, чтобы тебе не пришлось бегать. – Иисус, даже если это поставит его под удар, искренне хочет помочь Дэрилу найти хоть какой-то угол, чтобы тот не был вынужден слоняться и прятаться по лесам. Он допивает свой бокал и наполняет его снова, и вторая бутылка подходит к концу.

Дэрил неосознанно повторяет позу парня, так же откидываясь на спинку стула, только вновь подтягивает к себе одну ногу, согнув ее в колене и поставив на край стула. Ему нужно подумать над этим вопросом-предложением. И снова всплывает это «зачем?» И так понятно, что Дэрилу некуда идти. Ход в Александрию ему закрыт, пока Рик не даст отмашку. Нет, конечно, он может заявиться к воротам, подвергнув своих людей опасности, если его заметят Спасители. Но возвращаться в Королевство он не хочет категорически, чтобы снова не оказаться в четырех стенах, лишенным возможности покинуть пределы охраняемой территории.

\- Да, - он в один глоток осушает бокал и отставляет его на стол. Хиллтоп – лучшее решение из возможных. Оставаться в пределах поселения тоже опасно, ведь и туда вхожи люди Нигана, но у него хотя бы будет возможность выбираться на вылазки и быть полезным. Мэгги придумает, чем его занять. – Да, наверное, я бы согласился, - он мог бы спать и на полу, если бы это потребовалось. Не выселять же хозяина трейлера из его кровати. И, наверное, не стоит даже спрашивать о том, зачем Ровиа помогать ему. Стоило самому прийти к ответу – это же Ровиа. Чертов Иисус. То ли он намеренно соответствовал своей кличке, то ли действительно был таким сам по себе.

Иисус кивает про себя и едва заметно довольно улыбается, потому что, кажется, только что обзавелся соседом по комнате – пустое помещение его напрягало, хотелось хоть какой-то жизни, ведь даже притащенный с улицы цветок умудрился засохнуть, будто и ему было одиноко.

\- Снова правда, - продолжает он, осознав, насколько ему нравится говорить, отвечать Дэрилу, который неловко проявляет заинтересованность к собеседнику с помощью необходимости задавать вопросы. Но здравый рассудок подал признак жизни, выразившись во внутреннем негодовании - «ну зачем я это делаю?». Иисус потирает лоб, встает с места и, беря опустевшие тарелки, перемещает их в раковину – потом помоют. Вертикальное положение говорит, что вина в нем достаточно, и координация движений может в любой момент подвести, поэтому следует скорее пристроить свою пятую точку на какую-нибудь мягкую поверхность.

\- Хм, - Дэрил задумчиво прикусывает ноготь на большом пальце, так и не придумав вопроса. Изначально эта игра не казалась такой сложной. – Есть что-то, чем тебе хотелось бы поделиться, но некому было об этом рассказать? Или не представлялось случая? – Он снова оставляет за Ровиа выбор, не конкретизируя своего вопроса. Может, это и не по правилам, но их ему все равно никто не озвучивал. Дэрил слышал, что некоторым проще делиться определенными вещами с незнакомцами, а не с теми людьми, которые окружают его каждый день. В принципе, его можно считать незнакомцем.

И Иисус прикусывает губу, хмурясь на такой личный вопрос.

\- Ты хочешь быть тем самым единственным, с кем я поделюсь? – усмехается он, пристально глядя ему в глаза. Забавно, что, чем больше они пьют, тем длиннее становятся фразы напарника, который раньше ограничивался лишь одним емким словом.

\- Ты сказал, что мне необходимо было кого-то обнять после всего пережитого. Если тебе есть, что сказать, но ты не можешь сделать этого просто так, то у тебя должна быть возможность поделиться, - сейчас для Дэрила эта мысль выглядела вполне логичной. Неловкой попыткой поддержать в ответ или попытаться облегчить хоть какой-то аспект жизни. Пусть и таким глупым образом. – Даже если эта возможность я. Можешь не отвечать, если не хочешь, а я придумаю другой вопрос, - Дэрил пожимает плечами. Он все еще не хочет переступать тех границ, за которые не принято пропускать чужаков, но Ровиа еще не очертил их перед ним, поэтому он тыкался носом по углам, как слепой щенок, не представляя, куда ему следует направиться.

\- Все в порядке. Это игра. Я должен ответить. Но нужно подумать. – Он молчит, долго молчит, опустив глаза в стол, и перебирает в голове то, чем мог ни с кем не поделиться. Очень многое он рассказал Мэгги, так как считает ее другом, поэтому потаенного осталось мало, оно было запрятано так далеко, что и лезть не хотелось – стыдное, осознание своей глупости и несовершенства. Но алкоголь подкармливает смелость и шепчет, что через неделю Дэрил забудет абсолютно все, что Иисус сегодня рассказал, в особенности то, что озвучено после второй бутылки.

\- Есть, - и это тяжело сказать вслух, хотя Иисус давно про себя все осознал. И принял. И понял, что с этим ничего не поделаешь, но теперь пытался сопротивляться. - Например, я патологически склонен влюбляться не в тех людей, - и улыбается, прикрывая глаза, будто его совсем это не волнует. – Но я над этим работаю. – И словно пытается оправдаться и спастись. Спасибо всем этим «не тем людям», кто способствует излечению, кто раз за разом доказывает холодность и отстраненность людей. Однажды он перестанет быть глупцом. Хотя прекращать верить нельзя, это убивает все настоящее, кто-то должен остаться в этом мире живым, наполненным добром. А не пустым. Ходячим.

Дэрил удивленно моргает, немного склонив голову на бок – обычно людей гложет нечто ужасное, в чем стыдно сознаваться. Особенно в реалиях окружающего их мира. В ответ он только кивает, обозначая, что принял его слова к сведению. Сам он не помнил своих влюбленностей. И были ли они вообще. Для этого странного чувства, не поддающегося объяснению, в его жизни, кажется, места было не предусмотрено. И сейчас он также не спешил об этом задумываться, но сложно было упустить из виду то, как окружающие его люди разбиваются на пары, постепенно строят свое будущее, а он продолжает быть один, пусть и остается частью семьи.

Иисус подхватывает третью бутылку и направляется в сторону гостиной, обернувшись на Дэрила уже в дверях. Тот поднимается со стула и следует за ним, напоследок щелкнув выключателем на кухне. Незачем тратить электричество понапрасну.

Дэрил становится на мягкий ковер в гостиной и шевелит пальцами на ногах, радуясь, что больше не придется морозить ступни о паркет. После заключения в Святилище, когда пришлось голышом сидеть на бетонном полу, он все больше стремился к теплу. Словно никак не мог согреться. Дэрил медленно обходит комнату, рассматривая безделушки на полках – ряды сувениров из разных стран и фотографии у памятных мест.

Иисус окидывает взглядом помещение, останавливаясь на бильярдном столе и подумывая, что стоит сыграть – когда еще представится шанс? Он подходит, разглядывая шары в треугольнике на алом сукне, но не находит в себе силы взяться за игру.

Открыв один из немногочисленных шкафов, Дэрил присвистнул. На полках расположились початые бутылки с разнообразным алкоголем. По всей видимости, привезенным из тех самых стран, откуда и сувениры. Названий некоторых напитков Дэрил прочитать не мог, других – с трудом разбирал. Это же сколько выпивки хранилось в доме, что ее запасы казались нескончаемыми? Иисус опускается на диван, наблюдая за напарником и его невидимыми муками выбора, сомневаясь, что Дэрил захочет разнообразить досуг новой игрой. Иисус делает несколько больших глотков, уже наметившись на вон тот пузатый сосуд шоколадного цвета, в котором должен быть ликер. Ведь сначала нужно закончить хотя бы с вином, а затем идти за напитками покрепче. Они с Дэрилом, черт побери, выиграли джек-пот. Наобум взяв пару бутылок, Дэрил усаживается рядом с напарником и прикрывает глаза, запрокинув голову на мягкую спинку дивана.

\- Последний раз я пил алкоголь, когда забрался в кузов машины, направляющейся к Святилищу. Вернее, только глотнул, - вспоминает Иисус, устраиваясь поудобнее и опасаясь, что не найдет в себе силы встать, если тоже откинется на спинку. – Я ехал за тобой. Саймон отобрал у Грегори все его "элитные" запасы, сохраненные на крайний случай его тяжелых размышлений над судьбой общины. А я подрезал дно у коробки с бутылками, чтобы Спасителям ничего не досталось, - говорит с улыбкой. Может быть, Дэрил слышал ругань, так как находился в этот момент недалеко. Он сам не замечает, как начинает привычно болтать обо всем, совершенно забывая об игре. Грегори бы, наверное, удавился, увидев коллекцию в этом шкафу. Можно взять глобус и тыкать в него пальцами, выискивая места, откуда привезены бутылки. Такое ощущение, что все, что делали нынче почившие владельцы дома, когда не путешествовали, конечно, – это бухали, нюхали, долбили, поглощали стейки и омаров и трахались. В общем, не чувствовали ограничений. А затем праздничная череда оборвалась, конец удовольствиям пришел незаметно, проскользнув сквозь стодолларовую банкноту в нос. И вот на оставшиеся блага налетели стервятники.

Дэрил усмехается, когда слышит историю, но быстро серьезнеет, когда до него доходит смысл сказанной вскользь фразы. Он открывает глаза и поворачивает голову в сторону сидящего рядом парня.

\- Ты ехал туда за мной? – Дэрил хмурится, потому что донимающий его весь этот вечер вопрос вновь всплывает на поверхность, раздражая отсутствием возможности ответить на него самостоятельно. – Зачем? – и задает его вслух, надеясь услышать хоть какое-то объяснение. _«Идиот»._

\- Почему тебя удивляет проявление доброты к себе? – это не категоричное «да», хотя им и является, но имеет под собой глубокие корни. И тут же Иисус чувствует себя психотерапевтом, задающим вопросы, на которые замкнутый человек просто-напросто не захочет отвечать. _«Потому что я не хотел, чтобы ты и дальше был в заключении. Потому что ты должен был быть дома»._ Раньше, при желании, можно было выяснить местонахождение Святилища точно таким же образом, но Иисус этого не делал. В этот раз у него был повод. И шанс, которым он незамедлительно воспользовался. Он чувствовал, что должен так поступить – и этому не нужно было каких-либо конкретных объяснений. _«А еще потому что я выбираю не тех людей»,_ \- хочется по лбу себе постучать – ну откуда взялась эта мысль? Дэрил считает, что не достоин доброты и заботы? Просто пусть заучит известную всем истину, что Иисус не умеет поступать иначе, и больше не спрашивает, не уточняет, не лезет в конкретику. Пусть думает, что это в его характере и он так обходится со всеми окружающими.

\- Я не тот человек, - Диксон пожимает плечами, упуская окончание предложения, которое, наверняка, резало бы по ушам. Оно и так предельно ясно читалось в выражении лица и напряженных плечах. Другие люди испытывали куда большую потребность в доброте и спасении, чем он. Он, черт возьми, был виновен во стольких бедах, так к чему тратить на него столь редкий сейчас ресурс? – Тебе стоило остаться в поселении и помогать там, - Ровиа не должен был рисковать ради него. Ценность его шкуры не соответствовала ценности жизни Ровиа или кого-либо еще, кто пострадал бы, лишись Хиллтоп едва ли не единственного своего защитника. А Дэрил бы как-то выбрался и сам. Он был близок к этому и справился бы. Но, только увидев этого отчаянного идиота, осознал, насколько вымотан и напуган, думая, будто ему одному придется воевать против всех, кто встретится на его пути.

_«До чего самоотверженный»._ Иисус качает головой, выказывая свое несогласие с мнением охотника, но вслух переубеждать не принимается, дабы не запустить волну бессмысленных пререканий. Диксон важен и достоин спасения, да, черт побери. Иисус был готов исследовать Святилище вдоль и поперек, если бы потребовалось, чтобы вытащить его.

Дэрил плохо помнил, как они добрались до Хиллтопа, и продолжал удивляться тому, как не свалился с байка и ни во что не врезался, едва видя перед собой дорогу. Ровиа помог ему, еле держащему себя в сознании, слезть с мотоцикла, отвел к себе и дал время на то, чтобы прийти в себя. Обеспечил едой и одеждой, позволил, впервые за долгое время, выспаться на мягкой постели. Он был добр к нему. Незаслуженно и необъяснимо.

Дэрила раздражало, что он не мог понять причину такого поведения, по привычке ища по всем какую-то скрытую для Ровиа выгоду или подтекст. Поэтому и не шел на контакт, злился, избегал, зная, что находится у парня в долгу, но не желая даже думать о том, каким огромным этот долг может быть, и когда от него потребуют его вернуть. А в итоге напоролся на самый очевидный ответ, который не желал признавать – к нему были добры, потому что он каким-то чертом оказался этого достоин. Так же, как и понимания, утешительных объятий и всего прочего, о чем никогда по отношению к себе не задумывался.

\- По-моему, у нас вопросы и задания как у стариков, - Иисус закатывает глаза, усмехнувшись себе под нос и решая закрыть вдруг зашедшую в тупик тему разговора и вернуться к игре, превратив ее в развлекательную – такую, какой она должна быть изначально.

\- Так спроси что-нибудь поинтереснее, - фыркает Дэрил, таким образом снова выбирая правду. Теперь ему интересно, какие вопросы покажутся Ровиа не стариковскими.

\- Ты уверен?

Он не уверен ни в чем. А уж тем более в том, каких вопросов или действий ждать. Консистенция организма позволяет прекратить задавать личные вопросы и спросить что-нибудь дурацкое. Или же не совсем.

\- Когда у тебя последний раз был секс? – поинтересней? Да. Неуместно? Очень даже. Иисус не замечает, как вопрос слетает у него с языка. О любви упомянули, можно и, так сказать, углубиться в вопрос. Раз уж они тут стирают границы в общении, играя в провокационную игру для школьников.

Когда Дэрил предложил придумать вопрос поинтересней, следовало ожидать чего-то подобного. Что еще может интересовать людей больше, чем чей-то секс? Разве что только свой собственный. Он бросает взгляд на пустую бутылку вина и решает опробовать алкоголь из бара. Сделав пару глотков из бутылки, Дэрил вновь безуспешно пытается по этикетке идентифицировать содержимое, имеющее приятный сладковатый привкус, но на порядок больше градусов, чем вино.

\- Не помню. Может, года четыре назад или больше, - последние пару лет можно без труда объяснить Концом Света, что, тем не менее, не мешало другим заниматься сексом и даже заводить детей. Что же до остального – ему просто не хотелось. – И нет, у меня нет с этим проблем, - уточняет, не зная зачем. Он наслушался шуточек со стороны брата и его дружков, когда, вместо того, чтобы лапать за зад официантку в баре, которая была бы даже не против, Дэрил предпочитал пить или вовсе уходить на парковку к байку, где можно спокойно покурить, не выслушивая гул пьяных посетителей.

Как-то так вышло, что Мерл был больше обеспокоен его сексуальной жизнью, чем он сам. Даже первый секс у Дэрила случился с подачки старшего брата, который на его пятнадцатилетие подарил ему свидание с проституткой. Та отлично справилась со своей работой – не отвязалась от него, пока не довела дело до конца. После того случая у него не возникало желания повторять. По крайне мере со шлюхами. Вот только в их окружении других женщин практически не водилось.

\- Захочешь исправить – обращайся, - пожимает плечами Иисус и только через пару секунд осознает, что именно сказал. - Ой. То есть, я хотел сказать, что помогу… Ай, я делаю только хуже, - он закрывает лицо рукой, чуть наклонившись вперед, и смеется над формулировкой. Кажется, в этом вопросе вообще нельзя подобрать правильные слова.

Под аккомпанемент звона бутылок и привкуса алкоголя во рту, хочется больше говорить о чем-то, что не заставляет мозг дымиться от натуги в попытке установить причинно-следственные связи. Дэрил вообще удивлен, что ему хочется говорить, продолжать игру, думать над заданиями и отвечать на вопросы, если они будут такими же идиотскими, как и действия. В коротком приступе тихого смеха в ответ на попытку Ровиа выкрутиться из неловкого положения, в которое тот сам же себя и загнал, Дэрил винит действие вина и непонятного ликера.

– В общем, я тебя познакомлю с кем-либо, если захочешь, – наконец, находит слова Иисус. А если не захочет, то нет. Если Диксону комфортнее в одиночестве. Вернее, если он так считает. – Если я через еще одну бутылку попрошу тебя познакомить с кем-то меня, то… отправь меня спать. Хотя можешь и познакомить. – Он поджимает губы и кивает, решив не скрывать, что и у него на личном фронте полнейший штиль. Иисус был знаком с жителями Александрии, но весьма условно, так что мог кого-то упустить.

\- Я учту, - Дэрил кивает, не сдерживая усмешку в голосе. Он вполне обойдется без новых знакомств и попыток как-то наладить его личную жизнь, но сейчас ему не хочется об этом говорить. – Даже если ты попросишь, у меня на примете все равно нет знакомых свободных женщин, так что можешь пить, сколько влезет, - одну бутылку, две или половину бара – лишь бы завтра проснулся и был готов отправиться дальше. Вообще Дэрил удивлен, как это никто еще не покусился на главную добродетель Хиллтопа. Впрочем, он сам понятия не имел, как на самом деле завязываются отношения между людьми. Настоящие, а не то, к чему привык он сам. Он и в принципе построения дружбы так и не разобрался, хотя каким-то образом умудрился обзавестись несколькими друзьями, но уже после того, как мир рухнул, а привычное его виденье полетело в тартарары.

Иисусу кажется, что Дэрил или издевается или всерьез не понимает. Или не хочет задеть. Или все вместе. И он закатывает глаза на предположение.

\- Только не прикидывайся идиотом, - хмыкает Иисус, - ты же давно понял, что они меня не привлекают. – Иначе бы за отношениями дело не стало, некоторые девушки в поселении ранее проявляли к нему интерес. Мэгги он рассказал о себе самое сокровенное вовсе не из-за того, чтобы в дальнейшем избежать неловкости от тесного общения, которое можно было бы принять за влюбленность. Он знал, что она поймет. Это был жест невероятной силы доверия, укрепивший дружбу. А сейчас, преисполненный хмельной смелостью, зачем-то выкладывает излишние подробности Дэрилу, ни на секунду не задумываясь, как тот их воспримет.

Дэрил обводит Ровиа взглядом с головы до ног и пожимает плечами. Нет, он не понял, даже если парень вдруг приписал ему наблюдательность в список положительных качеств. Конечно, он был внимателен ко многим вещам, разбирался в людях, подмечал необходимые детали и делал выводы – анализировать ситуацию очень важно, когда дело касается твоей жизни. Но Дэрил никогда не смотрел на людей в том самом плане, оценивая их сексуальность или предпочтения. Он всегда считал, что это его не касается и не является важным.

Мерл на такие умозаключения скорее причислил бы его к любителям мужчин. Только называл он их иначе и в красках описывал, как и чем они – в том числе и сам Дэрил – должны заниматься, раз им плевать на то, какого пола их партнер в постели. Мерл фактически не считал их людьми. Он вообще многих к людям не причислял, и его отношение едва ли изменилось после апокалипсиса, когда прежние представления о жизни перестали иметь значение.

\- Тогда остается только Аарон и Эрик, но они, вроде как, в браке или что-то вроде, - ни о ком другом Дэрил не знал и узнавать не пытался, так что сводник из него вышел бы отвратительный. Он как-то не задумывался о том, насколько сложно строить отношения во время таких, буквально сбивающих с ног, событий. Аарон говорил, что и до того, как мертвецы ожили, сложно было найти близкого человека, да и отношение окружающих к таким парам, которые они называли нетрадиционными, оставляло желать лучшего. В целом, мало что изменилось. Разве что вероятность найти себе подходящего партнера сократилась в разы. Но мир ведь не держится только на нескольких поселениях. Наверняка, есть еще и другие, дружественные и готовые к сотрудничеству, где может найтись кто-то для Ровиа.

\- Давай действие, - Иисус отставляет на пол опустевшую бутылку вина, готовясь к тому, что Дэрил тоже загадает ему что-нибудь дурацкое.

На ум пока ничего такого не приходит, поэтому Дэрил решил выпить еще, надеясь, что хмель поможет ему начать мыслить в том же идиотском направлении. Или около того. Он наклоняется, чтобы поставить бутылку на пол у дивана, и замирает, прислушиваясь к звукам в доме. Привычный уже шум дождя давно отошел на задний план и не замечался, но вот странные шорохи со стороны, предположительно, входной двери, настораживали. Они проверили весь первый этаж на наличие ходячих. Но мертвецы не умеют вскрывать замки на дверях.

\- Черт, - Дэрил совершенно забыл о том, что оставил свой нож в ванной наверху. Слишком разнежился после душа и сытного ужина. Давно такого не было. Не имея больше никакой альтернативы, он подхватывает с пола ремень Ровиа, на котором закреплены его ножи, и поднимается на ноги, вытащив один из них. – Кто-то пытается попасть в дом, - Дэрил бросает ремень своему напарнику и, поудобнее перехватив оружие, направляется в сторону шума. От расслабленности не остается и следа. Кажется, даже хмель покидает организм. Блядство. Три бутылки вина впустую.


	6. Ради мудака, который за меня убить готов?

Иисус перехватывает и обвязывает вокруг пояса ремень, вытащив нож. Где, черт побери, они забыли пистолет? Было бы лучше, если бы их покою помешал простой ходячий, скребущийся в дверь; но на то, что это лишь игра воображения, Иисус даже не надеется. Он принимает боевую стойку, готовясь к атаке – неизвестно, сколько человек окажется снаружи. Дэрил тихо подбирается к входной двери и застывает, готовый напасть на непрошеного гостя, как только тот вскроет замок. Долгие несколько секунд ничего не происходит, но дверная ручка, наконец, опускается вниз, и дверь приоткрывается достаточно для того, чтобы Дэрил мог податься вперед и, схватив кого-то за грудки, втянуть внутрь.

Промокший насквозь мужчина застывает от неожиданности и поднимает руки вверх, в ужасе косясь на приставленный к своему горлу нож. Дыхание Дэрила на мгновение сбивается, когда он понимает, кого видит перед собой. У него хорошая память на лица. Особенно на те, которые было бы предпочтительнее забыть. Он прижимает лезвие чужого ножа к горлу Спасителя так сильно, что кожа рвется под напором и несколько капель крови катятся по металлу.

\- Сколько вас? – Дэрил не контролирует свой голос и поэтому выходит нечто, больше похожее на рычание. Эти уебки никогда не передвигаются поодиночке. Мужчина бормочет что-то невнятное, пытается просить о помиловании, но сильный удар затылком о дверь заставляет его прикусить язык. – Отвечай, когда тебя спрашивают, - разве не этому учит всех своих щенков Ниган? Послушание и четкие ответы. Спаситель, кажется, наконец, осознает, к кому попал в руки, и его глаза расширяются от страха.

\- Я один! Один! – пока он тараторит, Дэрил свободной рукой вытаскивает пистолет у него из-за пояса и вынимает нож из ножен, кидая на пол. Карманы мужчины пусты, но это не значит, что у него нигде не припрятано еще каких-нибудь сюрпризов. – Из-за бури мы угодили в аварию в паре миль отсюда. Никто больше не выжил, я клянусь! – Дэрил недоверчиво осматривает Спасителя на наличие следов аварии, но не видит никаких ран и крови. Еще один удар о дверь, как способ сказать, что кто-то пиздит. – Я ехал последним и успел затормозить!

Иисус подхватывает с пола изъятое оружие, возвращая свой нож в ножны. Проверяет пистолет – заряжен. И поднимает глаза на пойманного человека. Интонация его голоса заставляет внутри все сжаться – мужчина боится и готов пойти на все, чтобы сохранить себе жизнь. Да и он еще ничего не успел сделать, чтобы доказать свои плохие намерения. Но для Дэрила это – не аргумент.

\- Если это правда, то ты умрешь быстро, - он замахивается для удара, игнорируя окрик за спиной, но чертов Ровиа устремляется вперед и перехватывает его руку, не давая нанести смертельный удар.

– Нет! – он обхватывает запястье, выкручивая руку, чтобы самому оказаться между Дэрилом и мужчиной. – Не спеши с тем, что нельзя исправить. – Не делай то, о чем можешь пожалеть. Хотя о смерти незнакомцев Дэрил вряд ли станет размышлять. Его инстинкт – устранить угрозу жизни. – Остановись.

– Уйди нахуй, Ровиа, - сейчас не время для того, чтобы слушать проповеди о ценности человеческой жизни, которую, наверняка, решит начать этот мессия. Они не могут оставить этого уебка в живых. Как только он не может этого понять?

Дэрил вновь предпринимает попытку приблизиться и закончить начатое. Одно нехитрое действие – и на одного «Нигана» в мире станет меньше. Схватив Ровиа за ворот рубашки, он с силой тянет его в сторону, игнорируя треск ткани.

\- Нет-нет, Дэрил, остановись! – мужчина закрывает голову руками, надеясь, словно упоминание имени сможет спасти ему жизнь. «О, значит, ты помнишь, как меня зовут?». – Я не хотел этого! Я просто пытаюсь выжить!

А Иисус пытается предупредить непоправимое. Если бы он успел, то предотвратил убийство Толстого Джо (как назвал его по рации Ниган) в Святилище, но не знал наверняка, представлял ли тот угрозу и стал бы докладывать о побеге. Поздно размышлять и тем более поздно жалеть. Дэрил был напуган, им двигали рефлексы и инстинкт выжить любой ценой, стресс. И, вероятно, посттравматическое до сих пор его не отпустило.

\- Завали! – он бросается вперед, но вновь натыкается на преграду в лице Ровиа. Неужели этот идиот не может просто отойти в сторону? Может даже закрыть глаза, если ему не хочется смотреть на то, как кого-то убивают. Дэрилу вот пришлось. И ему не понравилось. Но кого это волновало? – Съеби я сказал!

– Он безоружен! Дэрил, оставь его в покое, пока мы все не выясним, - Иисус игнорирует выкрики и упирается ладонью ему в грудь, ходящую ходуном от злости. Мог бы наставить пистолет, но разве Диксон поверит, что он способен выстрелить в него?

\- Я выяснил достаточно, - Дэрил недовольно отмахивается от чужой ладони. Он продолжает буравить пристальным взглядом Спасителя, забившегося в угол между дверью и стеной. И почему только чертов Ровиа всегда пробуждает в нем раздражение, несмотря на спокойные несколько часов, проведенных вместе? Они только начали находить общий язык, а ему нужно испортить все своим блядским добром, которое он проявляет ко всем, кому ни попадя. Неудивительно, что и Дэрилу достался кусочек, раз уж этот ебаный герой готов заступиться даже за одного из тех, кто виновен в гибели их товарищей. – Этого уебка никто не заставлял, - Дэрил мечется по узкой прихожей из стороны в сторону. Одна рука крепко сжимает нож, острием которого он указывает на Спасителя, а пальцы второй подрагивают от напряжения. – Ему нравится то, что он делает. То, что делает Ниган, - он почти скалится, выглядя совершенно безумно с растрепавшимися волосами и диким выражением лица. Он прекрасно помнил эту гнусную рожу, которая насмехалась над ним, когда его выгоняли убирать дерьмо за всеми нигановскими уебками. Как он шпынял рабочих, посмевших встать у него на пути или посмотреть как-то не так. Помнил, как его ботинок врезался в ребра, а потом подошва опустилась на руку, едва не кроша кости пальцев. А сейчас этот скалящийся болван едва не обделался, когда понял, кто стоит перед ним.

– Среди них есть хорошие люди, с семьями, которых заставили подчиниться, – не все они образцы жестокости, не все поддерживают Нигана. Да, у Иисуса нет доказательств обратного относительно этого человека, но нельзя делать поспешные выводы. – Давай поговорим и узнаем, черт возьми! – Он не видит в глазах Дэрила отклика на свои слова – слишком много затаившейся и нерастраченной злобы за то, что с ним, и со всеми, сделали Спасители. Она орет громко, перекрывает разум, желание и способность взвешенно обдумать ситуацию. В голове у охотника все Спасители равны, все виновны, в равной степени, будто каждый из них осознанно выбрать путь насилия. Окажись их тут больше одного, он бы без раздумий перебил всех.

– Нечего тут узнавать! – Дэрил переключает свою злость на Ровиа. Тот, по крайне мере, стоит ближе и к тому же преграждает ему путь к цели. – Тебя, блять, не было там! – И он сейчас не о самом Святилище, а о событиях на поляне, свидетелем которых Ровиа мог стать, но, к своему счастью, не стал. Тогда бы он точно не пытался спасти жизнь этого ничтожества.

– Зато я есть здесь и не позволю тебе, - он качает головой. Не представляет, насколько перепуган позади него мужчина, но даже шага вперед Иисус сделать не может, не столкнувшись с Диксоном, тяжелое дыхание которого ловит на своем лице. Слишком много смертей. Нужно остановиться. – Незачем быть как ОНИ! – И терять остатки своей человечности. Будто убийство для него сейчас высшая потребность. – Нельзя убивать того, кто поднял руки, - он пытается воззвать к человечной стороне Диксона и оказывать сопротивление столько, сколько потребуется. Он не даст хладнокровно убить кого-либо без весомых причин. – Он сдается, Дэрил!

– Их не волнует то, что кто-то сдался. От них нельзя спастись, подняв руки. И если ты падаешь, то тебя добивают, - Дэрил не понимает, почему он вообще должен объяснять причину, по которой человек, влезший в этот дом, заслуживает смерти. Ровиа был согласен на то, чтобы они перебили часть людей Нигана, когда те спали, но теперь корчил из себя святого, упрашивая разобраться и дать этому уебку шанс. Дэрил заебался давать кому-то шансы – из этого никогда ничего хорошего не выходило. Он смотрит в глаза Ровиа, надеясь увидеть в них понимание, но видит только упрямство и намерение до последнего стоять на своем.

– Откуда ты можешь это знать? – неподчинение грозит смертью, нужно хорошо притворяться, чтобы не вызвать сомнения Нигана относительно своей убежденности. Каждый из Спасителей человек и почти каждый заслуживает второго шанса и искупления. За исключением тех, кто перевоспитываться не собирается и находит наслаждение в убийствах и издевательствах. – Я не прошу тебя отпустить его, я прошу дать шанс объясниться, вдруг ты ошибаешься! – Если не удастся убедить словами, то придется применить силу, а это – последнее, к чему Иисус хочет обращаться. Не потому что Спаситель сбежит, улучив момент, а потому что это глупо. Пустые разборки на ровном месте.

Иисус думает, что Дэрил вот-вот накинется на него самого с кулаками, потому что от терпения не осталось фактически ничего, ярость сжигает его дотла. Не хватало еще подраться, конечно, но все к тому и идет.

Переключив все внимание на напарника, Дэрил упускает из виду Спасителя, но движение за спиной у Ровиа улавливает сразу. Это больше похоже на рефлекс, чем на продуманное действие. Мужчина протягивает руку к пистолету, который держит Ровиа, Дэрил же отступает на шаг от парня и бросает нож в Спасителя.

Все это происходит в считанные секунды, за которые Ровиа не успевает отреагировать, да и не смог бы физически перехватить летящий нож, проходящий чуть выше его головы. Иисус зажмуривается, услышав рассекающий плоть звук, и опускает подбородок. Ему совсем не хочется поворачиваться и видеть картинку восторжествовавшей мести, тем более в такой близости. Дэрил все равно сделал то, что хотел. Как Иисус ранее и говорил. Он получает свое всегда. Дэрил удовлетворенно хмыкает, когда мужчина сползает по стене на пол с торчащим в глазнице лезвием. Удачно попал. Впрочем, с небольшого расстояния промахнуться было бы сложно.

\- Отличная балансировка и острое лезвие. С другим мог бы промахнуться, - едва ли Ровиа будет приятна похвала его оружию в контексте событий, но Дэрилу плевать. Он чувствует, как внутри понемногу утихает беспокойство, вызванное появлением опасного чужака. Пусть только Ровиа попробует еще хоть что-то сказать ему по поводу того, что он был не прав, когда решил убить его. Впервые, не только с момента появления Спасителя в доме, но и с момента побега из Святилища, Дэрил чувствует удовлетворение. Наверное, от какого-никакого отмщения. Он не добрался до Нигана, но избавил мир от одной из его шавок. И десяток таких же, наверняка, размазало по асфальту недалеко отсюда. Лучше бы никому из них не выжить и не пытаться доползти до дома, в надежде на укрытие.

Иисус сглатывает подступивший к горлу комок и открывает глаза, впиваясь взглядом в Диксона. Дело вовсе не в том, что оружие пролетело в опасной близости от его головы. Дэрил точно знал, что делал. Да как у него язык вообще поворачивается отпустить комментарий относительно ножа, будто это должно как-то изменить положение вещей? Напротив – это только усугубляет. Иисус изо всех сил сжимает губы. Вздыхает, пытаясь справиться со своей внезапно нахлынувшей злостью, и разворачивается, чтобы схватить за рукоять и резким движением вытащить окровавленный нож из тела, не желая тратить время на сожаление о смерти. Убил и убил. Тут ничего уже не поделать и горевать уж точно смысла нет. Но нужно что-то сделать с маниакальным влечением Диксона к убийствам, пока оно не захватило его целиком. Помогут ли спокойные разговоры и объяснения? Вряд ли. Да они и невозможны, ведь Иисус впервые не может держать себя в руках, вероятно, из-за выпитого спиртного, толкающего на решительные действия, а не раздумья. Он возвращает нож в ножны – все равно придется отмывать от мозгов ходячих. Крепче стискивает пистолет в руке, и тот вдруг сразу начинает весить тонну, будто впитал в себя каждую из душ убитых. Зажимает защелку и вытаскивает магазин, роняя его с пистолетом на пол – в жесте, что даже если у них есть оружие и возможность кого-то покарать, не обязательно их использовать.

Он подходит к Дэрилу вплотную, не сводя взгляда, в котором впервые за долгое время кипит ненависть. Что страшнее – у нее есть все шансы выбраться наружу, и Иисус не станет себя сдерживать. Дэрил ждет крика, злого шепота, ненависти в голосе – всего, что угодно, кроме меткого удара в печень, который сгибает его пополам и заставляет отшатнуться в стенку коридора. Иисус не стремится причинить ему ущерб, просто достучаться. Как Диксон не понимает, что стремительно превращается в безэмоциональную машину для убийств? Дэрил охает больше от удивления, чем от боли, хотя она довольно ощутима. Но ему за свою жизнь пришлось стерпеть столько ударов, что этот кажется практически ласковым подзатыльником. Дэрил не думал, что Ровиа способен на подобное. Ударить первым, когда оппонент не выказывает агрессии конкретно в его сторону. Он ведь мессия, черт его дери. Правильный, милостивый, почти святой. Защищающий сирых и убогих, вроде несчастного, попавшего в лапы чудовища по имени Дэрил Диксон.

– Знаешь, как еще ты выглядишь? – Иисус решает закрыть ранее звучавшую тему. Положительные качества, естественно, никуда не исчезают, ведь есть и отрицательные, о которых Иисус не говорил. - Как конченый мудак. Который не умеет решать проблемы иным способом, кроме насилия. – _Посмотри, куда катится мир. Вскоре от людей не останется и следа на этой планете. Останутся только звери, преследуемые инстинктом выживания – поиском питания._ – Для тебя каждый, кто не из твоей семьи, враг. – Он враг. Дэрил ни на секунду не захотел прислушаться, не допустил даже мысли, что нужно это сделать. Иисус для него – пустое место. И настоящий. И тот, метафоричный, обещающий после смерти рай для всех, чьи грехи не будут превосходить добрые дела. Диксон не верил в это. Практически каждый, наверное, теперь выбирает не мистическую загробную жизнь, а жизнь здесь и сейчас, даже если для этого придется перегрызать глотки другим людям. – И ты боишься, что, прояви милосердие, будешь выглядеть слабым. - Иисус делает пару шагов вперед, сжимая кулаки.

Дэрил мог бы посмеяться над этим, сказать, что Ровиа повторяется, но тот продолжает говорить, и вот это уже выводит его из себя. Многого не надо – Дэрил и без того на взводе. Он, не разгибаясь, бросается вперед, намереваясь сбить парня с ног, но тот подставляет подножку, и Дэрил валится на пол, ударяясь лопатками и локтями о паркет. Это становится последней каплей.

Злость Иисуса выветривается моментально, может быть, хватило бы даже одного удара. Конфликт стоит прекратить здесь и сейчас, но мало кому достанет силы воли остановиться и не ответить обидчику тем же. А Дэрил не мог без расплаты, в этом была вся его суть. Даже сквозь годы жажда мести не утихнет, просто затаится на время. Он загорелся ненавистью к Спасителям уже давно, а теперь Иисус подлил бензина в огонь его несдержанности, и пламя взметнулось вверх с новой силой, громко затрещав. Но он готов к атаке.

В небольшом пространстве прихожей, где много места занимает труп, а под ногами валяется отброшенное оружие, толком не развернуться, но Дэрил слишком зол, чтобы обращать внимание на мешающие предметы или саднящую боль. Он быстро поднимается на ноги, имея четкое намерение врезать по этой обманчиво ангельской физиономии. Вот только Ровиа чертов профессионал в каком-то там виде боевых искусств, а весь опыт Дэрила заключается в истреблении мертвецов и драках с пьяными уебками из баров.

Вплоть до этого момента ему вполне хватало умений, чтобы справляться, но сейчас Ровиа с легкостью уходит от топорных ударов, чем только больше выводит из себя. Он словно издевается над ним, почти танцуя, отступая назад, в гостиную. Дэрил следит за его движениями настолько внимательно, насколько позволяет пелена ярости, застлавшая глаза.

Иисус предсказывает движение и ставит блок, уводя его руку в сторону от лица. Также бодро отбивает второй хук, чуть не пришедшийся куда-то в область груди. При желании, он мог ответить, выкрутить руку, заставить противника согнуться пополам от боли, но его ярости больше нет, Иисусу привычнее обороняться. Он не хочет наносить увечья своим знакомым. Но Дэрил близок к тому, чтобы вынудить это сделать, если, конечно, не выдохнется раньше и не осознает бесполезность своих рассекающих воздух кулаков. А Иисус наивно ждет от него честности и разумности.

На стороне Ровиа, наверное, годы тренировок, а у Дэрила за спиной привычка использовать грязные приемы, позволяющие выходить победителем из любой драки. И он бьет его по пострадавшей днем лодыжке, сбивая с толку, а потом догоняет ударом в челюсть, пока тот отвлекается на прошившую ногу боль. Губа разрывается изнутри о край зубов, отчего на языке появляется металлический привкус – Иисус недооценил противника. Хотя знал, что особого и хорошего к себе отношения не заслужил. Ни чертовым ужином, ни разговорами, ни жестами. Пошел нахрен.

Теперь преимущество на стороне Дэрила, и он валит парня на ковер, попутно приложив еще и затылком о твердую поверхность пола, отчего из глаз у того летят искры. Дэрил наваливается сверху, обездвиживая хиллтоповца настолько, насколько это возможно. Кажется, теперь Ровиа больше расположен к разговору.

\- Знаешь, откуда мне все это известно? – Дэрил с силой сжимает чужие запястья, прижав руки парня к полу по обе стороны от его головы. – Я видел этого уебка там. Ему жутко нравилось отплясывать на моих ребрах, когда я валялся в ногах у него и остальных таких же, заслуживающих того, чтобы им дали второй шанс, - ему хочется схватить Ровиа за ворот рубашки и хорошенько встряхнуть, чтобы до него, наконец, дошло, что с некоторыми невозможно обращаться иначе. Но отпускать его руки слишком опасно, поэтому Дэрил только нависает над ним, надеясь, что и этого будет достаточно. Настойчивый голос дробит тишину точными ударами, и Иисус приоткрывает глаза, встречаясь со взглядом охотника. – Пусть я буду конченым мудаком, но не ебаным идиотом, которому милостиво спасенный им ублюдок выстрелит в спину, как это хотел сделать тот, кого ты так рьяно от меня защищал.

Дэрил не боялся выглядеть слабым. Он знал, что именно таким и является, несмотря на то, что говорят и думают о нем другие. Ему не удалось сохранить жизнь многих из тех, кого он считал семьей. И они продолжат гибнуть на его глазах, если он ничего не сделает. Если он оставит в живых хоть кого-то, кто способен им навредить. Слишком много ошибок было допущено в прошлом, чтобы позволить им повториться в будущем.

Иисус старается вывернуться и просовывает согнутую в колене ногу между их телами, упираясь ему в грудь, чтобы держать Дэрила от себя подальше и, может, вынудить отпустить. Но тот без ответа вряд ли даже задумается ослабить хватку.

\- Только не говори, что это возвращение долга за тот случай. Я не жду ответной помощи, – он просто пытается помочь каждому.

Дэрил морщится, за недовольством скрывая непонимание. За какой случай он должен был отдать Ровиа долг? Не сразу в памяти всплывает момент дня их знакомства, когда у него за спиной оказался ходячий, а парень, пытавшийся угнать их грузовик с припасами, приказал ему пригнуться и снес мертвецу голову выстрелом. Он улавливает параллель между тем случаем и сегодняшним днем – конфликт, враг за спиной и прицельное попадание в голову.

\- Нахуй иди со своей ответной помощью, - если Дэрил что-то и делал, то не ради того, чтобы отплатить кому-то за спасение собственной жизни. К тому же, спасать себя Ровиа он вообще не просил. Особенно, когда тот поехал, как оказалось, за ним в Святилище. Дэрил просто видел угрозу, и не мог позволить какому-то ублюдку подстрелить своего напарника. В конце концов, завтра еще нужно было продолжить с ним вылазку, а не мчаться на всех парах в Хиллтоп, чтобы этого защитника обездоленных кто-то подлатал. Если он вообще остался бы в живых.

Злость начинает понемногу сходить на нет, вместе с желанием снова врезать Ровиа по лицу. Во-первых, смысла в этом нет, потому что до него все равно не дойдет то, что пытался донести Дэрил – агрессия в его сторону, скорее, только больше убедит парня в его правоте. Во-вторых, все и без того сложилось так, как он хотел. Спаситель мертв, больше в их дом никто не ломится, а Ровиа получил в челюсть, воплощая давнишнюю мечту Дэрила хорошенько ему вмазать за все хорошее.

Вымотанный Иисус начинает задумываться, что грязные приемы сегодня в чести. Пусть теперь Дэрил на своей шкуре испытает прием, о котором он упоминал в своем рассказе. Дэрил внимательно слушал? Иисус резко поднимает левую ногу, сгибает ее в колене, и тут же зацепляется голенью за шею противника. Выворачивается влево, опрокидывая Дэрила на пол и меняясь с ним местами, заставляя выпустить себя. Не теряя ни секунды, он наваливается коленками на плечи раскинутых рук Диксона. И, помня о своей прошлой ошибке, тут же наклоняется вперед и фиксирует его руки, прижимая их к полу за запястья, как минутой назад происходило с ним. Помнится, Кэс обещала отгрызть ему яйца и вдарила по бокам свободными руками, поэтому повторения не хотелось. Хотя после он получил от нее извинительный поцелуй в нос.

Что Ровиа точно умел делать лучше всего, так это одной своей выходкой снова поднимать градус раздражения в Дэриле до максимума. Пусть он и был тощим, но его вес ощутимо давил на грудь, а колени, прижавшие руки к полу, и хватка на запястьях не позволяли вырваться. Дэрил даже ноги не мог достаточно подтянуть для того, чтобы столкнуть Ровиа с себя. Блядство.

\- Или ты считаешь, что я не могу о себе позаботиться? – Иисус наклоняется вперед, выразительно поднимая брови. От стремительных кувырков кружится голова, и координация слегка подводит. Да и резинка с волос практически слетела, и те чуть не рассыпаются на плечи, закрывая обзор по бокам.

\- Глянул бы я, как ты о себе заботишься с простреленной башкой, - недовольно рычит Дэрил. Все-таки желание проехаться по его физиономии оказалось перманентным, и от него вряд ли выйдет так легко избавиться. Кажется, даже если Ровиа и понимал опасность, в которой они оказались, то признавать правоту Дэрила он не собирался. Дэрил же был приверженцем мнения о том, что лучше устранить угрозу заранее, чем ждать, когда она достигнет масштабов, при которых избавиться от нее будет если не невозможно, то затруднительно точно.

Пол только сейчас отчетливо расслышал подтекст, скрываемый грубой диксоновской манерой. Он выбирает тон и строит фразы таким образом, чтобы они звучали именно угрозой и ничем более. Разве Дэрил признается, что заботится о Поле? Он лучше рот себе набьет камнями. Но поступки говорят громче. А Иисус, видимо, первой реакцией по привычке это отрицал, пока прямо сейчас осознание не ударило его наотмашь: он беспокоится, действительно беспокоится. Иисус чуть хмурится и разглядывает под собой напарника. Или он просто пьян и выдает желаемое за действительное?

\- Или с прострелянной ногой или боком, - пожимает плечами, - ты бы отвез меня обратно в общину? – Предварительно, конечно, перерыв весь дом в поисках аптечки. Где-то же она должна быть. В этом доме еще многое спрятано, включая хорошие медикаменты, в которых нуждается Хиллтоп и Александрия.

\- На кой? Ты же мессия – воскреснешь, - правда, сейчас воскресают все, кому не лень. И все, кому не прострелили голову. Интересно, существовали ли в первое время после появления вируса фанатики, верящие, что это оно, второе пришествие, и есть? Наверняка, нашелся какой-то умник, который попытался прикоснуться к первому воскресшему, надеясь на спасение божье и получив в ответ только долгую и мучительную смерть от пожирающего его чудовища.

Но да, Дэрил бы отвез. Сразу после того, как размозжил бы голову ранившего Ровиа мудака о стену. Может, даже не стал бы добивать, оставив подыхать со смертельным ранением. А потом, наплевав на грозу и ливень, потащил бы самоотверженного идиота обратно в Хиллтоп, где хотя бы был врач, который смог бы ему помочь. Сам Дэрил в оказании первой помощи не силен. Максимум, что он мог сделать, это перевязать рану, на время остановив кровь. Едва ли в доме нашлось бы достаточно сильное обезболивающее, которое можно было бы дать раненому. Разве что какая-нибудь наркота, превратившая бы путешествие Ровиа до дома в занимательное приключение со спецэффектами.

– Примерно здесь я должен был бы вытащить нож и перерезать тебе глотку, если бы ты был врагом, - произносит Иисус, выдыхая и качая головой. – Но ты не враг. Ты просто мудак.

– Придумай что-нибудь новое, - до Дэрила уже дошло, что он мудак. Не нужно повторять это при каждом удобном случае. Если бесконечно говорить человеку о том, что он ничтожество, он начнет в это верить. На нем и так проводили до черта подобных экспериментов – все, начиная с отца и заканчивая ебаным Ниганом.

– Окей, подумаю на досуге, как еще тебя назвать, - бодро отзывается Иисус, крепко сжимая запястья Диксона и наблюдая за его тщетными попытками высвободиться. Это тоже забавляет. Черт побери, как легко вывести его из себя, и как быстро Иисус пристрастился к происходящему, сам не понимая, почему это происходит, почему все превратилось в некую игру, в пароль-отзыв – одно неизменно следует за другим. А он просто-напросто не может устоять перед соблазном в очередной раз проверить и вновь получить ту же реакцию.

Дэрил дергает плечами, но это не помогает высвободиться, так же, как и попытка рывком подняться и сбросить с себя Ровиа. Тот вцепился хуже клеща, только избавиться от него еще сложнее. Сам парень замолк, но слезать не собирается, будто ему, блять, нравится так сидеть.

А что делать с Диксоном? Вряд ли так быстро он успокоится, поэтому Иисус собирается держать его еще хотя бы некоторое время, пока не убедится, что градус напряжения спал. Они еще полминуты находятся в прежнем положении, не сводя друг с друга взгляда и тяжело дыша. Диксон старается не выглядеть побежденным, но он уже повержен. Ему, вероятно, стыдно сдаваться хилому на вид противнику, но иного выбора нет.

А напряжение почему-то не сходит даже спустя минуту, превратившись в необъяснимое ощущение, щекочущее в солнечном сплетении. Давно Иисус не прижимал никого к горизонтальным поверхностям и не замирал вот так, и сто лет никто не делал такого по отношению к нему. На тренировках подобный контакт прекращался через пару секунд отмашкой и засчитыванием очка победителю. Между тем, кожа Диксона раскалена, бешеный пульс бьется под ладонями Иисуса. Он переводит взгляд на сжатые в кулаки руки и пересиливает себя, чтобы не переплести с ним пальцы. Нужно срочно разорвать контакт, пока… пока он не поплыл из-за этого чертового алкоголя. И взять себя в руки. Больше никаких драк, никакой ответной агрессии и провокаций. Последнее – особенно сложно.

\- Ну что, успокоился? Мы закончим с этим цирком, чтобы ты мог вынести тело на улицу? – кровь оттирать заставлять не будет, но и компанию составлять тоже не собирается.

\- Тебе надо, ты, блять, и вали под ливень его вытаскивать, - Дэрил намеревался вышвырнуть тело за пределы дома изначально, но теперь, когда Ровиа вдруг решил, что это его прямая обязанность, все желание убрать мертвеца с территории пропало. Он там никому не мешает – сидит в углу, не собирается оживать, да и крови от него натекло не так уж много, чтобы беспокоиться о чистоте дома. Хотя его наличие раздражает. Словно осквернил святыню своим присутствием – чистый уютный дом, в котором Дэрил впервые за долгое время почувствовал себя спокойно. – Слезь уже с меня, - он раздраженно фыркает и дергает рукой.

Иисус мысленно взывает к благоразумию Дэрила и разжимает ладони, упершись рукой в пол, убирает колени с плеч, чтобы отпустить дикого зверя на свободу.

Приподнявшись на локтях, Дэрил пристально смотрит в глаза Ровиа. Того, кажется, отпустило так же быстро, как и проняло. Алкоголь творит невероятные вещи с людьми, и далеко не всегда они положительные. Дэрил прекрасно знает, что под действием градуса может натворить дел, стоит только дать ему повод. Даже незначительной искры хватит для того, чтобы зажечь в нем адское пламя, которому лучше позволить утихнуть самостоятельно, чем пытаться как-то тушить.

– Так как? Стоило ради такого мудака в Святилище соваться? – если бы он остался там, минимум, двое были бы сейчас живы. Ровиа сказал, что он не враг, но и другом назвать не спешил. Какой из Дэрила вообще мог выйти друг, если он, по словам хиллтоповца, не подпускает к себе никого, кроме своей семьи? И мало кого волнует, что этой семьи у него изначально не было. Просто они живут в мире, далеком от радужной страны счастья и взаимовыручки из мультфильмов о дружбе, где все так просто и светло.

\- Ради мудака, который за меня убить готов? – Иисус поднимает одну бровь. Потому что именно на это Дэрил неосознанно намекнул. Иисус может интерпретировать слова, как хочет, даже если они составляют лишь сотую долю правды. Но искренне хочет, чтобы стали полной правдой. – Конечно. Я не жалею. – И никогда не будет.

\- Не надумай себе лишнего, - ворчит Дэрил, чувствуя, как от раздражения краснеют скулы. Алкоголь и злость - отличный катализатор для того, чтобы заставить лицо гореть. А Дэрил злится, потому что да, убил бы. Он вообще-то именно это и сделал, спасая жизнь болвану, веселящемуся теперь от всего происходящего.

Иисус отодвигается в сторону, позволяя Дэрилу подняться на ноги, и остается сидеть на полу. От кувырков кружится голова, и ему не хочется рухнуть на пол от резкого подъема и поймать шуточку о том, что он нажрался. Но нужно выпить еще, чтобы перестать переживать о подобных мелочах.

Дэрил давит в себе желание снова толкнуть Ровиа, повалить его на пол, оставив последний такой выпад за собой, но тот едва ли позволит подобному повториться. Чертов ниндзя. Поэтому Дэрил молча бредет к дивану, возле которого оставил начатую бутылку сладкого ликера. В боку все еще побаливает после удара, ноют и лопатки от столкновения с паркетом, но это пройдет. Он откручивает крышку на бутылке и отбрасывает ее в сторону, не намереваясь закрывать ликер до тех пор, пока не покончит с ним.


	7. Глупо будет умереть пьяными

Выпить все залпом, чтобы добить себя и блаженно отключиться до утра, не выходит. Уже после пары глотков в горле начинает першить от сладости, поэтому Дэрил просто падает на диван, намереваясь провести всю ночь в таком положении. Он прикрывает глаза, запрокинув голову назад. Повисшая тишина вновь кажется непривычной. Особенно после того, как они проговорили практически все время пребывания в доме. Даже дурацкая игра прекратилась с появлением того придурка. Чертова несправедливость.

– Тара изначально была против нас, - Дэрил распахивает глаза от звука собственного голоса. Он не собирался ничего говорить, но алкоголь и желание хоть как-то заполнить тишину сделали свое дело. У него не было желания признавать, а тем более упоминать вслух, что после заключения в Святилище терпеть чье-то продолжительное молчание стало почти невыносимо. – Она поддерживала человека, убившего отца Мэгги, - он снова делает глоток из бутылки, морщась не то от привкуса, не то от воспоминаний об одном из самых жутких дней в его жизни, когда все, казалось бы, надежно выстроенное, рухнуло в считанные секунды.

Иисус поправляет волосы, снова собирая их в пучок, и, найдя в себе силы, встает с пола и медленно передвигается к шкафу, чтобы выбрать себе напиток. Он никак не ожидал, что напарник впервые за долгое время… да, черт побери, никогда он не слышал от Дэрила столько длинных фраз подряд! Поэтому берет бутылку, окидывая расфокусированным взглядом этикетку, и возвращается к дивану. Откручивает пробку, делает пару глотков, смакуя на языке привкус миндаля, и слушает. Слушает и не перебивает. Боится прервать монолог, впитывая каждое слово, раздающееся в помещении под аккомпанемент ливня за окном, все еще подкрепленного отсветами молний. Бушевать будет всю ночь, оставляя Иисуса и Дэрила один на один, даже без игры, которой можно было бы скрыть искренние порывы поговорить о важном. Пусть охотник не прекращает, пусть объясняет свое видение, свои мысли, даст узнать себя, пусть и в историях о других.

– Десятки мирных людей, живших в нашем лагере, погибли по его милости. Мы лишились своего дома, потеряли друг друга, - все это запустило такую жуткую цепочку событий, вспоминать которую не хотелось совершенно. Он не смог спасти ни Бэт, ни себя, отдавшись на волю судьбы и выживая скорее по привычке, чем потому что действительно хотел этого. – Но, увидев, на что способен тот человек, Тара отказалась принимать участие в происходящем, а после помогла Гленну выбраться из ада, в который превратилось это место, и найти Мэгги, - принять Тару было сложно. Особенно после того, как она во всем призналась. Но теперь Дэрил не мог винить ее в том, что она не знала, на что соглашается. Губернатор описал их, как чудовищ, совершенно забыв о том, что сам был таковым.

Пол не замечает, сколько пьет, ведь это единственное, что он может делать, пока молчит. Водит пальцами по горлышку бутылки, слушая рассказ и прекрасно понимая, к чему Диксон ведет.

– Мэгги простила ее. Тара стала одной из нас. Но, скажи мне, Иисус, - Дэрил насмешливо тянет кличку, и парень поднимает на него глаза, - хоть один Спаситель, на твоей памяти, повел себя так же? Они видят, на что способен Ниган, но приползают к нему снова и снова, - так сделал бы тот, кто сегодня пришел к ним на порог. Так сделал Дуайт, усердно пытающийся сбежать вместе со своей женой и подружкой, но потом пресмыкающийся перед Ниганом, выполняющий каждый его приказ. Дэрил скорее умер бы, чем позволил бы себе превратиться в кого-то подобного. В нечто подобное. – Я способен прощать и принимать людей в свою семью – это не закрытый клуб. Но не пытайся убедить меня в том, что каждый достоин второго шанса. Будь моя воля, я бы и себе такого не дал, - он смотрит на плещущийся за темным стеклом алкоголь, размышляя о том, хватит ли с него или стоит придерживаться изначального плана и допить все до последней капли. Спиртное развязывает ему язык. Неизвестно, что еще он наговорит, стоит Ровиа задать правильные вопросы. С другой стороны, всегда можно сделать вид, будто ничего не было. Особенно, если Дэрил ничего из этого не запомнит.

\- Но ты же его получил. И не зря, - Иисус качает головой и вздыхает, - ты прав в том, что у них определенная, враждебно настроенная к нам модель поведения. Но у нас нет и доказательств, что они бы не выбрали правильный путь, если бы у них была возможность. В Святилище много людей, обычных рабочих, которым не нравится происходящее.

\- Обычные рабочие заперты внутри. Они не покидают пределов Святилища, вынужденные работать во благо таких же ублюдков, как и сам Ниган, - Дэрил видел их. Сотни людей, падающих на колени, стоило их предводителю войти в помещение. Они были практически лишены удобств, их комнаты не шли ни в какое сравнение с теми помещениями, которые доставались помощникам Нигана, больше походя на увеличенные версии каморки, в которой держали самого Дэрила. Можно было сказать, что жителей Святилища устраивает симбиоз между ними и теми, кто представлял собой подобие армии, охраняющей их от опасностей окружающего мира.

Эти люди были беззащитны и, скорее всего, не выжили бы среди мертвецов, что позволяло Нигану пользоваться их услугами, не испытывая никаких угрызений совести. Люди сами держались его, шли на поводу у его желаний, выполняли указания и мирились с законами, потому что не видели другой альтернативы. Все же остальные, способные сражаться и выживать, могли оказать сопротивление. Но не хотели. Они отлично устроились и не желали отказываться от имеющихся у них благ во имя какой-то относительной справедливости и мифической человечности. Вот почему Дэрил не верил в убеждения Ровиа касательно того, что каждый заслуживает спасения. Он просто видел работу системы изнутри.

Иисус некоторое время молчит, мысленно возвращаясь к их прошлому разговору. Только теперь, в спокойствии и безопасности, приходит способность действительно прислушаться к чужой точке зрения, а не пытаться переспорить в состоянии аффекта. Правильно ли было убивать Спасителя – все еще остается вопросом, на который не получить ответ, но цель Дэрила была – спасти ему жизнь, и вряд ли что-то имеет большее значение.

– Спасибо тебе, – произносит Пол. Он прекрасно понимает, что все люди без исключения ошибаются. Но не каждый способен признать ошибку. – Может, я перебрал и не заметил бы. – Но кто знает, успел бы он среагировать или нет. Все уже решено.

Дэрил пожимает плечами на благодарность. Слова для него все еще просто слова. Главное не то, что он что-то там заметил, а то, что Ровиа остался цел и невредим. Если парень считал, что каждая жизнь ценна, то Дэрил предпочитал думать, что некоторые жизни ценнее прочих. Одну он сохранил.

Свет мерцает, на пару мгновений погружая гостиную в темноту, и Иисус поднимает голову на люстру, пытаясь понять, в чем причина. Дэрил же почти никак не реагирует, прекрасно зная, что подобная погода вполне способна стать причиной проблем с электричеством. Они и так долго просидели с включенным светом, даже умудрились принять душ, не оказавшись во мраке спустя пару минут. Но горящие внутри лампы, скорее всего, и привлекли Спасителя к дому. Стоило приглушить свет, а лучше – выключить его вовсе во избежание подобных неприятностей.

\- Не нравится мне этот шторм. Нужно отогнать машину в гараж на всякий случай. И давай уже разберемся с телом, - произносит Иисус, поднимаясь с дивана и оставляя початую бутылку на журнальном столике. Да и, может, свежий воздух немного отрезвит.

Дэрил устало смотрит на Ровиа, потом на бутылку в своих руках, а после снова на парня, который, кажется, решительно настроен заняться делом. Выходить на улицу и снова мокнуть Дэрилу не хочется совершенно, но Ровиа прав, несмотря на то, что труп в доме, пусть не располагает к положительному настрою, но отчасти Дэрила радует. Ему остается лишь с тяжелым вздохом подняться на ноги, отставить бутылку в сторону и последовать за напарником.

Иисус надевает плащ, чтобы промокнуть не до нитки, а в коридоре замечает несколько пар обуви, и, чтобы не подниматься наверх, примеряет ботинки, которые оказываются ему немного велики, но для пятиминутной прогулки отлично подойдут. Он оглядывается на Дэрила и открывает входную дверь, в помещение резко врывается ветер, швыряя в лицо колкие капли. Дэрил недовольно ворчит, и по телу от холода пробегают мурашки. Этот засранец хотя бы в плаще, а ему придется снова искать сухую одежду. Он неохотно всовывает ноги в хозяйские кроссовки, решая не мочить пару хороших ботинок, которые можно будет надеть завтра, ведь его обувь вряд ли просохнет к тому моменту. Только туда и обратно - Дэрил не намеревался оставаться под дождем дольше, чем потребуется, тратя время, которое можно провести в тепле и комфорте.

Иисус хватает убитого за руки, Дэрил – за ноги, помогая выволочь труп на улицу, оставляя небольшую дорожку из крови по белоснежному полу. Дождь льет стеной, лишая нормального обзора, а света из окон дома не хватает для того, чтобы хоть как-то улучшить положение. Дэрил усмехается, наблюдая за тем, как промокает обожаемый плащ Ровиа, первого покинувшего пределы небольшого навеса над крыльцом. Только и плащ, и намокшая борода парня, перестают быть забавными, когда Дэрил сам ступает на первую ступеньку, лишаясь укрытия. Рубашка мгновенно пропитывается водой, неприятно прилипая к телу, а мокрые пряди волос лезут в глаза – Дэрил чувствует себя примерно так же, как и после купания в бассейне. Только пахнет от него поприятнее.

Погода безжалостна, заставляет торопиться и выгрузить тело в ближайшие кусты, чтобы не бросалось в глаза. Осталось только перегнать машину, но этим займется властелин ключей. Иисус отходит на крыльцо, где на него не так остервенело бросается ливень, и решает дождаться, когда Дэрил закончит.

Тот распахивает дверь фургона и забирается внутрь, заливая сиденья стекающей с тела водой. Поворачивает ключ, оставленный в замке зажигания на случай, если пришлось бы быстро уносить ноги, заводя мотор. Если бы нужно возвращаться за ним в дом и лезть в грязные джинсы, то он бы, наверняка, плюнул и оставил машину так. Влитый внутрь ликер не располагал к большому количеству активных действий.

Взгляд Иисуса скользит вдаль, выискивая границу неба и леса. Внезапно он щурится, когда улавливает какое-то движение неподалеку, между деревьев, и застывает, пытаясь получше рассмотреть сквозь завесу дождя и прислушаться, не обманывает ли его сознание. Мало ли, что может померещиться. Но руки тут же инстинктивно вытаскивают ножи, сжимая рукояти.

\- Дэрил, - пытается окликнуть он, не отводя взгляда от места, где что-то разглядел, поэтому не уверен, что Диксон его слышит сквозь шум дождя. У Иисуса появляется странное чувство, будто кто-то наблюдает, и это вовсе не ходячие. Он делает несколько уверенных шагов вперед, достигая какой-то архитектурной формы в виде вазы, служащей могилой цветам. Выстрел раздается неожиданно, проходит совсем рядом, и Иисус не дожидается второго, более точного, ныряя за гипсовую постройку. Это резко отрезвляет.

В свете зажженных фар мелькает тень, появление которой Дэрил вначале списывает на что-то незначительное, вроде забежавшего на территорию зверька, но интуиция, выработанная за время, проведенное не в самой дружелюбной среде, вопит об опасности. Дэрил блокирует двери машины и хватает пистолет с приборной панели. Лучше быть живым параноиком, чем мертвым алкоголиком. Выстрел, раздавшийся со стороны, где остался Ровиа, стал только подтверждением того, что все точно далеко от порядка.

\- Глупо будет умереть пьяными, - бормочет Иисус, опускаясь вниз и вжимаясь спиной в вазон. Кто бы это ни был, но его привлек свет из дома, до этой поры остававшегося незамеченным именно из-за неработающего генератора. Но что-то подсказывает, что со стрелявшими они так или иначе знакомы. Иисус оглядывается по сторонам, тщетно надеясь увидеть Дэрила рядом с собой. Придется выкручиваться в одиночку. Он чертыхается, сетуя на собственное опрометчивое решение не брать пистолет убитого – сейчас был бы кстати. Без огнестрельного оружия рассчитывать приходится только на близость противника и собственную ловкость, которая, в нынешнем «веселом» состоянии грозится подвести в самый ответственный момент. Поэтому не стоит пить на вылазках. Абсолютно. И тем более запрещено нажираться, несмотря на соблазны и желания, а также мотивы сбросить напряжение, возникшее между ними двумя.

Но алкоголь приглушает страх – с одной стороны хорошо, с другой – чревато. Иисус прикидывает варианты и понимает, что нужно бежать в дом, за пистолетом, не дожидаясь невидимых врагов. Ведь его пристрелят. Как пытался сделать тот Спаситель. Что ж, пара секунд на выбор – и вперед. Пока они не подошли слишком близко.

Недолго думая, Дэрил крутит руль, разворачивая машину в противоположную от гаража сторону. Во дворе есть место для маневра, но он, кажется, все равно задевает что-то задним бампером. Или кого-то. Лучше уж кого-то, чтобы пришлось тратить меньше времени на разбирательство с гостями.

Он вдавливает педаль газа, пролетая промежуток между местом, где была припаркована машина, до крыльца, где свет от фар освещает занимательную картину. Дэрил сперва находит взглядом Ровиа, спрятавшегося за какой-то каменной вазой, а потом видит прямо перед машиной подбирающегося к нему человека. Смысла жать на тормоза он не видит, пока тело мужчины не оказывается под колесами машины.

Дэрил останавливается практически у самых кустов, куда не так давно они выбросили труп Спасителя, и, заглушив мотор, выскакивает из фургона, прихватив с собой пистолет. Минус один уебок. Но где-то поблизости бродит второй, а может, еще и третий, если не больше. Не было никакой аварии на дороге. А если и была, то выжил в ней явно не один человек.

\- Ты как? – Первым делом он спешит к Ровиа, чтобы убедиться в том, что выстрел, который он слышал, не достиг цели. Иисус часто моргает, стирает с лица воду, норовящую залить глаза, стекая со лба, и восстанавливает дыхание.

\- Не задело, - отвечает он, поднимаясь на ноги. Окидывает взглядом поверженного противника и, не медля, подходит, чтобы проткнуть ножом черепушку – и во избежание обращения в ходячего, и в гуманных целях, если мужчина страдает от мучительной смерти, его в любом случае не спасти.

\- Вряд ли они ехали в Хиллтоп за провизией, скорее всего, просто охотились, - подмечает Иисус, ведь срок принятия гостей не подошел – прошла только одна неделя.

– Я видел еще одного. Нужно обыскать территорию, - Дэрил убил одного, а значит, Спасителям больше нет смысла скрываться, ведь их присутствие раскрыли. В целом, удача пока на их с Ровиа стороне. Но у Дэрила только четыре патрона, нет с собой ножа, а вокруг совершенно ничего не видно.

\- Потом поищем их машину, она должна быть где-то поблизости. Сначала разделимся. Обойдем дом с обеих сторон – они этого не ждут. Будь осторожен, - произносит Иисус и сжимает губы.

\- Хорошо, - Дэрил кивает и разворачивается в противоположную сторону, сжимая в руке пистолет, снятый с предохранителя. Горло царапает несказанное: _«ты тоже»._ Но это же чертов Ровиа – он сможет за себя постоять, сам ведь так говорил.

Нельзя долго стоять на одном месте. Иисус бегом направляется к другой стороне дома и, остановившись, заглядывает за угол. Отмечая, что обстановка чиста, движется дальше, по тому пути, которым они с Диксоном проходили раньше.

Вылазка, в которую их отправила Мэгги, ничем не должна была отличаться от прочих – осмотр местности, поиск продовольствия, убийство ходячих, попадающихся на пути. Но им повезло найти дом не только полный припасов и полезных вещей, но и обустроенный всеми возможными удобствами, которых порой так не хватало. Только здесь Дэрил смог почувствовать себя если не хорошо, то точно неплохо, при этом не испытывая навязчивого желания сбежать из добровольного заключения.

Однако стоило им хоть немного расслабиться, как люди Нигана, будто чувствуя, что где-то кому-то спокойно отдыхается без них, решили устранить подобную несправедливость. Дэрил с радостью не видел бы их гнусные рожи ближайшую вечность, но судьба или удача, или кто-то еще, отвечающий за всю херню, творившуюся в мире, решил иначе. Теперь им с Ровиа придется искать непрошеных гостей под проливным дождем, да еще и в такой темноте, что хоть глаз выколи. Замечательное времяпрепровождение.

Дэрил старается не спешить, продвигаясь настолько тихо, насколько это возможно, по заросшему газону. Обступившая со всех сторон темнота не упрощает выполнение миссии, а света из окон дома хватает только на то, чтобы осветить небольшие участки у стен. В них он старается не попадать, держась ближе к колоннам, поддерживающим балкон. Главное, чтобы тело не подвело и ноги не заплелись от того количества ликера, которое Дэрил влил себя почти перед самым выходом.

Он щурится, старательно всматриваясь в темноту, но не видит практически ничего, кроме очертаний кустов и забора. Дэрил раздраженно убирает упавшие на глаза волосы назад, но это едва ли улучшает видимость. Всполох молнии высвечивает машину, оставленную за территорией участка. По всей видимости, соваться напрямую через ворота они не решились и перелезли через забор. Ровиа оказался прав – Спасители не направлялись в Хиллтоп, иначе взяли бы с собой фургон, а не побитый жизнью Шевроле, да и людей, наверняка, было бы больше. Что ж, одной неприятностью меньше. Им не стоило опасаться хотя бы за жизни Мэгги и остальных жителей поселения, которым было бы нечем расплатиться с Ниганом до их возвращения. Осталось только спасти свои.

Дэрил прижимается спиной к стене дома и выглядывает из-за угла. Он пытается прислушаться к происходящему поблизости, но выливающаяся из водостока вода перекрывает своим шумом звуки сильнее, чем дождь, барабанящий каплями по чему-то металлическому. Он сжимает зубы, чтобы не выругаться, поминая лучшими словами и погоду, и Спасителей, и Нигана в их главе, готовясь продвигаться дальше, но застывает на месте, стоит очередной молнии прочертить небо и осветить крытую беседку. Указательный палец замирает на спусковом крючке – он видел стоящую внутри фигуру, но стрелять фактически вслепую рискованно.

Нужно либо подобраться ближе, выдав себя, но тогда он, по крайне мере, не даст Спасителю двинуться дальше, либо попробовать пристрелить его, ориентируясь на примерное расположение мужчины. Вряд ли ему повезет попасть с первого раза, с учетом того, что силуэт промелькнул в свете всего на долю секунды. Дэрил готовится двинуться с места, но в беседке загорается маленький огонек зажигалки, осветивший склонившееся к ней лицо. Мужчина прикуривает сигарету, защищая огонь от ветра ладонью, и выпрямляется, выдыхая дым.

Дэрил следит за передвижением красной точки – вверх и вниз, - которая становится его единственным ориентиром. Это тоже не самый лучший из возможных вариантов, но так он хоть может примерно понять, где находится голова, и прицелиться. Руки не дрожат, когда он вскидывает пистолет, и за это можно благодарить разве что многолетний опыт стрельбы, но никак не трезвость. Он выдерживает паузу между спуском и подъемом сигареты, а потом, когда тлеющий огонек разгорается сильнее, спускает курок. Тело с характерным звуком падает на пол беседки, и оттуда больше не раздается ни звука. Кажется, фразу: «курение убивает», - никогда еще не упоминали в подобных обстоятельствах.

Подавив в себе желание обыскать труп и забрать те самые сигареты себе, Дэрил подходит ближе только для того, чтобы убедиться в смерти Спасителя и двинуться дальше. Ему попался только один, а Ровиа так и не подал никакого сигнала о том, что у него все в порядке. Это особенно насторожило после прозвучавшего со стороны заднего двора выстрела. Дэрил ускоряет шаг, чтобы скорее обойти дом и оказаться там. Глупо было бы полностью игнорировать вероятность нападения, но вряд ли в машину, на которой приехали Спасители, поместилось бы больше пяти человек. С тремя он уже разобрался, а значит, остался один или два будущих мертвеца. Если только Ровиа не решил эту проблему.

Оказавшись на заднем дворе, Дэрил видит только очертания тел на траве, но никаких признаков присутствия его напарника, пока не подходит ближе и над его головой не загорается фонарь, отреагировавший на передвижение. Он застывает на месте, не веря в то, что открывается его взгляду. Два мертвых Спасителя Дэрила волнуют мало, в отличие от лежащего у самого края бассейна Ровиа, придавленного к земле грузной тушей одного из них.

Парень не двигается, а из-за чужого тела, навалившегося сверху, Дэрил не может разобрать, дышит ли он вообще. Он ставит пистолет на предохранитель и сует его за пояс, подбегая к товарищу. Лицо Пола забрызгано кровью, но еще ведь не ясно, принадлежит она ему или кому-то из этих двоих, не так ли? А еще он мог просто потерять сознание от боли, если его ранили. Дэрил ведь слышал выстрел, а значит, могло случиться что угодно. Совсем не обязательно, что Пол мертв.

Дэрил падает на колени рядом с ним и пытается сдвинуть труп Спасителя с тела парня – это оказывается не так легко, но выполнимо. Почему тогда Ровиа не сбросил этого борова с себя сразу же, особенно с учетом того, что ему не составило никакого труда уложить на лопатки самого Дэрила, когда тому казалось, что парню никуда из-под него не деться?

\- Пол? - он не замечает, как задерживает дыхание, когда начинает тормошить Ровиа за плечо. Этот придурок не мог так просто отдать концы, оставив его здесь. В конце концов, он сунул нос в Святилище, где было куда больше Спасителей, способных его прикончить, и теперь не имел права умереть от рук парочки случайно забредших в облюбованный ими дом ублюдков.


	8. Гараж откроешь?

Иисус пытается использовать все свои чувства, чтобы заметить противника раньше, чем это сделает он. Прислушивается к звукам, но все они тонут в шуме дождя, обрушивающегося на фазенду, барабанящего по крыше дома, гаража, скульптурам, листьям деревьев и неухоженных кустов. Перемещается, сливаясь с природой, бесшумно ступая по земле.

Он останавливается у колонны, переводя дух и улавливая отчетливые шаги по мокрой поверхности плитки у бассейна, тихие перешептывания. Выдыхает, готовясь к нападению и крепче сжимая ножи в руках – без перчаток непривычно, и рукояти оставят мозоли на ладонях. Выстрел с другой стороны дома – это Дэрил – служит знаком и отвлекающим маневром, чтобы Иисус тут же выскочил из-за угла за спинами двух Спасителей. Кидается к ближайшему, с разворота нанося удар ногой, чтобы оглушить противника, и ловит легкое головокружение. Его нож молниеносно проходит вдоль по груди мужчины, вызывая рев боли, а затем лезвие входит в плоть в области шеи. Это сложнее, чем с ходячими морально, ведь противник жив, а также физически – легко не увернешься, их действия быстры и обдуманны. Тем более, их двое. Тем более, они трезвы, в отличие от него. Иисус роняет один нож, чтобы перехватить руку второго Спасителя с направленным на него дулом пистолета, дергает вверх, как раз в тот момент, когда тот спускает курок. Выстрел в близости от головы оглушает, озаряет тупой болью висок. Иисус выворачивает мужчине руку, заставляя выронить оружие, наносит удар в бок, но противник оказывается крепче, чем он думал. Грубой подсечкой под колено он заставляет согнуться Иисуса, вцепившегося в ворот его куртки, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Он стонет от удара по ребрам, крепко сжимая губы, хотя алкоголь приглушает и боль. Перед глазами все начинает расплываться, Иисус действует скорее по ощущениям и интуиции, рефлексами, нежели ориентируясь на реакцию противника. Нож скользит по одежде, но разрывает лишь поверхностно, не причиняя особого вреда Спасителю. Если Иисус выживет, то поклянется себе никогда больше не пить на вылазках, ну или, по крайней мере, не включать свет в помещении, где ныкается. Противник отбивает его замах рукой, а затем валит на землю рядом с бассейном, намереваясь разбить его голову об острый край плитки. Но Иисус стискивает зубы и сопротивляется, а, когда мужчина болевым приемом пытается заставить его бросить нож, в отчаянии бьет свободной рукой в ребра, отвлекая. Чудом выкручивает руку и, понимая, что возможность есть только на один точный удар, засаживает лезвие в его шею, перебивая сонную артерию. Кровь практически фонтаном начинает брызгать на лицо, и Иисус зажмуривается, отворачиваясь и пытаясь оттолкнуть от себя мужчину подальше. Но тяжелого бугая не так просто сдвинуть с места, чтобы освободиться.

Иисус вздыхает, решив взять перерыв на отдых хотя бы на пару секунд, чтобы найти в себе силы выбраться из-под мертвого тела. Он не успевает ничего сделать, когда слышит шаги поодаль – даже обернуться, что уж говорить о стремительном бегстве. Если это еще один Спаситель, то он прикончит Иисуса на месте точным выстрелом, и у того не будет возможности сопротивляться и ни единого шанса выжить. Поэтому он предпринимает единственное, что остается в данной ситуации – решает прикинуться мертвым. А затем, если противник подойдет ближе, будет действовать по обстоятельствам. Он крепко сжимает нож, отворачивает лицо перепачканной стороной вверх, и закрывает глаза. Сложно не дышать, когда сердце колотится быстро, словно у кролика. Два медленных вдоха и выдоха, чтобы попытаться успокоиться и сконцентрироваться. Затаиться и ждать.

Даже с закрытыми глазами Иисус чувствует, как его качает на невидимых волнах, как кровь, прилившая к голове, пульсирует в висках, оглушает – дождь сливается в сплошной шепот призраков, обволакивает, при этом со всей силы ударяя иглами по подставленной щеке. Одежда прилипла к телу, промокшая от воды и, может, чужой крови, Иисус игнорирует неудобства и изо всех сил старается не двигаться. Но учащенное от волнения сердцебиение изводит легкие, сковывает цепями. Будто он тонет. Слышит чужие приближающиеся шаги, вернее – бегство. Иисус хочет посмотреть сквозь ресницы на этого человека, но они залиты дождем, и картинка расплывается в бесформенное нечто – только свет фонаря сверху и темная фигура, склонившаяся над ним. Неожиданно тело сверху оказывается скинуто в сторону, и Иисус чувствует, как холодеют ноги, освобождаясь от теплого укрытия, а, может, это просто восстанавливается кровообращение, и сейчас конечности начнет неприятно колоть.

Его собственное имя звучит как из-под водяной толщи, угадывается далеко не сразу. Да и он никак не ожидал его услышать, поэтому в первую секунду не поверил. Но это Дэрил тормошит его за плечо, пытаясь привести в чувство. Он открывает глаза, и от яркого света приходится некоторое время щуриться. При других обстоятельствах он бы тут же пошутил – смотрите, кто все-таки знает его имя! Но слова застревают в горле, когда Иисус обнаруживает на лице Дэрила неподдельный испуг. И даже теряется с ответом, будто серьезно приложился головой или поверил в близость собственной смерти – нет, ничего из этого.

Дэрил готов поклясться, что прикончил бы Иисуса сам, лишив всякой возможности устроить второе пришествие, если бы тому пришло в голову подурачиться, и дальше притворяясь мертвым. Он отказывался признавать факт наличия страха перед смертью очередного человека, который, к его собственному удивлению, начал с успехом пробираться все глубже внутрь. Не сказать, что к сердцу, но к чему-то подобному.

– Ты цел? – он хватает парня за предплечье и помогает принять сидячее положение. Ладонь ложится на испачканную в брызгах крови щеку напарника, чтобы стереть размытые дождем подтеки – ни порезов, ни других видимых ран. В том-то и дело, что видимых. Пол, обжигаясь прикосновением горячей ладони, начинает терять осознание происходящего, словно встретился с миражом, и поднимает руку, прикасаясь пальцами к чужому запястью, чтобы удостовериться в реальности.

Дэрил не может остановить себя, когда начинает хаотично обследовать тело Ровиа на наличие опасных для жизни повреждений. Сжимает плечи, распахивает плащ, оглядывая светлую рубашку – слава богу – без кровавых пятен на ней. На языке Иисуса вертится очередная шутка, направленная на введение в смущение Диксона - что и рубашку тоже можно расстегнуть. Но снова проглатывается. Для нее тоже сейчас не время. Все язвительные ответы были забавной игрой лишь до этого момента.

– Я в порядке… в порядке, – бормочет Пол, не сводя взгляда с напарника, хотя стоило и самому убедиться в своих словах – мало ли, не почувствовал серьезной раны во всей этой заварушке – тело уже не ныло, оно было одним сплошным синяком.

Таким напуганным Пол видит Дэрила впервые, ведь тот не сразу воспринимает его слова. Дэрил останавливает себя только тогда, когда осознает, насколько глупо, должно быть, выглядят со стороны его попытки осмотреть Ровиа с головы до ног, когда тот совершенно не собирается умирать у него на руках.

Внутри у Пола начинает все переворачиваться. Он, отчаянно сжимая нож в руке, сидит с приоткрытым ртом, но не может дышать, осознавая, как сильно заставил Дэрила переживать. Всего лишь мгновения притворства ради безопасности… всего лишь видимость. Но она, воспринятая за реальность на несколько секунд, успела пробить охотника колом в самое солнечное сплетение.

В минуты невменяемости проще всего списать все на алкоголь, и Дэрил делает именно так. К тому же, спирта в его крови вполне хватает для реалистичности подобных отговорок. Он спешит подняться на ноги и помогает Ровиа встать следом, только после этого делая шаг назад, чтобы покинуть, наконец, личное пространство напарника.

Иисуса снова обхватывает ветер, кутая в плащ. Он силится что-то произнести, но в голове полная неразбериха, сплетенная клубком из растерянности, паранойи, новых осознаний и страхов. У него может не быть шанса сказать Дэрилу нечто важное. У них может не быть больше шансов… кто знает, что случится через пять минут? Вдруг появится новый рейд Спасителей и перестреляет их в мгновение ока? А ведь стоило всего на пару часов расслабиться, забыть об опасности, которая на самом деле подстерегает на каждом шагу. Теперь еще звуки выстрелов привлекут ходячих. Иисус надеется, что ограждения у участка достаточно прочные, все-таки здесь до сих пор не образовалось стадо, а спокойно жили лишь два человека.

\- Кажется, это все, - говорит Дэрил, сперва прочистив горло, в котором будто застрял осколок стекла. – Я видел машину за забором и убил одного из них в беседке у дома. Больше никого не было и быть не должно, если только они не успели сообщить о доме кому-то еще, - не должны были. Для начала они обыскали бы территорию, разобрались с ними, а уже потом отчитались бы о найденном жилье и припасах. К тому же, вряд ли связь работала в такую погоду, так что им пришлось бы дожидаться, когда буря поутихнет и рация сможет поймать сигнал.

Убеждения Диксона едва ли приносят облегчение и заставляют Иисуса выдохнуть. Кажется, ему нужна еще одна бутылка вина. Нет, чего-нибудь покрепче. Чтобы избавиться от дрожи, пробирающей тело то ли от шока, то ли от ледяного дождя.

Несмотря на то, что Иисус доказал способность справиться с любым противником и не получить пулю, Дэрил никак не мог прогнать из головы застывший перед глазами образ: забрызганное кровью лицо, в холодном свете уличного фонаря выглядящее мертвенно бледным, особенно на контрасте с яркими алыми разводами. Он не мог – не хотел – представлять, что делал бы, окажись увиденное правдой. Если бы Ровиа вдруг действительно умер.

Дэрил старался убедить себя в том, что не расстроился бы. Одним раздражающим болтливым придурком меньше, не так ли? Только этот раздражающий и болтливый оказался каким-то особенным. Тем, перед которым становилось совестно, стоило выбросить его из машины, например. Которому оказалось неожиданно легко рассказывать что-то о себе, даже когда он не задавал никаких вопросов. На которого можно было положиться и доверить ему жизнь близких людей. Как отреагировала бы Мэгги, вернись Дэрил в Хиллтоп с неутешительной новостью? Он стал причиной смерти ее мужа, а сегодня мог не уберечь от гибели ее друга.

– Иди внутрь. Мне нужно отогнать фургон в гараж, – Дэрил машет рукой в неопределенном направлении и отступает еще на шаг. Словно пытается сбежать.

– Нет, я пойду с тобой, – решительно отвечает Пол, но вовсе не из слепого протеста. Дэрил вскидывается, хочет ответить грубостью, снова послать Ровиа, но прикусывает язык, наталкиваясь на встречный взгляд. В нем читается решимость и что-то еще, что Дэрил не в состоянии идентифицировать, но чему не в силах сопротивляться.

Они больше не должны расходиться. Пол не хочет прямо сейчас оставаться один, не хочет выпускать Дэрила из поля зрения. В доме размышления сожрут его, заставив метаться из угла в угол, одержимым бездействием. Пол хочет без них получить ответ, для этого надо быть рядом с ним. Как можно ближе. Так, чтобы в темени и редком свете можно было прочитать хоть какую-то эмоцию на лице Дэрила, как это произошло пятью минутами ранее.

Дэрил не успевает даже развернуться, когда улавливает характерный хрип со стороны лежащего поодаль мертвеца. Он достает пистолет, снимает с предохранителя и, прицелившись, стреляет в оживший труп раньше, чем тот успевает подняться. Пол непроизвольно вздрагивает и поворачивается к телам. Дэрил бросает взгляд на того Спасителя, которого стаскивал со своего напарника, и замечает, как у него начинают шевелиться пальцы. Еще лучше – Ровиа мог оказаться не просто под трупом, а под трупом, жаждущим откусить от него кусок плоти.

Он обходит напарника, приближаясь к оставленному у бассейна мертвецу, и снова стреляет. Теперь они точно разобрались со всеми. Пять Спасителей, два оживших мертвеца и четыре пули. Осталась одна.

Иисус подбирает второй нож и убирает оба в ножны, присаживается около Спасителей и шарит по карманам, вытаскивая парочку пистолетов, по весу которых сразу чувствуется наличие полной обоймы. В куртке бугая он обнаруживает рацию и поднимает, демонстрируя Диксону их новую систему оповещения об опасности.

– Мы услышим, если кто-то решит с ними заговорить, – если, конечно, связи не помешает шторм.

Нужно скорее отогнать фургон в гараж. Проверять автомобиль нападавших нет никого желания – перелезать через ограду и продолжать купаться в ливне, на помощь которому приходят дикие порывы ветра. Они дергают плащ, заставляя полы опутывать ноги. Диксон направляется к машине, а Иисус идет позади, дождь хлещет по лицу, смывая с него кровь. Он проводит ладонями по щекам, пытаясь скинуть с самого себя странную растерянность. Ноги ватные, но несут его вперед, а оружие на поясе притягивает к земле. Его мутит, поднимается к горлу, душит – остановись и умри на месте, только не приближайся, только не ищи ответ. Дэрил не ответит. Он ни за что так не сделает. Не в его природе, не в его привычках. Но рефлексы ведь иногда будто выдают потаенное. Любая программа изредка сбоит, что уж говорить о человеческих эмоциях. Его реакция на мнимую смерть была слишком настоящей, до того обескураживающей, что никак не могла уйти из головы у Иисуса. Ему абсолютно не сложно поверить в увиденное, ведь оно всегда обитало на уровне подсознания и желания. Он хочет передумать, отчаянно пытается – ведь так легко просто ничего не делать, но следует за Диксоном, не замедляя шага, сверлит взглядом его спину.

– Прости, я..., – как сложно говорить. Как сложно именно сейчас извиняться, хотя давно привык быть вежливым и искренним к людям. Пол, в конце концов, должен объясниться. - Думал, что там может быть еще один, у меня не было времени сбежать… он бы нанес удар первым или выстрелил… было бы не увернуться. Прости, я не хотел тебя пугать, - он очень-очень сожалеет, мотает головой, опуская взгляд в землю. Прикидываться мертвым дольше необходимого было бы очень жестоким розыгрышем, сейчас Пол это понимает.

– Порядок, – голос все еще хрипит, и Дэрил грешит на то, что слишком много времени провел под дождем, продрогнув до костей. – Ты все сделал правильно, - у Пола ведь не было цели действительно его напугать. Так зачем он теперь извинялся? Идиот. Любое другое поведение могло стоить ему жизни, окажись на месте Дэрила еще один Спаситель. То, что при этом испытывал сам Дэрил, видя лежащее без движения тело напарника, не имело никакого значения. Если бы он не испугался настолько, что потерял возможность контролировать свои эмоции, Ровиа бы даже не узнал о его истинном состоянии.

Дэрил старается думать лишь о том, как вернется внутрь дома, сбросит с себя мокрые вещи и уляжется, наконец, спать. Если вообще сможет уснуть после всего случившегося. Впрочем, всегда можно влить в себя бутылку чего-нибудь, чтобы отключиться до следующего утра. Никаких забот. Никаких ночных кошмаров.

Иисус поднимает глаза, когда они подходят к машине. Сейчас Дэрил залезет в кабину, и момент будет упущен, хотя Иисус и половины всего того, что следовало сказать, не сказал. Он будто язык проглатывает вместе с комком, вставшим поперек горла.

– Дэрил, – кладет руку на плечо охотника, уже схватившего ручку двери, и заставляет оглянуться. Не ощущает себя собой, а также действия алкоголя, которым продиктована решимость.

– М? – Дэрил понятия не имеет, чего еще хочет от него Пол. Снова извиниться? Лучше пусть забудет об этих глупостях, пока он не послал его к черту. Только если то, что получает Дэрил, обернувшись, называют извинениями, то он с такими дела еще не имел.

Иисус прижимает его за плечи к дверце, одновременно с тем встав на цыпочки, подаваясь вперед и вжимаясь в его холодные губы. Делает движение, пытаясь увлечь в поцелуй, и одновременно мысленно шепчет очередное «прости». Он так устал извиняться. Что предпочтет получить по лицу, чтобы Диксон выбил из него все эти глупые мысли, необъяснимую тягу, которую иным образом не уничтожить – изведет. А Пол так больше не может. Зато Дэрил может с ним поступать так, как сочтет нужным. В любом из вариантов.

Дэрил застывает в растерянности, не имея ни малейшего понятия о том, как ему реагировать. Так до конца и не выровнявшийся ритм сердца снова сбивается, заглушая своим стуком в ушах даже барабанную дробь дождевых капель по крыше фургона. Ему должно быть противно от одной только мысли о том, что мужчина может его поцеловать, но, чувствуя губы Пола на своих, Дэрил не испытывает ни отвращения, ни желания оттолкнуть парня. Только удивление, на грани с шоком.

Пола изнутри потряхивает. Он хочет думать, что просто продрог, а не подсознание, почуявшее опасность, реагирует должным образом. Это, конечно, далеко не самый отчаянный поступок за последнее время, но совершить его оказалось сложнее всего, да и потребовалось несколько литров алкоголя для смелости. Вероятно, завтра он будет жалеть. Но неизвестно, за что именно. Пол чувствует едва уловимый запах какого-то ликера, ведь сам пил другой, и больше ничего. Дэрил не отзывается. И когда это через секунду доходит до него, Пол резко отстраняется, чуть не ляпнув очередное извинение.

Дэрил рефлекторно облизывает губы, только после этого понимая, что все время не дышал, и втягивает ртом воздух, заполняя легкие до предела.

– Гараж… – Дэрил несколько раз моргает, фокусируя зрение на лице напарника. То ли алкоголь, наконец, ударил ему в голову, то ли порыв Ровиа окончательно выбил из колеи.

– Что? – а Пол откровенно не догоняет, поэтому пялится на Диксона, пока тот не заканчивает просьбу.

– Откроешь? – Дэрил не задумывается о том, как это будет выглядеть со стороны, обидит ли это Пола – он просто в очередной раз сбегает, открывая дверцу машины и забираясь внутрь прежде, чем Ровиа успеет что-то сказать.

– Да, хорошо, – хотя Дэрил уже не слышит. Иисус разворачивается, чтобы исполнить просьбу, и бегом направляется к гаражу. Что пару секунд назад произошло? Можно всерьез засомневаться в наличии своего рассудка – вдруг эту картинку нарисовало опьянение вкупе с сотрясением, и на самом деле он просто стоял перед Диксоном и тупо сверлил взглядом? Нет. Он это сделал, вернее, попытался. А Дэрил никак не отреагировал. Пол никак не мог даже помыслить, что все будет развиваться по третьему, не предсказанному им сценарию, и не понимает, что происходит. Его легкие жжет от обиды. Почему нельзя было дать понять точно – да или нет? Хотя бы намекнуть. Да, в нос не ударил, и это должно считаться за хороший знак. Но он не сделал ничего. _«Не в тех людей, Ровиа, ты сам говорил»,_ – шепчет сознание. Он чувствует себя полнейшим идиотом. Пол вдыхает глубже влажный и прохладный воздух, чтобы переключить внимание с неразрешенных вопросов на насущные дела. Он пролезает в гараж, включает свет и находит на стене панель, отвечающую за подъем роллета. Благодаря электричеству двери не нужно больше дергать, они плавно подниматься сами.

Руки не желают слушаться, пальцы не гнутся от холода, поэтому Дэрилу приходится дать себе минуту на то, чтобы отогреть озябшие ладони и завести мотор. Во всяком случае, именно этим он оправдывает промедление. Концентрируясь на том, как бы ни во что не врезаться, переправляя фургон в гараж, он на время отгоняет от себя все остальные мысли. Когда же машина занимает положенное место, Дэрил вначале думает остаться в ней на ночь, плюнув на возможность выспаться с удобством. Лишь бы не нарваться на разговор, который вполне может последовать за попыткой поцелуя. После подобных вещей люди ведь всегда говорят, не так ли? Только если Пол снова выдаст свои извинения, то точно окажется со сломанным носом.

В конце концов, мысленно обругав себя за малодушие, Дэрил выбирается из фургона, громко захлопнув за собой дверь. Он дергает плечом от резкого звука и переводит взгляд на дожидающегося его парня. Кажется, тот и правда не собирается идти в дом без него.

– Нужно отключить генератор, чтобы свет больше никого не привлек, – в принципе, они могут просто выключить лампы в доме, но фонарь на улице все равно будет реагировать на любое движение и мигать, как сигнал маяка для всех, проезжающих мимо. Иисус щелкает выключателем света, а затем кнопкой, закрывая гараж.

– Я… пойду обыщу того ублюдка в беседке.

Глаза за несколько секунд успели привыкнуть к свету, поэтому окружение погружается в темноту, и Пол слышит хриплый голос напарника и кивает, но непонятно – зачем, если тот не увидит. Дэрил спешит покинуть гараж раньше, чем Ровиа успеет возразить или решит увязаться за ним. Ему действительно нужно обыскать тело убитого им Спасителя, забрать оружие. И сигареты.

– Я понял, – перечить ему сейчас не хочется, да и нет оснований – он во всем прав. Но Диксон так быстро исчезает, что Иисус не успевать придумать, каким доводом его остановить. Он все еще не хочет оставлять напарника одного, несмотря на испытываемый ими обоими сейчас некий дискомфорт от нахождения рядом. По крайней мере, Пол знает, где Дэрила искать. Поэтому он направляется к генератору и выключает его парой нажатий кнопок. Машина затихает, и все в окружении дома погружается в темноту – фонарь перестает реагировать на движение. Вокруг вновь воцаряется дикая природа.

Дэрил быстро пересекает задний двор и сворачивает за дом, куда уже не пробивается свет от фонаря. Пройти мимо беседки невозможно, а вслепую обшарить труп не так уж сложно. Он выкладывает на скамью рядом с собой пистолет и пару ножей, а после принимается за поиск сигарет и зажигалки. Необходимое обнаруживается во внутреннем кармане куртки. Дэрил на ощупь пересчитывает сигареты в пачке и вытаскивает одну. Зажимает в зубах, прикуривает, опускаясь прямо на пол беседки рядом с мертвецом.

Ему нужна пауза. Потому что он снова не понимает. Вообще ни черта не понимает. Ни действий и побуждений Ровиа, ни своей на них реакции. Со всем этим необходимо разобраться, объяснить хотя бы самому себе, но Дэрил без понятия, как это сделать.


	9. То, чего я хочу, не имеет значения

Разделить все на правильное и неправильное проще простого. Так ему кажется на первый взгляд, пока он не начинает углубляться в суть, не пытается разобраться в том, почему некоторые вещи для него являются приемлемыми, а других он старается избегать. Не было у Дэрила изначально никакой классификации. Не существовало в его голове каких-то воображаемых ящиков, по которым он распихивал мысли и действия, в зависимости от своего к ним отношения. Ему было проще делить все на то, что он способен воплотить в жизнь, и на то, в какую сторону ему не хватит сил даже посмотреть. Последнего, как доказал опыт пары прошедших паршивых лет, практически не осталось.

Сейчас, сидя в беседке под проливным дождем рядом с трупом, распластавшимся на полу, Дэрилу необходимо было обдумать далеко не самые очевидные вещи. Он почти всегда знал, как вести себя в затруднительной ситуации, как решать возникающие на пути проблемы и продолжать двигаться дальше. С чем у него никогда не выходило разобраться, так это с самыми обычными человеческими взаимоотношениями. Сложность была еще и с пониманием испытываемых чувств по отношению к чему-то. Например, к тому, что парень, называющий его мудаком, но готовый рискнуть ради него жизнью, вздумал его поцеловать.

Это ведь было поцелуем? Когда губы двух людей соприкасаются на некоторое время. У них с Ровиа даже близко не вышло повторить все так, как раньше показывали в бесконечных фильмах по телевизору. По большей части потому, что Дэрил повел себя как растерявшийся идиот. Коим он, в принципе, и был. Подобная ситуация с ним произошла впервые, а спросить совета не у кого. Разве что у самого Пола, но к такому Дэрил еще не готов.

Мерл бы не одобрил. Всякий раз, оказываясь на распутье, Дэрил пытался представить, что бы сказал его брат, как бы он поступил, и делал все с точностью до наоборот. Мерл не был хорошим примером для подражания. Нет, его можно было причислить разве что к худшим из возможных кандидатур. Только других у Дэрила-то и не было.

Перед глазами живо встал образ старшего брата. Насмехающегося, коверкающего его имя, называющего его тупой бабой. В понимании Мерла, мужчина должен был вести себя, как последняя тварь, бухать и трахаться с каждой красоткой, ответившей на никчемный пьяный подкат в баре. Стоило немного отойти от устоявшейся нормы, как у него возникали вопросы, после перерастающие в издевки, а из них выливающиеся в драку.

Так вот, Мерл в его мыслях негодовал и называл Дэрила гадким пидором, раз он не соизволил даже нос разбить Ровиа, покусившемуся на какое-то там достоинство. Дэрил также мысленно посылал брата нахуй, припоминая моменты, когда ему приходилось терпеть нечто похуже невинной попытки поцелуя.

Мир вообще-то рухнул, и Дэрил не собирался зацикливаться на рухнувших вместе с ним устоях о том, что считалось нормальным, а что выходило за пределы определенной невесть кем нормы. Мерл и так решал слишком многое за него, вплоть до того, к чему другие люди не желали никого подпускать, так что Дэрил не собирался позволять брату влиять на него еще и после своей смерти.

Тем не менее, решимость отгородиться от всего, что осталось в прошлом, не упрощала поиска ответов на возникший перед ним вопрос. Что ему дальше делать? Как себя вести? А главное, зачем вообще Пол пошел на это? Что парень вбил себе в голову, кого вообразил на месте Дэрила в тот момент? Можно было с легкостью списать все на действие алкоголя и адреналина, но проблема состояла в том, что под воздействием и того, и другого люди обычно делали вещи, на которые не решились бы в адекватном состоянии.

Свет в окнах дома погас, и все вокруг погрузилось в кромешную темноту. Теперь Дэрил с трудом мог разглядеть даже собственные пальцы, сжимающие фильтр сигареты. В какой-то момент ему показалось, словно он снова очутился в окружении стен злачной каморки, только теперь не было видно даже узкой полоски света, пробивающейся сквозь щель под закрытой дверью. Единственным, что удерживало его от паники, оставался шум барабанящих по металлической крыше капель и редкие раскаты грома над головой.

***

Иисус достает фонарик и, освещая себе дорогу, направляется к другой стороне участка – Дэрил сказал, что будет в беседке, где уложил одного из Спасителей. Он замечает красный огонек от сигареты издали – напарник почему-то не спешит обратно в дом. Пол сам не хочет возвращаться в помещение в одиночестве, но и навязываться тоже считает лишним. Но придется. И он не будет говорить с Дэрилом о произошедшем. Что обсуждать? Действие, выходит, было абсолютно лишним и глупым, скоропостижным и необдуманным, когда на самом деле предпосылок к теплым отношениям явно не было. Но люди ведь никогда не садятся и не обсуждают за чашкой чая, стоит ли им быть вместе, не взвешивают «за» и «против», не подходят обстоятельно и обдуманно к делу, обсуждая взгляды на совместное будущее. У него самого отношения выходили спонтанными, почти всегда по чужой инициативе, может, поэтому и непродолжительными. Он не был силен в построении отношений, несмотря на то, что испытывал потребность в них. Не привык быть вдали от людей, но одновременно и не мог быть с ними близок. Поддавшись порыву, он поступил так, как делали с ним, и, не получив реакции, понял, что ошибся.

Он стремился вернуть Дэрила из Святилища домой, к его друзьям, к хоть какому-то благополучию, позаботиться. Он был рад, что Дэрилу теперь снова будет хорошо, не задумывался, толкнуло ли его к отчаянному поступку что-то помимо тяги к вселенской справедливости и восстановлению баланса. До этой минуты. Нет, ни о каком совместном будущем он даже не мыслил. В нынешнем мире возможно жить лишь моментом. И Пол просто захотел, чтобы у них обоих был хотя бы этот момент.

Смешно. Ведь в мире, нынешнем – подавно, есть вещи пострашнее, чем не получить взаимность. Но Иисус не думал, прежде чем предпринял попытку, он делал то, что казалось ему правильным и одновременно было таким необходимым… в том и проблема, что не думал. А на секунду задумался бы – не сделал. Говорят, что лучше жалеть о сделанном. А еще лучше, конечно же, ни о чем не жалеть. Но он ничего не может поделать со своей врожденной гиперболизированной совестью, изо всех сил пытаясь затолкнуть ее подальше. Он по глупости причинил Дэрилу дискомфорт, вторгшись в личное пространство, но больше не собирается, даже напоминать не станет. В конце концов, ему всегда удавалось подавить в себе чувство вины, но до этого момента еще надо было как-то дотянуть.

Он подходит к беседке и выключает фонарь – сам не сможет видеть глаза Диксона, а заодно и не будет нервировать своим присутствием рядом. Прислоняется к колонне, складывая руки за спиной, и молчит несколько секунд, собираясь с мыслями. Запах дыма доходит до него, и Пол морщит нос с непривычки. В юности он баловался сигаретами, повторял за другими, лишь бы быть в компании, но по-настоящему никогда не курил. А Новый мир и вовсе заставил всех выживших бросить любые вредные привычки и пристрастия, а также стать непривередливыми в еде. Но устоять, особенно когда есть возможность унять нервозность привычными способами, невозможно.

– Есть идеи, что мы будем делать, когда вернемся в дом? – Спрашивает он, разрушая тишину, которая начинала даже казаться угнетающей. – Сидеть в темноте? Потому что я нескоро смогу заснуть после всего, – тихонько усмехается он, пытаясь вести себя как ни в чем не бывало. Имеет в виду, конечно, передрягу, а не неудачную попытку поцелуя. Хотя и об этом он будет вынужден еще очень долго размышлять. Не выйдет забыть и отбросить, ну никак, это не работало раньше – не сработает и сейчас. А что делать? – Можем продолжить игру. – Плохая идея. Очень плохая. – Или придумать что-то новое. Бильярд, например. – Ага. Покатать шары. _Что-то у тебя не вышло_ – ему кажется, что именно эта язвительная шутка сейчас проносится в мыслях у Диксона.

Дэрил качает головой, отметая предложение о бильярде, вскоре понимая, что Пол все равно не видит его реакции. Ровиа пытается заполнить своей болтовней тишину, словно, стоит замолчать, и все полетит в бездну. В общем, делает то, что умеет лучше всего.

– Я не умею играть в бильярд.

– Значит, это хорошо подвернувшаяся возможность, чтобы научиться, – Пол не удивляется вслух, как это сделал бы любой другой на его месте. Дэрил – человек дела, так что неудивительно, что в прошлом он не тратил время на пустые развлечения. – Да я и сам не практиковался лет несколько, так что будем почти на равных, – он пожимает плечами. Во всем видеть хорошее, подбадривать людей, находить поводы для комплиментов – это вся его суть, и даже в такой дерьмовый момент, когда хочется либо повеситься, либо застрелиться, она не сдает позиций.

– Научишь в следующий раз, – Дэрил качает головой, на самом деле не горя особым желанием в данный момент учиться чему-то новому. Тем более бильярду. В последний раз, когда в его руки попал кий, он проткнул им голову ожившему мертвецу. Ассоциация, если подумать, с этой игрой сложилась не самая лучшая. К тому же, он никогда не мог понять, какое удовольствие можно получить от бессмысленного перекатывания шаров по столу. Но, может, как-нибудь потом ему действительно захочется попробовать.

– В следующий раз? Сомневаюсь, что мы найдем в другом месте бильярд в ближайшее время, – пожав плечами, говорит Пол, – только если ты не планируешь сюда еще вернуться.

– А почему нет? – Конечно, им придется вернуться, чтобы забрать все необходимое, что не поместится в фургон на этот раз – постельное белье, посуду, но Дэрилу хотелось бы оставить что-то и здесь. Минимальный запас вещей, который помог бы этому дому избежать обезличивания и не стать очередным пустым помещением, из которого вынесли все, что только можно. – Мне нравится это место, – как минимум из-за того, что о нем еще никто не знает. Дэрил надеялся, что и не узнает в будущем. Хотя, кому бы взбрело в голову проводить здесь время, с учетом наличия всего необходимого для жизни в общинах. Кажется, в Александрии даже был бильярдный стол, если только его не пустили на другие нужды.

Если подумать, в Александрии Дэрил так толком и не обжился. Ему выделили место для жизни, но едва ли он провел там времени больше, чем в окрестностях. Самым часто посещаемым местом в его доме было крыльцо, словно дальше Дэрил и не заходил. Со спальней, кажется, так и было. Он заглянул туда один раз, чтобы забрать одеяла, простыни и подушки, и перетащить это все в гостиную на первом этаже. После были вылазки с Аароном, поиск новых людей и жизнь в дороге, к которой он настолько привык, что не представлял себе других возможных вариантов.

А дальше все завертелось слишком быстро, чтобы в полной мере осознать каждое событие по отдельности. Ему хотелось вернуться домой. Из Святилища. Из Королевства, в котором он чувствовал себя таким же заключенным. Только дома как такового не было. Были только люди, к которым он стремился попасть. Ради которых вообще принял решение осесть, как бы тяжело ему это ни давалось.

Полу бесконечно приятно, что Дэрил, не привыкший к тирадам, делится с ним, пусть короткими фразами, но достаточно емкими, скрывающими в себе смысл, который, Пол, кажется, превосходно читает. Он и сам не откажется от того, чтобы вернуться в этот дом. С ним. Очень хотелось бы снова оказаться здесь с ним.

Дэрил говорил мало, он всегда больше слушал, а самое главное – слышал, запоминал, делал выводы. Он понимал. И постепенно начал делиться, может, благодаря глупой пьяной игре. Пол не знает, насколько открыто Диксон говорит с Риком, рассказывает ли ему о своих опасениях и решениях, но казалось, что и без слов они друг друга прекрасно понимают. А если не рассказывает, то, может, ему раньше не попадались достойные слушатели, выводящие на откровения собственными откровениями, болтающие без умолку, причем, открыто и без стеснения. И, конечно, стоит благодарить алкоголь, который расслабил и приглушил чувство страха и недоверия.

– Зажжем свечи. Если проголодался, то что-нибудь откроем. А утром у нас будет кофе, я видел в шкафу банку, – Пол решает продолжить говорить, ведь лучше размышлять о чем-нибудь хорошем, пофантазировать о настоящем и доступном.

Пол делает шаг в сторону Дэрила, но, забывшись, запинается о тело. Мысли вот совсем не здесь. Он давным-давно замерз, но стойко продолжал делать вид, что все в порядке. Абсолютно все. И убийства уже – обыденность и не стоят беспокойств. А вот со своими чувствами, проклятыми демонами, никак не ужиться, мечутся внутри, бьются, к чему-то толкают. _К краю пропасти._

– Пошли в дом, – наконец, говорит он. – Не хватало заболеть. – Ведь сейчас даже обычная простуда переносится крайне тяжело, а если запустить – начнет медленно сводить в могилу. – Может, еще осталась горячая вода, – он воображает, что Дэрил никогда прежде не принимал душ два раза подряд в такой короткий промежуток времени, как сегодня. Хотя и дождь тоже можно таковым считать, так что был бы третий. – Если хочешь курить, кури внутри, – «только не сиди здесь». – Запрем все двери и окна в доме. Будем в безопасности. – Если кто-то начнет ломиться в дом, то у них будет возможность проснуться от грохота и время, чтобы сбежать или подготовиться к атаке. Пол трогает Дэрила за плечо, призывая подняться, но не задерживается рядом больше двух секунд и вновь выходит из беседки под проливной дождь. Хорошо хоть гроза стала реже разрывать темноту молниями и заставлять вздрагивать от мерещившихся в периферическом зрении врагов. Остается единственное желание – поскорее оказаться в тепле и выпить. Чтобы нахрен забыть весь этот день.

Дэрилу кажется, что Ровиа боится остановиться и замолчать рядом с ним, но при этом даже не думает о том, чтобы отправиться в дом самому. Идиот. Продрогнет, а потом будет чихать и кашлять на всю машину, пока они будут добираться домой. Дэрил докуривает сигарету, не видя, где начинается фильтр, и останавливается только тогда, когда начинает неприятно жечь губы. Он выбрасывает окурок на мокрую траву за пределами беседки и, собрав оружие со скамьи, поднимается на ноги. Молния высвечивает очертания фигуры, поэтому Дэрил не рискует врезаться в спину парня, переступая через труп Спасителя и выходя к нему.

– Пойдем, нечего тут стоять, – он хлопает Пола по спине между лопаток, подталкивая идти вперед. Прикосновение Диксона, даже через плащ – как нечто невозможное. Полу казалось до этого момента, что тот будет избегать всяческого контакта, тем более – физического. Но либо Дэрил тоже собирался делать вид, что все в порядке, либо всерьез не придал жесту значения. Пол не хочет об этом думать. Но что-то все равно продолжает грызть, пока они возвращаются в дом.

Узкий луч фонаря освещает им дорогу до самого крыльца. Дэрил пытается не обращать внимания ни на сбитый машиной труп неподалеку, ни на дорожку из кровавых капель, ведущую от двери. Пол – старательно их игнорирует, как и пятно на стене, просто не поворачивает голову, будто темнота способна заставить все напоминания исчезнуть. Главное, что внутри дома тепло и покой. Если никому больше не придет в голову заглянуть в гости.

Оказавшись внутри, Дэрил первым делом закрывает входную дверь и, для надежности, пододвигает к ней одну из тумб, стоящих рядом. Промокшая одежда неприятно холодит кожу, и если ее выжать, кажется, что можно затопить весь небольшой коридор. Дэрил сбрасывает мокрые кроссовки и плетется в гостиную, морщась от холода, пробирающего голые ступни.

– Иди в душ, – он складывает найденные ножи и пистолет на одну из полок, рядом с многочисленными сувенирами. Если осталась горячая вода, то только на одного. Дэрилу проще переносить холод. В детстве он практически никогда не болел, а если и заболевал, то в доме все равно не находилось лекарств для лечения. Температуру можно было перетерпеть, как, впрочем, и все остальное. – Давай, я должен был загадать тебе действие и вот оно. Потом можешь придумать свой вопрос, – он выбирает правду то ли потому, что ему чертовски лень двигаться, то ли из-за желания хоть что-нибудь все-таки рассказать. Сегодня выдался крайне странный вечер, а завтра утром станет ясно, хочет ли он делать вид, будто ничего не было, скинув все на беспамятство от выпитого алкоголя, или стоит продолжать в том же духе.

– Ты серьезно? – снявший ботинки и добравшийся до дивана Иисус удивленно поворачивается к Дэрилу. Кажется, точно также был удивлен Дэрил, получив пару часов назад от него подобное указание в сторону душа. Он даже усмехается, качая головой, но отказываться не будет. Каждый распоряжается своими желаниями по-своему.

Где-то здесь были свечи – Дэрил шарит руками по полкам шкафа, натыкаясь на многочисленные фигурки. Когда Пол с фонариком скрывается на лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж, Дэрил остается в слабо освещенной гостиной, наполняющейся запахом чего-то сладкого, идущего от ароматических свечей. Конечно, кто станет заводить другие в доме, оснащенном генератором для подачи электричества.

Он, наконец, сбрасывает с себя промокшую рубашку и стягивает штаны. С волос капает на плечи, отчего становится зябко, но эту проблему тоже можно решить. Стоит только найти полотенце и разжечь камин, привлекший к себе его внимание сразу же, стоило первый раз войти в комнату.

Но сначала следует проверить все двери и закрыть их на замок, чтобы никто не смог пробраться внутрь так просто. Дэрил берет с полки свечу и, подхватив снятые вещи, проходит на кухню. Там он первым делом запирает выход на задний двор, в придачу подставляя под ручку еще и стул. Выжимает рубашку и штаны над раковиной, чтобы можно было оставить вещи сохнуть у огня в гостиной.

Он обходит весь первый этаж, убеждаясь, что других выходов на улицу нет, и закрывая окна, чтобы не оставлять возможности пробраться внутрь через них. Если кто-то вздумает разбить стекло, то он проснется раньше, чем у гостя возникнет возможность добраться до них с Полом и убить.

Вернувшись в гостиную, Дэрил присаживается перед камином, прикидывая, что можно использовать для растопки. Рядом еще есть небольшой запас дров, которых должно хватить на всю ночь. Он выкладывает их внутри, забрасывая внутрь страницы из стоящей на полке книги рецептов. Вряд ли кто-то вдруг станет искать подходящие ингредиенты для спагетти с трюфелями в их неспокойное время.

Он дожидается, когда бумага прогорит, подбрасывает еще, наблюдая, как начинает разгораться древесина, тихо потрескивая от охвативших ее языков пламени. Прикрыв камин экраном, чтобы искры не вылетали на ковер, Дэрил, вместе со свечой в руках, бредет на второй этаж. Там холоднее, но задерживаться надолго он все равно не собирается. Он заглядывает в одну из спален – явно гостевую – и стаскивает с кровати толстое пуховое одеяло. Найденный в шкафу плед Дэрил набрасывает на плечи, чтобы удобнее было тащить. Подушки он оставляет на месте. Если что, можно будет сходить за ними позже или вовсе воспользоваться теми, которые есть в гостиной.

Спать в кровати он все равно не собирался. Во-первых, на первом этаже будет лучше слышно, если кто-то вдруг решит попасть, во-вторых, он не привык к мягким матрасам, на которых казалось, будто тело проваливается вниз. Расстелив одеяло на полу у камина, Дэрил устраивается почти у самого огня, отогревая руки. Рядом стоит бутылка, взятая из бара взамен сладкому ликеру. Пол был прав – уснуть так просто не выйдет, но в тепле, укутанное в плед тело начало расслабляться.

***

Иисус забирает с собой боевые ножи, чтобы промыть их и ножны от крови живых. Хорошо, что в полутьме алый оттенок не так заметен и можно представить, что это всего лишь грязь. Стянуть мокрые вещи с себя оказывается достаточно непросто. Он освобождает волосы от резинки, будто это освободит и мысли. Пол быстро ныряет под еще горячую воду, сжимая ладони на собственных плечах, чтобы поскорее согреться. Покрывающие все тело мурашки вскоре исчезают. Иисус откидывает голову назад, подставляя колким каплям лицо, и закрывает глаза, размышляя о том, что же загадать Диксону. Конечно, его никак не может отпустить произошедшее. Он думает спросить, хочет ли Дэрил, чтобы он никогда не повторял свой жест или что-либо похожее. Но вряд ли получит ответ. Он так отчаянно первое время доводил его, нарушал личное пространство, травил нервы, а теперь почему-то больше не может продолжать. Теперь он боится задеть всерьез. Раньше все было шутками и игрой, казалось, что Дэрил не обидится, он сохранял лицо при неуместных вопросах и даже не думал смущаться. Может, так будет и дальше. Но Иисус тушуется. Не понимает своей смены поведения. Кажется, слишком зациклился на единственной мысли – такое бывает, когда слишком много выпьешь. И от этого нажраться хотелось еще больше.

Он открывает глаза. Может, если он задержится здесь дольше, Дэрил придет его искать? Бред. Форменный бред. Вода становится прохладнее, и Иисус выбирается из душа. Он вспоминает, что ранее закидывал вещи напарника в стирку, достает их и развешивает сушиться. Он думает быстро застирать и свои перепачканные в грязи штаны, но оставляет попытку – сейчас не в силах заниматься подобным. Может, завтра, может, уже в Хиллтопе. Стоит набрать чистой одежды в шкафу – пригодится всем жителям общины. Кажется, они привезут в Хиллтоп гораздо больше, чем рассчитывали изначально. Иисус перемещается в спальню и снова исследует гардероб, но уже чтобы подобрать что-то себе и не спускаться голым в гостиную. Надевает хозяйские хлопковые штаны, которые ему слегка велики, какую-то футболку, волосы не убирает, позволяя каплям скатываться по прядям и оставлять на ткани мокрые пятна.

Когда он спускается на первый этаж, сжимая в руках ремень с ножами, гостиная освещена лучше, чем прежде – Дэрил разжег камин. Сам охотник, расположившись на одеяле, греется и сохнет. Кажется, он собрался тут спать. Пол чуть медлит, но подходит к нему, прихватывая свою порцию ликера со столика. Дэрил заворожено наблюдает за пламенем в камине, бессмысленно водя пальцами по прохладному стеклу бутылки.

\- Я там… твою одежду постирал, она сушится, - _«вернее, свою рубашку»_. Уже не свою. Отдана Дэрилу в безвозмездное и бессрочное пользование.

\- Ага, - он щурится, повернув голову к Полу, стараясь рассмотреть его в тусклом свете. Вот уж кто всегда гармонично смотрелся на фоне чего угодно, словно никого другого на его месте и быть не могло. Об их потасовке и стычке со Спасителями свидетельствовали разве что пока едва заметные синяки, видневшиеся на руках и челюсти. За последний Дэрилу отчего-то стало совестно, – спасибо. – Сам он даже не подумал о том, чтобы привести вещи в порядок. Ровиа же позаботился и об этом. О горячем душе, вещах, ужине. Пострадал в попытке утихомирить и привести в чувство. Дэрил начинал понемногу верить в то, что он, кажется, все же был святым.

Иисус опускает ремень рядом с одеялом, осторожно присаживается, потянувшись к огню, чтобы погреть ладони. Он некоторое время молчит, разглядывая, как пламя облизывает поленья. Ливень за окном дополняет воцарившийся из-за огня уют в гостиной, а от Дэрила пахнет щекочущим ноздри табаком и петрикором. Пол должен задать свой вопрос, но никак не тот, что крутился у него в голове в душе. При желании, у него может быть целый ворох вопросов, от которых Диксону захочется сбежать сквозь запертую дверь. Или просто-напросто его пристрелить. Или прирезать собственным ножом. Но он сам выбрал правду, следовательно, готов к любому.

Пол и Дэрил все еще пьяны и собираются продолжать это усугублять. Пытаются выдохнуть, забыть пережитый стресс. Пол сделал еще лучше – переключил внимание с убитых на свой жест, и остальное резко стало неважным, ведь их обоих волновал другой вопрос – что с этим жестом теперь делать. Взбудоражил, нарушил привычное течение времени, заставил теряться в собственных ощущениях. Пол знал, как следует поступать, не получив взаимности, поэтому не делал ничего. Он не собирался наседать, заставлять, толкать Дэрила к тому, чему тот не готов. Все ведь можно списать на алкоголь. Тогда и стыдно утром не будет, потому что, по сути, ничего и не было. Подобное, безответное, с ним уже случалось, поэтому легко не принимать близко к сердцу, а со временем и вовсе вытравить. Но Пол забывать не хочет. Чистый мазохизм – вариться в мыслях и сомнениях.

– Ты целовался с парнями раньше? – если казалось, что вопрос о последнем сексе – это верх бестактности и дерзости, то новый побил все рекорды. Иисус лишь слегка поворачивает голову, боковым зрением следя за Диксоном, чтобы не смущать его. Вот, что ему не было ясно. Иного обоснования он найти не мог. Теперь можно не лгать себе – его всей сущностью тянуло к этому хамоватому, опасному, дерзкому, невероятно упрямому и держащемуся обособленно охотнику, с самой первой встречи. Глаза в глаза угрозой – кто сдастся первый: «я слежу за тобой, попробуй только что-нибудь выкинуть». Смотрел, выискивал подвох. Пол делал вид, что не замечает и украдкой брошенного взгляда. Его забавляло, когда Дэрил не давал их взглядам пересечься, будучи растерянным осознанием, что парень-то действительно не плохой человек и всего лишь стремился накормить общину, а не навредить им с Риком. Ему казалось, что что-то есть. Или, может, действительно, всего лишь казалось? Да он сейчас грудь себе ножами готов исполосовать, если соврет и скажет, что на него и прежде кто-то смотрел _так_. И Диксон не прекращает, но подозрение в его взгляде давным-давно отсутствует, только смущение еще иногда проскальзывает.

Может, во всем виноваты гормоны, и Полу просто не хватает обычного человеческого «потрахаться», чтобы не выдумывать того, чего на самом деле нет.

Слыша вопрос, Дэрил снова отворачивается, возвращая все свое внимание бутылке, этикетка на которой уже практически отклеилась от его беспокойных попыток занять чем-то руки. На подобный вопрос стоило рассчитывать. Он даже не удивляется на самом-то деле, немного радуясь тому факту, что Пол все же решил либо развить эту тему, либо поставить в ней точку. Лучше прояснить все сейчас, чем бесконечно донимать себя пустыми мыслями, которые все равно ни к чему не приведут. Впрочем, к чему он хотел, чтобы их привел этот разговор? Наверное, к какому-нибудь решению. Или хотя бы пониманию.

– Нет, никогда, – Дэрил большую часть времени проводил с братом, был знаком с небольшим количеством людей, входивших в круг общения Мерла. У него не было ни простора, ни возможностей экспериментировать, как это порой бывало у подростков в старшей школе или колледже. Узнай Мерл о том, что он вообще подумывал о каких-либо экспериментах подобного рода, Дэрил не отделался бы легким испугом.

Пола резко пришибает догадкой – он закрытый. Дэрил не признался ни себе, ни тем более окружающим. Боялся осуждения, ненависти, себя самого? Но и не пытался кому-либо с бравадой доказывать обратное. И благодаря этому избежал всего, с чем столкнулся Пол в свое время, предпочитавший посылать людей на все четыре стороны и желать им счастья. Где-нибудь подальше от него. Но теперь, в Новом мире больше не властвуют старые порядки, он установил свои правила – независимо от расы, пола, ориентации, важно лишь одно – жив ты или мертв.

– С женщинами… не помню, чтобы пытался, – с проститутками не целуются. Их работа заключается в быстром удовлетворении потребностей за деньги, чаще всего не включая в себя продолжительные прелюдии. Дэрил не осуждал этих женщин, не относился к ним пренебрежительно, но поцеловать хоть одну все равно не рискнул бы. Во-первых, неизвестно, что до этого она делала своим ртом. Во-вторых, хватало и того, что во-первых.

Вопрос изначально не подразумевал уточнений и распространений относительно другого пола, но Дэрил решил продолжить говорить, и Пол хмурится. Что это значит? Или Дэрил девственник или врал в прошлый раз. Хотя секс бывает разный. Только через несколько секунд до Пола доходит смысл и вырисовывается новый, четким выводом, почему Диксон кажется таким отстраненным. Куда ему сближаться иначе и теснее, если он даже друзей заводит с трудом. Но все-таки завел. Значит, в этом мире еще есть то, ради чего стоит жить, ради чего стоит бороться.

Дэрил дергает плечом, отгоняя от себя неприятное чувство неполноценности. Да, его личная жизнь не отличалась разнообразием и не пестрила яркими красками, но он никогда не придавал этому факту особого значения. До этого момента никого не волновало, с кем он целовался или спал. Впрочем, до этого дня и целовать-то его никто не хотел. Если не учитывать попытку Кэрол смутить его когда-то давно предложением заняться сексом.

Пол никак не комментирует услышанное, погружаясь в собственные мысли.

– Правда, – бросает он, не зная, имеет ли право продолжать тему. В любом случае, сейчас ход Дэрила. Пусть придумает что-нибудь идиотское. Или, например, спросит о страхах или о том, когда Пол убил в первый раз. Тем для разговоров великое множество. Но игра больше не кажется Полу развлекательной, несмотря на то, что она помогает узнать друг друга и получить правдивые ответы на вопросы. Некоторые из них все-таки страшно задавать, из-за гарантии услышать ответ. Пол прикладывается к бутылке, решая сделать как можно больше глотков. Он обхватывает свое плечо ладонью и чувствует приглушенную боль. Все тело в синяках, которые через некоторое время расцветут во всей красе на бледной коже. Но под плащом этого, конечно же, никто не заметит. Так всегда было – каждая тренировка означала новую травму, и к этому он привык. Каждая боль лечится временем. Вся боль так лечится.

– Ты бы… – Дэрил хмурится, снова поднимая взгляд на сидящего рядом Пола. Не должно быть так сложно задавать вопросы. – Ты бы хотел поцеловать меня снова? – Не в состоянии аффекта, вызванного страхом возможной гибели. Не потому, что рядом не оказалось никого другого, более подходящего. Ему необходимо было услышать ответ. Правдивый. А не реакцию на нежелание снова получить в лицо или жалость по отношению к человеку, которому, так уж сложилось, мало приятного досталось в жизни.

Пол поднимает голову, не предполагая, что Дэрил решится задать именно такой вопрос. Это шутка? Может быть, проверка? Полу кажется, что за ответ он получит в челюсть снова. Она и так неприятно ноет, и парень машинально проводит ладонью по подбородку. Пораженный вопросом, не знающий, что сказать, Пол молчит с минуту, прямо глядя на Дэрила, будто пытается убедиться, что ему не послышалось, а также считать с выражения лица, какой ответ тот ожидает. Но это не кажется ловушкой. Он бы не спрашивал, если бы не хотел продолжения.

– То, чего я хочу, не имеет значения, – наконец, произносит он тихо, уходя от ответа. Прекрасно это осознает, поэтому не может оставить Дэрила без желаемого, машинально облизывая губы. – Да, – глупо отрицать, – но я не собираюсь этого делать. – Охотник должен понять, почему. Потому что важны желания обоих, если они не совпадают – финита ля комедия. Но у Пола все внутри начинает переворачиваться и раскачиваться при одной мысли потянуться и попробовать еще раз, прикоснуться и на этот раз получить отклик. Но он заставляет себя не двигаться с места, наигранно расслабленно потянувшись к бутылке и делая глоток, чтобы хоть чем-то себя занять.


	10. Нет ничего хуже, чем «я никогда не»

Интересно, окажись они в другом месте и при других обстоятельствах, Дэрил стал бы соглашаться на игру и отвечать на вопросы? Ему кажется, что, заночуй они в машине, у них попросту не было бы никакой возможности провести время так. Каждый был бы занят своим делом, а после завалился бы на отведенное ему место в машине и проспал бы до рассвета, попеременно просыпаясь от каждого шороха за окном. Тогда он бы не узнал ничего о Поле, а Ровиа не удалось бы вытащить из него ни слова. Тем удивительнее казалось то, как легко выходило у него это сейчас.

Дэрил отвечал, потому что ему этого хотелось. Потому что редко выдавалась возможность поговорить с кем-то на темы отвлеченные, не касающиеся планов на дальнейшие действия, вылазки и охоту. Его никогда не спрашивали ни о чем. Одни знали достаточно, а другие предпочитали додумывать сами. Эту дурацкую игру, затеянную подростками в Тюрьме, неосознанно подхватывал едва ли не каждый встречный. Кем был Дэрил Диксон до всего? Что творится у него в голове? Порой Дэрил и сам не мог ответить ни на первый, ни на второй вопрос.

Тем не менее, задавая свои вопросы, Пол еще многого о нем не знал. Но каким-то чудом умудрился всколыхнуть ту часть, о которой не догадывался даже Дэрил. А может, и догадывался, только упускал из виду, старался не признавать и всячески избегать возможных проявлений. Изначально не в его положении было разбираться с самим собой, особенно когда львиная доля всех решений принималась в попытке соответствовать старшему брату. После стало не до этого. Сейчас же появилась какая-никакая возможность, которая, впрочем, зависела не только от его желания, но и от отношения к этому другого человека.

Слыша ответ, Дэрил хмурится еще больше, набирая в грудь воздуха для следующего вопроса. Почему не имеет значения? Это Пол первым подошел к нему, захотел поцеловать. По крайне мере, попробовал это сделать. И случилось это не потому, что Дэрил подавал какие-то неоднозначные сигналы – в которых он вообще ничего не смыслил, - а потому, что Ровиа поддался своему странному желанию. Воплотил свое «хочу» в жизнь. Так что да, оно имеет охуеть какое большое значение.

Однако стоит Полу продолжить, как вся решимость покидает Дэрила. Он говорит «да», и пусть это тот ответ, на который Дэрил рассчитывал больше всего, он все равно немного шокирует. Не так сильно, как сам факт произошедшего накануне, но достаточно, чтобы заставить снова задуматься.

Но Ровиа ведь не может просто замолчать, оставить все, как есть. Как, в принципе, Дэрила вполне устраивает. Ему необходимо добавить еще что-то, над чем придется размышлять, задавая себе одни и те же вопросы из раза в раз. Почему? Язык чешется спросить, но Дэрил прикусывает его раньше, чем успевает озвучить хоть что-то. Потому что: «то, чего я хочу, не имеет значения», - вот в чем дело.

От скольких вещей Полу приходится отказываться только потому, что он ставит интересы и желания других превыше всего? Он ведь постоянно занят решением чужих проблем. Он из тех людей, которые способны превратить мелочь в нечто важное. Но только для кого-то другого, а не для себя. Невозможно было представить, что, в конечном счете, подвигло Пола поцеловать его у машины, раз он решил не учитывать возможное нежелание самого Дэрила, а в кои-то веки поступил так, как хотелось конкретно ему.

– Давай прекратим уже эту идиотскую игру. Думаю, что тебя достали мои вопросы, – усмехается Пол, пытаясь скрыть свое неизвестно откуда взявшееся раздражение, – это даже хуже, чем «я никогда не».

Дэрил качает головой, решая, что ему необходимо снова повысить градус в своей крови, и новый напиток на вкус кажется намного приятнее, чем приторный ликер. Он не хочет прекращать эту игру. По большему счету из-за того, что она давала ему какое-никакое оправдание возможности задавать подобные вопросы. Пусть за это приходилось расплачиваться необходимостью самому отвечать на все, что могло взбрести в голову Полу.

– Нет ничего хуже, чем «я никогда не», – попытка Дэрила сыграть в эту игру закончилась ссорой и множеством брошенных в запале слов, о которых он до сих пор жалеет. Только извиняться уже не перед кем. «Правда или действие» хотя бы оставляла видимость выбора. Либо говорить херню, либо делать ее же. – Не хочешь задавать вопросы – придумай действие, – он пожимает плечами, отчего плед сползает вниз, и его приходится поправлять, набрасывая обратно. – Ни то, ни другое меня пока не достало, – как ни странно. Может, потому, что Ровиа не пытался касаться болезненных тем, каким-то чудом их избегая. А может, дело в том, что Дэрил и сам охотно рассказывал ему то, о чем еще не говорил никому. Неизвестно, то ли дело в очаровании этого парня, мгновенно покорившего почти всех его близких – сам Дэрил еще порядочно продержался, – то ли в особом отношении, структуры и содержания которого он еще толком не разобрал.

Но вот перед Ровиа он готов до последнего настаивать на том, что ему просто лень придумывать другое занятие, а сидеть в тишине и напиваться попросту не хочется. Тогда уж либо продолжать, либо готовиться ко сну. Пусть и казалось, что этой ночи нет ни конца, ни края, Дэрил уверен, что рассвет не за горами, а, стоит уснуть, и он наступит еще быстрее. А там закончится гроза, пройдет ощущение опьянения, и придется снова погружаться в насущные проблемы, о которых никак не удавалось забыть. Но здесь и сейчас выходило хотя бы делать вид, будто их не существует.

Иисус вскидывает брови – все, что угодно? Можно и задать вопрос, и заставить что-то сделать, Дэрил готов на все. Он не знает, куда это приведет, и ему на мгновение действительно становится страшно необратимости поступков. Сразу же после ощущение стирается, придавленное вопросом – «а почему, собственно, нет?». Пола ломает внутри, когда он мечется между желаемым и приемлемым.

– Ложись на спину и закрой глаза, – после недолгого раздумья произносит Иисус, удивляясь своему выбору, а затем отхлебывает из бутылки, но вовсе не для смелости. Ему и раньше доставало наглости дразнить и изводить Диксона, даже будучи с ним не знакомым. А тот велся. Всегда велся.

Дэрил окидывает напарника продолжительным взглядом, прежде чем все же вытянуться на одеяле и прикрыть глаза. Игра продолжается. Только неизвестно, чего решил добиться Пол таким образом. Хочет, чтобы он уснул и их разговоры, наконец, подошли к концу?

Иисус наблюдает за Дэрилом, задумчиво сжимая губы. Ему хочется, безумно хочется. Но, даже если у него карт-бланш по игре, он не захочет и ни за что не сможет заставить Дэрила делать то, чего он не желает. Но вот доводить и нервировать охотника у него получается лучше всего. Он сделает это в очередной раз. И постарается ни на что не надеяться так долго, сколько будет позволено продлиться действию, даже если всего несколько секунд.

С закрытыми глазами Дэрил чувствует себя немного неуютно. Он слышит треск поленьев в камине, слышит, как Пол отставляет бутылку и перемещается ближе. Но ему нужно видеть, что происходит, следить за ситуацией. Которая, кажется, совершенно выходит из-под его контроля. Он порывается рефлекторно открыть глаза и подняться, когда чувствует на себе чужой вес – Пол, перекинув ногу, устраивается ниже его живота.

– Нет-нет, рано открывать, – тихо шепчет Пол. Вряд ли Дэрил ожидал подобного хамства, но между ними три слоя одежды, и даже несмотря на них, его реакцию на свои действия Пол почувствует молниеносно. Тело врать не будет. Его собственное начало заставлять постепенно терять концентрацию, если руки еще слушались, то мозг начал отказывать и шептать делать совсем не то, что он намеревался. Ведь можно закрыть глаза и представить, как они… он еле удерживается, чтобы не закинуть голову назад и не повести бедрами. Это будет чистым безумием, которое уже не спишешь на алкоголь.

Дэрил слушается, лежит, не открывая глаз, и напряжение не желает его покидать. Он вздрагивает, когда теплые пальцы едва касаются обнаженной груди, и шумно выдыхает, пытаясь выровнять сердечный ритм. Прикосновение не обрывается, а, кажется, только становится увереннее, распространяя дрожь по всему телу. Одними подушечками пальцев Пол начинает выводить руками круги, хотя так хочется уложить ладонь полностью. Очерчивает ребра. Надави сильнее – и сможет почувствовать, как быстро бьется сердце охотника, гнавшегося за добычей, но не подозревающего, что добыча нападет сама. Ассиметрично проводит по мышцам на плечах, ключицам, изучая тело, что мощнее его в разы. Будь у Дэрила больше сноровки, он бы в той драке не оказался уложенным на лопатки. Но смотрите, как послушно он улегся сейчас сам, из-за одной лишь игры. Разве можно было даже помыслить, что заставить принять поражение, пусть и фальшивое, будет так просто? Кожа Диксона прохладная, или лишь кажется таковой из-за принятого Иисусом пятью минутами назад горячего душа.

С закрытыми глазами все ощущается намного острее, но Дэрилу хочется посмотреть на то, как в этот момент выглядит Пол. Как он смотрит на него, исследуя руками оставленное в полном его распоряжении тело. Он разочаровано выдыхает, когда парень перестает касаться его. Дэрил полностью отдает себе отчет в том, что ему нравится все, что делает Пол. Ему не хочется сбросить Ровиа с себя, откреститься от происходящего и забыть. Он бы больше предпочел, чтобы руки парня вернулись туда, где они были секунду назад.

Но вместо этого Пол практически ложится на него, отчего Дэрил вначале даже задерживает дыхание. Полу слишком сложно удержаться, когда охотник находится на таком критическом близком расстоянии, и ничего не помешает поцеловать его снова. Всего пара сантиметров до желаемого. Пол перестает думать, что за его действия говорит алкоголь, он всем своим нутром понимает, как ему нужен этот мужчина. Катастрофически. Но Дэрил его не видит, поэтому может представить, что все происходящее – сон. Приятный сон. Всего лишь ощущения на грани с реальностью. Плод его воображения. Пол лишь немного подразнит себя и перестанет. Да, еще пару секунд и прекратит.

Влажные волосы Пола холодят кожу там, где до этого ее коснулось его горячее дыхание. Дэрил не уверен в том, какие конкретно чувства вызывает в нем происходящее. Он прекрасно ощущает жар, распространяющийся по телу отнюдь не от близости камина, и свое срывающееся с каждым вдохом тяжелое дыхание. И то ли это ожидаемая реакция тела на ласку, которой он, не то что давно – никогда не испытывал, - то ли на самого Пола. А может, на все и сразу.

Пол опускается и едва касается носом его щеки, ведет в сторону уха, медленно спускается к шее. Дэрил не знает, чего он ждет – или врет самому себе о том, чего в данный конкретный момент хочет, - но Пол словно издевается, мимолетно касаясь губами скулы, но не делая ничего больше.

Пол чувствует, как бешено колотится сердце охотника, и его самого не отстает, но бьется чуть размеренней, потому что контроль принадлежит ему одному. До тех пор, пока вслух не обозначен следующий кон.

Все. Хватит. Больше так не может продолжаться.

– Действие.

Дэрил распахивает глаза, будто фокусник только что щелкнул перед его носом пальцами и приказал просыпаться. Ровиа, как оказалось, способен гипнотизировать не хуже. Пол застывает на месте в ожидании, глядя в голубые прищуренные глаза напротив, в которых плещется опьянение и что-то еще, ранее не знакомое.

Дэрил осознает, что все это время пролежал без движения, хотя Пол этого не требовал. Он мог бы коснуться его в ответ, попробовать, каково это, когда не приходится спешить и можно получить отклик потому, что человеку это нравится, а не потому, что ему приходится делать вид. Впрочем, Дэрил не мог утверждать, что Полу придется это по вкусу. Может, он просто экспериментирует с ним. Оставалось только надеяться, что это не так.

Он осоловело смотрит в светлые глаза напротив, прикрытые упавшими на лоб прядями. Его пальцы, кажется, дрожат, когда он убирает влажные волосы с лица Пола, заправляя их ему за ухо. Еще немного и все это точно станет неловким. Только если никто из них не продолжит. Пол не двигается, с любопытством ожидая, куда все это приведет, а отмеренные им прежде секунды, когда следовало отдалиться, устрашающе давно истекли.

Дэрил не убирает руку, оставляя ладонь лежать на щеке парня. Он не имеет понятия, что и как правильно делать. Раньше было проще. Раньше не возникало необходимости с кем-то нежничать или пытаться доставить удовольствие в ответ. Пол вряд ли стал бы что-то требовать и чего-то ждать. Но это же Пол – Дэрил не знает, что это, черт возьми, должно объяснять, но оно объясняет многое.

– Поцелуй меня, – в голосе нет той нерешительности, которая еще сохранилась в движениях. – Потом сам можешь решить, спрашивать меня о чем-то или просить сделать… но сначала поцелуй, – он пытается проглотить вставшую в горле нервозность, которая, впрочем, быстро сменяется нетерпением. Он заворожено наблюдает за тем, как парень поворачивает голову, ластится к прикосновению, и дожидается, когда он подастся вперед.

Пол едва может поверить в услышанное, настолько ему кажутся не естественными для Диксона подобные желания, созданные опьяненным рассудком, а никак не логикой. Но он сходит с ума от его первого нежного прикосновения, отчаянно желая запечатать его в памяти. Кто вообще мог представить, что Дэрил способен на подобный жест? Тот же, кто и ожидал, что Иисус безропотно сделает то, что ему сказали. Пол отдаляется, и ладонь соскальзывает с его щеки. Он выпрямляет спину, возвращаясь в сидячее положение, и упирается руками в грудь Диксона, удерживая того на месте.

– Ты пьян, Дэрил, – произносит он, поджав губы в жесте неодобрения, вырывая тем самым из груди охотника недовольный вздох, близкий к рычанию. Да, Дэрил пьян, но не достаточно для того, чтобы не отдавать себе отчет в собственных действиях. Он, черт возьми, знает, чего конкретно хочет. И его желание сейчас пытается выскользнуть из рук, будучи так близко к исполнению. Но Пол не спешит слезать с его бедер – не может отказать себе в удовольствии поиздеваться, потянуть время, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы тут же не исполнить загаданное.

Дэрил порывается подняться – если Пол не согласен выполнять свое чертово действие, то он сделает это за него, – но тот сам обхватывает его шею ладонями, вынуждая остановиться на полу-движении.

– Хотя я тоже. – И впивается в его губы, наконец-то не сжатые в тонкую линию.

На этот раз Дэрил не замирает перепуганным зверьком, со всей жадностью отвечая на поцелуй, словно стараясь разом наверстать все упущенные годы. Ему плевать, насколько плохо у него выходит, ведь в данный момент все, кажется, происходит так, как нужно.

Поцелуй, взаимный, получается настолько пылким, что очень скоро Полу начинает не хватать воздуха, он улучает какие-то ничтожные мгновения, чтобы вдохнуть хотя бы половину глотка. Слишком жарко, слишком дико, слишком близко. Он прижимается к Диксону всем телом, едва не взвыв от обиды, ведь на нем футболка, а потому – не может соприкоснуться телом, но не способен отдалиться, прервать долгожданный поцелуй, чтобы ее снять. Официально это самое безумное, что с ним когда-либо происходило. Слишком стремительно в своей растянутости. Как шторм, который гремел еще вдали, но казался лишь иллюзией, которая пройдет мимо.

Юркий язык, скользнувший по губе, привкус ликера, который Дэрил даже не пил, покалывающая борода, новые чувства, в которые он окунается с головой. Больше не выходит держать руки при себе. Ладони проскальзывают под футболку Пола, оглаживая гладкую кожу на пояснице. Дэрил прижимает парня ближе к себе, впивается пальцами в бока, неосознанно подаваясь бедрами вперед. Возбуждение захлестывает. Оказывается, так мало нужно для того, чтобы ощутить давно забытый жар, пробирающий тело. Или для подобного эффекта просто был необходим нужный человек.

Чуть отдаляясь, Пол обхватывает пальцами подбородок и заставляет Дэрила повернуть голову в сторону, чтобы переключиться на шею и немного отдышаться. Он чередует поцелуи плавным скольжением по коже губами и языком, опаляя ее горячим дыханием. Чувствуется, что Диксона никогда не баловали нежностью, поэтому он рефлекторно боится ее лишиться и лишний раз не дергается, плавится от удовольствия. Одной рукой Пол зарывается в волосы Дэрила, опускаясь ниже и добираясь до ключицы, отчего приходится сдвинуться ниже, проскользнув по каменному члену, прижатому к телу нижним бельем.

Касания губ и языка сводят Дэрила с ума, срывая хриплый стон удовольствия. Он закусывает губу, стараясь сдержать следующий, охотно подставляясь под прикосновения, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия. Ему хочется получить больше. Все и сразу. Только он понятия не имеет, к чему все может привести, и задумываться, по правде говоря, не намерен.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты… – Пол не может связно говорить и прижимается лбом к плечу охотника. Нет, к черту приказы и наставления к действиям игры, он хочет, чтобы каждое из них было по собственному желанию, рефлексу. Вопросы же могут сейчас сбить к чертям весь запал. Или он попросту не хочет думать над заданием. Но игра почему-то продолжается, пусть и в вольной форме. – Делай все, что захочешь. – Он хочет, чтобы тот не сдерживался. Компенсирования, уравновешивания действия, отклика на ласки, пусть даже неумелого.

Он представляет, как сейчас для Дэрила все в новинку, хорошо, что алкоголь приглушает чувство страха и толкает к новому, тому, что ранее казалось безумством. Но необходимым. Пол помнит свой первый раз, без спешки, со стеснением, первые прикосновения – только через одежду, по глупой подростковой влюбленности, зато настоящей. Ему, можно сказать, повезло. Только впоследствии мир показал, как любовь скоротечна, поэтому ловить ее хочется жадно, нахрапом, в спешке, брать целиком, все, что задолжала судьба. Жить этим моментом. Будто только он один у них есть, а завтра может не наступить.

Пол водит руками по телу охотника, правой опускается до живота и ныряет ладонью под резинку трусов. Сжимает член, улавливая удивленный вздох Диксона, и медленно проводит вдоль, одновременно матеря себя всеми известными словами за несдержанность и излишнюю инициативность. Но этот грех сильнее его. Дэрил толкается в сжатые пальцы, запрокинув голову и на этот раз не сдерживая стона. Его так давно не касался другой человек, что от забытых ощущений он цепенеет и чувствует себя еще более пьяным, чем прежде.

Вот только все это напоминает игру в одни ворота. Дэрилу же хочется попробовать многое из того, чему он раньше не уделял никакого внимания. У Пола больше опыта и знания о том, как сделать все правильно, но он ведь не будет против, если Дэрил попытается сделать хоть что-то. Пусть это и будет неумелым повторением того, что он ему дал.

Дэрил подается вперед, дивясь собственной прыти, когда ему удается опрокинуть Пола на спину, подмяв под себя. И это с чужой рукой-то на члене.

– Прости, - одеяло смягчает удар, но едва ли столкновение с полом можно назвать приятным, хотя Иисусу весьма нравится такое положение вещей. Дэрил не хотел причинить боль, но вполне мог не рассчитать, поддавшись порыву. Он склоняется над парнем, сминая его губы в очередном поцелуе, в котором уже больше уверенности, чем в предыдущем. Напористый, немного рассеянный, зато до дикости искренний. Дэрил все еще без понятия, что делает и делает ли правильно, но останавливаться не собирается ни в коем случае.

Пропускает влажные пряди сквозь пальцы, рассеянно целуя в уголок губ, а затем, касаясь губами челюсти с той стороны, куда не так давно прилетел его кулак. Как ни странно, но длинные волосы не вызывают никакой ассоциации с девушкой. Дэрил прекрасно осознает, что под ним сейчас лежит парень. Он чувствует его возбужденный член, о который вполне намеренно потирается пахом, принимает отсутствие груди, прикоснуться к которой должен бы хотеть больше, чем поглаживать пальцами мягкую бороду. И этот факт не вызывает у него никакого отвращения. Скорее наоборот.

Он оставляет поцелуй на шее, едва касаясь губами кадыка, спускается ниже, царапая зубами кожу у самого плеча и, следом за тем, проходя языком по месту незаметного укуса. Грудная клетка ходит ходуном, сердце от волнения выбивает ребра изнутри, дробит дыхание на части, каждое прикосновение вызывает у Пола бурную реакцию. Он стонет, запуская руку в волосы Диксона, притягивая его к себе. Он вжимается в бедра, и кажется, что еще немного усилий – станет больно от напряжения. К поцелуям примешиваются укусы, на мгновение отрезвляя, а затем снова погружая в блаженную негу. Нежность ощущается ярче, подкрепляемая едва уловимой болью. Никто не целовал Пола так. В каждом жесте было нечто дикое, необузданное, непредсказуемое, заставляющее требовать большего, но вкупе с привычным.

Ткань начинает неприятно натирать кожу, и хочется освободиться от нее как можно скорее. Скинуть, порвать, что угодно, но Пол прижат внушительным весом охотника и не имеет возможности пошевелиться, кроме как обхватить бедра Дэрила ногами и еще сильнее прижать к себе. Приходится вытащить руку из его трусов, не достигнув ранее намеченной цели в доведении до пика. Дэрил клеймит его шею поцелуем, и Пол закрывает глаза, впитывая такую редкую нежность. Не подаренную ранее, очевидно, никому.

Ворот футболки мешает Дэрилу продолжить. Впрочем, как и вся остальная одежда в целом. Нужно отстраняться, делать паузу, снимать – угораздило же Пола одеться после душа.

Дэрил почти недовольно ворчит, задирая футболку вверх, чтобы открыть себе доступ к телу. Пол подхватывает, помогая, вытягивая руки и выпутываясь из плена ткани, откидывает куда-то в сторону, сквозь марево заметив едва различимое колебание Дэрила. Тот замирает на мгновение, рассматривая расцветшие на бледной коже синяки, оставленные, очевидно той парой ретивых Спасителей. Прикасаться к ярко-фиолетовым отметинам страшно, что уж говорить о том, чтобы случайно на них надавить.

Опершись на руки по обе стороны от Пола, Дэрил склоняется к обнаженной груди парня, невесомо целуя один из синяков на ребрах, и парень закрывает глаза, не веря, что это все реально. Дэрил ощущает, как в груди клокочет необъяснимое чувство собственничества. Никому и никогда он не позволит сотворить с Полом такое. Тем ублюдкам повезло, что они уже мертвы.

Словно он сам не так давно не вышвыривал парня из машины, огрызался и не желал с ним разговаривать. Он не мог понять, было ли все дело исключительно в алкоголе и представившейся возможности или все это тянулось уже давно. Начиная с брошенных друг на друга взглядов и проявлений заботы.

Дэрил дергает головой, отгоняя от себя ненужные сейчас мысли. Он проводит языком снизу-вверх по подтянутому животу, и поднимает взгляд на Пола, пытаясь определить, все ли он делает правильно. Тот шумно выдыхает и приоткрывает глаза. Очень правильно. Даже слишком. Вот только Пол хотел, чтобы охотник первым получил удовольствие, расслабился и разомлел. Но теперь есть вероятность, что произойдет все наоборот, если он спустится губами еще ниже… Пол просто не сможет воспротивиться. Он закусывает губу и хочет откинуть голову назад, но понимает, что поставит Диксона в неловкое положение, вогнав в недоумение относительно дальнейших манипуляций. Или им лучше сделать все вместе? Он не знает. Теряется в давно забытых ощущениях, понимая, что партнера нужно направить, подсказать ему.

Уличив момент растерянности, Дэрил ведет носом к солнечному сплетению, вдыхая аромат разгоряченной кожи. От Пола пахнет все тем же тропическим гелем для душа, как и в тот раз, когда он попросил его обнять. Подумать только, какой короткий промежуток времени прошел между неловкой попыткой обхватить его за плечи и продержаться несколько секунд, до того, что происходит между ними сейчас.

Он вскользь царапает зубами кожу там, куда только что утыкался носом, выражая недовольство в том, что приходится отстраняться и прерываться. Пусть и ненадолго и только ради того, чтобы полностью избавиться от одежды. Теперь Дэрил получает возможность рассмотреть Пола полностью. Он ведет ладонью вверх по оголенному бедру, глядя на парня, слегка склонив голову на бок. Хочется растянуть момент в вечность, но не меньше того хочется продолжить, поэтому он беспрекословно поддается, когда Пол тянет его на себя.

Дэрил не умеет быть ведомым, но сейчас позволяет Полу управлять всем, направлять его и показывать, как сделать так, чтобы обоим было хорошо. Раньше он этим не заморачивался, но сейчас хотелось отдаться полностью, принести удовольствие, сорвать стоны с припухших от поцелуев губ.

Пол предпочитает быть активом, но Диксону нужно дать то, о чем он имеет хотя бы какое-то представление. Растеряется, черт побери, зажмется, и кроме неловкости и стыда между ними ничего не будет. Нужно ему поддаться. В этот раз. И только ради Дэрила. Пол врет, когда говорит себе, что это единичный случай и больше не повторится. Он пьян и готов поступиться принципами, видя в этом нечто привлекательное. Почему Дэрил? Что в нем такого особенного? Да черт его знает. Они соприкасаются обнаженными телами, в то время как хочется большего, Пол снова увлекает его в поцелуй, зарываясь ладонями в уже успевшие высохнуть растрепанные волосы. Желание отбивает у него способность мыслить, и Пол тяжело дышит, пытаясь подобрать слова. Вряд ли Диксон поймет намеки, особенно в таком состоянии, когда они оба едва соображают, нужно объяснить и показать, что он готов.

– Начни медленно, – тихо произносит он, отрываясь от губ, чтобы вдохнуть и перехватить хоть секундный перерыв. Пусть позволит привыкнуть к себе, прежде чем сорвется. Терпение может закончиться в любой момент, вряд ли и сейчас оно есть. Но эта иллюзия временно скрыта нерешительностью.

Дэрил млеет от ощущения чужих пальцев в волосах едва ли не так же, как и от всего остального. Прижавшись лбом ко лбу Пола, он даже не в состоянии сфокусировать взгляд, теряясь в чувствах и эмоциях. Слишком много, ново и ярко, да так, что невозможно держать себя в руках. Но Пол говорит, и говорит, наверняка, что-то важное, поэтому Дэрил старается прислушаться, а главное, выполнить все так, как нужно.

– А когда почувствуешь, что уже близко, позволь и мне успеть, – Пол обхватывает запястье и, не отводя взгляда от глаз Дэрила, кладет его руку себе на член, демонстрируя буквально и невольно заставляя провести пальцами вдоль по венам. От прикосновения он теряет рассудок, до этого момента не представляя, как сильно хочет, чтобы Дэрил вытрахал его до белых звезд перед глазами. Из-за воздержания от близости черт знает какой продолжительности их надолго не хватит, но, наверное, алкоголь компенсирует. Или нет. Да разве это важно?

Замерев на мгновение, Дэрил уже сам ведет рукой по члену парня, а потом снова, одновременно с тем прижимаясь губами к губам Пола. Не целуя и не кусаясь, а просто ловя тихий стон, как и хотел. Ему еще нужно приноровиться. Начать помедленнее, так? Но потом ведь можно дать себе волю.

Пол не хочет и не способен его прервать, поправить, чтобы понятнее объяснить, и срывается стоном в губы партнера, который даже не думает прекратить. Дэрил его не понял. Он имел в виду совсем иное, но, видимо, подобрал слишком мало слов и не те, и теперь… или просто Диксон упрямо решил сделать все по-своему, позволить ему первому получить освобождение. Пол сминает ладонями одеяло, когда движения становятся быстрее, и пытается собрать свой рассудок хотя бы для того, чтобы вернуть руку туда, где ей прежде было самое место. Дэрил поменял их планы, и не сказать, что это плохо. Это хорошо. Очень хорошо. Так хорошо, что он выгибается, прижимаясь к его разгоряченному телу, отчаянно толкаясь в сжатый кулак. Окей. Диксон не понимает намеков, значит, следует говорить прямо, каким бы ядреным не было выражение. Это, конечно, заставит его застесняться, но не настолько сильно, как если бы Пол начал все делать сам.

Дэрилу катастрофически не хватает рук. Одной приходится опираться о пол, чтобы полностью не придавить парня под собой, а второй он попросту не успевает делать все, что хочет. Ему же хочется касаться обнаженного тела везде, зарыться пальцами в волосы и немного потянуть, вынудив запрокинуть голову назад. Но с этим Пол справляется и сам, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия и открывая доступ к шее, на которой Дэрил беззастенчиво оставляет отметины поцелуями и укусами.

Он старается тянуть время, хотя после порядочного срока воздержания сделать это чертовски сложно. Но впервые за весь его скудный опыт и набор партнеров, чужое удовольствие становится на ступень выше собственного. Пол просил позволить ему успеть, но какого черта он вообще должен был что-то просить? Дэрил постарался бы сделать все и так.

Решив вернуть инициативу в свои руки, причем, в буквальном смысле, или хотя бы разделить ее поровну, Пол, на мгновение очнувшись, проводит ладонью по его животу и поступательными движениями начинает возвращать ласку. Дыхание короткими глотками, с каждым скольжением сжатых в кулак пальцев, оплетающих член. Только бы это не прекращалось. Пусть лучше сердце не выдержит напряжения, избившись о ребра, только бы не пришлось замедляться, отдаляться, отпускать Дэрила. Пол вцепляется в его плечо на последнем издыхании, упустив момент, когда можно было бы замедлиться, чуть передохнуть, чтобы продолжить… но его партнер беспощаден и срывает его стон, затыкает его рот медленным поцелуем, скользнув в него языком и вышибая остатки связных мыслей. Пол машинально продолжает водить по напрягшемуся члену партнера, пока тот не сбивает его ритм конвульсиями. Живот обжигает, и дыхание перехватывает от разницы температур с его вспотевшим телом.

Дэрил содрогается, ошеломленно выдыхает, распахнув глаза, чувствуя, как его до самого затылка прошибает удовольствие и по телу стремительно расходится волна горячей расслабленности. Словно до этого в его жизни не случалось ничего подобного. Случалось, но не так. Раньше он не хотел, не испытывал потребности, не понимая, почему вообще должен. Ему говорили, что секс – лучший способ снять напряжение, но в его случае все выходило с точностью до наоборот. Ему не хотелось вспоминать, как все обстояло прежде, особенно сейчас. Когда оказалось, что можно кого-то действительно отчаянно хотеть, наслаждаться прикосновениями, желать подарить ответное наслаждение. И оно может оказаться настолько оглушающим, что за ним не будет слышно даже собственных мыслей.

А затем наступает тишина, в которой нет ничего, кроме громкого двойного дыхания, практически в унисон. Пол пытается унять сердцебиение и вдохнуть поглубже. Дэрил утягивает его в медленный поцелуй, проскальзывает языком в рот, чувствуя мелкую дрожь, пробирающую тело парня. Он практически полностью ложится на него сверху, притираясь грудью к груди, аккуратно ведет пальцами по усыпанным синяками ребрам. Если бы его спросили о том, когда он последний раз чувствовал себя настолько сытым и довольным, он бы ответил, что никогда. До этой самой ночи.

Двигаться не хочется совершенно. Дэрил замирает на несколько секунд, а может, и минут, прижавшись носом к влажным от пота волосам у виска парня. Его начинает клонить в сон. Впрочем, как клонило бы любого нормального человека, который за день успел наесться, напиться, подраться и заняться сексом. Кажется, этим вечером он принял одно из лучших решений в жизни. Дэрил тихо фыркает от смеха – Мерл прикончил бы его за такое, не выслушав и не разобравшись.

Будь его воля, он бы продолжил так лежать и дальше, но нужно сдвинуться, чтобы хотя бы позволить Полу нормально дышать, и не давить больше на его многострадальные ребра. Дэрил бормочет себе под нос ругательства, приподнимаясь и становясь на колени. На большее не способен – голову ведет, а ноги долго не удержат. Он тянется за отброшенной в сторону футболкой, присвоенной Полом, и бессовестно портит ее, вытирая живот парня и себя заодно.

Даже не пересекаясь с ним взглядом, Пол не хочет двигаться с места, но понимает, что это неминуемо, и ловит последние секунды расслабленности, всеми силами пытаясь сопротивляться беспокойству о том, что они будут делать дальше и как себя вести.

Дэрил окидывает полусонным взглядом гостиную, цепляясь за стоящие рядом бутылки и почти полностью прогоревшие поленья в камине. Пить больше не хочется, но при этом безбожно хочется покурить. Сигареты искать лень. Как и подбрасывать дрова в камин, но последнее сделать все же приходится. Он перебирается поближе к очагу, отодвигает экран и, закинув несколько поленьев внутрь, прикрывает огонь снова. До утра должно хватить.

Пол приподнимается на локтях, следя за его перемещениями, и пытается найти в себе силы встать. Потому что… он, конечно, не выбрал себе место для ночлега, но не хочет покушаться на место, обустроенное для себя Диксоном. Он в растерянности окидывает взглядом пол, пытаясь отыскать свою одежду. Вряд ли они собираются говорить и обсуждать произошедшее. Дэрил уж точно нет.

Дэрил разворачивается обратно к Полу, с удовольствием рассматривая его совершенно сумасшедший внешний вид. Растрепанные волосы, зацелованные губы и заторможенные движения. Ему очень даже нравится эта картина. Наверное, сейчас самое время наступить неловкости, вот только он ее не испытывает, хотя сам же подобной реакции от себя больше всего и ожидал. Кажется, куда более неловко сейчас Полу, пытающемуся подняться и, упаси боже, смыться.

– Пора спать, – Дэрил опускает не многозначительный взгляд на расстеленное одеяло и сбившийся где-то у ног Пола плед. В конечном счете, он тратит последние оставшиеся у него силы на то, чтобы податься вперед и, перехватив парня за руку, потянуть его к себе.

Он укладывает Пола обратно, расправляет плед и ложится рядом, молча устраивая руку у парня на груди. Дэрил лениво целует его в шею и прикрывает глаза, намереваясь, наконец, уснуть. А Пол уж пусть делает, что хочет.

А тот слишком устал, чтобы сопротивляться, а после поцелуя и вовсе пропадает даже самое крохотное желание удалиться. Он лежит, уставившись в высокий потолок, на котором пляшут тени, отбрасываемые каминным экраном, и ощущает себя счастливым. Просто счастливым. И надеется, что завтрашний день не разорвет это чувство в клочья своими гнилыми зубами.


	11. А ты знаешь, что ананасы улучшают вкус спермы?

Иисус просыпается от страшного грохота. Приподнимает голову с плеча Диксона и оборачивается, пытаясь обнаружить источник звука рядом с собой. Но что-то произошло отнюдь не в доме. Шторм разыгрался не на шутку и за ночь нисколько не стих, ветром смел стулья и шезлонги у бассейна, сдвинув их грудой к окну. Огонь в камине давно погас, а по густым тучам на небе сложно определить, сейчас утро или вечер, ведь Пол и Дэрил вполне могли проспать много часов к ряду. По крайней мере, один из них точно чувствует себя отдохнувшим.

Привычка реагировать на громкие звуки выработалась у Дэрила еще с детства. Шум никогда не нес за собой ничего хорошего. Изначально грохот вызывал желание бежать и прятаться, позже - скалить зубы и отбрехиваться, готовясь огрести за наглость, а в последнее время - материться сквозь зубы и обороняться. Однако на этот раз Дэрил, вопреки обыкновению, не спешил подскакивать и хвататься за оружие, спрятанное под подушкой. Во-первых, не было у него никакой подушки и оружия под ней, а во-вторых, совершенно не хотелось прогонять приятную дрему и покидать нагретое место.

Если бы случилось что-то серьезное, ему бы об этом сказали, не так ли? Сознание было приучено реагировать на опасность даже в самом своем угнетенном состоянии. Но он накануне самолично проверил все входы и выходы, закрыл окна и подпер двери. К тому же, у него есть напарник, на которого можно рассчитывать. Пол не стал бы молчать и не пытался бы решить проблему, если бы она возникла, самостоятельно. Не после вчерашнего инцидента.

То самое злополучное сознание услужливо подбрасывает в мысли не только замельтешившие за закрытыми веками кадры стычки со Спасителями, но и все то, что случилось после. Вернуться ко сну возможным больше не представляется. Голова начала работать, и в ней, пусть и лениво, но заворочались мысли, окончательно прогоняя сновидение, в кои-то веки не бывшее кошмаром.

Попытка укутаться в плед никак не помогает прогнать пробежавший по телу холодок, следом за которым кожу словно жаром обдает, из-за чего из пледа мгновенно хочется выбраться. Не будь Дэрил полностью уверен в крепости своего здоровья, решил бы, что у него началась лихорадка после долгого пребывания под проливным дождем. А может, и началась. Вот только не из-за дрянных погодных условий.

Пол поворачивает голову, раздумывая снова улечься на плечо Дэрила, но замечает, как тот просыпается и начинает ворочаться, и одергивает себя. Мутные воспоминания о прошлой ночи все еще щекочут солнечное сплетение, пробегают по спине мурашками. Черт. Черт. Черт. Внутри все начинает трепетать и мешает вернуться даже к приятной дреме, чтобы поворочаться в ее теплоте, воображая и вспоминая ласки. Он получил это. Пьяное ли? Или алкоголь был всего лишь катализатором истинного желания? Он даже не хочет задумываться, как протрезвевший Дэрил отреагирует на произошедшее, потому что опасается столкнуться с отстраненностью и порушенными надеждами, которые он наивно построил у себя в голове. Пол боится холода, боится отрицания и равнодушия, с которым сталкивался много раз прежде и в привычке к которым убедил себя. Оно накрывает ледяной волной без возможности выкарабкаться, но он намеревается отчаянно предпринять еще один шаг, жест, все еще пытаясь надеяться на нечто хорошее, на то, что все было не просто минутным импульсом снятия напряжения.

Немного приоткрыв глаза, Дэрил пытается рассмотреть приподнявшегося на одеяле Пола. Сонная поволока еще полностью не сошла, зрение толком не фокусировалось, но едва ли он разобрал бы выражение, читающееся на лице парня, даже будучи бодрым и абсолютно трезвым. Впрочем, пытаться он перестает, когда Пол запускает ладони в его волосы, лениво проводя вдоль затылка. Пол едва удерживается от того, чтобы не поцеловать Дэрила в висок. А вдруг это будет совсем лишним и спровоцирует отказ?

– Я приготовлю кофе, – тихо произносит он, и Дэрил блаженно прикрывает глаза и что-то согласно ворчит, толком и не расслышав его слова. Вот только прикосновение быстро испаряется, как и тепло под боком, стоит Полу подняться с одеяла.

Он натягивает трусы, но толком одеться не сможет – Дэрил испачкал футболку. Тот лениво приоткрывает один глаз, недовольно поглядывая на засуетившегося парня. Пол выпрямляется в полный рост и обхватывает свое плечо одной рукой, ежась от утренней прохлады и обеспокоенно поглядывая в сторону окна. Под пледом было гораздо теплее, а особенно – свернувшись рядом с Диксоном, тело которого грелось словно печка. Он пальцами проводит по волосам, расправляя и расчесывая, пытаясь привести себя в порядок.

– Придется повременить с поездкой. И задержаться в этом доме, пока шторм не утихнет, – кажется, тайные желания имеют свойство исполняться. Дэрил планировал вернуться, что ж, ему не придется даже уезжать для следующего раза. – Дорогу, наверное, завалило. – Хорошо, что они отогнали машину в гараж.

Мысли о том, что вскоре им придется собраться, погрузить все находки, которые влезут в фургон, и отправиться обратно в общину, казались Дэрилу сейчас такими далекими, будто имели отношение к совершенно другим людям, а не к ним двоим. Он словно на сутки оказался в отпуске, о котором разве что краем уха когда-то слышал, но никогда не пробовал.

Он провожает взглядом спину Пола, пока тот не скрывается в дверном проеме, ведущем на кухню. И все же, нужно будет встать. Хотя бы для того, чтобы добраться до обещанного кофе. Вообще, нужно сначала многое обдумать, и Дэрил эту необходимость прекрасно осознает. Недостаточно он был пьян, чтобы не отдавать себе отчета в собственных действиях. Пусть алкоголь частично и повлиял на принятое решение попробовать, лишив сомнений и стеснения. Впрочем, сомнения, конечно же, имели место быть, но Пол, как оказалось, прекрасно умел их развеивать. Или они попросту не были такими уж серьезными, какими изначально представлялись Дэрилу.

Все же было с ним, Дэрилом, что-то не так. Изначально. Мерл это заметил, пусть и не желал признавать, а если и произносил вслух, то в качестве издевки. Отсюда и комментарии, и подначки, и появление тех же проституток на пороге, призванных, скорее всего, направить непутевого младшего брата на путь истинный, но только возымело это совершенно противоположный эффект.

Каждая его попытка разобраться в себе никогда не заканчивалась ничем хорошим, поэтому это дело Дэрил не любил. Проще было либо игнорировать, либо сразу признать тот или иной факт, как данность. Игнорировать Пола было бы, как минимум, неправильно. Он – не просто очередная навязчивая мысль, застрявшая в голове, а живой человек, у которого есть чувства, с которыми стоит считаться. К сожалению, ладить с людьми у Дэрила всегда выходило плохо.

Наверное, он бы и дальше так лежал, бессмысленно гипнотизируя потолок, если бы не умопомрачительный запах кофе, просочившийся в гостиную. Ему так и не довелось попробовать настоящего кофе до всего этого постапокалиптичного дерьма. Дома водился только дешевый растворимый суррогат, которым приходилось давиться по утрам, убеждая себя в том, что он способен взбодрить организм. Дэрил еще помнит аромат обжаренных зерен из кофейни на углу, в которую он так и не заглянул, никогда не имея при себе достаточно мелочи на чашку даже самого отвратительного кофе. Деньги появлялись и уходили одинаково быстро, и всякий раз тратились далеко не на то, чего хотелось.

Тяжело вздохнув, Дэрил рывком садится на одеяле и также быстро поднимается, блаженно потягиваясь всем телом. Без пледа холодно, и он, недолго думая, набрасывает его себе на плечи – вот какую вещь он определенно заберет с собой. С поиском трусов пришлось повозиться. Дэрил думал, что никак не мог забросить их так далеко. Найдя и надев белье, он хватает с полки найденную пачку сигарет вместе с зажигалкой и спешит на кухню. Курить хотелось еще с прошлой ночи.

Турку для кофе Пол обнаружил в нижнем ящике шкафа, упаковку чудодейственного напитка – в верхнем. Хорошо, что отсутствие электричества не влияет на работоспособность плиты, подключенной к газу. Не хотелось выбираться на улицу для того, чтобы снова включать генератор. Пол обжаривает кофе, и по кухне разносится насыщенный, до голодного ворчания в желудке, аромат. Заслышав шаги Дэрила, он поворачивает голову в сторону дверного проема.

Дэрил на несколько секунд застывает, окидывая взглядом Пола. Все синяки, отчетливо виднеющиеся на торсе и руках, пробуждают все то же необъяснимое чувство собственничества, пополам со злостью, направленное в сторону виновников сей картины, что и вчера. И отметины на шее, оставленные уже им самим, вызывают вполне определенное желание добавить еще парочку. Докатился. Или дорвался. Он трясет головой, отвлекаясь на раскат грома, раздавшегося снаружи. Наваждение испаряется, позволяя, наконец, пройти в кухню и устроиться на одном из стульев, привычно уже поджав под себя ноги, чтобы не морозить ступни на холодном полу.

Голова после выпитого слегка мутная, но Пол уверен, что после кофе прояснится. Главное, что не раскалывалась от боли, заставляя живых завидовать мертвым, ведь алкоголь был дорогой, следовательно, качественный. Сплошное удовольствие. Да, Пол бы не отказался накидаться еще раз, особенно если подобное прошлой ночи повторится. Полное адреналина безумство. Он не может разобрать все на отдельные детали, сказать, как они до этого докатились, но помнит некоторые, особо яркие моменты. И все, собранное в целом, казалось охренительным. За короткий промежуток времени он запрыгнул на эмоциональные качели – возносящиеся от сочувствия до ненависти и обратно, обнаружил себя на лезвии ножа, рассекающим его грудную клетку, а затем получившим откуп за все страдания, лишения и ограничения последних лет. Жизнь и ее скоротечность ощущается особо остро, заставляя цепляться за вот такие моменты, когда задыхаешься от переполняющих и перемешавшихся чувств разного рода и характера. У него нет подходящих цензурных слов для описания, и кофе грозится сгореть, если он еще раз задумается об этом и отключится от реальности. Пол наливает воды в турку и возвращает на плиту, уменьшая огонь.

Пол прикусывает губу, задумавшись о том, могут ли они поговорить о случившемся ночью, чтобы понять, как себя вести дальше. Но напрямую рубить нельзя, необходимо обсудить гораздо более важный вопрос – укрытие Диксона, который лишь косвенно касается их отношений… ладно, в свете переменившего положения вещей не так уж и косвенно.

Прикурив сигарету, Дэрил рассеянно оглядывается, надеясь найти поблизости что-то, что сгодится на роль пепельницы. Снова вставать не хотелось категорически. Далеко тянуться тоже. Как и стряхивать пепел на пол. В конце концов, четкое намеренье вернуться в этот дом останавливало от его намеренного загрязнения.

– Я спросил тебя вчера, ты ответил согласием, – неловко начинает Пол, – а сегодня… ты все еще хочешь побыть в Хиллтопе? – Хотя бы недолго. Он бросает взгляд в сторону товарища, а затем снова начинает гипнотизировать кофе, дожидаясь, когда вода нагреется, но не закипит, чтобы не разрушить верхний слой и не растерять аромат.

Дэрил, протянувший руку за крышкой оставленной на столе сахарницы, застывает, озадаченно хмурясь.

– А я должен был передумать? – наверное, должен был. Или Пол, по крайне мере, думал, что передумает. Только причин для этого Дэрил не видел. – Я останусь в Хиллтопе, – как минимум, до тех пор, пока в Александрии не потребуется его помощь. Мэгги хотя бы не станет запирать его в четырех стенах и мучить ожиданием, как делал это Иезекииль, пусть и из лучших побуждений. О том, что Пол вполне мог стать еще одной причиной, по которой Дэрил решил принять предложение, он предпочитал пока не думать. Тем не менее, она навязчиво мелькала на задворках, пока еще сдерживаемая здравым смыслом, твердящим, что дело вовсе не в этом парне.

Пол едва заметно улыбается тому, что хоть один тугой узелок дилеммы распустился и позволил почувствовать себя легче. Он понимает, что рано говорить об отношениях, да он и не собирается кричать о них на каждом шагу. Никто не заподозрит подвоха в появлении нового жителя трейлера: Иисус добр ко всем, вот и предложил нуждающемуся Дэрилу ночлег. Из-за достаточного количества припасов, обнаруженных в этом доме и амбаре, Пол думает, что вполне может позволить себе отдохнуть пару дней, не выбираясь на вылазки. Может, именно столько отведено им с Дэрилом, пока тот, как истинный солдат, не откликнется на призыв вступить в войну. Хотя Иисус тоже сделает это – чтобы победить Спасителей, нужны все ресурсы, особенно первоклассные бойцы.

Тем временем, корка на поверхности кофе начинает приподниматься, Пол снимает турку с огня и разворачивается к шкафу в поисках чашек. Жаль, что кофе придется пить без молока. Оно есть в поселении, но там нет кофе. Какая ирония. Словно ничто в мире не может быть идеальным.

Когда Пол отворачивается и отвлекается на приготовление кофе, Дэрил стряхивает пепел в крышку, используя момент для того, чтобы сделать хотя бы пару спокойных затяжек и сформулировать более-менее приемлемую мысль.

Глядя на Пола, Дэрил мог с уверенностью заявить, что пришел к определенному решению, касательно всего происходящего между ними. Ну, как заявить. Подумать про себя, прокрутить в голове варианты того, как все можно озвучить, но молчать, задумчиво покусывая фильтр сигареты.

Разговоры важны. Для большинства людей. Для тех, кто предпочитал выражать свои чувства через слова, лишь изредка дополняя их действиями, а не наоборот. В случае с Дэрилом дела обстояли сложнее. Он считал, что сказать можно любую чушь, искусно выдав ее за правду, а вот поступки не обманывали никогда. Особенно если они были совершены спонтанно, являлись сиюминутным порывом – в таких вещах и отражалась вся суть намерений. Вот только не каждому удавалось ее углядеть. Люди привыкли измерять все в слоновьих масштабах, часто при этом упуская из виду мелочи.

Нечто из разряда вовремя протянутой руки, ожидания под проливным дождем, мимолетных прикосновений и сваренного утром кофе – множество мелких деталей, которые оказывались важны. Но, возвращаясь к привычному для людей типу поведения, все свое отношение и планы следовало выражать словами и прямо через рот, вместо того, чтобы занимать его сигаретами, собственными пальцами или даже краем пледа, если так уж хочется потом отплевываться от ворсинок.

Озвучивать свои переживания по поводу жизни Пола было бессмысленно – он и так прекрасно видел, как сильно перепугался Дэрил, когда подумал, будто он мертв. Вопрос доверия закрылся сам собой. Неизвестно, правда, насколько ответ был ясен Полу, но Дэрил, наконец, пришел к выводу, что доверяет парню если не безоговорочно, то в большей степени, чем многим. Вот только под эти два аспекта, так или иначе, подпадали все те, кого Дэрил считал близкими людьми. Однако Полу досталась дополнительная – особая – отметка на шкале взаимоотношений. И если с первыми двумя Дэрил сталкивался и знал, что и как делать, то с этой особой он не связывался никогда ранее.

Его прежний опыт не подразумевал утренние встречи и разговоры за завтраком. В прошлом схема работала иначе и вполне устраивала его своим функционалом. Дело сделано, а значит, пора прощаться и расставаться навсегда. С Полом так не вышло бы, да и Дэрил подобного не хотел. Если он что-то и усвоил за последние пару лет борьбы за жизнь, так это то, что не так уж часто встречаются люди и вещи, способные заставить жить, а не выживать, и отказываться от них кощунственно.

– Надеюсь, что в Хиллтопе и Александрии все в порядке и шторм ничего не испортил, – Пол решает поделиться мыслями относительно более конкретных и менее неловких вещей. Черт знает, сколько еще продлится непогода – он волнуется за жителей, а Мэгги волнуется за него. За них. Но она, наверное, уверена, что они с Дэрилом прикроют друг друга, если не поубивают, конечно же. Но стадию конфликтов они уже, кажется, миновали.  
Пол, как оказалось, умел не только душу вынимать своими прикосновениями, но и очищать мысли, полностью заполняя их собой. Дэрил не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз не думал о том, что ему нужно сделать, сколько добычи необходимо принести, какую стратегию предложить, каких людей отыскать. До прошедшей ночи. Ему даже в голову не пришло, что Александрия и Хиллтоп могли пострадать от бури. Дэрилу казалось, словно шторм существует только вокруг этого небольшого участка, не позволяя им покинуть дом и вернуться к своим обязанностям.

И Дэрил был даже не против думать о Поле, но вместе с мыслями о парне напрашивались и размышления о том, как себя с ним в дальнейшем вести. Вот тут и возникала та самая проблема, где словами и через рот. Дэрил не был силен в мелких проявлениях расположения – по крайне мере думал, что не был, – но ему не хотелось оставлять Пола с мыслью о том, что для него события прошлых суток ничего не изменили. На самом деле, Дэрил до сих пор пребывал в шоке от того, как круто все переменилось, и об этом нужно было как-то сообщить. Например, то, что перемены его отнюдь не расстроили и не разочаровали, несмотря на все опасения и с детства вбитое в голову осознание неправильности происходящего. Вот на последнее он вообще срать хотел.

– Пол, слушай, вчера…, – он замолкает, невольно поджимая губы, когда взгляд парня, реагирующего на свое настоящее имя, снова обращается на него. Говорить нечто важное затылку было проще, чем лицу. Да и не факт, что это так уж важно, но сказать, наверняка, стоит.

Пол сразу же отмечает разительные изменения в выборе обращения к нему, начавшиеся уже в тот момент, когда Дэрил перепугался за его жизнь. Тогда он впервые назвал его так, как никто за последние годы – окружающие использовали запоминающуюся кличку, некоторые и вовсе не помнили или не знали его имя. Пол сцеживает кофе по чашкам, внимательно слушая запинающегося Диксона, пытающегося подобрать слова.

– Я не жалею о том, что случилось вчера, кхм, и…

Пол прикусывает губу, когда в желудке что-то начинает неприятно скрести, и это вовсе не голод. Но мужчина не договаривает, заставляя хмуриться и теряться в догадках. Фраза о том, что он не жалеет о вчерашнем, должна вроде как вселять уверенность, но производит обратный эффект – нагоняет страха и загадок, ведь могла закончиться как угодно. «И»? Главное, что не «но». Последнее означало бы стопроцентную беду. У Пола в голове вертится бесчисленное количество вариантов продолжения фразы. Он не знает, что побудило Дэрила начать, но ведь, будь это нечто хорошее, он бы не стал поднимать вопрос, едва проснувшись, а оставил бы без разъяснений то, что якобы и так понятно. Люди никогда не заводят приятные разговоры, начиная с фразы «нам нужно поговорить», да и с любой другой вариации того же смысла. К хорошему они не прикасаются, будто боятся разрушить одним неловким словом, остаются нежиться в ощущении спокойствия. И сейчас, думает он, к разговору Дэрила подтолкнуло желание расставить все по местам сразу, чтобы не дай бог не нарваться на определенные жесты с его стороны.

_«И надеюсь, что ты тоже? И не отказался бы повторить? И не имею ни малейшего понятия о том, что дальше с этим делать?»_ \- вертится в голове у Дэрила, но с языка слетает совсем не то.

– И мне дерьмово удается подбирать слова, – Дэрил обессилено вздыхает, прикрывая глаза свободной от сигареты рукой. Он не оратор и переговоры вести не умеет. Впрочем, это даже на переговоры не похоже, и у Пола в любом случае вышло бы лучше расставить все по своим местам. Дэрил вообще не представлял, что и где должно стоять, чтобы определить для этого место.

Пол молчит, опустошая турку в мусорное ведро, и отправляет в раковину. Он задумчиво подходит к столу и опускает чашку перед Дэрилом. От сигареты в воздух взмывают переплетающиеся ниточки дыма, и Пол понимает, что сейчас бы сам не отказался от любого способа вернуть мыслям порядок. Некоторые утверждают, что табак помогает успешнее решать трудные вопросы.

Пол формирование мыслей Дэрила в нечто связное не упрощает совершенно. И охотник лишь заворожено наблюдает за тем, как парень склоняется ближе, обхватывает губами фильтр его сигареты, едва касаясь сжимающих его пальцев, затягивается, а затем, на секунду задержав дым в себе, выдыхает, чуть приподняв подбородок, тем самым снова привлекая внимание к живописной росписи на шее. Дэрил делает затяг следом, пробегает языком по пересохшим губам и спешит придвинуть к себе чашку с кофе, стараясь отвлечься от пробравшей тело дрожи. Простое, казалось бы, действие, черт его дери.

Брехня. Ничего сигареты не уравновесили и не решили. Иисус пододвигает к себе сахарницу и бросает один кусочек себе в чашку, чтобы не переборщить с непривычки, ведь сахар нынче – роскошь. Но почему бы им не воспользоваться, если есть такая возможность? Может, он улучшит привкус слов, осевших в горле.

– Я тебя понял, – кивает он и проглатывает вставший в горле комок обиды. Иисус, взяв свою чашку, помешивает содержимое ложкой и отходит в сторону. Он отдаляется несознательно, скорее, инстинктивно, давая Диксону личное пространство, и запрыгивает на кухонную стойку, усевшись рядом с вынутыми вчера из шкафов продуктами. Стоит придумать что-то на завтрак, но у него напрочь пропал аппетит. Он снова пытается сбежать от неразрешимых дилемм отношений в голове, отвлекаясь бытовыми вопросами, но выходит откровенно плохо. Пол делает небольшой глоток кофе, тут же от спешки обжигая небо, смакуя сладковатость и горечь на языке. Прекрасный напиток. Как и все в этом доме. Любые вещи, кажется, могут стать омерзительным, если слишком спешить. Наконец, он решает озвучить версию продолжения фразы Дэрила, которую тот так и не смог произнести.

– Это должно остаться здесь и только между нами. Да? – ну а как же слова, которые он говорил минуту назад? Останется в Хиллтопе – да, в его ли трейлере – сомнительно. У Диксона просто нет другого варианта, где прятаться. Чтобы не нервировать товарища, Пол не поворачивается к нему, предпочитая смотреть на зажатую в ладонях чашку и попеременно делать крохотные глотки, не дожидаясь, когда кофе немного остынет.  
Дэрил рассчитывал совершенно не на такой ответ, но никто из ныне живущих еще не научился читать мысли, и даже парень, которого именовали Иисусом, божественной силой не отличался.

– Я понимаю, что для тебя это в новинку, сложно, может, кажется неправильным и слишком быстрым. И ты не знаешь, что с этим делать. Но, если ты хочешь все закончить на этом, я пойму.

Пол был прав практически во всем. Да, было странно, но ничто из действий парня отвращения, так яро описываемого Мерлом, не вызывало. Скорее, возникал вопрос: «а почему бы и нет?» Почему нельзя попробовать именно так, именно это и именно здесь и сейчас? Позже, когда они устроились отогреваться у камина, Дэрилу самому хотелось попробовать повторить. И они повторили. Все же, что происходило дальше, он мог прекратить в любой момент, но не прекратил. Нисколько об этом не пожалев. Так почему должен был отказываться от возможности повторить подобное в будущем? Узнать и почувствовать то, о чем раньше не догадывался?

Пол снова ощущает себя влюбленным идиотом и так хочет отмотать время назад, к моменту, когда ими обоими двигало опьянение, аффект и жажда насладиться моментом. А Дэрил предупреждал не надумывать себе лишнего. Иисус так привык отступать, оставаться с крохами, ничего толком не получая, что и сейчас гонит прочь негодование. Происходящее, пусть с разными действующими лицами, никогда не меняется. Нужно продолжать жить и довольствоваться всеми моментами, что подкинет судьба. И не жалеть ни о чем. В эти времена жалеть вообще нет смысла.

Иисусу успешнее удавалось убеждать в благополучии других, чем самого себя. Но он не понимал, какого черта так прикипел к парню, который в моменты, когда не молчит, посылает его нахер. Который уже несколько раз заехал ему по лицу. Впрочем, и Пол швырял его спиной в грузовик, а вчера врезал ногой. Вроде бы взаимность, да не в том разрезе. Он не понимает, почему так опасается отстраненности Дэрила, ведь это кажется ему логичным. Следовало быть готовым, когда все только начиналось, и вообразить себе, что попытка поцеловать – просто очередной способ вывести из себя охотника. Он ведь только этим и занимается – раздражает и выталкивает его из зоны комфорта. Так перестарался, что втолкнул в свою собственную. И понял, что облажался. Отделываться от Дэрила и заканчивать их напарнические отношения одной вылазкой он теперь не хотел ни при каких обстоятельствах. Даже если их желания относительно продолжения отношений разнятся. Плевать. Будут друзьями. Пол хочет остаться для него хотя бы другом.

С того момента, как мир рухнул, у Пола не было серьезных отношений. Любой, к кому он мог бы привязаться, через пару дней имел все шансы отдать концы, а вырезать из своего сердца запавших туда людей каждый раз больно, словно тупым ножом, словно так от него скоро не останется ничего. Может, поэтому многие предпочитали не сближаться. То неподходящее время, то плохие условия жизни, то разные группы. Люди держались друг за друга, пытались выжить целыми семьями. Одиночки по большей части оставались одиночками, видя в каждом встречном потенциального ходячего, желающего растерзать его на части. Как буквально, так и фигурально.

Как бы Пол ни хотел показать, что спокойно примет любое решение Дэрила, выходило у него крайне плохо. Дэрил и предположить не мог, что всего несколько сказанных им фраз, будут способны настолько расстроить Пола.

– Не можешь подобрать слова – говори прямо, как есть. Но, пожалуйста, не обманывай меня, – Пол облизывает губы и сглатывает. – А я не буду обманывать тебя. И… мне было хорошо с тобой. Очень. – Без «но», хотя с недоговорками: хорошо настолько, что у него до сих пор сносит крышу от одной только мысли.

Дэрил слушает парня, забыв даже об остывающем кофе, который так сильно хотел попробовать, краем сознания начиная понимать, что это вероятность отсутствия продолжения с ним, Дэрилом, каких-либо отношений, выходящих за рамки напарнических, так быстро превратила сияющего по пробуждению парня в тень себя самого утреннего. Вот в этот момент Дэрилу стало действительно страшно. Не из-за попытки переспать с мужчиной, не из-за поцелуев и ласк, которые многие, даже сейчас, если верить словам Аарона, не считали нормальными, а из-за того, что кому-то вообще могло хотеться с ним какого-то продолжения.

Дэрил тушит обжегший пальцы окурок о крышку сахарницы и спускает ноги на пол, подавшись немного вперед. Пол не смотрит на него, опустив голову, словно дожидается не ответа, а приговора о смертной казни. Теперь Дэрилу срочно нужно определиться, как поступить дальше, и решиться. Расслабленность, пронизывающая тело с утра, пропала. Полу было с ним хорошо. Очень. И это очень-очень странно, с учетом почти полного отсутствия у него каких-либо умений. Но Дэрил не был идиотом. Не всегда. Плевать ведь, насколько способный человек в постели, если он вызывает у тебя эмоции определенного рода. Давать им название пока не хотелось – он ведь не мог ничего утверждать.

– Для меня это в новинку, – он повторяет слова Пола. Он просил говорить прямо… что ж, Дэрил попытается, – и я не знаю, что с этим делать, – он тяжело вздыхает, поднимаясь на ноги, – но это не главное, – Дэрил какое-то мгновение мнется на месте, прежде чем начать подходить к парню, все еще сидящему на кухонной стойке. – Я понятия не имею, что из этого выйдет. Не представляю, чего ты от меня ждешь и что я на самом деле смогу тебе дать, – ведь встречи на один раз – это встречи на один раз. Вся суть в названии. Никаких обязательств и лишних мыслей. Но, если дело касается чего-то постоянного, то тут свое могут сыграть чувства, которые, если даже их еще толком и нет, скоро появятся. Вот тогда станет еще страшнее, чем уже есть.

– Но, Пол, – Дэрил подходит вплотную, называя парня по имени, чтобы тот снова поднял голову.

Из-за кухонной стойки их лица оказываются на одном уровне. Пол отводит кружку вбок, чтобы не разлить содержимое. Придержав его за подбородок, Дэрил коротко целует приоткрытые губы, погладив пальцами ушибленную им же челюсть. Все еще не попробовав кофе из своей чашки, он уже примерно представлял, каким он должен быть на вкус. Может, окажется даже немного хуже.

– Заканчивать я не хочу, - Дэрил качает головой в такт своим словам.

Пол не удерживается, подается вперед, отвечая таким же коротким поцелуем. Ему кажется, что он все еще пьян, потому что все надуманные опасения резко отступают. Он ведь сам говорил, но теперь уверен полностью – Дэрил действительно смелый, во всех вопросах. Он действительно не жалеет, а если хочет продолжать, значит, ему понравилось.

– Я не жду от тебя кофе в постель по утрам или каких-то вычурных романтических жестов. Достаточно, если ты будешь ко мне приходить. Возвращаться. Быть рядом в нужные моменты, – он больше ничего не ждет, ему больше ничего не нужно. У него есть кров, есть пища, есть одежда, есть друзья, есть цель в жизни – и это практически все, что должно составлять в теории простое человеческое счастье в эти сложные времена. Не было только единственного близкого человека, который бы понимал, что ему необходимо, мог утешить, кого легко обнять без весомой на то причины. Друзья – это немного не то. А Дэрил ведь прекрасно его понимал, потому и злился, бесился от его выходок, противоречащих его убеждениям.

– Ты способен дать больше, чем можешь представить, – опору, силу, надежду. Отношения должны заставлять людей расти, меняться, и Диксон именно тот, кто способен заставить его пересмотреть свои взгляды, хотя и ему тоже не помешает немного сдержанности. – Возможно, нам с тобой будет сложно. Первое время точно. Но я не боюсь трудностей, – когда спадет нега влюбленности, сплетенная гормонами, станет видно, насколько крепка между ними связь. Там они, вероятно, и смогут найти друг к другу подход. Если, конечно, в конечном итоге сойдутся своими диаметрально противоположными взглядами. Они ведь даже сейчас друг друга не поняли (хотя и вчера, но это ничему не помешало, а даже, может быть, улучшило). Как они смогут общаться дальше? Пол, например, умеет уступать, так что не видит в этом проблемы. Хотя относительно убийств его убеждения крепки и непоколебимы, другое дело, что порой они не способны ни на что повлиять. Иногда лишения человека жизни не миновать, это правда… но где истинный ответ, кого следует оставлять в живых, давать второй шанс, а кого – чревато смертельной опасностью для всех близких? На вопрос, как определить каждый и конкретный случай безошибочно, нет точного ответа. Только полагаясь на интуицию. И удачу. Хотя куда надежнее – на Дэрила, потому что он точно спасет из любой передряги. И это у них с Иисусом общее.

Дэрил более чем уверен, что он не способен дать то, чего хотел бы Пол. А еще он уверен в том, что просто им точно не будет. Может, даже не только на первых порах, но и в дальнейшем. Дэрил не любил загадывать на будущее – не факт, что оно для них вообще существует. И дело даже не в вероятности провала их взаимоотношений, а в надвигающейся войне. Дэрил не тешил себя ложными надеждами на то, что все пройдет гладко. Жертвы будут с обеих сторон, и только богу известно, на чьем счету их окажется больше. Именно поэтому он признавал свою готовность пойти на все, даже если это будет стоить ему жизни. Пол вряд ли оценит подобное стремление, но он и сам, наверняка, настроен также.

– Что из этого выйдет, я тоже не знаю, – Пол пожимает плечами. - Но мы хотя бы попытаемся.

Да, попытаться стоит. Будь, что будет. Никто ведь не запрещал им попробовать. Дэрила немного ведет от мысли, что он вообще-то волен делать со своей жизнью все, что вздумается, не оглядываясь на чьи-то поучения и ни черта не ценное мнение. Естественно, его интересует то, как отреагируют на это остальные, если – когда – узнают, но их реакция второстепенна. Что такого они смогут сказать или сделать, чтобы заставить его отступиться и передумать? Ничего.

Пол улыбается, глядя на… напарника? Любовника? Кто они теперь друг другу? Ему приходит в голову задать самый идиотский вопрос из всех возможных. Не потому что ответ не очевиден, а потому что он хочет его услышать.

– То есть мы… вместе? – он впивается взглядом в лицо Диксона, который, конечно, меньше всего похож на человека, желающего связать себя отношениями. Тот непонимающе моргает – ему казалось, что он предельно ясно сообщил о нежелании прекращать и забывать о случившемся.

– Да… думаю, да, – если Полу необходимо официальное согласие, то Дэрилу совсем не сложно его дать. Он мог бы съязвить, сделать вид, будто передумал, но делать это сейчас показалось ему неправильным. К тому же, куда приятнее оказалось видеть зажегшийся в глазах парня огонь, а не его прежнее выражение лица, в момент, когда Дэрил только поднял тему.

Вместе. Кто бы мог представить? Он и Дэрил. Уму непостижимо. Один шаг на сближение, столкновение как со сверхновой, не оставляющее после взрыва возможности жить дальше как-то иначе. Пол сначала радуется подтверждению, а затем задумывается, что же будет значить это «вместе». В новых реалиях отношения выстраивать куда сложнее, много неизученных факторов, много вопросов. Из бытовых, например – кто к кому будет приходить чаще, ведь просить Дэрила переехать в Хиллтоп насовсем – нонсенс. У него друзья в Александрии, Пол не имеет права его у них отбирать, поэтому будет довольствоваться урывками. Но это будут чертовски хорошие урывки. Он даже соскучиться будет успевать, что благоприятно влияет на отношения, если малыми дозами. А еще на секс. Диксон будет нетерпеливо срывать с него одежду каждый раз, и Пола бросает в дрожь от этой горячей мысли. Черт. Кажется, ему мало того, что произошло вчера. Он бы прямо сейчас продолжил, на этой стойке, грозясь потерять последние остатки суждения Дэрила о том, что он святой. Грешен, как любой человек. Им вообще-то еще дом проверять, и нужно держать себя в руках.

В руках… нет, буквально не надо тоже.

Пол не удерживается и протягивает руки, касаясь широкой грудной клетки мужчины, оглаживает ребра с гулко бьющимся под ними сердцем, татуировку, Дэрил слишком расслабляется от прикосновений, пробирающих дрожью – слишком уж их много за последнее время. Больше, кажется, чем за все прожитые годы. Дэрил ожидает иного продолжения, но вдруг напарывается на ладонь, прикрывающую ему рот. «О, мы развеселились». Он закатывает глаза, пытаясь укусить руку, но только царапает кожу зубами, веселя Пола еще больше.

– От твоего перегара я сейчас упаду в обморок, серьезно, – со смехом говорит Пол, утыкаясь в его плечо, – хотя у меня наверняка не лучше. – Конечно, за столько лет апокалипсиса можно было и привыкнуть, но Иисус впервые отправился на вылазку не в одиночку, и ему стало неловко за свое несвежее утреннее дыхание. За внешний вид, конечно, чуть меньше. А напивался вдрызг он вообще впервые за чрезвычайно длительное время, поэтому отвык ото всех минусов, что полагаются после весело проведенного вечера. – Так что давай, пей свой кофе, пока не остыл, и пошли чистить зубы, – он выпрямляется, хлопая Диксона по плечу, и подхватывает свою чашку.

Дэрил щелкает парня по лбу и отступает, пряча усмешку. Вся серьезность момента и произошедшего между ними разговора разрушена. Вот и хорошо. Он кутается в плед, возвращаясь к своему месту. Кофе успел немного остыть, но Дэрил не видит в этом ничего страшного. Он прихлебывает бодрящий напиток, морщась от горечи. Нужно добавить немного сахара, но в целом ему нравится.

– Или сначала позавтракаем? – раз уж начали. Пол делает глоток кофе и, качнув головой, чуть разворачивается вбок. – Что выберешь? Засохшие кукурузные хлопья, мюсли… можно развести водой. Или поискать сухое молоко. Есть консервированные персики, – он осматривает рядом с собой продукты, которые подошли бы для утреннего питания.

Дэрилу плевать, что есть на завтрак, но было бы неплохо заполнить пустой желудок чем-то посущественнее кофе и сигарет. Впрочем, это не мешает Дэрилу закурить еще одну. Нужно ведь наслаждаться всеми прелестями жизни, пока они под рукой. Все возвращается на круги своя. Например, болтовня Пола, проговаривающего все варианты возможного перекуса.

– О, боже. Консервированные ананасы, – Пол с восторгом вытаскивает банку, окидывая голодным взглядом этикетку и машинально облизывая губы. Вот, чего он так давно не ел. Не меняя положения, он на ощупь открывает ящик и ищет в нем открывалку.

Дэрил мог бы даже сказать, что соскучился по его болтовне, если бы Пол не напомнил о том, как любит нести всякую чушь. На этот раз Дэрил едва не давится кофе, заслышав невзначай брошенный комментарий.

– А ты знаешь, что ананасы улучшают вкус спермы? – и не смотрит на Дэрила, будто вообще ни на что не намекает. Предложить ему что ли разделить содержимое банки.

– Это ты опытным путем узнал? – говорит охотник, прочистив горло. Кажется, он связался с придурком. Хотя нет, не кажется – Дэрил знал об этом изначально, и это его не остановило.

Он с усмешкой наблюдает за тем, как Пол пытается найти открывалку, и, не выдержав, вновь поднимается на ноги, оставив чашку кофе на столе. Выхватив банку из рук парня, Дэрил разглядывает этикетку, щурясь от дыма, идущего от зажатой в зубах сигареты. Открывалку он находит быстрее, забирая себе и ее тоже.

– Я читал! – Тут же оправдывается Пол. Сейчас бы добавить, что на практике изучать не доводилось, и все употребленное в пищу так или иначе влияет на… весь организм. Но почему существует факт именно об ананасах?

– Давай так: ананасы – мне, а ты будешь потом анализировать факты, – сигарета грозится выпасть изо рта, когда Дэрил начинает смеяться, углядев выражение лица Пола. Дэрил перехватывает сигарету пальцами и вскрывает банку с ананасами, поставив ее на стол.

– Хорошо, я согласен, – улыбнувшись, отвечает Пол, косясь на Дэрила. И тот, видимо, очень даже согласен поучаствовать в проверке теории, других волонтеров здесь что-то не наблюдается. Игра «кто кого смутит» теперь обретает новый вид и от этого еще больше подначивает продолжать.

Дэрил подцепляет ровное желтое колечко и показательно откусывает от него, преувеличенно довольно жмурясь. Когда-то ему уже попадалось такое сокровище, только тогда пришлось почти полностью отдать банку беременной Лори. Во времена, когда можно было купить консервированные ананасы в каждом супермаркете, взгляд за них цеплялся очень редко. В корзину всегда первым делом укладывались полуфабрикаты и товары первой необходимости. Не было денег на то, чтобы себя баловать себя. А если выпадала возможность что-то стащить, то банка с ананасами оказывалась где-то в конце несуществующего списка.

– Ладно, держи, – Дэрил великодушно протягивает банку Полу, дожевывая свой кусок. Консервированные фрукты были его слабостью, но нужно делиться. К тому же, Пол явно больше обрадовался находке ананасов, чем он сам. И вряд ли дело было в их способности улучшать вкус спермы, – а то, не вспомнив вкуса, не уловишь изменений.

Нет, метод его общения не состоял в одном только давящем молчании и тяжелых взглядах, вопреки мнению большинства. Было бы сложно выжить в компании старшего брата и его дружков, не имея в запасе набора колких фраз и шуток ниже пояса. В данный момент не приходилось ни быть серьезным, ни держать лицо, а игнорировать Пола больше не выходило, и вот, что из этого получалось.

– Спасибо, – тут же отвечает Пол, ныряя в банку вилкой, а не как Диксон, пальцами. К сожалению, экзотические фрукты в Хиллтопе не растут, и их можно обнаружить только благодаря огромной удаче и замоченными в сахарном сиропе. Как выиграть в лотерею миллион долларов. Жаль, это удовольствие невозможно растянуть надолго.

Стащив еще кусочек из банки, Дэрил окидывает взглядом расставленные на столе продукты. Он докуривает сигарету в пару тяг и тушит ее в раковине, переключая внимание на предложенные ранее хлопья. Упаковка новая, не распечатанная, и если они не успели покрыться плесенью, то есть их можно.

– Через три часа обращайся, – или когда там должен усвоиться завтрак? Шутки шутками, но Дэрил действительно был бы не против провести… ряд экспериментов. Тем более, раз уж он имел на это полное право. В отношениях ведь каждый мог получить все, что хотел? Естественно, не всегда, но это, наверное, можно обсудить. С обсуждениями у Дэрила, правда, были проблемы, но придется как-то справляться.

Пол растягивается в улыбке, игриво приподнимая бровь, смотрит на Дэрила, будто проверяя намерения напарника и едва сдерживаясь от того, чтобы не соскользнуть со стойки и не увлечь его в поцелуй, наплевав на перегар и нечищеные зубы. Все потому, что их разговоры касаются секса и возможных будущих действий, возбуждая воображение. Стоит прекратить, пока это не перешло грань. Пол плывет от всех этих мыслей и заставляет себя думать б отвлеченном, например, о поселении. О последствиях урагана. О том, как они распределят запасы. И о том, что в фургоне есть целая коробка презервативов… о, это просто невыносимо!

Какого черта он находит все сальные шуточки привлекательными? Изначально они были именно нападками. А, может, это все феромоны, которые распространяет Дэрил своим запахом, у него нет никаких объяснений. И искать не хочется. Одна доза дофамина в кровь – и вот, ты на него подсел.

Дэрил вскрывает коробку с сухим завтраком и принюхивается к содержимому. Вроде ничего. Срок годности, конечно, вышел, но он давно стал для всех понятием относительным и маловажным. Дэрил высыпает немного хлопьев на ладонь и отправляет в рот – сахарная глазурь все еще неплоха на вкус. Да и отсутствие молока не проблема. В детстве, когда в доме еще водилось что-то вроде кукурузных хлопьев, и мать пыталась готовить сэндвичи им в школу, он больше любил таскать их так, за что неоднократно получал по рукам.

Пол поглощает фрукты, подумывая о других невероятных фактах, всплывших в памяти.

– Еще колечко якобы налезает на..., – начинает он, но ловит взгляд Диксона, ожидающего очередной несусветный пиздец, и быстро поправляется, сворачивая тему извращений с консервацией, – но мы этого проверять не будем.

Будто и так непонятно, что и на что якобы должно было налезть. Дэрил выуживает из банки последнее колечко ананаса и, прищурившись, пристально смотрит на Пола сквозь отверстие в центре. Врут. Не налезет, даже если очень постараться.

Проглотив ананас, Дэрил запивает нехитрый завтрак остатками сладкого сиропа из банки. Пустую жестянку он выбрасывает в почти заполненную мусорную корзину под раковиной. Кажется, что-то там успело давно сгнить. Благо, запах не ощущается, если не открывать тумбу. Стоило бы выбросить мусор и привести дом в относительный порядок перед отъездом, чтобы не заморачиваться этим в следующий раз, если выдастся возможность вернуться. Но для начала стоит тщательно осмотреть комнаты и подготовить все, что они нашли и найдут, для погрузки в фургон.

– Нужно посмотреть, что творится на чердаке, – он отсыпает себе еще немного хлопьев и протягивает упаковку Полу. – Там может оказаться какой-нибудь полезный хлам, – люди обычно хранят все ненужные вещи, которые жалко выбрасывать, либо в подвале, либо на чердаке. Но подвал они уже проверили. Весьма продуктивно.

Пол закусывает кукурузными хлопьями, и в желудке ощущается уютная сытость, залитая сверху еще теплым кофе.

– И в других комнатах. Я в ящики не лазил, но мало ли, – Пол пожимает плечами и слезает с кухонной стойки, цепляясь взглядом за раковину, полную вчерашней немытой посуды, и подумывая прибраться. Чуть позже, наверное. Он и так слишком много бытовых дел переделал и хочет отдохнуть. Можно попробовать намекнуть Дэрилу о разделении обязанностей, но не хочется начинать отношения с препирательств. Хотя бы один день. Лучше он сам все сделает, если потребуется, чтобы не доставлять ему дискомфорта просьбой.

Пол кивает в сторону дверей, призывая следовать за собой. Умыться холодной водой будет приятно, а вот душ принять – достаточно экстремально, он еще не готов для подобного, равно как и вылезать снова под дождь, включать генератор. Дэрил послушно следует за Полом, чтобы потом к нему не было никаких претензий по поводу перегара и чего-то там еще, что парень посчитает достаточной причиной для отказа в очередном поцелуе.

Поднявшись в ванную, Дэрил ощупывает развешенную в ванной одежду. Вообще, можно было изначально одеться в вещи, взятые из хозяйского гардероба, которые точно высохли за ночь рядом с горящим камином, но Дэрил предпочел бы вернуть свое. Относительно свое, конечно, но это уже не так важно. Он неохотно сбрасывает с плеч теплый плед, ежась от прохлады.

Пол, прежде чем одеться, подходит к раковине и включает воду, бросая взгляд в зеркало. Он хмурится, приподнимая подбородок, чтобы получше рассмотреть то, что, кажется, ему померещилось… нет. На шее действительно есть отметины, красноречиво говорящие о бурной ночи. Это вызывает у него наполовину усмешку, наполовину замешательство.

– Ну и как мне это объяснять теперь? – он чуть поворачивает голову к Дэрилу, упрекая в неаккуратности. Снова разглядывает себя в зеркале и думает, насколько он заметны и похожи ли на последствия нападения Спасителей, которое действительно имело место быть. Ага. Только если одному из приспешников Нигана он чрезвычайно понравился. Конечно, ему не перед кем в общине раздеваться и демонстрировать синяки, но вот шею закрыть достаточно непросто ввиду отсутствия в личном гардеробе вещей с горлом.

– Надо будет найти платок, – иногда он его не носил, элементарно забывая дома. Эта вылазка как раз была тем редким случаем, ведь мысли Иисуса во время сборов были, очевидно, заняты совсем иным – появлением напарника и способами сосуществования с ним.

Дэрил поднимает взгляд на парня и хмыкает – он не видит никакой проблемы. Почему Пол вообще должен кому-то что-то объяснять? Ну, появились у него после вылазки отметины на шее, так они ему крайне идут. Конкретно эти, а не какие-то следы от пальцев или чего-то такого, что могло появиться только в процессе драки, но которые гораздо проще объяснить. Глядя на шею парня, Дэрилу больше хочется добавить еще немного красок на бледную кожу, чем думать над тем, как оправдать их появление.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я дико извиняюсь за то, что теперь факт об ананасах будет неосознанно преследовать вас, как и нас... :D  
> I will go down with this ship.


	12. Не богохульствуй, Диксон

Пол запускает руки под струю воды и складывает ладони лодочкой, чтобы умыться. Холодная вода превосходно бодрит, Иисус привык для утренних процедур использовать именно ее, даже несмотря на то, что в Хиллтопе горячая в достатке. Он выдавливает зубную пасту на щетку и отходит чуть в сторону, чтобы позволить и Дэрилу, уже успевшему частично одеться, привести себя в порядок. Жаль, что от некоторых видимых последствий вчерашней бурной ночи так просто не избавиться. Жителям поселений по большему счету будет плевать, что происходит с Иисусом, может, появится пара слухов, которые тут же исчезнут, а вот Мэгги обязательно заметит неоднозначные кровоподтеки на шее и спросит.

– Ты скажешь о нас своим друзьям? Стоит ли мне кому-то говорить? – о своей ориентации он рассказал только Мэгги, потому что доверял ей и знал, что поймет, но пока не был уверен, стоит ли рассказывать ей об... их с Дэрилом сближении. Не хотелось, чтобы отметины послужили причиной личного разговора. Он скажет сам, когда и если решится, если это действительно будет необходимо.

Ни один из возможных ответов охотника не изменит того факта, что Пол знает – все произошедшее между ними – подлинное. Ему просто нужно знать, как себя вести, чтобы Дэрилу было комфортно – не все готовы к выражению чувств на людях. Да и Пол не считает хоть сколько-нибудь важным чужое мнение и поверхностную мишуру в виде публичных поцелуев и объятий, которые кому-то должны что-то доказывать. Важнее всего то, что, когда война развернется, они оба точно будут знать, ради чего бороться и, немаловажно, выжить и вернуться.

– Не думаю, что сейчас кого-то будет волновать наша личная жизнь, – закатив рукава по локоть по привычке, Дэрил берет вторую зубную щетку. У Рика и остальных есть дела поважнее, чем обсуждение того, что Дэрил вдруг решил сойтись с Полом. К тому же, он слабо представлял, с чего можно было бы начать подобный разговор. В его семье темы чувств и отношений не обсуждались никогда. Потому что их не было. Только алкоголизм и потреблядство. Раньше Дэрилу не приходилось проходить через такие беседы, да и примера, которому можно было бы последовать, так и не появилось. Ни Гленн с Мэгги, ни Рик с Мишон ни перед кем не объяснялись – все сами все поняли. Дэрил надеялся, что и им с Полом не придется. Хотя…

– Но… наверное, я бы хотел рассказать Кэрол, – если представится возможность с ней увидеться. От нее сложнее всего что-то скрыть, но на этот раз не нужно ничего превращать в тайну. Они с Полом – это ведь хорошие новости? Что-то, чем можно ее порадовать. – Я не могу приказать тебе молчать, так что ты можешь рассказать о нас тому, кому посчитаешь нужным, но, что касается остальных… это не их дело. Пусть думают или говорят, что хотят, – Дэрил не собирался скрываться и разыгрывать спектакль перед всей общиной, довольствуясь короткими урывками уединения. В конце концов, Пол почти всегда был на виду в Хиллтопе, поэтому рано или поздно люди начали бы замечать изменения в их отношениях. Так к чему лишняя морока, если можно изначально позволить всему идти своим чередом, не пытаясь делать вид, будто ничего не происходит?

Закончив с чисткой зубов, Пол проводит влажными руками по волосам, чтобы немного их распрямить, пропуская между пальцев, и берет расческу. Он опирается о стойку с раковиной, задумчиво покусывая губу. Он совсем не ожидал от Дэрила предоставления свободы действий.

– А Рику? – все-таки он его лучший друг.

– Сам поймет, когда захочет обратить внимание, – они с Риком действительно были близки и, как и говорил Пол, безоговорочно доверяли друг другу, пройдя через все трудности. Однако они никогда толком не говорили ни о чем, кроме дел. Каждый чувствовал, когда другому нужна поддержка, но проявлялась она отнюдь не в словах, и Дэрила это устраивало. Рик не требовал откровений, а Дэрил не спешил ему ничего объяснять, просто находясь рядом, как и было положено братьям. – Ему сейчас не до того.

Случись их отношения несколько лет назад, до того, как мир пошел ко дну, им тоже пришлось бы обсуждать столько вопросов? Впрочем, Дэрилу думалось, что при других обстоятельствах они бы даже не встретились. Он не знал, где жил Пол и пришлось ли ему так же, как и им с Риком и остальными, пройти многие километры, прежде чем найти место, в котором стало возможным остаться. Судя по рассказу парня, который тот поведал в качестве ответа на игру, он не был таким уж законопослушным гражданином, только Дэрил все равно сомневался, что их компании когда-то пересеклись бы.

А если бы подобное и произошло, то едва ли Дэрил поддержал интерес Пола. Слишком сильное влияние на него имело мнение и позиция Мерла. Даже если бы Дэрил и сам был бы не против, то презрение брата к подобному типу связей заставило бы его отказаться от всяких «пидорских» мыслей. Дэрилу казалось, что, наверное, сейчас стало проще. Неважно, узнают о них сразу или нет, расскажут ли они кому-то или оставят только между собой, никто не запретит им поступать так, как хочется. Пусть кто-то и осудит, но вряд ли сделает это вслух. Не по отношению к Иисусу, которого все так ценят, к которому прислушиваются. И не по отношению к Дэрилу, к которому просто боятся подходить.

– На самом деле в общине мне никто не близок. Кроме Мэгги, Саши… – Пол задумчиво опускает глаза. Рядом с теми, кто пришел из Александрии, Иисус впервые за долгое время почувствовал себя дома. – Может, я расскажу им, но не сейчас. – Кто знает, сколько они будут вместе, может, только зря обеспокоят друзей. Но Мэгги говорила, что ему следует попытаться сблизиться с кем-то, даже если это не продлится долго. И он попытался. – Сейчас я хочу, чтобы все было между нами. За закрытой дверью. Только наше с тобой и больше ничье. – Пусть Пол покажется эгоистом в своем решении. Но он не знает, как объяснить Дэрилу, что тот не имеет понятия, с чем может столкнуться, стоит информации об их отношениях стать общеизвестной. Он хлебнул дерьма в свое время, как в групповом доме, так и после него. А вот Дэрил… не представляет, в какое количество конфликтов может ввязаться, ведь кто-то обязательно будет смотреть на него косо. И если Иисус мог держать себя в руках и игнорировать неадекватное поведение, то Диксон вряд ли станет. Поэтому лучше все оставить в секрете. По крайней мере, пока.

– Значит, так оно и будет, - несмотря на готовность поддержать желание Пола пока держать новость при себе, Дэрилу казалось странным, что за все время проживания в Хиллтопе, до появления Мэгги Пол не нашел ни одного человека, которому смог бы доверить нечто личное.

Он не выглядел, как человек, который стал бы держаться обособленно от других. Каждый, кому могла потребоваться помощь, знал, что к нему можно обратиться, приходил со своими проблемами и просьбами, спрашивал совета. Даже Грегори прислушивался к нему, пусть и отрицал то, что голос Иисуса что-то решал в принятии его решений. Только сейчас Дэрил, кажется, осознал, что никогда не замечал, чтобы Пол с кем-то делился своими мыслями, подолгу засиживался в чьей-то компании. Пусть после бегства из Святилища он провел совсем немного времени в Хиллтопе, пока дожидался появления Рика, но ни с кем, кроме Мэгги, Пола он не видел. Тем удивительнее было принимать факт, что у такого человека, как Дэрил, близких больше, чем у того, кто их действительно заслуживает.

Дэрил быстро чистит зубы и умывается холодной водой, которая окончательно прогоняет утреннюю лень, помогая переключиться в привычный режим поиска и планирования дальнейших действий. Он зачесывает волосы назад мокрыми пальцами, чтобы те не мешали обзору, застегивает рубашку и надевает сухие носки, в которых бродить по дому намного теплее, чем босиком. Грязные и мокрые ботинки остаются стоять у душевой кабинки – Дэрил решает присвоить себе те, которые остались от хозяина дома, но старые все равно заберет с собой, чтобы отчистить и держать про запас.

Иисус открывает шкафчик, чтобы изучить содержимое, и натыкается на флакончики со снотворным и болеутоляющим, начиная их перебирать и выставлять рядом с раковиной. Лекарства – первостепенные вещи в списке вылазок.

– Отлично. Если вдруг мы найдем еще и марихуану, то и она пригодится как болеутоляющее, – в преддверии войны сложно не быть реалистом. Многие из противоборствующих сторон будут ранены, некоторые – убиты, и даже один косяк может избавить кого-то от страданий. Сейчас не то время, чтобы делить препараты на законные и незаконные, если что-то поможет – это необходимо брать.

– Есть у меня пара вариантов, где она вполне может быть, – Дэрил поглядывает на решетку вентиляции почти под самым потолком – один из самых глупых и очевидных тайников, которые только можно использовать. Конечно, после нашествия мертвецов и исчезновения полицейских прятать что-то было уже бессмысленно, но старые заначки могли сохраниться.

– Если они, конечно, все не скурили, – флегматично подмечает Пол. Без дилера в условиях Нового мира рано или поздно запасы наркотиков должны были закончиться, если, конечно, не выращивать и не производить их самим.

Если у хозяев был запас кокаина, то должен иметься и другой ассортимент для улучшения настроения и изменения восприятия реальности. У Дэрила в прошлом не единожды был шанс попробовать, вот только на глаза то и дело попадались наглядные пособия на тему того, к чему могут привести наркотики, вызывающие зависимость. Дэрилу хватало неприятностей, и он не желал добровольно загонять себя в еще один капкан.

Подтащив пуфик к стене и взобравшись на него, Дэрил выкручивает винты, держащие решетку, своим ножом, всю ночь пролежавшим в ванной комнате. Увы, в вентиляции не находится никаких запасов ни кокаина, ни марихуаны, зато обнаруживается целая кипа каких-то бумаг, придавленных пистолетом. Документы давно потеряли свою ценность, зато Глок с полной обоймой лишним не будет никогда.

– Копы всегда находили такие тайники, но все продолжали использовать именно их, – если бы ему пришлось составлять топ из самых очевидных мест для хранения оружия, наркотиков и денег, Дэрил справился бы с этим без особого труда. Мерл никогда не отличался особой фантазией, когда дело касалось сокрытия его дел, за что он однажды и поплатился, на всю жизнь преподав Дэрилу урок о том, где точно не стоит прятать ничего важного.

– Что в своей вентиляции прятал ты? – с усмешкой спрашивает Пол, облачившись в штаны и застегивая рубашку. Он, конечно, догадывается, что у Дэрила в прошлом могли быть проблемы с полицией, но подходящий случай спросить подвернулся только сейчас и совершенно без попытки укора. Ведь Пол о своих криминальных приключениях рассказал. Об одном. В этом доме некого впечатлять кристально чистой репутацией. – И какой второй вариант тайника?

– Не я, мой старший брат, – Дэрил пожимает плечами, спускаясь с пуфика. Мерл в свое время наворотил глупостей, но не раскаялся. Всякий раз, как его ловили, он возвращался и продолжал. Словно его целью было повторять пройденное из раза в раз до тех пор, пока не дойдет до того, что его голову расшибут о решетку очередной камеры. Впрочем, подобного исхода он так и не добился. – Каждый раз было что-то новое. Однажды его взяли за хранение травы, которую нашли у нас в вентиляции, правда, он быстро вышел. Вышел и спрятал краденое оружие там же. Сказал, что никто не додумается дважды проверять одно и то же место. Кстати, оказался прав, – правда, в третий раз не прокатило, но тем не менее. Методы Мерла порой казались идиотскими, но часто срабатывали. Всем почему-то думалось, что нет в мире идиота, который сделал бы так же. А он был.

Пол удивленно вскидывает брови, впервые слушая упоминание старшего Диксона. Конечно, Дэрил не был богат на рассказы о семье, но и остальные члены его группы даже вскользь не упоминали никакого Мерла. Исходя из рассказанного, перед Полом нарисовалась живая картинка домашней обстановки семьи, повлиявшая на характер Дэрила, и брат играл в ней достаточно важную роль.

– Вариантов много, но они чаще всего не меняются, – Дэрил сомневался, что в сливном бачке может что-то быть, как в том магазине на заправке, но заглянул на всякий случай и туда, ожидаемо не найдя ничего интересного. – Вентиляция, сливной бачок, книги, матрас, – начал перечислять он. – Горшки с цветами, если вообще делать нечего и нравится копаться в земле, – хотя некоторые предпочитали вообще ничего не прятать. Вполне вероятно, что в этом доме найти травку будет не сложно, ведь богачи редко заморачиваются чем-то вроде скрытности.

Пол усмехается, слыша про тайники в книгах, и решает поделиться своим.

– В моем трейлере, в томике Хемингуэя «Прощай, оружие!» я собираю и храню пули, чтобы Спасители не нашли, – на будущее, когда в Хиллтопе появятся винтовки и пистолеты, без которых войну не начать.

Он поправляет рукава рубашки, поворачивается к раковине и снова перебирает флакончики, задумываясь о прошлом, которое протягивало ниточки сквозь солнечное сплетение каждого человека и не позволяло просто уйти и забыть, разорвать с ним связь. Он дернул одну ниточку Дэрила и понял, что некоторые из них по оттенку очень схожи с его. Пол оглядывается, когда Дэрил опускает рядом с находками пистолет.

У каждого есть свой смысл жизни, но абсолютно всем дает стимул что-либо делать именно семья. Пол помнит, как его соседи-дети в групповом доме, нельзя назвать их братьями и сестрами, боролись за внимание руководителя и обслуживающего персонала, чтобы получить привилегии. Дети, словно звери, не обладающие эмпатией, просто пытались занять лучшее место под солнцем. Пол не мог с ними сблизиться. Ему едва удалось обрести настоящего друга и привязаться к нему, прикипеть душой, как тот умер от болезни – что-то связанное со спиной, он не помнит название, так как был мал. Кто-то из группового дома сбегал, говоря, что больше так не может. Самым счастливым удавалось обрести приемных родителей. Очередной разрыв. Желание Пола кому-либо доверять неизбежно сталкивалось с невозможностью этого. Непонимание со стороны других. Равнодушие. А чаще всего – неприязнь и необоснованная агрессия. С раннего детства осознание, что он какой-то не такой, бракованный, стоило ему дорого. Он не мог поступать так, как остальные, он все равно пытался помочь даже тем, кто прежде его обижал, надеясь на изменение к себе отношения. Но оно не менялось. У него по-прежнему отбирали игрушки и били. Стайка ребятишек-акул грызла друг друга и тут же будто забывала об этом, это было их экосистемой. Флорой и фауной, созданной на примере поведения бросивших их взрослых. И Пол чувствовал себя никому не нужным. Может быть, поэтому он так ждал совершеннолетия, чтобы освободиться от гнета, унижений и насилия и быть предоставленным самому себе. Одному.

Если у тебя никого нет, то некого и терять, не так ли? Если у тебя брат-мудак, терять его все равно тяжело.

Один вопрос гложет Пола, и он некоторое время колеблется, прежде чем снова задеть болезненную для Дэрила нить прошлого.

– Прости, что спрашиваю, – Мерла поблизости не наблюдается, что само собой наводит на мысль, – твой брат умер до всего этого? Или… – Каждый из них потерял кого-то из близких. Каждый знает, что такое дыра в сердце, которую не заполнить, лишь постепенно она затянется, но оставит шрам. У некоторых людей она там с детства и остается на всю жизнь.

– После, – за время, прошедшее со дня смерти Мерла, он еще ни разу не говорил о нем ни с кем. Может, в этом не было нужды, в силу того, что все и так знали, каким он был и, что с ним произошло. А может, попросту не хотелось поднимать эту тему. Сейчас, наедине с Полом, говорить о старшем брате оказалось не так уж сложно. Слова напрашивались сами, хотя Дэрил вполне мог ограничиться кратким ответом. – Он был тем еще ублюдком. Расист, сексист, гомофоб, – Дэрил усмехается, представляя, как бы сейчас отреагировал Мерл, узнай он, до чего докатился его младший братец.

– Но, знаешь, едва ли не впервые в жизни он решил поступить правильно, и это его убило, – он проглатывает горечь, скопившуюся на языке, хотя усмешка не спешит сходить с губ. Мало кто горевал, когда весть о смерти Мерла дошла до остальных. Что уж, вообще никто не жалел о его гибели, и Дэрил понимал, почему. Только каким бы ублюдком он ни был, как бы порой ни хотелось придушить его собственными руками, но Мерл оставался его братом, и его смерть Дэрил едва ли смог спокойно пережить.

Чувство утраты до сих пор зудело где-то глубоко под ребрами. Вот только сосредоточиться на нем не выходило. И дело было даже не в том, что жизнь пошла на лад и запестрила новыми красками, отвлекающими от печальных мыслей. Нет. Просто одна смерть шла следом за другой, не давая и шанса на передышку. Горе не отступало, став перманентным состоянием для сознания и души – отделить что-то конкретное уже не удавалось. И только изредка сквозь завесу из скорби пробивалось что-то еще, но эти всполохи обычно были настолько коротки, что заметить их казалось практически невозможным.

– Мне жаль, – произносит Пол, сглатывая сочувствие. Чувствует, что Дэрила гложут противоречия: сначала он пытается вытащить все негативные стороны брата, чтобы обесценить его для себя, а затем сдается. Одно-единственное действие, правильный поступок, срывает все поверхностные ярлыки-черты характера и поведения и отдается в глубине горькой гордостью. Иронично и парадоксально.

– Хорошо, что я не темнокожая женщина, да? – пытается пошутить Иисус. Даже несмотря на один лишь совпадающий пункт из списка раздражающих факторов Диксона-старшего, вряд ли они бы поладили. Совершенно точно, Мерл бы попытался его убить и сделать так, чтобы через три дня не воскрес – он превосходно знаком с этим типом людей, действующих по принципу уничтожения всего, что не нравится, но о чем они ни черта не знают.

Дэрил дергает плечом, прогоняя неприятный холодок. Если бы Пол знал Мерла, вряд ли стал бы сожалеть о его смерти. Впрочем, это всего лишь дежурная фраза, которую считал своей обязанностью сказать каждый, когда слышал о чьей-то гибели. Большинство людей попросту не имело понятия о том, что следует говорить в ответ на подобные новости, поэтому общество потрудилось придумать для них универсальный вариант ответа, который крайне редко оказывался искренним, но хотя бы не делал человека бесчувственным мудаком, не способным выразить даже сожаление, в глазах окружающих. Дэрилу тоже приходилось использовать его, хотя он предпочел бы отмолчаться, и это выглядело бы куда лучше заезженной заготовки, которую из себя чаще приходилось практически выдавливать.

Вот только у Пола имелась какая-то удивительная способность улавливать чужие чувства и перенимать их. Может, именно поэтому Дэрил слышал в его словах отражение своих эмоций, которые пытался затолкать подальше. Будь Мерл жив, он бы отравил Полу жизнь, а сам Дэрил едва ли попытался бы сделать хоть шаг навстречу парню, побоявшись реакции старшего брата на проявление любого рода интереса к такому, как он. Впрочем, к такому, каким, оказывается, был и сам Дэрил.

Но Пол не заслуживал того отношения, которое мог бы получить по милости старшего Диксона. Никто из близких Дэрила, по каким-либо причинам не подпадающих под описание нормальных, по мнению Мерла, людей, подобного не заслуживал. Проведя какое-то время среди Спасителей, наблюдая за их поведением и привычками, Дэрилу на ум порой приходила мысль о том, что Мерл вполне мог бы оказаться в рядах лучших псов Нигана. А Дэрил, скорее всего, хвостом поплелся бы следом за ним. Но потом он вспоминал, насколько брат не любил повиноваться, и эта мысль покидала его, сменяясь осознанием того, что все сложилось именно так, как и должно было.

– Хорошо, что ты – это ты, – Дэрил не мог представить на месте Пола кого-то другого. Пол удивленно приподнимает брови – никто никогда не говорил ему подобной фразы.

Именно он, со своим характером, манерой поведения, неконтролируемой болтливостью и наглостью, чудесным образом соседствующей с милосердием и альтруизмом, ухитрился пробиться сквозь барьер, который Дэрил годами выстраивал между собой и миром. Дэрил опасался спрашивать и уточнять что-либо о его прошлом, не желая бередить старые раны и вытаскивать наружу болезненные воспоминания. Но, кажется, было уже поздно, и внутри Пола уже всколыхнулось нечто, что он явно старательно пытался забыть.

– Всегда хотел иметь брата. Даже конченого кретина, – усмехается Пол себе под нос, вновь отводя взгляд в пол. Становится тяжело дышать, невозможные мечты застревают в горле комком, и чтобы сделать вдох, необходимо поделиться ими, фактически впервые, – и семью. Так было бы, куда возвращаться в тяжелые времена.

Он вовсе не о настоящем, а о прошлом. Когда приходилось как-то жить, крутиться, бежать белкой в колесе, чтобы найти деньги на еду и жилье, поэтому включаться в сомнительные авантюры. Белка не может остановиться, иначе колесо переломает ей ноги. Не было достойной моральной поддержки, друзья менялись слишком часто, что уж говорить про любимого человека, который на пару месяцев превратил его в самого счастливого человека на свете, заставив забыть о бытовых неприятностях, а затем втоптал в грязь и загнал на самое дно. Пол упоминал расставание в рассказе об ограблении ювелирного. Два месяца простоя, отчаяния и ежедневного алкогольного марева, из которого себя пришлось выдергивать и соскребать с пола. История на самом деле не пестрит позитивом. Но он вытащил из нее все самые хорошие выводы, рассказав Дэрилу, и не соврал. Он действительно отстранился и завязал со всем токсичным и отравляющим жизнь.

– Пребывание в некоторых семьях иначе, как тяжелыми временами, не назовешь. Только то и хочется, что сбежать, – но сделать это не так-то просто. Дэрил не видит смысла уточнять, где и как рос Пол. И без того ясно, что ни родительской любви, ни домашнего уюта, ни счастливого детства не досталось им обоим. Вот только по разным причинам.

– Мне можешь не рассказывать о таком. Иногда это похоже на тюрьму. Сбежать… и умереть под мостом – не самая желаемая перспектива, – но даже умереть тебе не дадут, потому что заявят в полицию, найдут, а затем отыграются, чтобы даже не думал больше о побеге. – Какая бы семья ни была, все равно есть хоть кроха беспокойства о тебе. Лучше, чем когда ты на самом деле нахрен никому не сдался и являешься лишь средством для заработка. – Он пожимает плечами. Прошло достаточно времени, чтобы память припорошило снегом и заморозило эмоции, но одна все равно вырвалась, обратившись в горькое повествование без подробностей. Но Пол быстро берет себя в руки.

– Теперь у тебя есть семья. И место, куда можно вернуться, – произносит Дэрил, улавливая просочившееся отчаяние и желая его исправить. Пусть Пол ранее и сказал, что у него не было близких до прихода Мэгги, Саши и остальных, то сейчас у него появились люди, которые будут ждать его до последнего, поддерживать и радоваться возвращению. И Дэрил. Если его наличие играет какую-то важную роль. При упоминании семьи, он никогда не вспоминал своих родителей, редко когда вспоминал даже брата. Осознать, что на самом деле значит это слово, Дэрилу помогли не знакомые ранее люди, подарившие куда больше, чем кровная родня.

– Я очень благодарен за это, – произносит Пол со степенной улыбкой. Вера в лучшее всегда остается. Но мир всегда все компенсирует, выдавая порциями хорошее и плохое, хотя на последнее, кажется, особенно щедр.

Пол верил в то, что семья обязательно должна нести в себе хоть крупицу чего-то позитивного. Беспокойство, забота, поддержка – все то, чего редко удавалось урвать в групповом доме. Дэрилу не хотелось разочаровывать Пола рассказами, утверждающими обратное. Кровное родство далеко не всегда означало, что людям не плевать. В какой-то период жизни Дэрилу даже больше импонировал приют, а не родительский дом, давно превратившийся в цех по производству и переработке самогона и отходов жизнедеятельности его отца и его частых гостей-алкоголиков.

– Ребенком я потерялся в лесу, – после смерти матери и ухода Мерла, это стало эквивалентом побега, только необдуманного и совершенно незапланированного, – сбился с тропы, растерялся и в панике забрел еще дальше. Знакомая часть леса осталась позади, я не мог понять, в какой стороне находится дом и как мне вернуться обратно, – ужас первой ночи, проведенной в чащобе, не забывался очень долго, но со временем притупился, пока вовсе не исчез, оставив возможность вспоминать об этом без содрогания. Лес пугал только поначалу, пока не пришло осознание того, что в нем намного безопаснее и спокойнее, чем дома. – Блуждал дней девять, пытался выживать, – и до сих пор удивлялся тому, как вообще ему удалось это сделать. Мальчишке, который имел слабое представление о выживании в дикой природе, но быстро учился на практике, за неимением другого варианта. Умирать-то не хотелось совершенно. – А когда все же вернулся домой, то понял, что меня и не искали. Отец не заметил моего отсутствия, – хотя в доме, кроме них двоих, больше никто на тот момент и не жил. То ли ему казалось, что его сын, наконец, стал вести себя именно так, как от него и требовалось – молчал и не предоставлял проблем, то ли он все же заметил пропажу, но решил, что Дэрил не стоит того, чтобы ради него прочесывать лес. Впрочем, он уже никогда не узнает наверняка. – Вот тебе и кроха беспокойства.

Семья вроде бы номинально была, но по факту ее не существовало вовсе. Ни когда была жива мать, ни когда они все вместе сосуществовали – иначе и не назовешь – в одном доме. Дэрил никак не мог найти причины, по которой их с Мерлом родители сошлись, а после решили завести детей, да еще и двоих, если не планировали заниматься ни их воспитанием, ни благополучием. Впрочем, дети часто появлялись и без особого на то желания родителей, но существовало множество способов избавиться от них как до их рождения, так и после.

– Лучше думать о том, что есть сейчас, иначе можно свихнуться, – едва ли Дэрил полностью следовал своим же советам, но он мог говорить с точки зрения человека, понимающего, насколько тяжело жить, закопав себя в прошлом. Выбираться из-под земляной насыпи, которую сам же и обрушил себе на голову, оказалось куда сложнее, чем думалось. Враз забыть обо всем и отпустить не выходило, поэтому приходилось срывать ногти, карабкаясь по отвесным стенам ямы, грозясь рухнуть вниз в любой момент, стоит очередному внезапно брошенному кому земли свалиться на голову.

Пол даже представить не мог, насколько Дэрил был ему благодарен за то, что он помог на время забыть, словно рывком выдернув из могилы, выбраться со дна которой он уже отчаялся. Близость Пола сносила всякие барьеры и ломала рамки, в которые приходилось себя ставить, опасаясь быть неправильно понятым или осмеянным. Пол ведь не боялся делать то, чего он хотел. А если и боялся, то все равно находил причины решиться на это, откладывая размышления и возможные сожаления о последствиях на потом. Дэрил, в свою очередь, часто совершал отчаянные и опрометчивые поступки, но почти никогда они не были направлены на налаживание контакта с кем-то.

– Если никогда не говорить о том, что было, оно рано или поздно сожрет изнутри, – произносит Пол, сжимая губы и пытаясь решиться рассказать свою историю. Он начинает нервно заламывать себе пальцы, отвлекаясь на физический дискомфорт, чтобы приглушить моральный.

– У меня не было брата. Не было матери и отца, семьи в стандартном ее понимании, – хотя это и без объяснения было понятно. – Я не знаю, кем они были и почему оставили меня. Но все детство до совершеннолетия я провел среди других брошенных детей. Это был групповой дом. Куда отправляют людей с теми или иными изъянами. Да, у нас были взрослые, пытающиеся о нас заботиться, но… – он поджимает губы и качает головой. Это разве семья? Разве кто-то о ком-то всерьез беспокоился хотя бы раз?

Слушая Пола, Дэрил не мог отвести от него взгляда. Он словно на себя испытывал болезненное отчаянье и удушающую обиду ребенка, оставленного родителями и никому не нужного. Сложно упустить из виду факт того, что Дэрила больше всего тянуло к людям, подобным ему самому. Он ощущал свою схожесть на уровне подсознательной реакции, тянулся к таким же искалеченным, только в их компании чувствуя себя нормальным. Целостным. Понимал, насколько тяжело им могло прийтись в жизни, и старался как-то исправить ощущение неполноценности, толком не осознавая, что делает и почему.

– Однажды мы вышли из дома посмотреть на комету. Кажется, мы ее так и не увидели или надумали себе чего-то. Дети заперли дверь, оставив меня на улице. Это была зима, я был босиком и в одной пижаме, – Полу совсем не неприятно вспоминать, даже, скорее, немного забавно. – Я просил, я звал, но они не открывали. Тогда мне пришлось разбить окно, и это разбудило взрослых. Конечно, за это мне серьезно влетело, никто и не подумал, что я могу действительно застрять на улице, - Пол усмехается, уводя взгляд в сторону, – с тех пор я всегда ходил зимой в носках. На всякий случай. – Он тихо смеется. А в общем, сам немного виноват – не предугадал, что соседи захотят над ним жестоко подшутить, как и сотню раз до этого. Наивный. И почему-то продолжающий верить, что люди меняются.

Каждое, даже самое незначительное, событие накладывает отпечаток на становление личности. Каждый удар наносит шрам, который не стереть с кожи, но который впоследствии не ощущает боли. Прошлое никуда не девалось, шагая в ногу с каждым из них, напоминая о том, кем они были и чего они стоили. Дэрил искренне удивлялся тому, как Полу удалось не озлобиться на весь мир, который обошелся с ним не самым лучшим образом. Он сохранил доброту и сострадание, пронес их сквозь годы, чтобы подарить их людям в то время, когда они больше всего в этом нуждались. Дэрил же, как был опасным зубастым зверьком, так им и остался.

– Может, к лучшему. Иначе бы я не научился всему, что умею, иначе бы и дня не продержался в Новом мире, – если кого-то, например, Юджина, всюду спасал исключительно счастливый случай, то всем остальным приходилось в прямом смысле выгрызать себе путь к спасению. Становиться сильным или умирать. Менять взгляды, учиться стрелять. Учиться убивать людей. Иисус имел решимость выстрелить человеку в голову, если тот угрожает товарищам, в то время как ранее он не был способен даже серьезно кого-нибудь покалечить. Горький опыт показал, в каких случаях медлить нельзя. Отвратительно, что без подобного опыта изменений в его взглядах бы не произошло.

– Тогда можно сказать, что благодаря им ты все еще жив, – в отличие от них самих. Пожалуй, единственное, за что Дэрил мог благодарить всех тех людей, превративших жизнь Пола в ад, так это за то, что сейчас он мог быть рядом с ним. Таким, каким он стал, пережив все трудности, выпавшие на пути.

Пол кивает в сторону дверей, намекая, что пора исследовать другие комнаты, пока они не увязли в воспоминаниях о прошлом, в котором достаточно различий, но еще больше поразительных совпадений, щемящих легкие до боли.

Холодный свет пронизывает тюль окна в спальне. Прежде чем отправиться в гардеробную на поиск банданы, Иисус подходит к трюмо, наспех пробежавшись взглядом по содержимому ящиков – косметике и украшениям. Золото и жемчуг уже никого не интересуют. Хотя, может, кто-то бы в поселении и порадовался. Но в списке желанных вещей такого не значится. Иисус достает бумажку из заднего кармана, расправляет и еще раз перечитывает. Ванные принадлежности для всех, крем для бритья для Сэма, пластилин и краски для Марты и Конни, книжки для самого Иисуса. Вот только вряд ли хозяева дома разукрашивали свое воображение с помощью литературы, раз предпочитали более легкий способ – через нос. И детей здесь, по виду, никогда не было, значит, некоторые пункты выпадают.

В спальне взгляд Дэрила первым делом падает на широкую кровать. Непривычный соблазн развалиться на мягком матрасе велик, но нужно заниматься делом. Дэрил оглядывает полки на одной из стен, но не находит ничего интересного, кроме шкатулки с авиабилетами, оставленными, по всей видимости, на память. Странно видеть их сейчас, зная, что в ближайшем будущем у кого-то вряд ли появится возможность снова путешествовать. А ведь на других материках тоже есть люди, и они, наверняка, страдают от той же напасти. Погрузившись в локальные проблемы, думая только о собственном выживании, на ум редко когда приходили мысли о том, а как же там обстоят дела у других. По правде говоря, Дэрил вообще об этом никогда не задумывался, до этого самого момента.

Перебирать билеты он не стал, закрыл шкатулку и переключил внимание на прикроватную тумбочку. Пол опускается у другой тумбочки и открывает ящики. В верхнем находит женский журнал, кошелек, снотворное, обезболивающее, пару ручек и блокнот. Он выкладывает все, что кажется ему полезным, на одеяло. Нижний ящик тумбочки содержимым, если не удивляет, то заставляет слегка смутиться. Два вибратора, пачка презервативов и лубрикант – типичное содержимое спальни, стоило ожидать чего-то подобного. Пол с ухмылкой достает почти полный тюбик и сжимает губы.

– Лови, – окликает он Дэрила, кидая ему находку через кровать, – сохрани для нас и далеко не убирай. – Пригодится в ближайшем будущем. Хотя ночью он поспешил с предложением, будучи неспособным задуматься о деталях, погребенный под зашкаливающим желанием и крайней степенью опьянения.

Мгновение Дэрил, хмурясь, рассматривает этикетку, пока до него не доходит, что же попало ему в руки и зачем ему это сохранять для них. Ему не хочется знать, как он выглядит в этот момент, но ощущение жара на скулах говорит о многом.

– Ла-адно, – Дэрил не особо понимает, может ли он на время отложить лубрикант в сторону, пока они со всем не закончат, или «далеко не убирай» значит, что лучше держать его при себе. Не в первый раз он позавидовал количеству карманов на штанах у Пола, куда можно было сложить кучу всего полезного, включая, наверное, и это тоже. Почему он тогда просто не оставил тюбик у себя? Вот... засранец.

Дэрил как-то не успел задуматься о том, какие еще аспекты включают в себя отношения, кроме общения, решения возникших вопросов и налаживания контакта. Контактов. Разной степени близости. То, как они провели прошлую ночь, полноценным сексом назвать никак нельзя, и на задворках рассудка Дэрил прекрасно осознает, что это еще не все, но вот, как это будет происходить на практике, представляет слабо. Пол решил подкинуть ему немного пищи для размышлений. И Полу же потом придется ему все разъяснять, потому что, а кому же еще?

Теперь эти мысли вызывают волнительное напряжение, вперемежку с возбуждением и порядочной долей страха. Страха, как минимум, сделать что-то не так и облажаться. Но это все нужно оставить на потом, иначе они никогда не закончат с обыском и не покинут дом. Пусть эта идея и начинает казаться соблазнительной.

Дэрил все же сует тюбик в задний карман джинсов, чтобы тот не мешался под руками, и склоняется к тумбочке у кровати. С его стороны оказалось не так много интересного. Планер с расписанием встреч, какой-то детективный роман, если судить по обложке, который Дэрил откладывает на одеяло, на случай, если захочется прихватить его с собой. Больше всего на фоне остальных находок выделяется увесистая Библия, спрятанная во втором ящике. Ни крестов на стенах, ни икон, ни других намеков на религиозность, зато Новый Завет на расстоянии вытянутой руки от кровати.

Перелистнув с десяток страниц, Дэрил, наконец, находит искомое – вырезанное внутри углубление с припрятанным в нем пакетиком кокаина и несколькими самокрутками.

– «Невозможно не прийти соблазнам, но горе тому, через кого они приходят». Тут написано, что твои слова, – дальше ничего прочитать уже не выходит, поэтому, достав самокрутки, Дэрил бросает Библию обратно в ящик. Тащить в общину наркотик, вызывающий привыкание, он не собирается даже в малых дозах. Пол хотел найти марихуану для лазарета, ее им и будет достаточно. – Очень по-христиански, кстати, – найти косяк в Священном Писании, находясь в компании Иисуса – апокалипсис стоил того, чтобы в итоге получить возможность о таком рассказать.

– Надеюсь, ты не ждешь, что я сейчас Новый Завет тебе начну цитировать? – Пол складывает руки на груди и возмущенно поднимает брови, поглядывая на Дэрила. И за кого тот его принимает? Ах да…

Он качает головой, снова опускаясь на корточки, чтобы тайком вытащить из «ящика любви» игровые наручники и спрятать их, заводя руку за спину. Дэрил увлечен изучением оставшегося, бесполезного содержимого ящика, в то время как Пол проскальзывает позади него.

– Возлюби Господа Бога твоего… – его ладонь скользит по плечам мужчины, проходит по шее и зарывается в волосы на затылке.

Не то чтобы Дэрил сам знал Библию наизусть, но пару раз карманный экземпляр попадался ему в руки, и он пролистывал его, открывая на случайных страницах, когда делать был совсем нечего. Впрочем, никогда еще, до этого момента, религия не ассоциировалась у него с удовольствием. Дэрил расслабляется, блаженно прикрыв глаза от прикосновений. Если Пол собирается продолжать в том же духе, то пусть хоть от корки до корки процитирует в процессе – он будет не против.

– Всем сердцем твоим, и всею душою твоею, – рука Пола опускается вниз и стискивает запястье Дэрила, а через секунду защелкивает одно кольцо наручников. Не позволяя опомниться, Пол дергает его на себя и виртуозно сковывает ее вторую руку, заканчивая цитату, – и всею крепостию, и всем разумением твоим. – И тут же отшатывается назад, чтобы не получить плечом с разворота.

– Не богохульствуй, Диксон, – после чего толкает мужчину на кровать. Дэрил приглушенно матерится, падая спиной на матрас, припоминая и черта, и бога, и в целом богохульствуя только еще больше.

Конечно, алюминиевая игрушка недолго удержит пленника, но в замешательство привела. Обездвиженный Дэрил выглядит слишком соблазнительно, чтобы оставить его так и отправиться на поиск платка, из-за которого и затевалось исследование гардеробной. Поэтому Пол в момент оказывается сверху, обхватывая запястья Дэрила, не позволяя дернуть руками и сломав хлипкие кольца резким движением.

– Ты же знаешь, что я не тот парень, – так пусть будет готов к ответным шуткам, опровергающим теорию имени. Сейчас Пол может сделать с Дэрилом все, что угодно, пока пленник не взбрыкнется и не попытается высвободиться. Ну или же поддастся… Пол подается вперед, увлекая Диксона в поцелуй, о котором думал с самого утра. Он мысленно проводит забавную параллель с вечером их первой встречи, вот только в той версии – связавший его – охотник не скрашивал положение никаким действием. Поцелуй разительно отличается от ночного безумства, когда не хватало терпения времени элементарно вдохнуть воздух. Осознанный, мягкий, но не менее горячий. Не хочется отдаляться, но все равно придется, пока исследование дома в очередной раз не отложилось на неопределенное время.

Дэрилу не нравится то, что его руки скованны да еще и удерживаются над головой, лишая всякой возможности притянуть Пола ближе, когда так хочется. Он пытается приподняться навстречу, не желая прекращать поцелуй, но с зафиксированными руками сделать это не так-то просто. Пол прикусывает свою нижнюю губу, улыбаясь и поднимая хитрые зеленые глаза на пленника.

– Прости, – произносит он, слезая с Дэрила, – как говорится: отдавайте кесарево кесарю, а Божие Богу, – Пол разводит руками, отступая назад и позволяя ему самому разбираться с наручниками. Не планировал цитировать Библию, но строчки пришли на ум сами собой, Дэрил ведь этого хотел.

– Ты охуевший, Ровиа, – беззлобно возмущается Дэрил, окончательно лишившись всякой надежды на продолжение. В который раз за день он думает о том, на что же подписался, и в который раз не находит толковой причины отказаться.

Пол лишь смеется и всем своим видом и одними губами произносит _«я знаю»_. Пусть еще скажет, что ему это не нравится. А затем ретируется в гардеробную, чтобы наконец-то найти платок.

Дэрил рывком садится на кровати и осматривает скованные запястья. Наручники – простая безделушка для виду, от которой можно избавиться в два счета, что он и делает, резко разведя руки в стороны. Врезавшийся при этом в кожу алюминий оставляет после себя легкие зудящие полосы. В Александрии, кажется, еще водятся надежные, полицейские наручники. Нужно будет как-нибудь одолжить и опробовать на практике. Например, засечь, сколько времени понадобится Полу, чтобы освободиться, если его старательно от этого отвлекать.

Если Полу так уж хочется повеселиться, играя и дразня его, то Дэрил попросту не может не поддержать его. Божие Богу, да? Он следует за парнем в гардеробную, не особо стараясь скрываться. Все равно Пол обнаружит его присутствие, стоит подойти на достаточно близкое расстояние.


	13. И как тебя после этого Иисусом называть?

В тусклом дневном свете копаться в одежде – не самое легкое занятие. Пол открывает несколько ящиков, чтобы разобраться, где лежат какие детали костюма. Богачи обожают порядок и кучу одинаковых рубашек и туфель. И платков. Вероятно, это женские, а это… мужские. Вот только шелковые не подойдут к его плащу. Найти бы что-нибудь с «огурцами», похожее на платок, что остался дома и удивительным образом подходил байкеру. Может быть, стоит отдать его взамен утерянного красного.

– И как тебя после этого Иисусом называть? – спрашивает Дэрил, подойдя со спины и как ни в чем небывало устроив подбородок на плече парня. Он все равно его так не называл. Разве что в качестве издевки. Ему не нравилось это прозвище, как минимум потому, что так Пола называли все. Никто не обращался к нему по имени или хотя бы фамилии, в отличие от Дэрила. Теперь он намеревался оставить это право только за собой.

Пол поднимает черный однотонный платок, нарочито долго рассматривая, оценивая и складывая пополам, будто собирается в ближайшем времени повязать, а на самом деле – прислушивается к словам.

– Шепотом, с придыханием, – тихо отвечает он, не удерживаясь от очередной колкости, которая больше все-таки тянет на флирт, – или громко, когда не сможешь справиться с собой, – Пол поспособствует потере его контроля. Он чувствует, что Дэрил что-то задумал – не может он вот так беспричинно проявить нежность. Поэтому решает поддаться и посмотреть, что будет дальше.

План действий у Дэрила в голове не то чтобы созрел, но живо нарисовался, призывая претворить в жизнь прежде, чем мозг до конца обдумает намеренья. Дэрил прекрасно себя знал и осознавал, что если начнет долго раздумывать, то в итоге ни на что не решится, а ведь ему нужно как-то отплатить за то, что его раздразнили и свалили. Правда, было интересно, каким станет следующий ход, ведь, судя по всему, с каждым разом все только усугублялось.

Дэрил трется носом об открытый участок шеи над воротом рубашки и медленно поднимается выше, коснувшись губами одной из отметин. Пол не пытается отстраниться, позволяя зарыться лицом в приятно пахнущие шампунем волосы.

Дэрил усмехается, огладив бока парня и спустившись руками вниз, к краю рубашки. Он старается не давить, помня о жутких синяках, оставшихся на теле Пола после вчерашней стычки, но это не мешает ему забраться под одежду, вскользь провести пальцами по животу, прежде чем зацепиться за пояс штанов.

– Ты же в курсе, что тебе никто не поверит, если расскажешь? – Пол прикрывает глаза, чтобы прочувствовать каждое прикосновение к оголенной коже, и пульс резко учащается.

– Я никому и не собирался, – все открытия должны были достаться ему и остаться на его счету. Пусть все остальные думают, что их Иисус наивный добродушный парень, чуть ли не олицетворяющий собой образ со святых картин. Никто не узнает и не увидит того, как он выгибается, отвечая на ласки, тяжело дышит и тихо стонет, облизывая губы. И уж точно никому даже в голову не придет, что все это в ответ на его, Дэрила, прикосновения.

– Значит, будешь слушать, как меня называют. И однажды не удержишься, – и назовет сам. Может быть, случайно.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я был как все? – Дэрил не испытывал того трепета перед используемым всеми именем, который чувствовал, когда называл Пола Полом.

– Ты никогда не будешь таким, как все, – усмехается он. Прикусывает губу и пожимает плечами – он не против. Два имени, сплетенных в одной сущности, сам он уже не различает границ: имя по документам не отдается в нем отзвуками прошлого, а выдуманное не обожествляет его в глазах людей. Они равнозначны. Но в том, что Дэрил единственный, кто решил обращаться к нему по настоящему имени, есть нечто интимное. Будто он заглядывает за кулисы спектакля, находя актера за сценой, без грима и костюма. Теперь он знает его настоящего. Немного отчужденного, но искреннего, несмотря на то, что о своем детстве всем умалчивает, по большей части потому, что людям это не интересно. Забавно, что раньше Диксон не обращался к нему ни по какому из имен, вероятно, прозвище не иначе как праведным огнем жгло язык и заставляло демонов за плечом бесноваться.

– Пол, – расстегивая пуговицу на штанах парня, Дэрил начал осознавать, что дразнить Пола – значит дразнить и себя тоже. Правда, останавливаться было уже поздно. А точнее, слишком рано.

Пол резко выдыхает. Чертов Диксон. Пол прекрасно понимает, к какой издевательской игре все идет, но у него нет иного выхода, кроме как стоять, замерев на месте, и ждать продолжения. Хотеть его. Мысленно молить о нем. Дэрил легонько цепляет зубами мочку уха Пола, скользнув тому в штаны.

– Божие Богу? – Дэрил проводит рукой по члену парня поверх белья, коротко целует за ухом. От движения горячей ладони перехватывает дыхание. Пол откидывает голову назад, но едва ли получает опору, вместо нее – одновременно отрезвляющая и дурманящая фраза.

– Но ты ведь у нас, оказывается, не имеешь к нему никакого отношения, – выдохнув слова ему на ухо, Дэрил отстраняется, напоследок царапнув ногтями кожу на животе. Воздуха в легких немного недоставало, чтобы нормально дышать, и мысленно он уже начал проклинать сам себя за идиотизм, но отступать некуда.

– Пойду проверю гостевую комнату, – усмехнувшись напоследок, Дэрил спешит убраться прежде, чем Пол придет в себя и заметит то, до какого состояния его самого довели эти нехитрые манипуляции.

Как бы ему ни хотелось задержаться, прижать парня ближе к себе и не ограничиваться одними только дразнящими касаниями, но игра есть игра. Неизвестно, когда они наиграются и доиграются, но Дэрил надеялся, что произойдет это в самом ближайшем времени. Никогда он еще не испытывал такого быстрого возбуждения, словно тело намеревалось отыграться за все годы, прожитые без близости.

Его съедало любопытство и предвкушение того, какой ход предпримет Пол. Каким образом он вздумает ответить на относительно невинные приставания, оборвавшиеся на самом интересном. Дэрил все еще мало верил в то, что он сам когда-то был способен на нечто подобное, но, как оказалось, в проявлении влечения нет ничего сложного. Особенно, когда уже имеешь уверенность во взаимности.

Пол еще несколько секунд стоит на месте, облизывает губы, пытаясь справиться с собой, и качает головой самому себе – нельзя так. Нельзя вестись, нельзя отвечать, потому что… а почему? Потому что все слишком стремительно и безрассудно? Нет сил держать себя в руках, пытаться загасить и унять желание. Азарт захватывает с головой, и Пол просто не может не поддаться и не сделать ход, оставить победу за Дэрилом. В его версии выиграть должны были оба. После, конечно же, долгой игры, ведь не в самом ли процессе заключается главное удовольствие?

Он оставляет платок на кровати вместе с другими находками, вылетая из комнаты и нагоняя Диксона на пороге гостевой. Тот только и успевает, что обернуться на раздавшийся за спиной топот, а Пол уже воплощает свой план отмщения, прижав его к стене и впившись в губы. Как же Дэрилу нравится такой вид мести в ответ на всевозможные шалости. Господибоже. Он притягивает Пола за бедра ближе к себе, ощущая возбуждение, с которым он его оставил, и задыхаясь от поцелуя. Прошлой ночью все было как-то иначе. Ощущалось по-другому. Может, потому что впервые, а может, из-за неопределенности, которая была между ними, пока они не разобрались со всем по пробуждению. Не расцепляясь, Пол начинает вслепую расстегивать рубашку Дэрила, пытаясь расправиться с пуговицами как можно скорее, и отдаляется, лишь чтобы сделать один вдох и кинуть взгляд вниз, расстегивая штаны.

– Если я продолжу цитировать Библию, боюсь, второй апокалипсис мы не переживем…, – и кто-то сверху разгневается сильнее. Они и так много чего нарушили, ни на секунду не задумавшись, а даже находя в этом особенный кайф.

– Срать, – и на Библию, и на апокалипсис, и на все остальное. Когда-то Дэрил думал, что поцелуи – это не по его душу, но теперь не мог оторваться, ловя язык парня, прихватывая зубами губы. Дэрил тоже пытался аккуратно разделаться с пуговицами на одежде Пола, только на одной из первых терпения не хватает, и он неаккуратно дергает ткань, отчего несколько оторванных пуговиц летит на пол. Зачем они, черт возьми, вообще одевались, раз в этом не было никакого смысла?!

– Но цитировать я все равно не буду, – отрываясь на мгновение от поцелуев, выдыхает Пол. – Я ее не знаю, черт возьми, – читал когда-то, потому что инициативой трех миссионеров Библия лежит в прикроватной тумбочке каждого мотеля страны.

Пол скользит языком по губам Диксона, ловит его язык, снова льнет, прижимаясь всем телом. Если бы все можно было скинуть на опьянение… но Пол отдает себе полный отчет в действиях, поэтому ему приходится справляться с нахлынувшим волнением перед реализацией достаточно горячей мысли. Если Дэрил думает, что ему, как опытному, все дается легко, то откровенно ошибается. Почему-то перед ним он чувствует себя подростком, пытаясь угодить, хотя догадывается, что мужчине совершенно не с чем сравнивать. Пол цепляется за пояс джинсов и, разрывая поцелуй, опускается вниз, стягивая их вместе с трусами до уровня колен. Голову Дэрила ведет от промелькнувшего осознания того, что сейчас что-то да будет, и он хватается рукой за дверной откос, стараясь сохранить равновесие, когда Пол обхватывает пальцами основание члена, а затем накрывает его губами.

Дэрил запрокидывает голову назад, неаккуратно ударяясь затылком о стену, и пытается дышать. Восторженные ругательства застревают где-то в глотке, мешая кислороду заполнить легкие. Ему кажется, стоит опустить взгляд вниз, и он кончит, как школьник, спустя несколько ласкающих движений языком и от одного только вида. Но не смотреть не получается.

Совершив несколько плавных движений, Пол ведет языком по кругу, а затем снова берет глубже. Ему нравится слышать хриплые вдохи и то, как Диксон жадно глотает воздух, подаваясь на каждую ласку. Он зарывается пальцами свободной руки в волосы Пола для того, чтобы осознать реальность происходящего. Пол плавно ведет ладонями по бедрам и сжимает пальцами. Он прикрывает глаза, чувствуя реакцию на каждое движение вдоль. Еще немного. Пока не собьет и дыхание Дэрила, и свое. Должно быть хорошо… фактически до исступления, но не слишком. Нельзя же так стремительно.

Ноги практически перестали держать Дэрила. Сложно разобрать, к чему он ближе – оргазму или обмороку. Только Пол решает, что ни того, ни другого случиться пока не должно. Дэрил разочарованно стонет, когда парень поднимается на ноги. Вот и расплата за все хорошее.

– А теперь какой? – тихо произносит Пол, облизывая губы, пытаясь отдышаться, и смотрит с вызовом.

– Охуенный, – хрипит, пытаясь сконцентрировать взгляд на лице, но улавливает только движение языка на припухших губах. – Ублюдок, блять, - Дэрил раздраженно дергает Пола на себя, ухватившись за ворот испорченной им же рубашки. Ему плевать, чем только что был занят этот рот. Он не брезгливый, да и вот эти конкретные губы его попросту гипнотизируют.

Дэрил с трудом отлипает от стены, чтобы стянуть с себя рубашку, стараясь надолго не отрываться от Пола. Возбуждение с каждым вдохом начинало казаться болезненным, и от этого напряжения нужно было побыстрее избавиться. Пока есть возможность спокойно заняться друг другом, попробовать все, что только может прийти на ум, ее не стоит упускать. Дэрил избавляет Пола от его рубашки, небрежно отбрасывая ее в сторону – все равно придется искать другую взамен.

Пальцы дрожат, когда он пытается расстегнуть ширинку на штанах парня, которые Дэрил нетерпеливо тянет вниз, когда ему это удается. Он стягивает свои джинсы, наступая на штанины, и занимается остатками одежды на /своем парне/. Даже будучи обнаженным, он больше не чувствует холода, донимающего его с утра.

Больше всего хотелось ухватить Пола и потащить его сразу в кровать. Дэрил почти так и сделал, потянув его на себя, но на глаза вовремя попались оставленные на полу джинсы.

– Ща, – не просто же так ему сказали держать найденный тюбик с лубрикантом при себе. Вряд ли сейчас дело ограничилось бы одним только минетом и поцелуями. Дэрил предпочитал думать о том, что все сложится само собой и он ни с чем не ошибется, а главное, не разочарует Пола.

Выхватив тюбик из кармана, он разворачивается к парню и, поддавшись порыву, поднимает его на руки, подхватив под бедра. Жар от прижавшегося к груди обнаженного тела и крепкая хватка ног, перекрещенных на пояснице, подталкивают к трусливой мысли о том, что все может закончиться раньше, чем начнется. Но такого у Дэрила в планах нет. Пол обнимает его за шею и затылок, зарываясь в волосы, не переставая целовать, но стараясь не отвлекать от перемещений по дому.

Дэрил толкает дверь в гостевую комнату спиной, проходя внутрь. Вечером именно отсюда он забрал одеяло и плед, но ни то, ни другое сейчас им не нужно. Главное, что на кровати остался матрас и простыни, да и само ее расположение в комнате уже известно, чтобы не отвлекаться на поиск, идя задом наперед.

Почувствовав, что ноги уперлись в препятствие, Дэрил без раздумий опускается на кровать и, заваливаясь на спину, тянет Пола за собой. Пол проходит губами по его щеке, виску, обхватывает зубами бровь, чуть потянув за кожу.

– Мы дом так не обыщем, – и этот факт его не особо расстраивает. Дэрил всматривается в зеленые глаза напротив, которые, казалось, стали еще ярче. Ему необходимо немного притормозить, чтобы ненароком не сорваться и не сделать что-то неправильно. Он бездумно исследует руками тело Пола, усевшегося на него сверху, рассматривает его при дневном свете, пусть и не таком ярком, как хотелось бы, из-за шторма.

План действительно состоял в исследовании дома, но общими стараниями, состоящими из ласк, откладывался на неопределенный срок. Пол выпрямляется, усевшись на бедрах Диксона, отчего они соприкасаются крайне чувствительными и разгоряченными частями тела. Можно остановиться на этом, податься вперед, посмотреть, кого из них сорвет первым, но ему невыносимо хотелось вовсе не дразнящих движений.

Дэрилу небезосновательно казалось, что он стремительно переходит от состояния заинтересованности и влечения к зависимости. От незнакомых чувств и эмоций, которые никогда не доводилось испытывать, сложно было удержаться и не переступить грань, ведущую к эйфории. От человека, который их вызывал, удержаться и отстраниться было еще сложнее. Дэрил намеревался уловить и использовать каждую доступную возможность, словно этот день мог стать последним в их с Полом жизни. И ведь он действительно мог.

Дэрил старался запечатлеть в памяти каждое слово, движение и жест партнера. Пусть и знал, что все происходящее между ними – не результат сиюминутного порыва, который больше не повторится. Он привыкал к мысли о том, что ему не придется делать вид, будто ничего не происходит, и он сможет подойти к Полу в любой момент, когда только захочет, обнять и поцеловать, раздеть и уложить в постель, и от этого факта голову кружило только больше.

Сейчас же он наслаждался открывшимся видом. Пользуясь минутной передышкой, изучал взглядом обнаженный торс парня. Багровые гематомы на ребрах, вызывающие эмоции, противоположные тем, которые появлялись, стоило обратить внимание на отметины на шее. Тяжело вздымающаяся грудь, разметавшиеся по плечам длинные волосы и все это вкупе с шальным взглядом. Дэрилу хочется, чтобы образ того, как Пол всего лишь заправляет за ухо прядь, отпечатался на подкорке, потому что он, кажется, не видел ничего еще более возбуждающего.

Дэрил проводит пальцами по пояснице парня и опускает ладони на его ягодицы. Он имеет примерное представление о том, как все необходимо делать, но ему нужна была отмашка – все, вперед. И хоть какое-то наставление, о котором, наверное, неуместно спрашивать.

– Сейчас мы обыскиваем гостевую, например, - Пол проводит ладонями по груди Диксона, – смотри, что я нашел.

Он опускается, чтобы увлечь в новый поцелуй, сбивающий дыхание. Дэрил усмехается в губы, вполне одобряя подобный метод обыска. Он забывается в поцелуе, прикрыв глаза и отдавшись тактильности – на удивление гладкая кожа, проводить ладонями по которой одно удовольствие, небольшой шрам на боку, который он проглядел, но зацепил пальцами. Может, о нем он тоже узнает позже. В данный момент Дэрил предпочел бы молчать, чтобы не приходилось ни на что прерываться.

Терпения не хватает, но Дэрил держится, будто ожидая объяснений. Но самому Полу кажется неловким говорить об этом сейчас. Что за отвратительное действо – говорить в постели?! Вряд ли, конечно, что-то собьет их с нужного настроя, конечно, но, вероятно, объясниться следовало ранее, да подходящего момента для признаний, кроме глупой игры, не находилось – может, Дэрил бы и задал ему встречный наглый интимный вопрос вчера, но появление Спасителя их сбило. Пол отрывается от губ, продолжая водить пальцами по голове охотника, но не встречаясь с ним взглядом из-за смущения.

– У меня тоже давно никого не было, – но гораздо меньше, чем у Дэрила. Последний раз вообще обошелся без чувств, что для Пола было откровенно неестественно, но отрезвило восприятие. Ни с кем-то из общины, нет. Это тоже случилось на вылазке, когда он был вдали от поселения в поисках припасов и людей, которым необходима помощь в выживании. Вот только отправляться в Хиллтоп Леви отказался, так как собирался найти свою сестру. Пол хотел ему помочь, но «ты не обязан. Ты ответственен за гораздо большее количество людей в поселении» остановило его, а поиск мог затянуться и не привести ни к какому результату. Это случилось в единственную вместе проведенную ночь. Просто поняли без слов. Заставили друг друга забыть о переживаниях на короткий промежуток времени, согрели друг друга прикосновениями. Никаких поцелуев на прощание. Просто ветром по сердцу напоминанием, что в Новом мире каждый одинок.

Поразительная разница с тем, что он испытывал сейчас, задыхаясь от волнения и пытаясь связать пару слов в попытке объяснить и определить их роли.

– Обычно я… беру инициативу, – назовем это так. Но у Дэрила сейчас нельзя отнимать ощущение контроля ситуации, ему следует подсказать и направить, а не пугать напором.

Нет ничего страшного в объяснениях, которые даже на объяснения не похожи, но Дэрилу приходится кивать, проглатывая нервозность, вновь ощущая опасения перед вероятностью оплошать. У Пола давно никого не было, но у него, если задуматься, не было никого и никогда, с кем можно было хотя бы на саму малость приблизиться к тому, что происходило сейчас.

– Но сейчас все тебе. Потом поймешь, как тебе больше нравится, – Пол даже пообещать готов, что Дэрилу больше понравится другой вариант.

Дэрила удивляло то, что даже в постели Пол был готов уступить, в первую очередь, заботясь о том, чтобы не ему, а его партнеру было хорошо. Он понимал, что сейчас все делается для него, чтобы он не испытывал неловкости, следуя относительно знакомому курсу. Все остальное они попробуют потом. Не сказать, что Дэрила не смущали подобные перспективы, но он не был против. Полу можно было довериться во всем, и Дэрил заведомо знал, что не пожалеет.

На ощупь Пол находит откинутый на простыню лубрикант и, не прекращая целовать Дэрила, выдавливает на ладонь и массажными движениями наносит на его член, несмотря на то, что велик соблазн прямо сейчас привычно поменять роли. Дэрил несдержанно стонет в губы, зарывается пальцами в волосы склонившегося к нему парня, массируя затылок. Он все же не переложил всю ответственность на Дэрила, оставив инициативу за собой, но сейчас Дэрил был совершенно не против этого. У него будет не один шанс наверстать все и отплатить Полу тем же, доставить ему удовольствие, да так, чтобы парню даже не придется ничего делать и никак помогать.

Пол сдвигается вперед и приподнимается на коленках, помогая себе рукой. Медленно опускается, сжимая губы от забытых ощущений и приказывая себе расслабиться. От чувства наполненности становится трудно дышать. Дэрил, неосознанно задержав дыхание, старался в полной мере насладиться спектром всех эмоций и ощущений. И, вместе с тем, как Пол опустился до конца и выдохнул, Дэрил, наконец, смог вдохнуть, едва не подавившись воздухом. Пол задрожал всем телом и уперся ладонями в грудь Диксона, встречаясь с его ошарашенным взглядом. Фокус смазался, от осознания их единения в голову что-то ударило, как опьянение, словно вчерашний алкоголь среагировал на разгорячившуюся кровь.

Дэрил смотрит на Пола широко распахнутыми глазами, отслеживая каждый вдох по вздымающейся груди, потому что практически ничего не слышит, будучи оглушенным осознанием того, что он, наконец, внутри него. Ближе уже попросту некуда.

Двинувшись, Пол вывел его из оцепенения, заставив вцепиться в его бедра пальцами, после которых, наверняка, останутся синяки. В таком положении Полу удобнее всего контролировать процесс, точку давления на простату и задавать ритм, но пока что слишком размеренный. Забываться в сумасшествии. Дыхание все равно срывается сквозь приоткрытые губы. Пол, млея от ощущений, закидывает голову назад, и волосы, щекоча, рассыпаются по спине, вызывая мурашки. Он тихо стонет, прекрасно осознавая, какую это вызовет реакцию.

Дэрил пытается выровнять дыхание, чтобы не сорваться, не подхватить Пола под бедра и увеличить темп, выжав максимум из того, что могло бы быть – получить все и сразу. Его тормозило только осознание, зависшее на краю не до конца отключившегося сознания, что с Полом так нельзя. Не сейчас и не сразу.

У него ведь давно никого не было, да и вчера он говорил ему, что сначала лучше делать все медленно, но тогда до Дэрила не дошло, что Пол на самом деле имел в виду. Он мог получить Пола еще вчера, а он, идиот, был готов ему отдаться, наутро проснувшись с мыслью, что Дэрилу от него больше ничего не нужно. Дэрил был рад тому, что прошлой ночью они не переступили черту, оставив возможность друг другу сделать все осознанно, не ссылаясь на затуманенный алкоголем разум.

От плавного и одновременно изнурительного ритма и положения вскоре устают ноги, Пол опускается к раскрасневшимся губам, хаотичными поцелуями начинает покрывать шею и ключицы Дэрила, запрокинувшего голову. Тот скользит ладонями от лопаток вниз, останавливая руки на ягодицах, и вжимает в себя, наслаждаясь тем, как Пол сжимает его в себе.

Пол прижимается членом к его животу, подумывая, что долго не выдержит ласк и любое движение может стоить упоительных и нерастраченных нескольких минут близости. Конечно, они могут повторить, но… но надо исследовать чертов дом. Пол тянет Дэрила в сторону, заставляя сменить позу, и в конечном итоге оказывается прижатым к постели. Как вчера, только еще ближе. И Дэрилу так нравится даже больше.

Портить момент объяснениями и словами – дерзость. Охотник прекрасно знает о рефлексах и инстинктах, ведь действовать, основываясь на них – единственно верное решение, которое в принципе может быть в жизни. Диксону же хочется – чувствуется нетерпеливое напряжение его мышц, когда Пол проводит руками по его плечам.

Дэрил замирает на мгновение, давая себе возможность утянуть его в поцелуй, проникнуть языком в рот, параллельно ведя ладонью по ребрам, огладить бедро, скользнуть вниз по ноге, устроив ее на своей пояснице, и только потом податься вперед бедрами, ловя стон в поцелуе. Пол весь обращается в тактильность, концентрируясь на руке, проходящей по телу, а затем вымученно стонет в губы, прихваченные Дэрилом, когда тот вновь подается вперед бедрами. Еще. А затем охотник выбирает размеренный ритм, накапливающий желание, разгоняющий адреналин по крови, чтобы в один момент сорваться и толкнуться резко, вызывая у Пола очередной громкий стон.

Он не может выдерживать плавность, постепенно срываясь на размашистые резкие движения, когда терпение начинает сходить на нет. Дэрил скользит языком по оставленным им отметинам, прихватывает зубами ключицу, а после утыкается носом в изгиб шеи, понимая, что долго протянуть все же не сможет. Слишком много на него разом обрушилось эмоций, чтобы сдерживать их до последнего, но эта история-то не про него одного. Желание доставить Полу удовольствие перевешивает жажду получить его самому.

Пол обхватывает Диксона за ребра, чуть закидывает голову назад и пытается отдышаться, изо всех сил вдохнуть, но очередное движение сбивает попытку. Жар охватывает их, волной расходясь по телу, легкие откровенно горят. Он перестает ощущать время, понимать происходящее, ничего не видит перед собой, и когда ладонь опускается на его член, Пол возвращается на мгновение в реальность, чтобы тут же забыться. И задохнуться в бешеной гонке за удовольствием, в этой строптивой нежности арбалетчика.

Дэрила ведет от того, как Пол содрогается под ним, от запаха, полностью стершего с тела Пола отголоски аромата геля для душа – разгоряченная кожа, пот и что-то еще, что идентифицировать никак не получается.

Пол понимает, что не выдержит долго, что уже вот-вот. Ему слишком хорошо, даже несмотря на покусывания Дэрила, добавляющие процессу особую остроту. Пол подается вверх, отчаянно цепляясь за его крепкие плечи, прижимая к себе, чтобы удержаться, чтобы… не выдержать, чтобы выплеснуться ему в ладонь, плавясь от удовольствия, уже не в силах стонать – так перехватило дыхание. Пол резко выдыхает, когда Дэрил вжимается в него последний раз, ошарашено открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть его в этот момент.

Дэрил проглатывает стон, прихватив зубами плечо парня, ощущает, как его тело пронизывает дрожь, и он хрипло выдыхает, напоследок еще больше вжимаясь в Пола, зажмурив глаза от удовольствия.

Кажется, что тело разом лишилось всякой возможности двигаться, но Дэрилу попросту не хочется отстраняться, лишь бы продлить охватившую его негу до предела. Он опускается на локти, устроив руки по обе стороны от Пола, и слепо выцеловывает его ключицы, вслушиваясь в сбившееся дыхание.

Пол прикрывает глаза, запуская ладони в темные волосы любовника, чувствуя гулкий, сотрясающий грудную клетку отзвук сердца, не разбирая, где его, а где Дэрила. Он хочет пролежать так целую вечность, кутаясь в тепле чужого тела, пропитываясь расслабленностью. Одеяла под рукой нет, вытереться нечем, но вставать не хочется. Позже явно ждет холодный душ. Дэрил не желает отпускать Пола, расслабленного и податливого, которого сейчас было так приятно целовать, бездумно вырисовывать пальцами узоры на разгоряченной коже, прислушиваясь к постепенно выравнивающемуся дыханию. Он почти урчит, потираясь щекой о плечо Пола, чувствуя, как тот зарывается в его волосы.

– Я соврал, – голос к Полу еще не вернулся, поэтому вырывается полухрипом, полушепотом, – когда сказал, что мне с тобой хорошо, – дыхания не хватает на длинные фразы.

Дэрил напрягается буквально на несколько секунд, необходимых Полу, чтобы продолжить. Этого времени вполне достаточно для появления мысли о том, что он сделал что-то не так, но это всего лишь умение Пола прекрасно формулировать фразы и играть тем самым на нервах.

– …я еще не представлял… насколько, – Пол переворачивается и пристраивается на плече Диксона, упавшего на постель. – И сейчас ты заткнешь мне рот, когда я начну нести всякую сопливую ерунду. – Потому что он нервничает, потому что не знает, что говорить, а сказать хочется многое. Пол прикрывает глаза и трется носом о шею охотника, поглаживая его рукой по груди и цепляясь за другое плечо.

Дэрил весело фыркает и прижимает его к себе ближе. Блаженно прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь теплом и прикосновениями. От теплого дыхания на шее становится щекотно, и по телу бегут приятные мурашки. Дэрил, наверное, отдал бы если не все, то многое, только рад того, чтобы все их проблемы решились сами собой, а они оставили за собой возможность лежать так до бесконечности, вместо того, чтобы отравлять чудесные мгновенья мыслями о том, сколько всего еще необходимо сделать.

– Что-то не верится, что ты ни с кем такое не проворачивал. – А если так, то Пола бросает в жар при одной мысли, что ему довелось испытать это первому. Может, врожденный талант? Инстинкты. Просто инстинкты.

– Ни с кем, – Дэрил приоткрывает один глаз и видит только макушку Пола, – и никогда, – он тяжело выдыхает, прекрасно понимая, что дело не в том, что у них давно не было близости с кем-либо, отчего опытность не имела бы значения из-за новизны и яркости ощущений. Дело в эмоциях, которые они испытывают по отношению друг к другу, но, может, еще не до конца готовы признаться себе. Это не эгоистичное удовлетворение потребностей, а способ выражения своих чувств, когда не хватает слов, взаимное притяжение и бессознательная необходимость конкретно в этом человеке.

Пол должен испугаться, что увлечение может в конечном итоге выйти ему боком. Отношения ведь делают людей уязвимыми, а он старательно, по кирпичику, очень долго выстраивал себя изнутри. Впрочем, кого он обманывает? Перед вопросами человеческого комфорта он слаб – без разбору будет пытаться кому-либо помочь, будь это даже незнакомец из отряда Спасителей. У него теперь, вроде как, есть моральный компас, заставляющий не доверять каждому встречному, пресекающий проблему прежде, чем та материализуется. Дэрил не представлял, что может ему дать, и теперь Пол понимает: нужда считаться с чужими взглядами меняет мировоззрение, поведение. Значит, пришло время. Никогда нельзя стоять на месте. Кажется, вчера он уже перевернул мир самого Дэрила. Пол не представляет, как они в будущем будут приходить к консенсусу, но сейчас их интересы одинаковы. Иррационально поддаваться чувствам, пока есть возможность, пока чертов шторм бушует, пока есть эта мягкая кровать и дом. Он бы выглянул в окно, чтобы проверить, можно ли возвращаться в общину, но все его внимание приковано к молчаливому охотнику, внимательно прислушивающемуся к каждому его слову и боящемуся нарушить тишину.

Если в конечном итоге это окажется очередным жизненным уроком, бьющим наотмашь, то Пол сомневается, что сможет подняться после этого удара. Но сейчас он не хочет задумываться об этом, изменяя своим привычкам оптимиста.

Поразительно, как разом все проблемы и тяготы могут покинуть мысли, весь мир вымрет (хотя, и не метафорично сейчас это фактически так), и не будет важно ничего, кроме теплого плеча под головой. Пол слышит завывания ветра, но уже не такого отчаянного – деревья снаружи с треском не ломаются, предметы архитектуры не разбиваются и не портят им минуты умиротворения, данные благосклонной судьбой в ответ на все лишения и риски предыдущих нескольких лет. Всего секунда по сравнению с вечностью. И он хочет эту секунду запомнить, пропустить через себя всеми существующими чувствами: рассматривать Диксона сквозь ресницы, прикрыв веки, слушать его глубокое дыхание и бешеный сердечный ритм, проводить ладонью по его горячей коже, чувствовать запах мускуса, ловить губами чуть солоноватый привкус его пота. И неведомым, шестым чувством осознавать их эмоциональную связь. Бездоказательно, но так очевидно.

Ленивое скольжение ладонями по теплой груди Дэрила, по шрамам, рождает желание узнать, откуда появились эти следы пережитой боли. Он обнажил свою душу некоторое время назад, разве что-то может быть серьезнее? Подумаешь, какие-то увечья. Шрамы на спине гораздо старее тех, что на груди и боку, обретены еще до обрушения мира, о них он спросит как-нибудь позже, хотя… что-то ему подсказывало, что во всем виновата семья, отец, которому было наплевать на сыновей. Возможно, их касаться не стоит. Пол обводит пальцем округлый белесый отпечаток на плече, совсем свежий, и Дэрил невольно сжимает ладони, несмотря на то, что рана затянулась и давно перестала болеть.

– Это оставили Спасители, да? – Пол помнит повязку на груди Дэрила, для раны которого после вызволения из Святилища принес на смену чистый бинт и антисептик, отвел мужчину в душ, дал свою одежду. Он приподнимается, упираясь локтем в матрас, чтобы прикоснуться к другому шраму, на боку, ласково провести ладонью вдоль.

– Расскажешь мне? – Спрашивает он, поднимая глаза на лицо Дэрила, – не хочу случайно сказать что-то… что тебе будет служить неприятным воспоминанием. – Ведь им придется гораздо больше общаться, чем прежде. Пол сжимает губы, отводя взгляд обратно на смуглое тело, – хочу узнать, как они сделали тебя сильным.

Дэрил не относился к типу людей, любящих, когда их лишний раз трогают, но это, пожалуй, распространялось не на всех в его окружении. Он спокойно мог позволить себе обнять кого-то из близких, не выказывал никакого сопротивления, когда на Кэрол находило желание взять его за руку или успокоить, но к своим шрамам он никогда никого не подпускал.

Старался лишний раз не светить спиной и даже от брата отгораживался, не желая разговаривать на эту тему, хотя Мерл, как никто другой, знал и понимал, каково ему пришлось, когда они, один за другим, появлялись на теле. Да никто и не выказывал особого интереса – у каждого хватало своих историй и скелетов в шкафу, чтобы заимствовать еще и чужие.

– В моем понимании, все совсем наоборот, – Дэрил не считал появление шрамов признаком того, что человек становился сильнее. Для него они были проявлением слабости. Напоминанием о моментах, которым он позволил произойти. – В тот день из-за меня пострадали мои близкие, и некоторых из них уже не вернуть.

Пол хмурится – каким же образом из-за него могли пострадать Гленн и Абрахам? Как Дэрил может быть виновен в смерти тех, кого на самом деле забил Ниган? Пол знал эту историю. Пусть и урывками, но знал. А Дэрилу не хотелось снова воскрешать ее в памяти – слишком свежими были воспоминания, которые он и так без устали воспроизводил в голове, пока отсиживался в Королевстве. Остальное со временем успело выцвести, эмоции притупились, но продолжали неприятной тянущей болью отдаваться в груди, ныть, словно о себе напоминали сломанные когда-то ребра.

Пол жалеет, что задал этот вопрос, точно попав в цель своего опасения, и решает не уточнять, насколько буквально выразился Дэрил. Может быть, ему только так кажется, не может он быть виноват. Но даже безосновательная вина способна сожрать людей изнутри, оставив лишь тонкую оболочку, которая рассыплется при первой возможности и ударе.

– Прости, – тут же шепчет, сжимая губы. Болтовня иногда не доводит до добра, и в некоторых случаях следует молчать. Вероятно, это был именно такой. Пол убирает руку от шрама, но не с груди охотника, все еще рассматривая этот белесый рубец на коже.

Когда-нибудь Дэрил отучит Пола от этих бессмысленных извинений, слов, не играющих никакой роли. Пусть из его уст они и звучали искренне. Пол, в отличие от многих, умел наделить любую, даже самую заезженную, фразу смыслом, вложить в нее чувства и эмоции, оживляя тем самым слова, давно потерявшие свою цену. Но когда-то он привыкнет к тому, что некоторые вещи рядом с Дэрилом можно не произносить вслух.

В любом случае, никакие слова и сочувствие не изменят того, что уже когда-то произошло. Прошлое оставалось и навсегда останется константой, единожды принявшей определенную форму, чтобы изо дня в день напоминать о том, чего можно было избежать, но не вышло. Оно имело немаловажное влияние на будущее, предостерегая от чего-то или, наоборот, к чему-то подталкивая. Только вот у Дэрила имелась привычка делать все наоборот, порой даже в противовес наставлениям собственного подсознания.

– Этот появился, когда я пытался найти дочь Кэрол, – Дэрил царапает шрам на боку, который едва не стоил ему жизни, не приди он вовремя в себя. – Свалился с холма и напоролся на собственную стрелу. Крайне глупая ситуация, на самом деле, – он усмехается, пытаясь за усмешкой скрыть напряжение, испытываемое в те дни. Бессмысленное хождение по кругу, ничего не значащая надежда, которая оставалась, кажется, только у самой Кэрол. Дэрил помнил ее уставшие, покрасневшие от слез глаза, до сих пор, и то, с какой мольбой она смотрела на всех, ожидая, когда же хоть кто-то действительно займется делом, вместо того, чтобы решать свои ничтожные проблемы. И Дэрил не мог разочаровать ее, пусть в итоге и оказалось, что он лишь поддерживал ложное ожидание успеха, в то время, как София дожидалась их под самым носом. В тот период он был близок к тому, чтобы возненавидеть всех, держался особняком и даже не пытался идти на контакт. – Потом пришлось стрелу экстренно вытаскивать, а то под рукой не было больше ничего подходящего, а ходячий уже практически жевал мои ботинки, – наверное, спустя время, эту ситуацию действительно можно было посчитать забавной. Если отбросить все остальное. – После этого меня едва не пристрелили на подходе к лагерю. Представь, какой у меня был видок, – если бы Андрэа тогда умела стрелять чуть лучше, его бы сейчас здесь не было. Бесславная и глупая смерть – как раз для него. Дэрил с юности не рассчитывал умереть героем, так что не особо разочаровался бы. Он и так долго прожил, вопреки предсказаниям своего отца. А тот был убежден, что Дэрила найдут в какой-нибудь подворотне со вспоротым брюхом, учитывая его характер, и именно поэтому усердно старался этот самый характер из него выбить.

– Больше никаких интересных историй, только теплые воспоминания о семье, – Дэрил дергает плечом, в попытке прогнать неприятный зуд, возникающий в шрамах на спине всякий раз, стоило только вспомнить о том, как они появились. Он не хотел рассказывать Полу о том, как отец стегал его всем, что только попадалось под руку, будь то ремень с тяжелой армейской пряжкой, однажды не выдержавший и лопнувший, за что ему потом досталось еще больше, срезанная в лесу ветка или провод от настольной лампы, осколки от которой только чудом не прибавили ему еще пару-тройку трофейных отметин. Его отец не был достоин того, чтобы о нем рассказывать, но Полу, пожалуй, и так станет ясно, что он не претендовал на премию родителя года. Именно после таких историй люди и начинали задумываться о том, лучше ли иметь такого отца, чем никакого вовсе. Дэрил ставил на последнее.

Помимо самых заметных, на его теле хватало и других, мелких шрамов, оставшихся после драк и неудачной парковки, если можно было назвать парковкой то, как он уложил свой мотоцикл на бок и тормозил по асфальту уже собой. А еще следы от затушенных о самого себя сигарет, как проявление высшей степени отчаянья. Оставляя их, Дэрил не чувствовал боли, хотя надеялся заглушить душевную физической. Смерть Бэт стала одной из первых, за которую он чувствовал свою непосредственную ответственность – не уберег, хотя мог это сделать. Сейчас же впору было тушить о себя уже не сигареты, а прижигать руки утюгом, да и то бы вряд ли помогло.

Пол хотел услышать невероятные истории о том, как события в его жизни сделали Дэрила сильным, но они лишь всякий раз указывали на слабости, с которыми он так и не смог разобраться. Делиться чем-то с Полом удавалось не так сложно, как с остальными, но некоторые темы оставались в равной степени нежелательными как для рассказов о них, так и для размышлений. Не стоило лишний раз травить себе душу, да еще и засорять этим мусором сознание Пола.

Полу хватает одного взгляда, чтобы понять, что тема шрамов больше подниматься не должна. Как он и думал – в появлении самых жутких из них виновата семья. Даже определить, когда было тяжелее – в прошлом или сейчас, сложно. Мир раскололся на две части, каждая имела собственные острые края, царапающие кожу и способные обрести форму кинжала, воткнутого в самое сердце. Или голову. Кому как повезет – смерть в мучениях или нет.

Пол укладывается обратно на матрас и поворачивается на спину, рассматривая замысловатую люстру на потолке.

– Сделали, Дэрил. Они сделали тебя сильным. Ты ведь больше не допустишь повторения, не так ли? – очень жаль, что некоторые вещи усваиваются только методом проб и ошибок. Он не знает, что еще сказать, не может подобрать нужные фразы, с которыми упрямый Дэрил согласится. Не знает, как заставить его поверить в собственную непричастность к фатальным происшествиям. Обвинять во всем судьбу – удел слабаков. Сильные – принимают свои поступки и находят силы с ними жить. Так и Полу придется смириться со своей ошибкой, потому что уже ничего не исправишь и слова назад не возьмешь.

– Стараться и не допускать – две разные вещи, - Дэрил, правда, старался изо всех сил избегать прежних ошибок, но они преследовали его, всякий раз пополняясь новыми, а впереди их неисчислимое множество – что ни делай, а в один из расставленных мирозданием капканов все равно угодишь. Проще простого винить во всем судьбу, утверждать, будто все предрешено и повлиять на это никак нельзя, а ты и так сделал все, что мог. Но нет, всегда можно сделать больше, продумать лучше, проконтролировать себя, в конце концов, чтобы уж наверняка не допустить повторения того, что уже случалось когда-то.

– Ты же знаешь, что можешь спросить у меня все, что угодно? У меня нет секретов, – и им не нужна никакая игра, чтобы задавать вопросы и получать искренние ответы или действия. Пусть Дэрил знает, что у него есть такое право.

Дэрил утвердительно мычит, уткнувшись носом в макушку Пола, бездумно водит пальцами по обнаженному плечу. Он знает и о существовании вопросов, которые лучше не задавать, тем, которых лучше не касаться. Ему с Полом будет проще, чем Полу с ним. Дэрил не спешил делиться всем тем, что хранилось в его памяти, продолжая выдавать информацию урывками, сокращая до минимума. То ли ради того, чтобы лишний раз не нагонять на Пола тоску, то ли для того, чтобы не тосковать самому, вороша изредка затихающий осиный улей в душе.

Естественно, ему хотелось узнать о Поле больше, но у Дэрила не было желания допрашивать его, вынуждая вспоминать неприятные моменты, которые он мог затронуть, неправильно выбрав тему. Пол и так, скорее всего, расскажет ему обо всем, что посчитает нужным. Если же нет, то Дэрил предпочел бы сосредоточиться на том будущем, которое их ждет, а не заморачиваться на тему того, что было когда-то в прошлом.


	14. Ты бы еще член сфоткал

Им бы следовало, наконец, выбраться из состояния приятного расслабления и вернуться к работе. Шторм скоро закончится, а вместе с ним и возможность оправдать свое безделье хоть чем-то. Дэрил надеялся, что Мэгги не слишком переживает, дожидаясь их в Хиллтопе – ей нельзя лишний раз нервничать. 

Он неохотно выпутывается из теплых объятий Пола, напоследок целуя его в кончик носа во избежание недовольного ворчания. Он надеется найти в прикроватной тумбочке хоть что-то, чем можно обтереться, вместо того, чтобы лезть под холодный душ. Когда буря прекратится, можно будет снова запустить генератор и быстро ополоснуться в горячем. Пол подкладывает руку под голову, вздыхая, и прикрывает глаза, не решаясь пока вставать и прислушиваясь к копошению рядом.

Дэрил выдвигает верхний ящик, но не находит ничего, кроме припрятанной, видимо, на черный день, плитки темного шоколада. Находка, конечно, стоящая, но сейчас это не то, что нужно. Дэрил тянется ко второму, но и там не обнаруживает даже сухих салфеток, зато кто-то решил оставить в пределах досягаемости миниатюрный Polaroid. Разбросанные на дне ящика снимки его не интересуют, но вот сама камера так и просится в руки.

Дэрил косится на Пола и, поддавшись порыву, все же вытаскивает фотоаппарат. Ему хочется запечатлеть момент, чтобы иметь возможность смотреть на фотографию и вспоминать этот холодный день, ставший чертовски жарким благодаря одному конкретному человеку.

– Пол, посмотри сюда, – он окликает парня и щелкает кнопкой затвора без особой надежды на то, что внутри камеры остались картриджи. Но удача, по всей видимости, в кои-то веки на его стороне.

Пол приподнимается на локтях, повернувшись на зов, и вспышка ослепляет глаза. Он моргает несколько раз, чтобы избавиться от белых и красных пятен перед глазами, и замечает в руках у Дэрила фотоаппарат, из которого медленно выезжает пока еще белая карточка.

– Ты бы еще член сфоткал, – фыркает Пол. 

– Его я вижу каждый день, – Дэрил усмехается, придерживая будущую фотографию. Пола он, конечно, тоже планировал видеть не реже, но обстоятельства могут сложиться разные. Если им придется по какой-то причине расстаться на продолжительное время, у Дэрила при себе всегда будет этот снимок.

Пол приподнимается и проводит по спине охотника рукой, подбираясь ближе, вдруг подается вперед и целует демона на его плече. Ему просто захотелось так сделать. Может, показать, что он принимает его полностью, со всеми особенностями и изъянами. Дэрил замирает от неожиданности и неосознанно отклоняется назад, чтобы прижаться к парню. Пол бы хотел очертить каждый шрам ладонью, чтобы хотя бы мысленно залечить. Он обнимает Диксона за шею со спины, протягивает руку и тут же отбирает полученный снимок, заинтересовавшись результатом. Дожидаясь, когда изображение проявится, он трясет карточкой, а затем упирается в нее взглядом и довольно хмыкает. Что-то в этой фотографии есть: расслабленность, рассеянный взгляд и едва заметная улыбка на приоткрытых губах.

– Будешь с собой носить? – Пол возвращает снимок.

– Конечно, – кивает Дэрил. Вряд ли кто-то еще видел Пола таким, каким он вышел на снимке, и его грел тот факт, что это зрелище досталось только ему.

– Тогда я тоже хочу, – Пол забирает фотоаппарат. Но фотографию не с одним человеком. Вдвоем. Он вытягивает руку вперед, прижимаясь к мужчине и даже не думая поправлять взъерошенные волосы – Диксон всегда такой, утыкается носом ему в щеку и нажимает на кнопку затвора. Пол молниеносно спрыгивает с кровати, чтобы не дать заполучить снимок раньше времени, и откладывает фотоаппарат в сторону.

– На стенку повешу, – довольно говорит он, когда через минуту изображение появляется. Ухмыляется, не спеша делиться с Дэрилом. В кадр еле-еле влезли оба их лица, тем лучше – незаметно, что они раздеты, арбалетчик растрепанный, а сам Пол выглядит умиротворенно-счастливым. Именно таким, каким он хочет быть впредь. 

– И будешь любоваться? – Дэрил не возражает, ведь он-то у Пола разрешения не спрашивал, когда делал снимок. И возмущаться не о чем – вид-то с постели ему открывается очень даже стоящий.

Сначала Пол ляпнул, не подумав, но затем еще раз обдумал свои слова и пришел к выводу, что фотографии действительно место на стенке, над кроватью или тумбочкой. Не то чтобы он действительно собирался все время скрывать свои отношения, но и в трейлер к нему сейчас мало кто заходит – теперь у девушек есть свои комнаты. В любом случае, далеко прятать снимок он точно не собирается.

– Возможно, – ухмыляется он, – вот если еще сфоткать тебя сейчас в полный рост… – он игриво закусывает нижнюю губу и смеется, позволяя Дэрилу самому придумать варианты, для чего ему пригодилась бы такая фотография. Вот ее точно не стоит вешать на стенку. 

– У тебя будет оригинал, – Дэрил весело фыркает – он не лучшая модель для фотосьемки, тем более, в обнаженном виде. К тому же, его Пол тоже будет видеть если не каждый день, то, наверняка, частенько. В любом из видов, если захочет.

Потрепав любопытство Диксона, Пол протягивает ему фотографию – пусть полюбуется. Дэрил с недоверием окидывает взглядом пару, изображенную на карточке. Словно там и не он вовсе. По крайне мере, Дэрил никогда не видел себя таким – расслабленным и довольным, с наметившейся улыбкой на губах. И никогда не думал, что рядом с ним кто-то сможет стать счастливым.

Пол поворачивается к окну, чтобы проверить погоду, и внутри что-то дергает и неприятно тянет. Он не знает, радоваться или нет, но шторм утих, значит, можно собираться в дорогу. И нужно.

– Чердак еще проверим, да? В принципе, можно собираться, – оповещает он и прикусывает губу. Хотя можно было бы соврать и остаться в доме как минимум до завтрашнего утра. Но лучше, если Хиллтоп получит продовольствие как можно скорее.

В словах Пола ни грамма воодушевления, несмотря на то, что они так долго ждали окончания бури. И Дэрил понимает почему. Посветлевшее небо не приносит никакого счастья от перспективы возвращения в общину, и малейшую задержку в доме не назовешь иначе, как эгоизмом. 

– Ага, – Дэрил без всякого энтузиазма поднимается с кровати, прихватив с собой фотографии. 

Пол направляется к дверям, по пути поднимая одежду с пола. Придется обзавестись новой рубашкой из гардероба хозяина, ведь с его собственной бессовестно расправился Диксон. Поэтому он без сожаления вытирает живот, передавая ее любовнику. Хотя приятнее будет все-таки принять душ.

– Мы так и не добрались до городка. Но, что ж, думаю, что сделаем это в другой раз, – размышляет Пол вслух, принимаясь одеваться, – завезем находки в общину, не помешало бы захватить и одежды, – и смотрит с укором, потому что нельзя так безответственно обращаться с вещами, вдруг это была его любимая рубашка? Да и размер свой найти ему не так уж и просто. 

Дэрил только пожимает плечами на укоризненный взгляд Пола – да, рубашка испорчена, но он об этом не жалеет. Не нужно было ее вообще надевать, а потом дразнить его. Конечно, они оба были хороши, доводя друг друга, но оно того стоило. Дэрил натягивает джинсы и набрасывает на плечи рубашку, прячет в нагрудный карман фотографии, чтобы не забыть их где-то в доме.

– Переночую… а затем отправлюсь завершать начатое. Хочешь снова поехать со мной? Если, конечно, в тебе срочно не нуждаются в Александрии, – Пол пожимает плечами. Они с Дэрилом, судя по всему, наполнят машину достаточным количеством полезных вещей, чтобы вернуться прямо сейчас и передать все Мэгги. Уговор был спрятать Дэрила на неопределенный срок, и Пол с этим справился. Сейчас в Хиллтопе может быть несколько дней безопасно из-за заваленной штормом дороги от Святилища. Но у самого Иисуса никогда не было причин долго торчать в общине, не потому что он все еще ощущал некую чужеродность места, а потому что возложил себе на плечи огромную ответственность – накормить людей, и он не мог их подвести. Иисусу нужна цель, ему хочется стремиться вперед и чувствовать себя свободным. Хотя, честно говоря, теперь он не против задержаться где-то… ради Дэрила.

– Куда тебя одного отпускать? Чтобы ты пулю поймал, пока какой-то болезный будет убеждать тебя в чистоте своих намерений? – за ворчанием Дэрил неумело пытается скрыть беспокойство. Одному на вылазках и без того опасно, а в их неспокойное время, когда в разгаре конфликт со Спасителями, подобное приключение равно самоубийству. Пол сможет себя защитить, он уже доказал это, но бывают случаи, когда даже хваленые навыки ниндзя не спасут. – В Александрии мне сейчас лучше не появляться вообще, – у Рика и остальных будет в разы меньше проблем, если Дэрила не заметят ни внутри поселения, ни в его окрестностях. Ему не хотелось снова становиться причиной очередных смертей, а Ниган не спустит ему с рук побег и убийство одного из своих подчиненных. Желание увидеть близких никуда не исчезло, но Полу он хотя бы мог действительно помочь, а не доставить еще больше неприятностей.

– То есть все эти годы я никуда не влипал по чистой случайности? – наигранно изумляется Пол, застегивая штаны. Какими бы словами Дэрил ни прикрывался – это уже не завуалированная, а настолько прямолинейная забота, что у Пола сейчас вспыхнут щеки.

– Да я сам удивлен, как ты жив-то еще, – на самом деле, Дэрил не ставил под сомнение навыки и умения Пола, его способность выживать и защищать как себя, так и людей, вверяющих ему свои жизни, но это не значило, что он стал бы признавать это вслух. К тому же, Полу следовало напоминать о том, что порой необходимо отступать от привычного плана действий, а иногда и от собственных принципов, чтобы спасти себя и своих близких. Пример, правда, Дэрил подать не мог – сам грешил идиотскими поступками, осознавал это, но не признавал.

– Ой, ну подумаешь, было разок, – пожимает плечами Пол, – но это все потому, что я не говорил со стрелками, – а это как раз история о знакомстве с Кэс, которую Пол не захотел из вредности рассказывать Дэрилу по пути. Возможно, ее время все-таки пришло. Или близится. По крайней мере, тот пока не спросил напрямую.  
Прежде чем отправиться вниз, Пол заруливает в гардеробную за новой рубашкой, и Дэрил неуклонно следует за ним.

– Когда я говорю с людьми, они не имеют привычки в меня стрелять. Вы с Риком – тому доказательство, – убежденно говорит Пол – пора перетянуть одеяло на свою сторону и кое-что объяснить. Никто из окружающих просто не видит в нем угрозы, прислушиваются к словам, начинают задумываться о своих действиях, не рубя с плеча. Да и, в конце концов, даже убежденный атеист не рискнет стрелять в того, кто зовется Иисусом. Мало ли. И никто не замечает, как Пол тактично манипулирует с первого слова, с пронзительного взгляда глаза в глаза, которым определяет, действительно ли может доверять человеку, сумеет ли разговорить и склонить на свою сторону. Но без проверок, конечно же, не обходится. Они с Граймсом не бросили его посреди поля на съедение ходячим, не пристрелили, хотя Диксон так отчаянно пытался покалечить, но лишь потому, что пытался выявить подвох, а с иным способом получения правды, кроме как выбиванием, не знаком. 

– Рик просто не имеет привычки стрелять в людей сразу, независимо от того, болтают они или нет, – Дэрил прислоняется плечом к дверному косяку, наблюдая за тем, как парень перебирает вещи в поисках подходящей рубашки. Боги, ему стоило начать носить футболки, чтобы всякий раз не заморачиваться о сохранности пуговиц и целостности ткани. Кроме того, их проще найти. – Особенно, если люди безоружны… или стоят с поднятыми руками, – глупо было полагать, что Пол остался бы безоружным, даже если бы они отняли у него ножи. По крайне мере те, которые были на виду. Но стоит отдать ему должное, он даже не пытался их достать и использовать, при этом умудрившись угнать грузовик с припасами и оставить их ни с чем. 

– Как-нибудь нужно будет сказать ему за это спасибо. Потому что у меня привычка стрелять в людей на опережение как раз таки в наличии имеется, – Дэрил пожимает плечами, думая о том, что вышло бы неловко, подстрели он Пола в день их знакомства. Он и так заехал ему в нос после того, как Иисус спас его от ходячего. Но на это ведь были веские причины. Он, блять, украл их еду, в конце концов! Целый гребаный фургон! А потом, по его милости, он утонул в озере. Правда, и за это Пол свое получил – дверью машины по голове, например. Сейчас Дэрил понимал причины такого его поступка, но тогда действительно был готов пристрелить ублюдка, сколько бы он там ни болтал и как бы его ни называли друзья – хоть Иисусом, хоть Девой Марией.

Слова Дэрила вызывают у Пола таинственную ухмылку – он уверен, что Дэрил все равно бы этого не сделал. С кем-то другим – да, но не с ним, не глядя в его пронзительные зеленые глаза, словно душу вынимающие. Однако Пол спорить вслух не стал, чтобы не колебать его уверенность. Да и даже если бы все-таки выстрелил, это было бы... интересно.

– Еще можешь поблагодарить от меня за то, что с самой первой встречи Рик помогал нам сблизиться. Физически, – объяснять, он надеется, что не нужно. Информация Диксону для размышления о том, что в пути в Александрию он не все время находился в отключке. Конечно, фокусники не раскрывают своих секретов, но как упустить прекрасный момент и не позабавить Дэрила?

***

По пути в гостиную Дэрил заглядывает на кухню, чтобы хлебнуть воды и забрать лежащие на столе сигареты. В раковине так и осталась лежать немытая с прошлого вечера посуда, которой тоже следовало заняться перед отъездом. Если оставить ее так, то к следующему их приезду она покроется плесенью. Черт ведь знает, когда им снова выпадет возможность выбраться в этот дом, пристанище тепла. Вряд ли в ближайшем времени.

– Помощь не нужна будет? – спрашивает Дэрил. Оставшийся в это время в гостиной Пол уже успел надеть высохший за ночь у камина плащ. Во дворе не было ни живых, ни ходячих, да и запустить генератор не так уж сложно, но мало ли. Может, Дэрилу попросту не хочется выпускать парня из поля зрения даже на короткий промежуток времени. 

– Нажать на кнопку? – приподнимает брови Пол – смотрите, кто забеспокоился. – Справлюсь. Но спасибо за беспокойство, – совсем без иронии. Ну, или с небольшой ее каплей.

– Оставишь мне фонарик? Я хотя бы посмотрю, стоит ли вообще тратить время на чердак, – подойдя ближе, чтобы забрать вещицу, Дэрил не удерживается от короткого поцелуя. Пол хотел, чтобы их отношения принадлежали только им, а не становились достоянием общественности, так что Дэрил пытался урвать как можно больше, прежде чем они вернутся в общину и ему больше не удастся целовать парня тогда, когда захочется. – Не забывай под ноги смотреть, – буря фактически смела все во внутреннем дворе – сквозь окна видна разбросанная садовая мебель и горшки из-под цветов. А еще трупы, с которыми тоже нужно что-то сделать.

– Тогда ты дай мне ключи от машины, – Пол ведь мог обчистить карманы, но знает, что на этот раз Диксон не будет выебываться, и его просьбы наконец-то возымеют эффект. – Подгоню поближе.

– Кстати, в первый раз мог бы также попросить, – Дэрил не может не съехидничать, протягивая ключи. Чудо, что они не потерялись нигде в доме, ведь его штаны где только сегодня не валялись. По крайне мере, на этот раз Пол не полез в его карманы, хотя возможность сделать это у него была. Причем, вряд ли Дэрил заметил бы пропажу, отвлекшись на поцелуй. Черт, теперь им можно будет манипулировать и бессовестно обворовывать, а он при этом останется даже рад.

– Мог бы. Но это не было бы забавно. Ты бы видел свое лицо, – усмехается Пол. Даже вышвыривание его из машины того стоило, несмотря на легкие ссадины.

Будет действительно быстрее, если они разделят обязанности, а не будут торчать друг напротив друга, одолеваемые мыслью о том, что им было лучше без одежды. Малопродуктивно, конечно, зато приятно. Пол выбирается на улицу и неспешным шагом направляется к углу дома, цепким взглядом окидывая последствия шторма и… тело Спасителя, которого сбил Диксон. Он тормозит, качает головой, потому что не может оставить все так, поэтому возвращается и оттаскивает тело в сторону, в кусты, к другому убитому. По крайней мере, не будет попадаться на глаза и напоминать о содеянном. Их бы сжечь, но не с руки. Пол возвращается на свой маршрут и, переступив несколько обломанных веток и прочий мусор, добирается до генератора. Индикатор полностью заполненного бака напоминает, что неплохо бы заправить и машину тоже. Пол включает агрегат, после чего перемещается к гаражу. Он находит несколько канистр, заливает бензин, остальные же загружает в кузов – топливо пригодится им всегда, не сливать же каждый раз из брошенных машин, а затем отплевываться на обочине. Он подгоняет автомобиль к дому и разворачивает задом к дверям, чтобы удобнее было грузить находки.

Оставшись в доме, Дэрил решил для начала разобраться с посудой. На мытье тарелок уходит не так уж много времени, но теперь они хотя бы не будут до последнего захламлять раковину. Прикурив сигарету – последнюю, которую он позволит себе здесь, иначе ничего не останется, – Дэрил направляется на чердак. Он ненавидит эти ненадежные лесенки, опускающиеся с потолка. По ним ведь чертовски сложно спускаться, неся что-то тяжелое. Впрочем, он не надеялся найти ничего стоящего.

Тем больше удивляет его содержимое чердака, когда он просовывает голову в проем и освещает помещение фонариком. В одном из углов в разобранном виде стоит какая-то старая мебель, а часть остального пространства занимают коробки, каждая из которых аккуратно подписана. Дэрил бросает взгляд на голову большого плюшевого медведя, припорошенного пылью, торчащую из одной из них.

Судя по подписям на коробках, хозяева либо собирались открывать детский магазин, либо… Дэрил не хотел знать, почему все эти вещи хранились нетронутыми на чердаке. Пол упоминал о просьбах, которые оставляли дети, но редко когда выдавалась возможность ухватить в супермаркетах что-то, кроме предметов первой необходимость – приходилось быстрее уносить ноги. Здесь же можно было спокойно покопаться в вещах и найти все, о чем просили, и даже больше.

Но заниматься поисками они будут уже с Полом и при нормальном освещении. Выключив фонарик, Дэрил присаживается на одну из ступенек лестницы, чтобы спокойно докурить. А потом их снова ждут заботы и гонка за выживание с живыми и мертвыми. Дэрил не любил подолгу оставаться на одном месте, но порой хотел поймать минуту спокойствия, особенно, когда все вокруг вертелось слишком стремительно.

Пол уже должен был вернуться, поэтому, затушив сигарету о ступеньку, Дэрил отправляется его искать. Вряд ли, конечно, что-то могло случиться за такой короткий промежуток времени, да еще и на территории, защищенной от ходячих, но Дэрилу не нравилось оставаться в неведенье и ждать. Впрочем, долго искать не пришлось – звук льющейся воды, доносящийся из ванной, выдавал парня с головой.

Пол решил унять боль своих свежих синяков холодной водой. Раздевшись, он нырнул под душ, выкручивая только один кран. Ледяная вода обдает тело, заставляя вздрогнуть. Он держится за кран с горячей, чтобы в момент, когда начнет стучать зубами от холода, переключить на теплый. Контрастный душ, полезный для физического здоровья. Через пару минут Пол решает, что с него хватит, и блаженно подставляет лицо под струи горячей воды. По утомленным мышцам расходится расслабленность, он едва улавливает, как открывается дверь ванной.

Не особо скрываясь, Дэрил толкает незапертую дверь, проходя внутрь. Можно было постоять в стороне и понаблюдать, как это делал сам Пол прошлым днем, теряя все больше стыда и совести с каждым новым глотком вина. Но зачем впустую тратить время?

Сняв рубашку, Дэрил аккуратно вешает ее на крючок для полотенец у раковины, чтобы не помять фотографии в нагрудном кармане, и скидывает джинсы на пол. Отодвинув створку душевой кабины, он проскальзывает внутрь, потеснив Пола.

Через несколько мгновений Пол ощущает прикосновения к своей спине, и на лице расползается блаженная улыбка. Он запускает ладонь в пока еще сухие волосы Диксона, не оборачиваясь.

– Экономим ресурсы и спасаем природу, – объясняет Дэрил, прижимаясь к Полу со спины. Оправдание, правда, вышло не очень. Природа прекрасно спасала себя сама, практически полностью избавившись от людей.

– Природа все равно возьмет свое, – произносит Пол двусмысленную фразу. Ну ведь правда же. Проведя несколько раз по затылку пальцами, он разворачивается и, сжав плечи мужчины, прижимает его к стене, поднимаясь на носочки, чтобы поцеловать. Дэрил блаженно склоняет голову и не сопротивляется, скорее наоборот, подается навстречу, сцепив руки в замок на его пояснице. Пол его разбалует, если они будут так часто целоваться – пусть он и был только за, - и однажды, забывшись, выдадут себя остальным. Впрочем, плевать. Теплота обволакивает их со всех сторон, ладони скользят вниз по коже вместе с водой, а затем снова поднимаются. Пол не помнит, когда последний раз ему доводилось целоваться до умопомрачения, забывая о времени, делах, существуя только в этот момент и в этом месте, когда из ощущений остается лишь кружащая голову влюбленность, отпечатанная в каждом прикосновении губ. Очень легко увлечься. 

– Мы никогда отсюда не уедем, – он закрывает глаза, откидывая голову чуть назад. Так приятно, слишком приятно, водить руками по телу Дэрила, таять от взаимных ласк. Но где-то на периферии сознания совесть начинает больно кусаться, напоминая, что если они продолжат в том же духе, то подведут всех. Никто не собирается забирать Дэрила у него, и они могут продолжить в любой момент, просто чуть позже.

– Мне не хочется уезжать, – Дэрил склоняется к открытой шее и утыкается во влажную кожу носом, бездумно ведет руками по обнаженному телу. Честность ответа не умаляет грусти из-за осознания того, что уехать все же придется. Наверное, это были их единственные выходные за многие долгие месяцы. Передышкой перед тем, как они снова вернутся к привычному ритму жизни. 

– Когда вернемся в Хиллтоп, ты пойдешь со мной в душ, – может, не сегодня, но завтра. Пол, кажется, нашел идеальный способ приучить Диксона к чистоте, и тот вряд ли откажется. 

– Только с тобой ходить и буду, – он усмехается, прогоняя неприятное ощущение того, что он все же что-то потеряет, переступив порог дома. – Иначе, какой в этом смысл? – а если они зачастят с водными процедурами, то однажды у него выработается рефлекс, и он начнет возбуждаться, просто глядя на душевую кабинку. Нет, так дело не пойдет. Жаль, что сейчас у них уже нет времени ни что-либо, кроме мытья, а то станет велика вероятность того, что они задержатся здесь еще на одну ночь. Но чувство долга и ответственности вряд ли позволят им обоим насладиться этим временем. Нужно возвращаться домой, чтобы подарить Хиллтопу и остальным еще одну отсрочку перед войной со Спасителями. 

В голову Пола вдруг забредают различные обрывки мыслей относительно их будущего быта, которые должны составлять важную часть их «вместе». 

– Надеюсь, тебе понравится матрас на моей кровати, не знаю, на чем ты любишь спать, – есть еще диван и пол, но он его туда не пустит. Какой-никакой, но все-таки комфорт. Хотя Пол, в принципе, и сам привык спать, где придется, и не всегда на вылазках это оказываются дома со спальнями. Он почему-то отлично представляет Дэрила у себя в трейлере, перебирающего его книги или внезапно уснувшего поверх покрывала после выматывающей охоты. Возможно, для того, чтобы чаще бывать в Хиллтопе, ему и не хватало одной этой, маленькой, но такой важной, греющей душу, детали. Так дом действительно станет похож на дом.

– Понравится, – _там ведь будешь ты, в конце концов_. Дэрил целует Пола в шею, затем касается губами челюсти, проводя руками вверх по ребрам. Нужно закругляться с этим и нормально принять душ, но было слишком сложно отказать себе в желаемом перед долгой дорогой обратно. 

– Неважно, где мы. Если мы будем вместе, – в конце концов, есть трейлер, где они будут в безопасности и вдвоем, наедине. Пол лелеет мысль провести весь вечер за приготовлением ужина и ненавязчивым разговором, чтобы затем впервые заснуть в собственной постели, прижимая к себе или прижимаясь к небезразличному человеку. Ему слишком сильно хочется вновь вспомнить это чувство, ощутить умиротворение. Потому что он, черт возьми, сейчас слишком, неестественно для себя счастлив. И подставляет шею, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия, пропитываясь теплом чужих прикосновений и воды.

Дэрил снова ощущает под пальцами тонкий росчерк шрама у Пола на боку и, наконец, решается задать свои вопросы. Один, если быть точным. 

– Как он появился? Расскажешь мне историю? – просит почти так же, как просил, когда они еще играли в ту дурацкую игру. Пол косится вниз – на коже остался небольшой шрам от пули, о котором он фактически забыл. Дэрил с трудом заставляет себя поднять голову, чтобы взглянуть на Пола, он понимает, что появление любого из шрамов вряд ли будет сопровождаться хорошей историей.

– Хах, все-таки интригует? – усмехается он. Каждый инстинктивно пытается найти изъян в ситуации или человеке, даже если это буквально шрам на ровной коже. Каждый искал подвох в намерениях парня со звучным прозвищем. Но характер, к сожалению, приносит беды только ему самому. – Это то, о чем я тебе собирался рассказать еще в начале поездки. Но я оставлю эту историю на дорогу. Сейчас не время. – Очередное издевательство над любопытством Дэрила, который пусть помучается еще, думая, не забудет ли об обещании Пол.

Дэрил зачаровано наблюдает за стекающей по его коже водой, приглаживает намокшую бороду и убирает мокрые пряди длинных волос за уши, чтобы они не лезли Полу в глаза. Черт возьми, нужно начать уже хоть что-то делать, иначе они так и простоят, пока горячая вода не закончится. Придерживая Пола одной рукой за талию, Дэрил тянется к флакону шампуня.

– Серьезно? – смеется Пол. На язык так и просится шутка об отсутствии подозрений, что Дэрил умеет пользоваться средствами гигиены. Тот просто оставляет их для других, для тех, кому нужней! 

Дэрил выливает немного шампуня на ладонь и запускает пальцы в волосы Полы, массируя у корней и постепенно распределяя шампунь по всей длине. Будь они короче, у Пола, наверняка, было бы меньше мороки. Это практичнее и удобнее, но Дэрилу не хотелось, чтобы он от них избавлялся. Да и о чем он сам мог говорить, если постоянно маялся с лезущей в глаза челкой. Пол смеется и позволяет себя вымыть, подумывая пошутить о том, что просит не заворачивать себя после в плащаницу.

– На чердаке коробки с детскими вещами, – Дэрил не собирался тратить много времени на осмотр каждой из них, но у Пола был список того, чего не хватало детям в Хиллтопе, так что, вряд ли они станут копаться там дальше, если найдут все необходимое сразу. В первую очередь в фургон необходимо загрузить продукты, полезные вещи, запросы из списка, а уж потом, если останется место, попробовать вместить что-нибудь дополнительно. Правда, Дэрил не стал бы тащить много всего разом, чтобы Спасителям не пришло в голову отобрать больше, чем они и так намеревались забрать.

Он подталкивает Пола под струи воды, чтобы смыть пену с его волос. Несмотря на небольшой размер душевой кабины, им удавалось вполне неплохо взаимодействовать, не мешая друг другу и не сбивая локтями углы.

– Значит, мы практически все нашли. Возьмем с собой пару ящиков вина, – умиротворенно бормочет Пол, прикрывая глаза. Как же приятно строить планы на вечер, особенно когда по телу бегут приятные мурашки от прикосновений. – Знаю один рецепт… сто лет не готовил. Мясо в вине. – Только мясо еще достать нужно. Хорошо, если бы Дэрил кого-нибудь подстрелил, например, кролика. Но тут уж все по воле случая, хотя Пол не сомневается, что однажды подобный ужин состоится. Он предпочитает сейчас болтать о чепухе, чем рассказывать о появлении шрама – воспоминания о прошлом требуют иной атмосферы и задумчивости. Как и любая другая история, произошедшая после обрушения мира, она не несет в себе особого веселья. 

– Нужно скорее со всем здесь заканчивать, – Дэрил надеется, что его голос не звучит настолько разочаровано, насколько он сейчас себя чувствует. Он берет немного геля для душа и ладонями распределяет пахнущее тропическими фруктами средство по плечам Пола. Мог бы взять мочалку, но так у него хоть есть оправдание для очередной порции прикосновений. Иначе как он объяснит то, что вообще-то собирается поскорее разобраться с оставшимися делами, но вместо этого гипнотизирует самого себя, снова и снова скользя руками по подтянутому телу Пола.

Закончив с водными процедурами, они одеваются, собирая в ванной комнате все предметы гигиены, опустошая шкафчик у зеркала, а также полки под раковиной, обсуждая вслух каков срок годности у зубной пасты. До тех пор, пока не превратится в камень, наверное. Они забираются на чердак, чтобы изучить и перебрать коробки с детскими вещами, попутно находя пустые тары, чтобы погрузить в них вещи и удобнее транспортировать в машину. Пол также забирает из гардероба стопку повседневной одежды и не забывает спрятать свою шею за новеньким платком.

Сборы затягиваются, и погода окончательно улучшается, когда они укладывают последние найденные вещи в кузов. Пол смотрит на прояснившееся небо, затем оборачивается на дом – они еще вернутся. Обязательно. Он размещает рацию Спасителей в нише у коробки передач, чтобы можно было подслушать их разговоры, если таковые будут, а сам занимает место на пассажирском сиденье – на руль больше не претендует. Когда они оказываются на шоссе, он плавно съезжает по сиденью и закидывает ноги на торпедо. Самое подходящее время для дорожных историй, к которым Дэрил уже фактически пристрастился. Что ж, у Пола их много, пусть наслаждается.

– Тот шрам я получил, когда познакомился с Кэс, – Пол медленно вдыхает и выдыхает с легкой улыбкой на лице. Нет, это не она его оставила. – Мы пересекались с ней волей случая дважды. О том случае с церковью я тебе рассказывал. Это был второй.

– Это случилось, когда привычная жизнь рухнула, а я еще не нашел Хиллтоп. Перебирался с места на место с небольшой группой людей, – каждому приходилось объединяться с незнакомцами, чтобы иметь больше шансов выжить. Вместе они становились сильнее. Но люди имеют свойство умирать, или подставлять, или не ценить других… просто это заложено в человеческой природе – предавать и не относиться к другим людям, не являющимся родственниками, с должным уважением. 

– Я отправился на вылазку, потому что у нас полностью истощились запасы еды, а один человек был болен, – Полу даже кажется, рекрутинг был его специальностью всегда, – набрел на группу. Опасную группу. Это были или сбежавшие преступники или какие-то амбалы. Действительно плохие парни, с которыми разговаривать не имело смысла. В общем, мы с Кэс случайно положили глаз на одну и ту же машину с едой, – он облизывает губы и, уводя взгляд в потолок, качает головой. – Они подстрелили меня. Мы ничего не успели украсть. Кэс подобрала меня вовсе не по доброте душевной, я сам забрался в машину, когда та стартовала с места. Это была долгая ночь и гонка на выживание. Через лес, через поля, едва не стоившая всем нам жизней при неудачном повороте. – Но это вовсе не отбило его желание садиться за руль в будущем. – Мы оторвались от преследователей и тормознули у какого-то дома – кончился бензин. Я еле успел обработать рану, прежде чем вырубился на полу, – и даже испугаться не успел, что может не проснуться. Темнота опустилась резко и неминуемо. 

– Утром Кэс все еще была со мной, – это бы подошло для хорошего финала истории, но концовки ее не предвиделось до сих пор. – Рядом с домом мы нашли раненную десятилетнюю девочку. Я не знаю, откуда она взялась, может, она жила в этом доме. Я хотел донести ее до своей группы, чтобы помочь, – он сглатывает, уводя взгляд в сторону бокового окна, – но она умерла у меня на руках. – И тяжелее подобной представить ситуацию нельзя. Сложно уловить, когда точно сердце перестанет биться и тело начнет холодеть. А еще невообразимее найти в себе силы, чтобы пронзить голову и не дать обратиться, потому что до последнего будешь надеяться, что человек все еще жив, ведь после удара лезвия – совершенно точно больше не будет. 

Руки опускались. Пол слишком много терял, что уже начал привыкать. 

Страшно это – привыкать к смертям. К стальному запаху крови, разлагающейся плоти. Аромату смерти. Но иначе не выжить. Можно задержать дыхание, отрицать, но вдохнуть все равно придется. Вдохнуть и не вытошнить. 

Мелочи наполняют окружающую действительность смыслом, случайные встречи не случайны, каждая чему-то учит, к чему-то приводит. По крайней мере, в это хочется верить. Чему его научила та встреча и та девочка, что умерла на руках? Проклятому смирению, истине, что не всесилен, что не может спасти всех. Некоторые случайности фатальны. Иисус до конца будет сопротивляться несправедливости, но выучил урок, что новый мир именно таков. И никогда не будет прежним. Он каждый раз бьет под дых. Но дышим. 

– Кэс со мной не пошла. Когда я добрался до своей группы, половину из них съели ходячие, другие, вероятно, сбежали, – Пол пожимает плечами. Неизвестно, стоила ли игра свеч, оправдан ли был риск. Они пытались выжить, пересекали границы, ломали себя изнутри и ошибались. Раз за разом.

– А затем я нашел Хиллтоп, – рассказ об ограблении ювелирного показательно демонстрирует, что более позитивных историй в жизни у Пола нет. Ну а каким образом еще мог появиться шрам? Явно не от прикосновения к ромашкам и лютикам.

– Кэс непокорная. Сильная. И она не согласилась ехать в Хиллтоп, потому что плохо ладит с людьми… я ее понимаю. Я сам такой. Был. Или сейчас тоже, - Пол пожимает плечами, – вы, кстати, с ней очень похожи характерами, – он улыбается, вспоминая женщину со светлыми, выгоревшими на солнце волосами и суровыми голубыми глазами. Она открылась незнакомцу, объяснив свою позицию, тем самым заставляя Пола осознать причину его собственных поступков.

Пол при любом удобном случае сбегал из общины, обманывая себя и окружающих, что занят только поиском припасов. На самом деле это был перерыв. Мог пропадать днями, неделями, не собираясь возвращаться с пустыми руками. Но в груди, с левой стороны, каждый раз было пусто. Гулко звучало лишь упоение, что он помогает, что в нем нуждаются – этим и заполнялось, в этом и нашелся смысл. Останавливаешься отдышаться, взглянуть через плечо, чтобы снова ценить то, что потерял – и назад, к людям, снова начинает тянуть. Без них нельзя и с ними тоже непросто.

– Но, даже обосновавшись и обзаведясь комнатой в Хиллтопе, я постоянно пропадал на вылазках, мне не хотелось возвращаться, я чувствовал себя чужим. Пока не появились вы. Пока там не поселились Мэгги, Саша, Энид, преобразовав это место.

Он поворачивается к Дэрилу и проводит ладонью вниз по плечу и предплечью, задерживаясь у запястья. После секундного промедления осторожно касается горячих пальцев.

– После этого я кое-что понял. Возвращаться, Дэрил, приятно, когда кто-то ждет. И необходимо, – каждому из них.


End file.
